Final Fantasy VII: Andoria
by The Angel Of Twilight
Summary: Eerst FF7: the story & The new Generation lezen. Jaren zijn verstreken na de gebeurtenissen met Messias. Iedereen had eindelijk zijn plekje gevonden en leefde rustig of dat dachten ze totdat een vreemde vrouw vanuit de ruimte kwam. VOLTOOID
1. De Eenzame Jager

_**Hoofdstuk 1: Een eenzame jager **_

Het was nacht toen twee wezen over de vlakte wandelde. Aan de lucht was geen wolkje te zien waardoor de twee manen genoeg licht gaven.

"Wat moeten we doen, meester. We kunnen niet eeuwig die wezens dien", zei een vrouw.

"Ik weet het mijn kind maar wij zijn de enigste die zo denken. Iedereen denk dat hij een engel die uit de hemelen is gezonden", zei een oudere man.

"En wat van die plaats waar ze zo'n wezens hebben kunnen overwinnen?"

De oudere man keek bedrukt toen de vrouw dat zei.

"Je weet niet dat het waarheid is", zei de man.

"Maar meester, ik heb het hem horen zeggen toen hij alleen was in zijn kamer. Twee van zijn medewezens waren gedood door mensen op een andere wereld", riep de vrouw.

"Stil nu, straks hoort iemand ons", zei de man en keek vlug rond of hij niemand zag. Hij zag alleen de openvlakte met lichte begroeien van gras. Hier en daar zwierven wat nachtdieren rond en soms hoorden ze een geschal van een vleermuis.

"En daarbij, ook al is dat waar hoe denk je ze te bereiken mijn kind", zei de man en keek en de donkere bruine ogen van de vrouw.

"Dat weet ik nog niet, maar als we ze hierheen konden krijgen dan zoude ze ons kunnen helpen, ze zouden ons van hen kunnen verlossen", zei de vrouw opgewonden en balde haar handen tot vuisten.

"En waarom denk je dat ze ons willen komen helpen", vroeg de man met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Ik weet het niet, maar ik moet het toch proberen. Hoeveel doden moeten er nog vallen", zei de vrouw en een traan viel van haar wang. De oude man zag het en legde zijn hand op de vrouw.

"Ik weet dat het een groot verlies is. Je oudersen je broer op één dag maar je moet je sterk houden mijn kind", zei de man en glimlachte lichtjes naar haar.

"Het is dat wezen zijn schuld dat ze weg zijn. Ze wisten dat hij moeilijkheden ging zijn en daarom vermoorde dat wezen mijn ouders en broer. Hij zal boeten maar ik kan het niet alleen", zei de vrouw.

"Als ik u niet had opgenomen en gezegd had dat je mijn kleinkind was had hij misschien jouw ook gedood", zei de man.

"Ja, daar ben ik nog altijd dankbaar voor", zei de vrouw en glimlachte terug.

"Maar dat lost nog altijd het probleem niet op, we moeten het toch ten minste proberen", zei de vrouw en zweeg dan opeens. Er was een zacht geritsel achter hun. Ze keken met een schok om en keken naar twee gloeiende ogen in de duisternis.

"Redria laat ons niet zo schrikken", zei de vrouw. Uit de duisternis kwam dan een wezen tevoorschijn. Het was een bruine tijger met oranje strepen over zijn lijf. De tijger kwam langzaam naar de twee en ging dan naast de vrouw zitten. De vrouw streelde het hoofd van de tijger waarna de tijger zat te spinnen als een verwende kat.

"Het is nog steeds niet te geloven de band die jullie twee hebben", zei de man glimlachend.

"Zij was er voor mij toen mijn ouders heeft vermoord, ze heeft me naar u gebracht. Zij is het enigste dat mij nog echt herinnert aan mijn ouders en broer", zei de vrouw en liep dan verder terwijl de tijger langzaam naast haar liep.

"Maar jullie kunnen precies elkaar voelen alsof jullie één wezen zijn, en dat is zeer opmerkelijk. Jij bent de enigste in dit land dat een tijger als kompaan heeft bij het jagen. Iedereen vond dat je een andere wezen moest kiezen omdat ze dachten dat Redria ooit tegen jouw zou keren", zei de man en de tijger gromde even toen dat gezegd werd.

"Kan, maar ik zou Redria nooit willen wegdoen, ze is mijn vriendin, nee mijn zus", zei de vrouw en de tijger liep trots naast vrouw.

"Maar is er nu geen enkele kans om die aardlingen te bereiken want je verandert altijd van onderwerp", vroeg de vrouw. De man was stil en keek naar de grond terwijl ze verder wandelde.

"Er is misschien een mogelijkheid", zei de man

"Ja, welk, zeg het me alstublieft meester", zei de vrouw opgewonden.

"Rustig mijn kind. Haast is nooit goed en dit kan wel is heel gevaarlijk worden", zei de man.

"Ik neem het risico wel", zei de vrouw terwijl ze haar hand weer balde.

"Hm, je bent altijd mijn beste student geweest en je bent altijd in alles geslaagd ook al leek het bijna onmogelijk", zei de man.

"Ja, maar mijn doorzettingsvermogen om te hopen mijn ouders trots zouden zijn als ze nog leefden was meer dan genoeg om het allemaal aan te kunnen en nu zelf nog", zei de vrouw.

"Hm, je ouders zijn trots, zeker weten. Ze zien alles vanuit de geestenwereld. Ze zien hoe hard jij vecht voor iedereen", zei de man.

"Ik wou dat ik met ze kon spreken, een laatste keer", zei de vrouw en keek weer sip. De tijger keek haar bazin haan en likte haar hand en gaf dan een stomp met haar hoofd.

"bedankt Redria, ik weet dat ik altijd op jou kan reken", zei de vrouw en glimlachte.

De man keek naar de twee en glimlachte dan ook. Hij vond het altijd leuk om te zien hoe de twee met elkaar zo goed overeenkomen. Als één van de twee in een dip zat zal de andere ze altijd opvrolijken.

"Kyala ben je zeker dat je dit wilt doen, het kan gevaarlijk zijn", zei de man serieus. Kyala verschoot toen hij bij haar naam aansprak. hij had dat nooit gedaan, hij noemde haar altijd kind.

"Ja, meester. Er moet iets gedaan worden", zei de vrouw vastberaden.

"Oké, als verder over de grote vlakte reist richting oosten zul je uiteindelijk een berg tegenkomen", zei de man.

"De verboden berg", zei de vrouw met wijdopen ogen.

"Ja, voordat het wezen kwam en het de verboden berg noemde heb ik daar wat opgravingen gedaan. Ik heb iets gevonden dat zei over reizen door ruimte naar andere werelden. Ik kon het niet lang genoeg onderzoeken maar ik denk dat het van een ras komt dat voor ons leefde. Maar ik heb wel iets gevonden dat het activeert", zei de man en haalde iets vanuit zijn zakken. Het was een oranje bol die lichtjes gloeide.

"Wat is dat", vroeg de vrouw.

"Ik weet het niet, in de schriften stond de benaming materia denk ik", zei de man.

"En hoe werkt het?"

"In de grot stond een groot tablet met allemaal planeten, of daar leken ze op. Volgens de geschriften moest je de afbeelding van de planeet aanraken en dan op de bol concentreren en je zou er dan moeten zijn", zei de man.

"hm, en het risico is bij?"

"Het risico is dat je de juiste planeet eerst moet vinden en als je die vind moet je hopen dat je niet ergens terecht komt dat je dood kan zijn", zei de man bezorgd.

De vrouw bleef even kijken naar de bol die zacht glinsterde in haar handen.

"Hier neem dit ook mee, je zult het misschien nodig hebben", zei de man die een houten boog gaf en dan een koker gevuld met pijlen. Ze pakte de wapens aan en hing die dan aan haar rug. Ze keek naar de man en gaf hem een zoen op de wang.

"Dank je meester, ik zal je niet falen", zei de vrouw en liep dan de duisternis in.

"Redria pas goed op haar", zei de man en streelde de tijger haar hoofd. De tijger knikte met zijn hoofd en liep dan achter de Kyala aan.

"Geest van de jacht leid haar in haar missie en laat haar slagen", bad de man en liep dan terug.

"Zozo, oude man, zo laat nog op", zei een man opeens. De man schrok even en keek dan naar voor. Er stond een oudere man voor hem licht bruin haar dat bijna grijs werd. Donker blauwe tuniek met een donker paarse mantel.

"Mag een oude man nu nog niet eens een nachtwandelingetje maken, Corino",zei de man kwaad.

"Of is dat nu ook verboden?"

"Hm, natuurlijk niet Rhand", zei Corino met en grijns.

"wel, als je me wilt excuseren ik was juist van plan om terug naar het dorp te gaan", zei Rhand en stapte weer door.

"Maar eerst, waar is je studente", vroeg Corino.

"Studente, Kyala is thuis aan het slapen", zei de Rhand.

"Nee, ze werd samen met jouw gezien toen je uit het dorp vertrok voor je nachtwandelingetje."

"hm, dan hebben ze verkeerd gezien", zei Rhand.

"Ik denk van niet", zei Corino maar met een strengere stem en pakte Rhand bij zijn kraag en tilde hem een meter boven de grond.

"Het zou geen goede reputatie voor u zijn als je nu ook al oude man gaat aanvallen", zei Rhand en grijnsde.

"hm, wie zegt dat ik u ga aanvallen", zei Corino en liep de man dan weer vallen.

"Neem hem gevangen!"

"Wat, wat is hier aan de hand", riep Rhand toen twee gespierde mannen Rhand aan de armen vastnamen.

"Rhand Altor, hierbij word je gevangengenomen wegens moord op de familie Salandria", riep de Corino terwijl de twee mannen Rhand zijn handen vastbonden.

"Wat, ik zou ze nooit vermoorden. Ik had altijd goede relatie met Kiala en Kenten Salandria", riep de gevangene kwaad.

"Neem hem maar mee en sluit hem op", riep de Corino. De twee gespierde mannen gehoorzaamde en sleepte Rhand mee die steeds kwaad riep.

"En nu voor ons klein wegloopstertje", zei de man en knipte in zijn handen.

"Ja, meester", zei een man in zwart kledij.

"Volg haar en als je haar hebt ingehaald…dood je haar", zei de Corino koel.

"Ja, meest", zei de man en pakte een stevige zwarte boog. Hij floot in zijn handen en een zwart wezen kwam vanuit de duisternis tevoorschijn. Het was een zwarte panter.

"Talad, zoek onze prooi", zei de man streng waarna de panter de duisternis weer in sprong gevolgd door de man.

"Als zij uit de weg geruimd is, zal er niets van tegenstand meer zijn", zei de man en lachte luid.

Het was al ochtend toen Kyala en Redria de grote vlakte overstaken. De grote zon kwam langzaam aan de horizon op. De twee liepen vlak naast elkaar. Kyala wist dat Redria sneller kon lopen dan haar maar toch bleef ze altijd bij haar, om haar te vergezellen. In de verte kwam de grote berg in zicht. Een eenzame berg die als een spits omhoog ging. De ingang van de grot zou aan de zuidkant van de berg zijn. Volgens haar meester zouden de gangen glad als metaal zijn en blinken als diamant in licht. Ze was er nog nooit want sinds, dat wezen gekomen was mocht niemand meer in de beurt komen van de berg. Ze wist nooit waarom net zoals iedere ander persoon in Kioko dorp. Ze dacht nog een keer aan haar dorpje. Het was een simpele plaats waar kinderen buiten speelde, vrouwen eten klaarmaakte en andere zaken en de mannen gingen jagen. Ze moest er nog steeds om lachen toen, de reactie dat zij ook een jager ging worden. Haar meester was toen de enigste die haar wilde trainen als jager en dat was goed ook want hij was de beste aller tijden. Ze heeft haar geleerd hoe ze meesterlijk met pijl en boog moest werken. Hoe ze onzichtbaar moest blijven voor haar prooi. Hoe ze zonder een geluid te maken haar prooi moest besluipen. Het enigste wat ze soms moeilijkheden mee had was het in bedwang houden van haar staart. Als ze opgewonden raakte zwierde haar staart van de éné kant naar de andere. Ze had dit opgelost door haar staart rond haar middelste te draaien maar dat zat niet altijd gemakkelijk. Na een lange tijd haar staart rond haar middel te dragen begint het zeer te doen en zeker als ze gebukt zit. De zon scheen nu al helder in de lucht. Iedereen zal nu wakker aan het worden zijn, dacht ze in haarzelf. Ze liep samen met haar tijger door totdat ze aan de voet van de berg stonden. Ze ging naar de zuidkant van de berg en zag de opening. Ze keek eerst goed rond maar zag niemand als bewaking. Ze dacht dat dit wel mogelijk zou zijn vanwege dat het verboden was hierheen te komen. Maar toch had ze het gevoel dat er iets was. Ze liep langzaam en laag tegen de grond naar de ingang. Ze keek voorzichtig naar binnen maar er stond niemand. Iedereen denk er toch niet aan om naar hier te komen dus waarom beschermen; dacht de vrouw. Ze ging naar binnen en keek met verbijsterde ogen naar de gladde muren die blinken als diamant in de zon. Vanwege dat was de grot goed verlicht. Het zon licht weerkaatste op de muren zo naar binnen. Ze liep verder en kwam dan een grote zaal tegen. Overal aan de muren stonden vreemde tekens in de muur gegraveerd, er waren ook tabletten van een onbekend materiaal waar allemaal apparatuur op lag die onder het stof lagen.

De tijger keek rond maar vond er niet aan. De Vrouw daartegen zat vol verwondering te kijken. Ze keek wat rond en uiteindelijk ze een grote cilindervormige tablet dat recht tegen een muur stond. Op het tablet stonden allemaal cirkels met namen op. Ze zag ergens Spira staan, daar Van en Solaria. Er stonden wel honderden cirkels op. Sommigen waren dan waren ook weer doorstreept. Dit moest het tablet met de planeten zijn, dacht ze en keek verder. Toen ze het gesprek afluisterde van dat wezen hoorde ze de naam aardlingen vallen dus misschien met ze een naam zoeken met de aard in. De tijger gromde even en keek naar een afbeelding onderaan. Kyala keek er even aan en glimlachtte dan.

"Goed gedaan Redria. Dit moet het zijn, de Aarde", zei de vrouw en nam de oranje bol vast.

"Blijf dicht bij mij staan oké", de vrouw en de tijger kwam vlak bij haar staan.

Opeens begon Redria laag te grommen en Kyala keek ook op. Ze voelde iemand komen. Twee wezens kwamen langzaam de grot in.

"Shit, ze hebben ons gevonden", zei Kyala stil. Redria wou er heen gaan maar Kyala hield haar vast zodat ze niet weg kon.

"Als we dit ding kunnen activeren moeten we geen zorgen maken", zei de vrouw en begon naar de oranje bol te kijken. Ze keek er naar en concentreerde er zich op maar niets gebeurde. Twee zwarte gedaante stapten langzaam de grot in en lachte naar hun prooi.

"Zo leuk dat je blijft zitten dat maakt het voor mij makkelijker", zei de man met een grijns en nam zijn boog klaar. Kyala keek naar de man en trok haar ogen open. Dat wezen had de jager des dood op haar gestuurd. Hij wou haar uit weg net zoals haar ouders en haar broer. Ze keek naar de man en zag iets van herkenning in zijn ogen maar negeerde het. Ze begon harder op de bol te concentreren terwijl de ma, langzaam een pijl uit zijn koker haalde. De pijl zelf was ook pikzwart net als de boog. Hij legde de pijl klaar en aarzelde dan even. De bol in haar handen begon opeens op te lichten. De oranje gloed werd groter en groter en omsingelde Kyala en Redria. De zwarte jager vermande zich en schoot de pijl af. De pijl vloog recht op het doel. Wanneer de pijl juist de vrouw wou doorboren verdween ze in het niets en de pijl vloog gewoon tegen het tablet. De man vloekte in zichzelf en ging naar het tablet om te zien wat ze aanraakte.

"Aarde", zei hij in zichzelf en ging dan weg gevolgde daar zijn trouwe panter; Talad.


	2. De Bijeenkomst

**_Hoofdstuk 2:De bijeenkomst_**

"Zo, ze is ze om hulp gaan vragen", zei Corino. De jager des dood was terug gegaan naar het huis van de man. Het was een houten huis maar wel het grootste in het dorp. Maar ja, hij was de wijze in dit dorp wat even belangrijk was als het hoofd van dit dorp. Hij was naar de man gegaan en vertelde dat ze met een oranje bol dat opeens begon te schijnen verdwenen was samen met haar tijger. Ze raakte toen de afbeelding "Aarde" aan.

"Dit kan nog leuk worden, als die aardlingen dat Messias en Jenova hebben verslagen hierheen komen, kunnen ik en mijn partner met ze afrekenen", zei de man.

"Moet ik een boodschap geven aan haar", vroeg de jager.

"Nee, Kino dat is niet nodig. Je mag gaan ik zal je wel roepen als ik je nog is nodig heb", zei de man. Kino knikte en ging weg zonder gezien te worden.

"Zo, zij had de Transport materia. Dit kan nog nog een tweede voordeel brengen.", zei de man tegen zichzelf. Hij ging naar een kastje waar een zwarte tabletje op lag. Hij pakte het vast en begon er met zijn vinger op te glijden. Het zwarte tablet begon op te lichten waarna een grijs hoofd zichtbaar.

"Meester, ik heb zeer goed nieuws voor u. Er is een manier om Aarde nog binnen te vallen en wraak te nemen voor onze gevallen broeder en zuster", begon de man en grijnsde. Het gezicht grijnsde ook waardoor de gloed rode ogen begon te blinken.

"Wakker worden slaapkop", riep een vrouwenstem van onderaan de trap. In een bed kwam er gekreun tevoorschijn. Een man trok de dekens over zijn hoofd en bleef dan slapen.

"Als je nu niet wakker word, kom ik naar boven om je er persoonlijke uit te zetten", riep de vrouw kwaad maar de man negeerde haar en bleef gewoon liggen terug te ronken. De vrouw kwam met luide stappen naar boven en stormde de kamer in. Ze ging aan een kant van een bed staan en trok de matras omhoog waardoor de man met een bonk eruit viel.

"Wat, ben je gek Shera", riep de man kwaad die langzaam rechtkwam.

Shera keek met een grijns naar de jongeman.

"Je weet dat het vandaag de dag is van de bijeenkomst, dus maak je klaar en doe is wat kleren aan", zei de vrouw en stapte lachend weg. Dean zag merkte opeens op dat hij naakt in de kaamer stond en begon rood te worden. Hij liep naar de kleerkast en deed vlug zijn kleren aan.

"hm, die vrouw, ik moet echt is een date voor haar vinden misschien houd ze dan op mij zo te behandelen", zei de man zacht tegen zichzelf.

"Ik hoorde dat", riep Shera vanaf de trap. Dean keek ongelovig naar door de deuropening naar de trap. Hij negeerde het dan maar en deed zijn donker paarse broek met blauw shirt en leren jasje aan. Dezelfde kleren die hij 8 jaar geleden ook aan tijdens het gevecht. Eigenlijk had hij niet veel andere kleren. Hij ging nooit veel naar de winkels voor nieuwe kleren en in deze voelde hij zich gewoon goed. Ze zijn wel al 100 keer hersteld moeten worden dat het meer op lappenkleren ging maar dat had hij ervoor over. Hij gang naar beneden waar Shera de tafel had opgediend. Dean pakte het brood met wat vlees en begon het langzaam op te eten.

"Doe ze de groetjes van mij als je ze ziet", zei de vrouw langzaam.

"Zal ik doen maar je kunt altijd ook meekomen", zei de man. Shera keek even glimlachend maar Dean zag dat ze er moeite voor moest doen.

"Sorry, ik had het niet moeten vroagen", zei hij direct.

"Nee, het is niets."

Ze had het nog steeds niet goed verwerkt dat Cid weg was. De enige man waarvan ze ooit gehouden had. Ze was een sterke vrouw en hielp overal waar ze maar kon helpen maar ze had soms momenten dat ze in een stoel zat en urenlang naar een foto van haar en Cid zaten te kijken. Als er andere manen dichterbij kwamen om haar uit te vragen wees ze die sisto presto af. Ze vind dat Cid de enigste was en de enigste ooit zal zijn.

"Het spijt me dat we geen andere oplossingen konden vinden", zei Dean na een lange stilte. Hij herinnert zich dat hij dat elk jaar zegt als het zover is. Iedereen van de groep zegt het steeds. Ze vonden dat ze langer hadden moeten zoeken. Misschien hadden ze een andere oplossing gevonden.

"Dat is niet waar, je hebt samen met je vrienden dapper gevochten, er was geen andere oplossing. Ik verwijt je helemaal niets. Ik ben al blij dat jij teruggekomen was. Als ik jouw kwijt was, was ik zeker verloren", zei de vrouw en legde haar hand op de zijne.

"Zo, wanneer vertrek je", vroeg de vrouw.

"Over een paar minuutjes, ik ga na het eten de Scraper al laten warmlopen"

"Je, ging zeker er een paar oppikken nietwaar", vroeg Shera.

"Ja, Dion, Elena en Marlene. Kalm is veel te ver om te wandelen en met de monster die nog op de weg rondlopen is het niet zo goed idee om ze te voet laten te gaan", zei Dean. Na Messais was er een grote hoeveel mako vloeistof vrijgelaten waardoor de monsterpopulatie terug steeg. De mensen konden ze buiten de dorpen houden maar als iemand alleen wandelt was het best dat je vergezelt werd door meerdere mensen die wisten hoe ze moesten vechten. Dion en Elena konden wel vechten als ze wilde maar ze hebben al zo lang stilgezeten waardoor hun vechtkunsten misschien een beetje gaan slijten zijn. Hij was dit zelf gaan ondervinden vanwege de Venus Gospel zwaarder werd voor hem. Hij had hem al bijna 8 jaar niet meer gebruikt. Hij nam de speer nog alleen vast voor naar de bijeenkomsten te gaan.

Hij stond op en nam afscheid van Shera toen hij naar de Scraper in de achtertuin ging. Schera ging mee om uit te wuiven. Hij ging op zijn vertrouwde stoel zitten en liet de motors draaien. Ze startte op met een laag gerommel. Het werd steeds luider waardoor een licht uit de twee motors kwamen. De twee draaide zich horizontaal waarna er een steekvlam uit kwam. De Scraper ging de lucht in en vertrok dan met een schok richting Kalm.

"hé, zou het is niet tijd worden dat je wakker werd", zei een vrouw zachtjes toen ze over het gezicht van een man streelde dat naast haar in bed lag. De mommelde wat en draaide zich dan om.

"Dion, Dean is onderweg om ons te komen op halen, je zult je echt moeten klaarmaken", zei de vrouw. Dion trok het deken over zijn hoofd en negeerde Elena.

"Als, je nu opstaat, krijg je een verrassing vanavond als we gaan slapen", zei ze zeer zachtjes waardoor Dion direct recht kwam.

"Werkt altijd", zei ze tegen haarzelf. Dion gaf haar en kus en stond dan recht. Hij zag dat Elena zich al volledig klaargemaakt had. Ze had dat witte shirtje aan met dat kort zwart broekje. Hij vond soms dat het wat te kort was maar dat was vanaf de twee samen waren. Dion ging naar de badkamer en wast zich. Elena was al naar beneden gegaan om Marlene te helpen bij het dekken van de tafel. Dion volgde kort daarachter met een horde kinderen die hem omverliepen.

"Oh, wat ben jij toch goed met kinderen", zei Elena met een grijns toen Dion terug rechtkwam en naast haar aan tafel kwam zitten.

"Heb, je Daise het al gevraagd", vroeg Dion na twee boterhammen op te hebben.

"Ja, ze komt over een paar minuutjes om op de kinderen te letten", zei de vrouw.

"Dean kan hier elk moment zijn, heb je alles gereed", vroeg Elena.

"Ja, ons gerief ligt klaar in de hal", zei Dion.

"Het zal deugd doen om nog is iedereen te zien", zei Elena. Het was wel maar een jaar geleden.

"hm, zodat je op een bepaald iemand zijn kap kan zitten zeker", zei Dion.

"Jazeker, hoe durft hij om zijn relatie met Ami zo lang geheim te houden", zei Elena en nam dan een boterham. Dion grinnikte net al Marlene. Vanaf dat het uitkwam dat Florian en Ami een stel waren geworden was Elena woest dat ze het als laatste te weten was gekomen. Elk jaar dat iedereen dan bijeenkwam was het een ruzie tussen de twee die Florian dan telkens verloor. Iedereen lachte er altijd om de twee terug bezig te zien. Ze wisten dat ze niet echt kwaad waren, dat was hun manier om met elkaar om te gaan.

"Ik denk dat hij hier is", zei Marlene toen er opeens lawaai van motoren te horen waren. De kinderen liepen direct van tafel en vlogen naar de ramen om het grote rode vliegtuig te zien.

"Kom we zullen maar gaan zeker", zei Elena en ging naar het halletje.

Dion en Marlene volgden haar. Dion nam zijn trouwe Prince Guard en bevestigde die aan zijn rug. Marlene nam een rugzak mee terwijl en Elena een klein zijzakje. Elena had aangeboden om haar rugtas te dragen maar ze wees het steeds af. Ze had elk jaar die rugzak om maar nog steeds wist niemand wat erin zat. Ze stapte naar buiten en zagen al een blonde dame in een witte jurk met bloemetjes motief aanlopen.

"Sorry, dat ik te laat ben", zei de vrouw toen ze aan de deur stond.

"Is niets, Daise. Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind", zei Marlene.

"Nee, hoor. Ik vind het zeer leuk om op de kinderen te letten. Ga nu maar", zei de vrouw en ging voor de deuropening staan terwijl De drie naar de Scraper gingen. Alle kinderen kwamen naar buiten en zwaaide naar de Scraper toen de weer vertrok.

"Zo, hoe is het in Rocket Town", vroeg Elena.

"Goed, de stad is nog steeds vol in de groei. Nieuw ingenieurs komen waardoor Shera en ik veel werk hebben bij het trainen. Ze zijn misschien van plan om een nieuwe raket te maken voor ruimte reizen", zei Dean.

"Dan gaat Cid zijn droom in vervulling, hij was altijd verzot om de ruimte in te gaan", zei Marlene.

"Ja, toen die ene keer dat ze er geweest waren was hij uit zichzelf, hij was van plan om het nog is te doen maar hij had nooit de tijd. En hoe is het met jullie?", vroeg de piloot.

"Het werk in het weeshuis is leuk, al die kinderen rond u is altijd rustgevend", zei Elena.

"Hm, ik herinner me toch iets anders", zei Dion.

"Euh, schatje herinner wat ik je belooft heb", zij de vrouw met een grijns waardoor Dion op slag zweeg.

"Ze zijn echt een geweldige hulp, en zeker nu er zoveel zijn bijgekomen de laatste jaren", zei Marlene. Vanwege de monstergroei populatie zijn er veel gezinnen waar de ouders zijn gestorven. De kinderen verder dan naar het weeshuis in Kalm gebracht vanwege de goede naam waardoor Marlene al haar huis heeft moeten uitbreiden voor meer plaats.

"Ik hoop alleen dat Daise het in haar ééntje aankan", vroeg Dion zichzelf af.

"hm, wees daar maar zeker van, ze kan goed voor de kinderen zorgen en de kinderen zien haar ook graag", zei Marlene.

Na een tijdje kwam Cosmo Canyon in zicht met zijn rode bergen.

"We zijn er bijna", zei Dean.

"Het zal deugd doen om te zien hoe het met Florian en Ami gaat.

"En met Lee en Karin ook", zei Dion opgewonden.

Ze hadden elkaar nu al geen jaar meer gezien. Florian en Ami hadden zich terug getrokken in het rustige Nibelheim waar Florian trainer geworden was in het zwaard vechten en Ami leerde de jongeren de weg van de Ninja. Elena kon het nog altijd niet geloven dat Florian een leraar geworden was. Hij was zelf nooit de voorbeeldige student toen zijn vader hem trainde. Hij had zelf gezworen nooit trainer te worden.

Lee en Karin zwierven wat rond op zoek naar de perfect plaats om te nestelen of dat zeggen ze toch. Ze reiden de hele wereld om, maar hadden niets nieuw meer gevonden. Ze waren zelf terug naar Shayol Gull willen gaan maar Messias had het eiland volledig vernield. Het was nu nog alleen een dooie rots in water.

"Iedereen klaar voor de….", begon Dean toen opeens een donderend geluid voortkwam. Het was zo hard dat alles er begon van te beven. Iedereen in de Scraper keek naar buiten en zag dat het ondoorzichtige schil flitsen in alle kleuren waarna een oranje gloed door kwam en naar beneden viel. Hij viel recht in Mount Nibelheim waar bij de landing en fel licht even verscheen en dan weg gingen.

"Wat in hemelsnaam was dat", riep Marlene als eerste uit.

"Ik weet het niet, maar ik denk dat iets door het schild is geraakt", zei Dean.

"Dat kan niet, normaal is dat schild ondoordringbaar", riep Dion.

"Wel, zo te zien is er een manier gevonden", zei Elena.

"Marlene vind je het erg dat we wat wachten om naar Cosmo Canyon te gaan", vroeg Dean.

"Nee, ik wil wel ook weten wat het was", zei Marlene.

Dean liet de Scraper en vloog met een hoge snelheid naar de bergen van Nibelheim.

Ze waren er rap en stapte aan de voet van de bergen uit. Marlene kwam ook mee ook al vroeg iedereen dat ze in het vliegtuig bleef maar luisteren deed ze nooit als ze haar zinnen ergens op gezet had. Ze had ook haar rugzak mee die ze ook niet wou achterlaten. Dean en Dion hadden beiden hun wapens al opgetrokken en liepen vooraan terwijl Elena bij Marlene bleef om haar te beschermen. Marlene vond ditw el spannend. Ze had nooit echt nooit op avontuur geweest alleen naar de verhalen gehoord. Nu was ze er is eindelijk deel van. Maar wat als er monster opduiken, dacht ze opeens bij haarzelf en bibberde even maar ze hield zich sterk.

Ze liepen een tijdje door de grijze bergen van Nibelheim. Nadat zoveel jaren de Mako reactor verwijderd was wou er nog steeds niets groeien in deze bergen en nog erger het was een broedplaats voor de groene draken geworden wat het nog wat gevaarlijker maakte voor reizigers hierdoor te komen.

Het viertal ging langzaam door de bergen totdat ze opeens een luid gebrul hoorden.

"Daar zulde ze hebben", zei Elena.

"Ik hoop dat het geen nest is anders gaat het echt knokken worden", zei Dean en hield zijn venus Gospel klaar.

"Wacht is horen jullie dat gegrom ook, dat is geen draak", zei Dion opeens. Naast het luid gebrul van de draken was er ook een klein gegrom die ze soms hoorde als de draken stil waren. De vier liepen erheen en zagen dan drie draken die tegen één tijger vocht. Achter de tijger lag een vrouw die bewusteloos was.

"Wat denkt die daar in haar ééntje te doen", riep Dean.

"Zeg wat staan jullie te kijken ga haar is helpen, ik geef jullie wel dekking", riep Marlene waardoor de andere keken haar raar aan maar gingen dan op de draken af. Dean bereikte als eerst één van de draken waarna hij een hoge sprong maakte en zijn speer in het grote groene lijf boorde. De draak brulde woed en keek dan achterom. Hij zag de dader en brulde nog eens luid waarna de twee andere ook omkeken en de drie krijgers zag staan.

"Ik denk dat je hun aandacht hebt Dean", zei Dion die terug een stap naar achteren deed.

De drie draken deden een stap naar en spuugde dan vuur op de drie krijgers. Ze konden dit op tijd ontwijken en haalde dan zelf uit. Dean vloog weer met zijn lans op de draak af en doorboord weer het punt in de maag van de draak maar het had weinig effect. Elena maakte een paar lenig sprongen en sprong zo op de draak waarna ze de draak een schop op de achterkant van de draak gaf. De draak schudde met zijn lijf en wierp Elena er terug weer af. Dean nam een groene materia en begon erop de concentreren. De materia begon groen te schijnen waarna een enorme bol van ijs tevoorschijn kwam en op de draken afvloog. De draken vuurden alledrie tegelijk een vuurbal die groot genoeg was om de ijsbal in het niets te laten verdwijnen.

"Euh, nog veel ideetjes", vroeg Dion met een trillende stem.

"Dat we meer materia hadden moeten meebrengen", zei Elena.

"hm, daar hadden we op voorhand moeten aan denken", zei Dean.

De draken kwamen steeds dichterbij waardoor hun bek begon te wateren.

De middelste wou juist uithalen toen die werd geraakt door een iets groot dat door de lucht vloog. De draak brulde van de pijn en de drie krijgers volgde het ding tot aan een vrouw die het wapen terug vastpakten.

"Ami!", riepen de drie tegelijk.

"Ik had van jullie toch wat meer verwacht dan zo onvoorbereid een gevecht aan te gaan", riep de vrouw en maakte een lening sprongetje naar beneden. De rechtse draak haalde nu uit maar brulde dan ook uit toen die werd geraakt daar een breed zwaard.

"Heb je me gemist", vroeg de zwaardhand met een grijns.

"Ja, hoe ik jou in elkaar moet slagen, dat heb ik gemist", riep Elena uit.

Florian en Ami kwamen bij de groep staan voor de drie draken.

"Klaar om nog is als groep te vechten", riep Florian.

"Wel, we missen er nog twee dan", zei Dion.

"Geen zorgen", zei Ami met een grijns dat dan werd gevolgd door twee geweerschoten. Twee mantels personen sprongen van de heuvel achter de groep. De blauwe en rode mantel wapperde wild in de lucht toen ze landde.

"Hey, iedereen", zei Karin die haar Death Penalty naast haar zij vasthield.

"Weeral te laat hé", zei Dion.

"hm, een goede entree kost tijd", zei Lee met een grijns.

De twee gingen bij de groep staan en keken naar de drie draken die woest waren.

"Hehehe, dit gaat deugd doen", zei Florian en liet zijn zwaard door de lucht zwieren.

"Iedereen klaar!"

Iedereen knikten en liepen dan op de draken af. Lee, Karin en Ami bleven achter en vielen ze op afstand aan. Dion stond wat verder met Elena de draken met magie te bekogelen terwijl Florian en Dean de draken aanvielen met hun wapens. De draken brulde woest door elkaar en stralen van vuur vlogen wild door de lucht. Als snel viel één draak al op de grond die vol bloed hing.

"Zullen we nog is" zei Lee opeens.

"Ja, waarom niet het is zo lang geleden", zei Karin. Beiden smeten hun mantels eraf en lieten het teken op de pols zien en sprongen dan de lucht terwijl ze vreemde woorden riepen.

"Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos!"

"Tario When Ion Salvos Talen!"

De twee tekens begonnen fel op te lichten waarna Lee en Karin veranderde in twee de twee grijze demonen, Chaos en Twist. De demonen vlogen zigzaggend door elkaar op de derde draak. De draak was niet snel genoeg om de twee af te weren en ontvang en werd over opengescheurd door de klauwen van de twee demonen. De draak brulde het uit en zwierde wild met zijn staart. De twee demonen vlogen naar boven en hielden hun handen uit. Een bal van vuur en elektriciteit ontstonden en vlogen op de draak af die dan door de explosie de helft van zijn lichaam kwijt was.

"Dit heeft nu toch lang genoeg geduurd", riep Dion die samen met Elena de laatste draak bestreed. Hij nam een rode materia vanuit zijn zakken en begon erop te concentreren. De bol begon al rap rood op te lichten waarna Dion omsingelt werd door verscheidene lichtjes.

"DIAMOND DUST!"

Een witte straal vloog in de lucht waarna de ijsgodin Shiva uit de lucht daalde. Ze hield haar hand omhoog waarna deze begon op te lichten. Ze richtte dan op de draak waardoor er een enorme ijsstorm ontstond die de draak bevroor. Shiva knikte dan in haar vingers waardoor het ijs in alle stukje brak en de draak ijsblokjes werd.

"Hehehehe, dat deed goed", riep Florian die zijn zwaard terugstak.

"bwa, beetje ruw soms maar het was oké", zei Elena met grijns.

"En, nu die vrouw met haar tijger", zei Dean. Ze kwamen dichterbij en de tijger begon laag te grommen.

"Hm, dat probleem is rap opgelost", zei Florian en wou zijn Ultima Blade nemen.

"Nee! Die tijger beschermt haar alleen", riep Dean en liep ervoor.

"Haar beschermen? Het is een roofdier", zei Florian.

"Het is waar, toen we hier kwamen was die tijger de darken van het meisje aan het weghouden", zei Elena. Florian knikte maar geloofde er niet veel van. Dean liep langzaam naar de tijger.

"Stil, maar we willen alleen maar helpen", zei hij zacht. De tijger keek lang in zijn ogen en ging dan opzij voor de piloot. Dean liep naar de bewusteloze vrouw. Ze was nog in haar jonge jaren. Ze had wild bruin haar met een shirt in tijger motief en een strak broek aan. Aan haar rug was een houten boog en een koker met pijlen bevestigd.

"Hm, ze heeft precies geen al te erge verwondingen, ze moet gewoon wat uitrusten", zei Dean.

"oké, we zullen haar naar cosmo Canyon doen", zei Dion. En wou omdraaien toen de tijger opeens begon te grauwen en naar iets boven hun keek. Iedereen keek naar boven en zag dan een vierde draak die vanuit de lucht op hun kwam. De draak had hun bijna bereikt en was juist klaar om uit te halen totdat er een luide geknal was en de draak gewoon naar beneden viel naast hen. Iedereen keek naar het lichaam en zagen dat de draak een groot gat had in zijn hoofd. Ze keken rond om de schutter te vinden en zagen dan Marlene met een wapen aan haar arm wat veel op een kannon leek.

"hm, ik dacht dat jullie beter wisten dan wat oplettender te zijn", riep Marlene.

Iedereen keek haar met open ogen aan. Ze konden niet geloven dat het zachtaardige meisje dat een weeshuis openhield koelbloedig een draak heeft vermoord en dan nog met één schot.

"zeg zullen we niet beter vertrekken voordat elke draak dier hier rondzwerft komt", riep Malene. Iedereen knikte en Dean nam de jonge vrouw mee terwijl hij gevolg werd door de tijger.


	3. Andoria

**_Hoofdstuk 3: Andoria_**

Het was avond toen een vrouw wakker werd. Een tijger die op het tapijt naast haar lag stak zijn kop omhoog en liep dan naar de vrouw.

"Redria, je bent in orde", zei de vrouw glimlachend. Ze kwam rechtzitten en streelde het hoofd van de tijger. De tijger spinde wat en ging trots bij haar zitten.

"Waar zijn we", vroeg de vrouw. Ze keek wat rond en zag haar koker met pijlen en de houten boog die ze van haar meester had gekregen. Ze keek opeens naar beneden en wenste dat hij in orde zou zijn. Als die jager op haar jaagde betekent dat iemand haar plannen voorzien had en was er de mogelijkheid dat haar meester in moeilijkheden was. Ze nam haar boog en pijlen en bevestigde die op haar rug. Ze deed langzaam de deur open en ging samen met Redria naar buiten. Ze liep in een gang dat uitgehouwen was uit rots. Het herinnerde haar aan de grot in de verboden berg maar hier waren de wanden niet glad. Ze liep verder en kwam aan een trap die naar beneden leidde. Opeens liep Redria voorruit.

"Redria, wacht", riep de vrouw en liep achter de tijger die door een opening naar buiten liep. De tijger was al uit het zicht toen ze de deur bereikte. Ze ging langzaam naar buiten en zag allemaal mensen rondlopen. Overal waren openingen in de rotsen. Toen ze wat beter keek zag ze dat ze in een canyon was met bovenaan op de top een vreemd huis. Wat verderop was er een groot vuur dat wild branden. 8 personen zaten rond het vuur. Ze leken ongeveer dezelfde als haar. Ze zag opeens dat de tijger naar de personen om de het vuur. De tijger liep naar een man met een lans naast zich. De man streelde het hoofd van de tijger en draaide zich dan om.

"Ah, je bent wakker", riep de man en stond dan langzaam op. Iedereen keek op en zag dan de vrouw staan.

"Waar ben ik", vroeg de vrouw behoedzaam.

"Cosmo Canyon, plek van wijsheid", zei Dean.

"Cosmo Canyon?", zei de vrouw zonder dat ze wist wat de man bedoelde.

"Ja, nooit gehoord van de stad Cosmo Canyon", vroeg Elena. De vrouw knikte nee.

"Wie ben jij eigenlijk en waar kom je vandaan", vroeg Dean. De vrouw keek de man even goed aan en wisselde dan blikken uit met de tijger. Ze knikte en antwoordde dan:"Ik ben Kyala en dat is Redria. Ik kom van het dorp Kioko", zei de vrouw.

"Kioko, daar heb ik nog nooit van gehoord", zei Marlene.

"Wel, dat is niet moeilijk Kioko ligt op een andere wereld", zei de vrouw luchtig. Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan en ook ongelovig ze heeft gewoon een harde klap tegen het hoofd gehad dachten ze. Kyala zag dat ze twijfelde en zou het bewijs dan maar moeten geven.

"Hebben mensen op deze planeet dan dit", zei de vrouw en de band rond haar middel begon te bewegen en werd tot slot een lange bruine staart. Iedereen keek met grote ogen naar de zwierende bruine staart.

"Vanwaar kom je dan", vroeg Dean uiteindelijk.

"Hm, wij noemen onze planeet Andoria, maar hier ik heb geen tijd voor ik moet weten op welke planeet ik nu ben", zei de vrouw opeens haastig.

"Misschien is het beste dat je wat rustiger aan doet, je was behoorlijk wat uitgeput", zei Dion.

"Wat deed je daar in de bergen van Nibeleheim in de eerste plaats. Iedereen weet dat het daar stikt van de draken. Als het niet aan jouw tijger lag dan waren we niet op tijd om je te redden", riep Florian.

"Jullie…hebben mij gered. Dan dank ik jullie maar ik moet weten op welke planeet dat ik ben, het is van levensbelang", riep de vrouw.

"Je, bent op Aarde", zei Dean.

"We hebben het dan gehaald", zei de vrouw tegen zichzelf.

"Hm, je mag je eigenlijk wel geluk prijzen jongenman", riep De vrouw dan.

Dean keek verbaasd op toen ze dat riep.

"Redria houdt niet zo van vreemden, maar bij jouw heeft ze geen probleem dus prijs jezelf van geluk"

De vrouw floot waardoor de tijger naar haar toeliep.

"Kom, we moeten onze zoektocht naar die krijgers starten", zei de vrouw tegen de tijger.

"Krijgers?", vroeg Elena.

"Hm, misschien kunnen jullie mij helpen", zei de vrouw en draaide zich terug naar de groep.

"Ik zoek een paar aardlingen, machtige krijgers, die een grote bedreiging hebben kunnen overwinnen", zei de vrouw.

"Wat voor een bedreiging", vroeg Dion langzaam.

"hm, ik dacht dat ze Jenova en Messias hier genoemd werden", zei de vrouw.

Iedereen keek verbaasd op bij het noemen van die twee namen. De twee grootste schurken die hun planeet bijna vernield had, die het ras van de Ancients en de Harmonixers hadden vernield. Ze hadden veel verloren door die twee.

"Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd", vroeg Kyala bezorgd toen iedereen sip wegkeek.

"wij hebben veel verloren door die twee personen die jij juist noemde", zei Marlene stil.

"Onze ouders, onze vrienden, allemaal dood vanwege hen", zei Elena.

"dan hebben we iets gemeen", zei Kyala waardoor iedereen weer opkeek.

"Mijn ouders en mijn broer zijn ook vermoord door wezen net als die twee", zei de vrouw.

Iedereen keek weer op maar met deze keer zat er angst in hun ogen. Er was weer een wezen net zoals Messias en Jenova. Ze voelen nog steeds het gevecht van toen. Hoeveel ze ook naar Messias smeten maar niets werkte. Uiteindelijk hebben ze dan toch de bovenhand hand gehaald door hun gezamenlijke kracht.

"Weten jullie wie degene waren dat tegen ze vocht", vroeg de vrouw weer.

"hm, ja", zei Karin stil.

"Wij", zei Lee om de zin af te maken.

Kyala keek verbaasd naar de groep. Dit waren de machtige strijders. Ze zien er nog zo jong uit. Zij zelf was natuurlijk ook nog jong maar ze had grote machtige mannen verwacht.

"Je ziet er precies ontgoocheld uit maar bedenk uiterlijk is niet alles", zei Ami.

"Misschien moeten we ons maar is voorstellen, ik ben Dean Scraper en dit zijn Florian Strife, Ami Hirasaki, Elena Hearthilly, Dion Barran, Lee Valantine,Karin Newling en Marlene Wallace. Misschien moet je ons maar is vertellen over dat wezen", zei Dean.

Kyala knikten en voegde bij de groep bij aan het eeuwige vuur en begon haar verhaal over wat ze had afgeluisterd, wat haar familie was overkomen en de dag dat ze hierheen kwam met de oranje materia.

"Mag ik die bol is zien", vroeg Dion. Kyala knikte en gaf hem de materia.

"Mijn meester zei dat het materia noemde", zei de vrouw erbij.

Dion kreeg de bol in handen en bestudeerde het. Hij had nog nooit eerder dit gezien.

"Wel, het lijkt op materia maar het heeft wel een vreemd kleurtje", zei Florian. Kyala keek raar op. Dion zag en haalde een groene bol boven.

"Ze komen in andere kleuren ook", vroeg de vrouw.

"Ja, je hebt verschillende soorten materia's. Dat is een magie materia. Als je hem activeert zal er een speciaal effect gebeuren. Die je nu vast hebt is de ijsmagie", begon Ami.

"Je, heb veel soorten magie materia. Je hebt de vuur, bliksem, ijs, genees, barrier, enz…", zei Elena.

"Maar magie is niet de enigste materia die er zijn. Je hebt dan ook de Summon materia", zei Dion en haalde een twee bol boven deze keer rood. Ze bekeek de bol goed en herkende de gloed. Ze keek naar haar ring en zag dat de steen dat erin zat dezelfde gloed had als de bol. Maar het kon niet hetzelfde zijn was de steen was zoveel kleiner als de materia.

"Wat doen die", vroeg de vrouw.

"As je hierop concetreerd dan laat je een machtig wezen op dat in de bol zit, die je nu vast heb bevat de geest van Shiva de ijsgodin", zei Ami.

"Als je wilt kunnen we het leren hoe je met materia moet omgaan", zei Dean.

"Dat zou leuk zijn", zei de vrouw op een zachte toon.

"Maar ik zou graag weten wat er allemaal gebeurd was met Messias en Jenova", vroeg de vrouw.

Niemand leek graag hierop te antwoorden maar Dion begon als eerste van hoe hij Messias had ontdekt en het ging zo verder waardoor iedereen om de beurt het verhaal zei. Als laatste kwamen ze bij hoe ze Messias hadden overwonnen en de opoffering.

"Dit is de foto die we acht jaar geleden hebben getrokken", zei Elena en gaf de foto aan Kyala.

"Het spijt me, ik zie dat het een zeer moeilijke strijd was", zei Kyala.

"Waarom kwam je eigenlijk naar deze planeet", vroeg Karin.

"Ik kwam jullie hulp vragen om af te reken met de indringer op mijn planeet, ik ben de enige die weet wat hij is dus ik moest iets doen en toen ik over jullie hoorde. Wel ik moest het proberen te vragen, als jullie niet willen begrijp ik ht wel maar zo'n monster bedreigt onze planeet en wij zijn niet zo krachtig", begon Kyala.

Iedereen keek even naar de grond. Ze wisten niet of ze dit weer aankonden. De laatste keer hadden het maar juist gehaald wie zegt dat ze het weer konden.

"hm, spijt me dat ik jullie tijd heb verstoord", zei Kyala en wou vertrekken.

"Ik help je wel", zei Dean en stond recht. Kyala glimlachte en stond ook recht.

"Dank je."

"Is nikske, daarbij zal dit mijn droom vervullen om eindelijk naar een andere planeet te gaan", zei Dean en glimlachte terug. Iedereen keek even verbaasd naar de twee.

"Hm, je denk toch echt niet dat ik je alleen laat gaan", zei Florian.

"Wat ga je zonder de beste zwaardhand doen!"

"hm, en zonder mij om die zwaardhand in toom te houden", zei Elena met een grijns.

"Dit kan wel leuk worden, een nieuwe planeet", zei Ami.

"Ik wil die plek wel is zien dat je de verboden berg noemt", zei Dion.

"Wij gaan zeker mee, er is toch niets meer op aarde dat wij niet gezien hebben", zei Karin waarbij Lee ook knikte.

"En ik ga ook mee", zei Marlene luid. Iedereen verschoot en keek de vrouw opeens aan.

"Wat!", riep de vrouw opeens.

"Euh, Marlene, ik wil niet klagen maar je hebt nog nooit in een echt gevecht geweest", zei Florian.

"hm, ik was toch goed genoeg in het gevecht met die draken", riep ze kwaad. Iedereen slikte even en knikte dan maar.

"Daarbij ik heb veel geoefend thuis dus niet klagen, ik zal niet in de weg lopen", rzei de vrouw.

"Dat was dat lawaai altijd", zei Dion opeens.

"hehehehe, sorry daarvan", zei ze met rode wangen.

"oké dat is dan geregeld, hoe gaan we nu naar die planeet geraken", vroeg Elena

"Wel, ik ga in de bibliotheek van Cosmo Canyon maar op onderzoek uit naar informatie over deze materia misschien vind ik wel iets hoe we deze kunnen gebruiken", zei Dion en liep direct weg.

"Zal ik je nu anders leren hoe je met materia om moet gaan", vroeg Dean aan de jager.

"Ja, dat zou leuk zijn", zei Kyala en de twee gingen ergens apart staan.

"Leuk stel vind je niet", zei Elena toen de twee weg waren.

"Ja, dat wel", zei Ami.

"Zeg ik ga andere kleren als ik mee ga, want in deze kan ik me niet zo makkelijk bewegen", zei Marlene en stond op.

"Ik ga wel mee", zei Elena waarna Karin en Ami ook mee gingen.

"En wat moeten wij nu doen", zei Florian toen hij nog alleen met Lee zat.

"Misschien Dion helpen bij zijn onderzoek", stelde Lee voor.

Florian keek hem even met een opgeheven wenkbrauw aan.

"We kunnen ook dat gevecht van 8 jaar geleden is afmaken", zei Florian met een glimlach.

"Maar geen transformaties", zei Florian al direct.

"Of ik dat nodig heb om jouw t verslaan", zei Lee en de twee gingen ergens apart staan.

Na een tijd ging iedereen slapen behalve Dion die ene hele nacht doorwerkte. De eerste zonnestralen raakte de canyon. Toen de mensen langzaam wakker werden. Lee en Karin waren zoals gewoonlijk de eerste wakker en Florian was als gewoonlijk de laatste wakker. Iedereen kwam langzaam naar buiten en hielden hun handen voor hun ogen voor de felle zonnestralen die zichtbaar werden. Ze verzamelde zich aan het eeuwige vuur dat nu minder indrukwekkender leek als bij nacht. Ze zagen dat twee personen nog mistte. Dion en Dean, Dean was gisteravond door Dion erbij geroepen zonder een reden te zeggen.

"Misschien moet iemand is gaan kijken", zei Florian en richtte zich tot Elena.

"Je bedoelt dat ik moet gaan kijken zeker", zei Elena en stond op. De moment dat ze wou vertrekken zag de Dean en Dion aankomen. Ze kwamen van buiten de stad terwijl iedereen dacht dat ze in de bibliotheek waren. Ze kwamen er bijzitten met wallen onder hun ogen.

"En, heb je wat gevonden", zei Elena toen zich achter Dion zette en zijn schouders wat masseerde.

"Ja, zo te zien was deze materia, Trasport materia genoemd, origineel van hier afkomstig", begon Dion.

"Wat? Maar hoe is die dan in Andoria terecht gekomen", vroeg Ami.

"Wel, dat staat nergens in de boeken maar mijn gedacht is dat de Ancient al naar andere planeten reisden, voordat Messias en Jenova kwamen. Er moet iets gebeurd zijn toen ze naar Andoria gingen dat ze niet meer terugkonden ofzo", verklaarde Dion.

"En, heb je een manier gevonden om terug te geraken", vroeg Kyala bezorgd.

"Ja, we hebben een Kirondo nodig, een soort van tablet met allemaal planeten op, een adreslijstje. Het probleem is dat ik totaal geen idee heb waar die zich bevind als die nog maar bestaat", zei Dion.

"Dus er is geen kans meer om thuis te raken", zei Kyala en keek naar de grond.

"Dat heb ik niet gezegd."

Iedereen keek verbaasd op toen Dion dat zei.

"Wel, zo te zien heb je de tablet nodig om ergens heen te gaan, maar als hetzelfde gebeurde als bij Kyala was het onmogelijk misschien dat ze terug kwamen. Maar ze kwamen terug dus denk ik als je een verband hebt met een planeet, zeg de planeet waarop je geboren bent, hoef je alleen die planeet in gedachte te houden en op de materia te concentreren", verklaarde Dion

"Dus dan zou ik ons terug naar Andoria kunnen brengen", zei Kyala

"Correct, maar er is nog één ding dat ik me afvraag. Wat is er gebeurt dat de vorige houders van deze materia niet liet terugkeren", zei Dion.

"hm, misschien hebben zij problemen gevonden in Andoria die zij niet verwachtte", zei Kyala. "Er zijn veel gevaren daar die je dood kunnen zijn als je niet oplet. Maar met mij zul je geen gevaar lopen."

"Oké, maar hoe gaan we zoveel personen mee krijgen ik weet niet dat die materia dat gaat aankunnen", vroeg Ami.

"Wel, daar komt ik in te pas", zei Dean.

"Met Dion's hulp heb ik de materia aan mijn schip bevestigd, Dus we stijgen op en vliegen met ship en iedereen erin naar Andoria dankzij de materia", zei Dean opgewonden.

"Is dat mogelijk, zou het schip niet beschadigd worden, het is een wild ritje", vroeg Kyala.

"Wel, als we willen gaan zullen we het risico moeten nemen, denk je ook niet en daarbij Scraper kan wel tegen een stootje", zei de piloot met een glimlach.

"Oké, wie zegt dat hij meegaat staat nu recht en gaat zich klaarmaken", zei Florian en voordat hij iets kon zeggen stond iedereen al op. Iedereen ging naar de opslagplaats van Cosmo Canyon. Na de oorlog van 8 jaar geleden hebben ze voor de verandering hun materia hier gelaten als eerbetoon voor hun ouders en vrienden. Het werd tijd dat ze weer hun keuzes gingen maken welke ze gingen meenemen.

Iedereen ging voor de oude keuzes weer. Florian koos voor de materia's: Ultima, ijs, schild en Knights Of Round. Ami voor tijd, ijs, bliksem en leviathan. Dion voor ijs, aarde, barrière en Shiva. Elena voor vuur, bliksem, genees en Ramuh. Voor Lee was het vuur, contain, vergif en Ifrit terwijl voor Karin het komeet, vuur, bliksem en phoenix was. Dean koos weer voor ijs, genees, vuur en Bahamut. Marlene koos voor barrière, ijs, aarde en de machtige Zero Bahamut. Kyala keek even rond ze was verbaasd dat ze materia mocht meenemen maar ze wist totaal niet welke te kiezen en hoe iedereen het verschil kende, voor haar waren het allemaal dezelfde bollen. Dean kwam haar helpen met te zeggen welke wat was en dus koos ze voor de materia's genees, aarde, bliksem en Neo Bahamut.

"Misschien is het nu het beste dat we er wat meer meenemen als voorzorg", stelde Florian voor.

Marlene pakte de rugzak waar ze de Missing Score van haar vader in gestoken had en deed er een aantal materia's in. Enkel vuur, ijs, bliksem, tijd magie materia en ook de Titan, Odin, Astaroth en Hades materia. Ze deed de zak dicht en zette dan het wapen aan haar hand. De meeste vroeg zich toch af hoe dat Marlene zo'n wapen kon hanteren en waarom dat ze het zo gemakkelijk over haal arm krijgt. Ze legde uit dat pappie haar geleerd had hoe ze met de Missing Score overweg moet. Toen hij besloot m burgemeester te worden had hij de Missing Score laten hermaken zodat je hand erin moet steken en met een speciaal handgreep stevig moest vasthouden. Met de andere hand moest je dan steunen en vuren. Na de dood van haar vader had ze in het geheim getraind zodat ze er mee overweg kon.

Iedereen vertrok naar het schip nadat ze boodschappers de taak hadden gegeven om brieven te versturen waarin alles uitgelegd werd waarom ze weg zijn. Iedereen stapte het grote rode schip in. Dean ging direct op de piloot stoel zitten maar deze keer was er een nieuwe stoel naast hem bevestigd. Voor de stoel zat de Oranje materia bevestig in het paneel van het schip. Dean deed het teken dat Kyala naast haar moest komen gaan zitten. Ze op de stoel zitten en keek verbaasd naar de het besturingspaneel. Ze had dit nog nooit eerder gezien. Redria kwam langzaam tussen de twee stoelen zitten en liet haar staart langzaam heen en weer zwiepen. Toen iedereen zat liet Dean het schip langzaam stijgen.

"Nu is het uw beurt Kyala", zei hij op een zachte toen waarna de vrouw knikte.

Ze raakte de materia aan beeldde Andoria voor haar in en begon te concentreren. De materia reageerde snel en begon oranje op te lichten. Het omringde het volledig schip en werd maar steeds feller. Buiten zaten de mensen vol verbazing naar het licht te kijken. Het slokte het helen schip gewoon op. Tot slot was er een felle flits waardoor het schip volledig verdwenen was.

Iedereen in het schip hield zich stevig vast aan de stoel want de Scraper schudde zo hard heen en weer dat iedereen van hun stoel vloog. De tijger had zich neergelegd en klampte met zijn nagels in de vloer. Voor hun was er een tunnel van licht waardoor ze vlogen. Het ging steeds van links naar recht van boven naar onder. Sommige begonnen zich misselijk te voelen en deden hun ogen dicht. Opeens hoorde Dean iets kraken en dan ontploffen. Hij hoopte dat het niets ernstig was. Het licht minderde en de schuddingen ook. Het licht werd eerst zeer fel en toen waren ze over een soort van vlakte waar amper gras groeide.

Kyala lachte en riep direct dat ze thuis was.

"SHIT", riep Dean toen het schip weerd begon te beven.

"Wat is er", riep Florian die vooraan zat.

"De motoren zijn ontploft we storten neer"zei Dean.

"Iedereen neem de parachute onder jullie stoelen en springen!"

Iedereen knikte en pakte langzaam de parachute. Een paar waren eruit gesprongen toen er weer iets ontploften en vreselijk schudde. Marlene viel bij de schudding waardoor Karin achter haar aansprong gevolgd door Florian en Elena. Iedereen was eruit behalve Dean en Kyala.

"Kom, we moeten weg", riep Kyala.

Dean knikte en wou op staan toen er vanachter iets ontplofte en de uitgang met vuur blokkeerde.

Redria werd onrustig, ze kond niet zo goed tegen vuur.

"Wat nu", riep Kyala.

"Daar, ik zal proberen een buiklanding in die zee proberen", riep Dean.

Dean probeerde de Scraper nog te besturen wat zeer moeilijk was. Het lukte hem het schip op de zee te laten steven.

"Houw je vast", riep de piloot.

Het water vloog omhoog toen de Scraper landde en dan langzaam zonk. Dean en Kyala sloegen de voorruiten direct kapot en sprongen eruit gevolgd door Redria. Ze zwom naar de kant en zagen de Scraper langzaam naar de bodem van de zee zinken. De twee vielen achterover van vermoeidheid en bleven liggen.


	4. De Val van Chaos

**_Hoofdstuk 4:De val van Chaos_**

"Ze zijn op de planeet meester", zei een bediende toen Corino aan tafelzat terwijl hij van zijn eten genoot. "Hm, met hoeveel zijn ze", vroeg de man kalm.

"Weten we niet meneer, ze kwamen zo te zien in een vliegend object aan dat neerstortte. Sommige ooggetuigen hebben mensen zien uitvallen maar konden niet zien waar ze vielen of met hoeveel ze waren", zei de bediende kalm.

"hm, dit komt me nog beter uit dan ik dacht. Stuur de dorono's op ze af, zij zullen hun spoor wel vinden ondertussen zal ik een tweede paar ogen ze laten zoeken", zei de man en wuifde dat de bediende weg mocht. Hij pakte dezelfde zwarte spiegel en activeerde hem.

"Ja, mijn broer", zei een vrouwelijke stem.

"We hebben wat bezoekers van aarde hier maar hun schip is neergestort. Het is mogelijk dat ze nog leven dus zou je een oog open kunnen houden zus", zei de man met een glimlach. De vrouw glimlachte terug en knikte.

"Hey, wakker worde", riep een vrouw. Lee kreunde wat en deed langzaam zijn ogen openen. Hij kneep ze bijna dicht toen de felle stralen van de zon recht op hem schenen.

"Het werd tijd dat je wakker werd", riep dezelfde vrouw weer. Hij kwam langzaam en kreunend recht. Zijn hoofd bonkte en zijn lichaam deed over zeer. Hij keek is goed rond en zag dat hij in een soort steppe was. Naast hem stond Elena met twee vuisten in haar zij.

"huh, hoe lang lig ik hier al", vroeg de harmonixer.

"Al een paar uur", zei de vrouw en gaf hem een hand. Ze hielp de jonge harmonixer recht. Hij begon rond te zien maar zag niemand anders dan zij twee.

"Waar is iedereen", vroeg Lee bezorgd.

"Wel, Ami is bij ons maar de rest vinden we niet. Ami is vooruitgegaan of ze niemand verderop zie liggen", zei de vrouw. Lees checkte of hij alles nog had. Zijn Death Penalty lag naast hem in het zand maar de materia bollen staken nog steeds in zijn zak. Hij probeerde te herinneren wat er gebeurde tijdens het springen alleen dat iedereen naar elke kant werd gesmeten door de explosie. Hij probeerde te veranderen in demonen maar iets hield hem tegen. Daarachter vloog er iets tegen zijn hoofd en werd alles zwart voor hem.

"Ami, is terug", riep Elena toen de ninja over wat lage heuvels naar hen liep. De vrouw liep snel naar de twee toe en was volledig onder het zweet. Het was hier dan ook warm. Het mocht dan een steppe zijn maar die zon lag precies dichter dan de zon bij aarde. Zijn doek dat hij rond zijn mond deed afgedaan en gebruikte het als hoofddoek voor geen zonnesteek te krijgen.

"En?", vroeg Elena rap.

"hm, niets van de andere. We moeten alle kanten weggeslingerd zijn toen we vielen", zei de vrouwelijke ninja.

"Maar ik heb wel iets gevonden. Het ziet er naar uit als een klein dorpje."

"hm, er is een mogelijkheid dat iemand ze misschien gezien heeft of ons toch in de juiste richting kan zetten", zei Elena.

"hm, maar wat als dat wezen dat net hetzelfde als Messias en Jenova daar is, misschien moeten we ons gedragen als die inwoners", zei Lee.

De Twee vrouwen knikten en gingen dan met zijn drieën naar het dorp zien. Toen het eindelijk in zicht was zagen ze dat het een simpel dorpje was met houten huizen. Het dorpje leek niet groot, misschien 10 huisjes. De mensen die er rond liepen hadden dun kledij aan in beige kleuren. Soms een beetje donkerder dan de anders maar allemaal hetzelfde. Ze zagen ook dat ze dezelfde staarten hadden dan als Kyala.

"Euh, hoe gaan we daarin passen", vroeg Elena kalm.

"Wel, ik en jij al niet met ons kledij maar Ami draagt ongeveer hetzelfde, we moeten alleen iets vinden voor het staart probleempje", zei Lee.

"Wat, je verwacht toch echt niet dat ze alleen gaat", zei Elena.

"Ik wil best wel gaan ze ….", begon de vrouw.

"Wat wil je dan, we weten niet hoe die mensen gaan zijn als ze drie vreemdelingen gaan zien zonder die nog niet eens op hun lijken", zei de harmonixer.

"hm, we kunnen dat risico nemen beter met zijn allen dan alleen, wie weet wat voor gevaarlijke mensen dat daar zitten", riep de vrouw geïrriteerd.

"hey, willen julllie…", probeerde Ami te zeggen.

"Het zou minder opvallen dan drie vreemdelingen en zij past het er best tussen en als er iets misgaat kunnen we haar nog te hulp schieten", riep Lee in de verdedeging.

"hm, je bent wel rap om iemand anders te sturen", riep de vrouw weer wat harder.

"Ik wil best gaan, maar wat denk je dat ze zullen denken als ik daar in mijn donker rood pak, blauw mantel en geweer zou gaan", riep Lee.

"JONGENS", riep Ami boos. De twee verschoten en keken haar aan.

"Je hoeft het al niet meer ze hebben ons gezien", zei de vrouw en wees naar een paar dorpelingen die naar de twee bekvechters zaten te kijken.

"wel, we zijn nu toch ontdekt we kunnen nu allemaal gaan", zei Lee sarcastisch.

De drie ging langzaam naar het dorp en de mensen begonnen stil tegen elkaar te praten. Hier en daar hoorden ze de woorden vreemdeling vallen of de vraag 'wie zijn zij'.

"Euh, sorry dat we jullie storen maar we zoeken een paar personen, wat vrienden van ons", vroeg Ami zacht. De mensen keken haar aan en bleven maar stil spreken.

"We zoeken 6 personen, 3 jongemannen en 3 jonge vrouwen", zei Elena.

De mensen zeiden nog steeds niets en keken de vreemdelingen aan. Ze hoorden nu ook 'geen staart' een paar keer vallen.

"Wat is hier aan de gaande", riep een mannelijke stem boos.

De menigte splitste open en een ouderlijke man kwam dichterbij. Hij had grijshaar met simpele beige kledij aan.

"Moeten jullie niet voort werken", riep de man. De mensen stopten met praten en gingen weer hun eigen gang. De oude man moest iemand belangrijk zijn anders zouden de dorpelingen niet zo rap gehoorzamen.

"En wie zijn jullie vreemdelingen en van waar komen jullie", vroeg de man streng toen hij zich naar de drie draaide.

"Ik ben Ami Hirasaki dit zijn Lee Valentine en Elena Hearthilly. Wij komen van …", begon de ninja en twijfelde dan even.

"Wij komen van een heel ver land en wij reizen nu wat rond om deze hele wereld te zien", vervulde Elena de ninja.

"hm, reizigers zeg je, is het dan normaal dat jullie geen staarten hebben", zei de man streng toen hij ze bestudeerde.

"Euh, ja waar wij vandaan komen heeft niemand een staart", zei Ami vlug.

"hm, is dat zo. Maar nu zoeken jullie die vrienden dus jullie waren in groep", zei de man met opgeheven wenkbrauw.

"Euh, ja. We waren samen aan het reizen en door ongeziene omstandigheden zijn we uit elkaar geraakt", zei de vrouw.

"Wel, ik kan jullie één ding zeggen jullie zijn de eerste vreemdelingen in een heel lange tijd. Wij hebben geen andere staartloze gezien", zei de man. De drie keken elkaar aan en waren aan het denken wat nu. Lee had er wat moeilijkheden mee met te denken, zijn hoofd begon harder en harder te bonken.

"Lee, is alles in orde", vroeg Elena.

"Ja, alleen wat hoofdpijn", zei de harmonixer.

"Misschien moeten we je vriend naar binnen brengen", stelde de oude man voor totdat Lee opeens op de grond flauw viel.

"_huh, wat! Waar ben ik ", zei Lee toen hij in totale duisternis was._

_Hij liep wat rond maar zag niets._

"_Chaos! Ben je hier", riep hij is uit._

_De grijze demon antwoordde niet. De jonge harmonixer liep snel door de duisternis. Dit moest die droomwereld zijn waar hij jaren geleden voor het eerst Chaos ontmoette en dan een paar keer zelfs door hem geholpen werd. Hij dacht dat er maar één plek was hij hem kon vinden. Hij lipe door en zocht naar de begraafplaats waar het allemaal begonnen was. Waar hij voor het eerst Chaos echt ontmoette. Het begraafplaatsje kwam eindelijk in zicht maar er was iets vreemd aan. Hij kwam dichterbij en zag dat alle grafzerken gebroken waren. Sommigen waren volledig weg, uit de grond gerukt. Wat kon dit doen, vroeg hij zichzelf af. Hij werd opeens ongerust en sprintte direct naar het einde van de begraafplaats. Hij stopte abrupt en zijn gezicht werd spierwit. De grafstenen van zijn ouders waren allebei door midden doorkliefd. Je kon nog maar de helft van de namen zien en het grote grafzerk van Chaos was volledig in klein stukjes vernietigd. Hij liet erheen maar hij wist niet wat hij moest doen._

"_Chaos! Waar zit je! Wie heeft dit gedaan", riep Lee luid._

"…_hij…heeft…dat…gedaan…dat…wezen dat…jullie…zoeken", zei een zwakke stem._

_Lee herkende die stem maar kon niet geloven dat het zo zwak was. Het was de stem van de demongod Choas._

"_Wat, hoe", riep de harmonixer._

"_Hij…kwam hierheen…hij kende jouw en karin…wat jullie konden…hij heeft de graven vernietigd…en mijn teken gebroken…zodat jullie niet meer…", begon de verzakte Choas._

"_Zodat wij niet meer kunnen transformeren", zei Lee zacht._

"_Ja…ik en…Twist zullen…snel terug moeten gaan…naar onze wereld…naar onze dimensie…wij hebben maar net de kracht om dit…te zeggen…maar zonder het teken…kunnen wij niet blijven…maar verlies niet…alle hoop…ga naar een man die ik hier…gevoeld heb…ik voelde hem juist toen we hier kwamen…hij woont in het oosten…zoek hem hij zal je helpen en Karin…vaarwel jonge strijder…je leek veel op je vader…hij was mijn vriend…en jij bent ook mijn vriend…vaarw………", zei de chaos waardoor zijn stem vervaagde._

_Lee bibberde volledig, alles was het niet van angst of omdat hij het koud had. Hij was nu zijn laatste connectie kwijt naar zijn echte ouders. Hij stond op en begon woest tegen als te kloppen en te shotten._

"_Waarom, jij rotzak, hij heeft je niets misdaan", riep de Harmonixer. Hij stopte en liep gewoon de duisternis in._

"_Waar zit je, ik krijg je wel!"_

_Hij liep door en pakte zijn Death Penalty in zijn handen._

"_Ik schiet je aan flarden!"_

_Hij stopte opeens en viel op handen en knieën op de grond. Tranen begonnen overweldigend over zijn wangen stromen._

"_Waarom, moest je Chaos nu nemen", zei de harmonixer._

_Hij iets kwijt dat hij wist dat hij nooit terug kon krijgen. Hij was Chaos voor altijd kwijt. Het was de enige connectie die hij nog had naar zijn twee vaders en nu was hij weg. De laatste herinnering naar zijn ouders. Het werd opeens lichter en hij hoorde twee vrouwelijke stemmen. Ééntje herkende hij de andere niet._

"Hij wordt eindelijk wakker", riep Elena opeglucht. Ami schoot recht vanuit een stoel en duwde een ouderlijke dame bijna omver.

"Ben, je inorde", vroeg Ami direct.

Lee keek verward rond. Hij was niet meer buiten. Hij lag binnen op een bank. Het huis waarin hij zat was nogal klein en sober. De mensen geven niet veel aan versieringen. Tegen de muur voor hem stond een klein kacheltje, ginder stond een tafel met een kleine keuken en achter hem een tweepersoons bed. Elena en Ami stonden naats hem en keken hem beiden bezorgd aan totdat de ouderlijke vrouw ze wegduwden.

"Ik weet dat jullie zijn vrienden zijn maar hij heeft nu rust nodig", riep de vrouw kwaad.

De twee knikten en gingen wat achteruit staan. De ouderlijke vrouw onderzocht Lee en vroeg of hij nog zeer had ergens. Hij antwoordde koel nee en keek niemand aan. Elena vond het vreemd. De laatste keer dat ze wist dat hij zich zo gedroeg was toen ze hem voor het eerst ontmoette.

"Wel, hij is volledig in orde, ik denk dat de warmte hem te pakken heeft gekregen", zei de vrouw en ging opzij en liet de jongeman rechtstaan. Lee stond recht maar zei niets hij ging apart staan en keek gewoon wat rond. Elena en Ami stonden hem vragend aan te kijken maar hij zei niets.

"oké, nu je vriend in orde is geef me nu de echte uitleg is want ik geloof er niets van dat jullie van een ver land komen", zei de oude man streng die er terug bij kwam staan.

Elena en Ami keken nerveus naar elkaar. Ze wisten niet wat ze moesten doen nu, ze zouden denk niet geloven dat ze van een andere planeet komen.

"Wij zijn van een andere planeet afkomstig genaamd Aarde. Een bewoonster van deze planeet heeft onze hulp ingeroepen om met iets af te rekenen dat levensgevaarlijk is voor deze planeet. Wij waren met meer maar bij aankomst zijn we gesplitst geraakt en we moeten ze dringend vinden", zei Lee streng. Ami en Elena keek hem verbaasd aan. Hij had alles verklapt bijna alles maar dat was het niet wat hun zorgen maakte. Het was de toon waarop hij dat zei, zo kil, alsof hij iets kwijtgeraakt was.

"Lee…", begon Ami stil totdat de man haar liet zwijgen.

"Het heeft geen zin meer te verbergen hij weet dat we hier zijn, hij zal ons rap vinden we moeten zo snel mogelijk weer bij elkaar komen", zei de harmonixer en draaide zich terug naar de oude man. De twee vrouwen keken opeens vol angst naar de harmonixer. Hoe wist hij dat wij er waren. En als hij dat weet zijn we een gemakkelijke prooi voor hem.

"Zozo, van een andere planeet zeg je. En waarom zouden wij jullie moeten geloven", zei de man met een opgeheven wenkbrauw.

"Mij kan dit niet veel schelen, wij vertellen de waarheid en als je ons niet wil helpen zijn we zo weg", zei Lee en keek met zijn bloedrode ogen recht naar de man.

Elena dacht even de man huiverde maar het moest maar een gedacht zijn. Opeens kwam er een grijns op zijn gezicht en barste dan uit in lachen.

"Je hebt vuur jongen dat moet ik je toegeven", zei de man tijdens het lachen.

De drie keken verbaasd naar de oude man terwijl die bijna omviel van het lachen.

"Ik moet spijtig zeggen dat jullie de enigste vreemdelingen zijn dat we gezien hebben", zei de man toen hij terug weer serieus werd.

"Waar moeten we dan henen, we kennen deze planeet niet", zei Elena bezorgd.

Lee deed zijn ogen even dicht alsof hij een gedachte was verzonken. Hij hoorde de woorden van Chaos weer.

"Lee? Ben je wel volledig in orde", vroeg Ami.

Hij keek op en knikte dan naar de vrouw.

"Ze, wat ligt er in het oosten", vroeg hij opeens.

"Niets dat ik weet, alleen één grote woestenij", zei de man.

"Wel niet helemaal schatje", zei de vrouw die in stilte zat toe te kijken.

"Wat, je bent toch niet serieus je weet dat velen dat geprobeerd hebben en allemaal zijn ze gestorven", zei de man.

"Wat, wat is het, wat ligt er", vroeg Elena.

"Wel, Er wordt gezegd dat er vroeger een grote stad in het oosten lag. Velen zijn ze gaan zoeken maar niemand heeft hem ooit gevonden. De genen die hem gaan zoeken zijn nooit meer teruggekomen", zei de man. Lee was weer terug in gedachte verzonken. Volgens de laatste woorden van Chaos moest er iemand zijn die hem hielp. En als Karin dit ook heeft meegemaakt kan het zijn dat zij daar ook heen gaat.

"Heeft die stad een naam", vroeg Lee.

"Wel, er zijn geschriften gevonden die over de stad spraken. Het noemde vroeger Shayol Merkh."

Iedereen keek hem vreemd aan. Het was niet volledig dezelfde naam als op aarde. Daar was het Shayol Gull. Het moest een connectie zijn dachten ze

"Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd", zei de man die naar de verbaasde blikken keen.

"Is het mogelijk om de nodige voorzieningen te krijgen", vroeg Lee.

"Wat, je bent toch niet van plan om die woestijn in te gaan, als wij er nog niet kunnen oversteken hoe gaan jullie dat dan doen", riep de man boos.

"Lee, en de andere dan", vroeg Ami.

"Zij zullen ook daarheen gaan, als ze bij Karin zijn", zei de jongeman.

"Er is iets dat je ons niet verteld", vroeg Elena.

"Als we terug bij elkaar zijn zal ik je alles vertellen, hoop gewoon dat de rest bij haar is, zodat ze er ook heen gaan", zei de harmonixer.

"hm………oké", zei Elena uiteindelijk. Veel kon ze niet doen, ze wist totaal niet waar ze moest zoeken. En als Lee gelijk had zouden ze daar toch iedereen moeten vinden als ze bij Karin waren. Zou zij nu ook dezelfde houding hebben als Lee.

"Waarom denk je dat jullie daar ten eerste gaan raken", vroeg de oude man streng.

"Dat weten we niet, maar we moeten er erheen want onze vrienden zullen daar ook heen gaan", zei Lee.

De man wou iets terug zeggen totdat er opeens geschreeuw van buiten kwam.

"wat is er aan de hand", riep de man en liep naar buiten.

De drie jongeren volgden hem ook en zagen dat buiten iedereen in chaos rondliep.

Ze liepen weg voor wezens die ze nog nooit gezien hadden. Ze liepen als spoken door de dorpen met vreemde zwaarden in hun handen. Hun gezichten konden ze niet zien vanwege deze verborgen waren onder een mantel. Ze liepen achter de dorpelingen aan en elke dorpeling dat in de weg stond wordt doorboord door het zwaard. Ze zagen er vier op het moment maar wie weet hoeveel er buiten waren. Ami en Lee namen al direct hun wapens klaar. Één van de wezens stond op het punt een vrouw te doden als Lee niet met zijn wapen zijn op hem schot. Het wezen vloog naar achter en stond dan langzaam op. Hij keek naar zijn schutter en zag de drie jongeren staan. Hij begon opeens hard te gillen waardoor iedereen hun handen tegen hun oren moest houden.

Alle wezens draaiden zich om en gingen dan op de drie af.

"Ik denk dat ze ons moeten hebben", zei Ami.

De vier wezens die ze zagen kwamen langzaam naar hen toe en er kwamen er nog drie bij.

"7 tegen 3 dat vind ik toch niet zo eerlijk", zei Elena.

"Zeg dat tegen hun", zei Ami.

Één van de wezen liep naar voor met opgeheven zwaard maar werd dan naar achteren geslingerd door een vuurbal. Lee had één van zijn materia's te grazen genomen en rap geactiveerd.

"Gaan we hier toekijken of gaan we er iets aan doen dames", zei Lee en stapte naar voren. Elena en Ami knikten en kwamen naast hem staan.

De wezens kwamen nu allemaal tegelijk op hem af. Lee probeerde ze op afstand te houden met zijn shotgun maar de wezen leken niet veel van aan te trekken dat ze geraakt werden door de kogels. Sommigen zaten al vol gaten. Ami liet al snel haar grote Conformer vliegen. De wezens probeerde te ontwijken maar één werd geraakt en een stuk van de mantel dat aan zijn arm hing scheurde af. Ze zagen een donker grijs vel dat door het gat.

"Wat zijn die dingen", vroeg Elena met afschuw.

"Dorono's", zei de oude man. "Speurhonden, zo te izen wilt iemand jullie uit de weg."

"hm, hij heeft ons gevonden dan, we moeten snel zijn", zei Lee en hield de wezens zo goed mogelijk op afstand. De wezen begonnen sneller te bewegen en ontweken de aanvallen van Lee en Ami. Één schoot er door en wou uithalen naar Elena. De vrouw ontweek zeer lenig en gaf dan vuistslag recht in de maag van het wezen gevolgd door een onderhandse slag die hem de lucht in lanceerde.

Het wezen landde naast zijn partners en stond dan terug op Om weer in de aanval te gaan. Ze bleven zo een tijd aanvallen maar telkens dat ze naar achteren werden gesmeten stonden ze gemakkelijk terug op.

"Hoe dood je zo'n dingens", riep Ami.

"Je moet ze volledig vernietigen, dat er bijna niets over blijft", riep de oude man.

"Als dat de manier is", begon Lee en pakte een andere materia bol. Hij gebon er zich op te concentreren waarna die helder begon te schijnen. De uit de bol vloog een klein straaltje naar het midden van de wezens. Op de plaats waar het terecht kwam ontstond er een schokgolf van vuur die al die wezens waarmee het in contact kwam tot as reduceerde.

"Goed gedaan", zei Elena.

Lee knikte maar hij was wel serieus vermoeid. Die aanval had veel energie genomen van hemen hij kon er zichzelf mee vernietigen als hij niet oppaste.

"Wat was dat", vroeg de vrouw.

"Dat was materia magie", zei Elena

"Om exact te zijn was het de materia Contain met het effect flare", verklaarde Lee.

"een van de vele materia's die wij hebben, Die van Lee was een krachtige exemplaar en goed dat hij die onder controle had want hij kon zichzelf ermee vernietigen", zei Elena.

"Zozo, misschien halen jullie het toch", zei de oude man met een glimlach.

"Dus dat betekent", begon Ami.

"Ik zal jullie alles geven wat we kunnen missen, water, voedsel en andere dingens", zei de oude man.

"Bedankt", zeiden de drie en volgden de man.


	5. Een Explosieve Vereniging

**_Hoofdstuk 5:Een explosieve vereniging_**

"Je bent hier toch zeker van hé", riep Florian terwijl hij strompelde door de woestijn samen met Karin en Dion. Karin had tot haar afschuw moeten zien hoe Twist was vernietigd. Met haar laatste woorden had ze tegen Karin gezegd dat ze naar het oosten moest gaan. Ze wist dat Lee daar ook heen zou gaan. Als de andere bij hem was zouden ze daar elkaar weer ontmoeten, waar daar ook was. Ze waren nu al een hele dag aan het reizen en hun water en eten begon op te raken. Ze hadden dit kunnen krijgen in een dorpje maar ze konden niet veel krijgen vanwege ze niet vertrouwd werden door de dorpelingen.

"Weet je waar ze dan gaan zijn, je mag altijd die weg dan nemen", zei Karin boos.

"hm, nee ik heb geen andere weg maar ik heb het gevoel dat je iets verzwijgt", zei Florian.

"Ik zal alles uitleggen eens dat we daar zijn", zei Karin.

Dion liep er maar stil bij. Hij keek steeds naar de twee die om de seconde dezelfde vragen en dezelfde antwoorden gaven. Hij vertrouwde Karin en volgde daarom zonder een woord te zeggen. Hij wist dat er iets gebeurd was met Karin en hij denkt dat Lee hetzelfde dan ondergaan is. Hij hoopte alleen maar dat zijn broer in orde was.

"Weet je eigenlijk waar we heen gaan", vroeg Florian.

"Wel, ik heb met paar van de bewoners gesproken in het dorp en volgens hen zou er een grote oude stad achter de woestijn liggen", zei Dion na zijn lange stilte.

"hm, een oude stad, wel hopelijk hebben ze daar veel water want ik begin uitgedroogd te raken", zei de zwaardvechter. Dion smeet hem een klein drinkbusje zodat hij wat water had. Ze hadden nog zo'n drie over en het eten was ook al bijna op. Ze hadden nu al een op hoge snelheid door de woestijn zitten lopen maar nog niets gezien.

Als dat niet snel gaat veranderen zal het niet zo goed aflopen met hen.

"hm, de zon is aan het ondergaan, Ik denk dat we best kamp opzetten voor de nacht", zei Karin.

"Misschien het beste, zo te zien word het nogal koud s'nachts", zei Dion die al begon te bibberen van de eerste koude windvlaagjes die hij voelde. En dat was nog het begin. De drie stopten en begonnen een dikken wollen dekens te pakken die in een rugzak staken. Ze hadden de dekens van de dorpelingen gekregen, eigenlijk ze konden bijna alles krijgen als ze maar weggingen, om zich warm te houden. Florian keek eerst is rond of er geen gevaar in de buurt was. Een vuur konden ze niet maken want ze hadden geen hout meegenomen en hier zal er nergens liggen dachten ze.

"Oké we zullen om het uur van wacht verwisselen, ik zal wel beginnen gevolgd door Dion en als laatste Karin", zei Florian. De twee knikten daarbij waardoor die hun dekens als klaarlegden en eronder kropen. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze in slaap waren. Ze waren allemaal zeer vermoeid. Na hun val uit de Scraper zijn ze al constant aan het wandelen zonder één keer uit te rusten. Dit was hun eerst moment van rust en hij hoopte dat het er niets hen zou onderbreken. Florian keek naar de horizon en zag de grote gele zon verdwenen en achter hem kwamen de twee blauwe manen langzaam omhoog. Het was nog steeds vreemd voor hem. De ene moment zaten ze met zen allen rond het eeuwige vuur en op de andere moment reizen zo maar even naar een andere planeet. Hij hoopte nu alleen nog dat ze nog thuis raken als ze dit overleven. Hij keek naar de twee slapers die alle twee al in diepe slaap waren. Hij liep wat rond om te zien dat hij van ver niet zag aankomen.

_Karin liep langzaam naar de grafstenen. Ze waren allemaal vernietigd. Sommigen stonden nog half recht maar je kon niet meer lezen welke woorden er ooit hadden opgestaan. Ze liep door, ging naar de plaats waar de drie belangrijkste grafstenen stonden, de grafstenen van haar ouders en van Twist. Wanneer ze er was liepen tranen over wangen. De grafstenen van haar ouders waren voor de helft vernietigd terwijl die van Twist volledig was weggevaagd. Ze knielde neer aan de verwoeste graven keek vol verdriet naar de graven. Haar laatste connectie met haar familie volledig weggevaagd._

"_Het spijt me Twist, het spijt me dat ik je niet kon beschermen", zei ze stil._

"_Je geeft veel om haar net als die jongen om Chaos geeft", zei opeens een oudere stem._

"_Wie is daar", riep ze terwijl ze direct opstond en wild rondkeek._

"_Je moet mij niet vrezen, ik observeer maar", zei de man._

"_Wie ben jij, ben jij het kwaad dat deze planeet dreigt", riep ze kwaad._

"_hm, wat een belediging, dat je mij maar durft te vergelijken met dat monster", zei de man geschokt._

"_Wel, ik krijg niet veel normale bezoekers dus wat moet ik denken!"_

"_Dat is ook waar, maar ik ben niet het kwaad dat jullie zoeken, ik observeer alleen maar", zei de man._

"_hm, ga dan maar terug weg, ik moet nu geen bezoekers hebben", snauwde Karin._

"_Zoveel haat. Was ze zo belangrijk voor jouw", vroeg de man._

"_Waarom wil je dat nu weten, ga toch gewoon weg", riep karin._

"_Dezelfde manieren als die jongen, de jeugd van tegenwoordig zo onbeleefd", zei de man._

"_Bedoel je Lee, heb je hem gezien, hoe is het met hem", ratelde Karin._

"_Rustig meisje, rustig. Ja ik heb hem gezien, hij volgt Chaos zijn raad en is op weg naar de stad, je zult hem daar ontmoeten als hij het haalt"_

"_Wat! Wat bedoel je daarmee?"_

"_Hij is al aangevallen geweest door de manschappen van het kwaad, hij heeft gewonnen maar meer zitten hen achterna, bijna een heel leger"_

"_Wat, waar is hij misschien kunnen we hem helpen", riep Karin ongerust._

"_Nee, want hetzelfde achtervolgt jullie ook, het zal niet lang duren voordat ze jullie gevonden hebben, ga naar de stad zo snel mogelijk", zei de man en zijn stem stierf dan weg._

"_Hey, wacht is jij, wei ben jij", riep Karin nog maar kreeg geen antwoord._

_Ze hoorde opeens Dion en Florian roepen waarna ze omringd werd door wit licht._

"Karin wakker worden, we worden aangevallen", riep Floran. Karin mommelde even en deed dan haar ogen open. Ze keek rond en zag dat Florian drie wezens tegelijk tegenhield. Ze kon de gezichten van de wezens niet zien vanwege dat hun hoofden verborgen zaten onder hun mantel. Ze stond recht en keek rond. Ze zag dat Florian drie tegelijk aan het bevechten was en Dion hield een groep van 4 op afstand met zijn materia. Ze nam snel haar wapen en schoot op een nieuwe groep die ze zag aankomen.

De wezens deinsde direct achteruit voor de schoten maar vielen dan direct terug aan. Florian zwaaide is nu hevig met zijn zwaard waardoor de drie wezens naar achteren werden gesmeten.

"Iedereen liggen", riep hij toen hij een groene materia nam. De groepen van wezen hervormde zich en maakten zich klaar om een gezamenlijke aanval. Karin kan er zo'n 10 tellen voordat ze zich neerlegde. Florian concentreerde zich op de materia waarna die snel begon op te lichten. Een groene mist begon rond de wezens te verzamelen. De mist begon langzaam rond hen te draaien en vloog dan in één punt midden tussen de wezens. Daarachter ontstond er een gigantische explosie waarbij iedereen bijna door de kracht bijna werd weggeblazen. Karin en Dion stonden terug op en zagen dat op de plaats van de wezens nu een enorme krater was.

"Die zijn weg", pufte Florian.

"Ja, maar het zijn niet de laatste, we moeten snel zijn", zei Karin en begon alles al in te pakken.

"Wat! Wat bedoel je", riep Florian.

"Ik zeg dat er nog meer gaan komen, een heel leger misschien, we moeten doorgaan", riep Karin.

"Weet je het zeker", vroeg Dion.

"Ja, zo te zien is Lee zijn groep ook in hetzelfde pakket als ons, zij proberen ook zo snel mogelijk de stad te bereiken", zei Karin.

De twee keken haar verbaasd aan en zeker Dion. Er kon maar één manier zijn dat ze dat te weten is gekomen en dat was langs de droomwereld maar hoe konden die twee met elkaar praten zonder dicht bij elkaar te zijn. Voor zover hij wist konden hij en Lee alleen in haar droomwereld komen als ze haar aanraakte terwijl ze daar was. Of was dit zo'n harmonixer kracht waar hij nog niet van gehoord had.

"Blijven jullie daar staan of hoe zit het", riep Karin kwaad.

Florian en Dion kwamen allebei terug bij hun positieve en volgden haar naar het oosten.

"Probeer de stad te bereiken", zei Karin tegen zichzelf. Ze liepen in een drafje door. Ze stopte af een toe om is te rusten maar niet voor lang. Florian was degene die het meest afzag. De materia Ultima had veel van zijn kracht gevergd en hij zou dit niet lang kunnen volhouden zonder is goed uit te rusten.

Het was spijtig dat ze geen genees materia bij de hand hadden dan konden ze Florian een gedeelte op de been helpen. Als het zover was moesten ze hem maar op één of andere manier dragen.

"We hebben gezelschap", riep Dion opeens.

Karin en Florian keken naar achteren en zagen misschien wel 20 of 30 van die wezen op hun afstormen.

"Shit, we moeten ons haasten, als die ons in halen zijn we er geweest", riep Karin.

Florian en Dion knikte en liepen door. Ze hadden hun pas versneld maar het leek niet vele uit te halen. De wezens kwamen steeds dichterbij. Als die stad nu niet ogenblikkelijk tevoorschijn komt, dacht Karin met een aantal vervloekingen.

Ze begonnen wezens hun gekrijs al te horen dus ze waren al te dichtbij voor, ze zouden hen niet meer kunnen ontlopen.

"Hé, way is dat nu", riep Dion opeens.

"Wat, waar heb je het over", riep Florian.

De twee keken naar Dion en zagen dat iets zat te blinken. Dion greep naar het blinkende voorwerp en zag dat het de materia Shiva was die aan het blinken was.

"Wat in hemelsnaam heeft dat nu te betekenen", riep Florian.

"Weet je dat niet, denk is terug aan ons gevecht bij Messias", riep Dion.

Karin gezicht helderde op, het was mogelijk dat ze het nog gingen redden. Tijdens het gevecht van Messias was het ook gebeurd toen de materia Shiva begon te blinken alleen weten ze nog steeds niet hoe het gebeurde. Maar als dit nu gebeurde moesten ze niet ver weg zijn, Lee en Elena.

"Houdt de materia in de lucht misschien zien ze ons dan terwijl we lopen", zei Karin.

Dion knikte en hield de materia hoog in de lucht als een vuurtoren. De drie liepen door en probeerde niet naar achteren te kijken. De wezens kwamen steeds dichterbij en begonnen steeds harder te krijsen.

"Waar zijn ze", riep Florian.

"Daar", riep Dion uit en wees naar twee blinkende rode lichtjes in de duisternis.

"Kijk daar zijn ze", riep Ami toen ze naar een blinkend rood licht zat te wijzen.

"Eindelijk we hebben ze gevonden", riep Elena. "En maar snel genoeg ook"

Ze werden achtervolgd door een groep van die wezens, ze waren deze keer in een grotere aantal dan dat ze in het dorp hadden gezien. Ze waren maar een tijdje aan het slapen toen de wezens op hun af kwamen. Ze hadden niet zo veel kans tegen zo'n groep van wezens.

Ze liepen harder en het blinkende rode lichtje kwam dichterbij. Als snel konden ze drie mensen zien en ook hun achtervolgers.

Toen ze dicht genoeg waren begonnen de drie met de blinkende materia erop te concentreren waardoor de materia al samen begonnen op te lichten. De twee legers smolten al snel samen en vielen als één groep aan.

"GRAND"

"DELTA"

"FORCE"

Riepen de drie jongere uit waarna drie pilaren ontstonden. Één van vuur, ijs en bliksem. De pilaren lichtte bijna alles op en de wezens stonden even stil van verbijstering. De pilaren verdwenen en op de plekken waren nu de vuurgod Ifrit, ijsgodin Shiva en de dondergod Ramuh. De drie zweefde naar het leger en hun eigen elementen begonnen rond hun te dansen. Tot slot wezen ze naar het midden van het leger waarna stralen van vuur, ijs en bliksem samensmolten boven het leger. Het werd een grote driehoek die constant van kleur veranderd, rood, geel of blauw. De driehoek begon te draaien en de kleuren veranderde sneller. Tot slot werd het een bal van licht die zeer fel begon op te lichten en dan met een daverende explosie ontplofte. Zand vloog alle kanten op van de kracht en de wezens krijste het uit. De drie summons verdwenen in het niets net als het gebulder van de explosie vervaagde. Toen het zand eindelijk weer lag was er een diepe krater ontstaan waar het leger stond.

De jongeren juichten en vlogen dan in elkaar armen. Ze waren blij dat ze elkaar weer terug gevonden hadden.

"Zo, jullie hadden ook een koppig iemand die jullie een droge woestijn in leidde", zei Ami lachend.

"dat kun je wel zeggen", zei Florian daar haar ene kus gaf.

"Hey, wacht is, zijn Kyala, Dean en Marlene niet bij jullie", vroeg Dion opeens toen hij Elena terug losliet.

"Nee, wij hoopten dat ze bij jullie waren", zei Elena.

"Wel, als ze bij Kyala zouden ze in orde moeten zijn. Zij kent deze plek beter dan wij", zei Ami.

"En nu jullie twee, zouden jullie nu wat meer uitleg kunnen geven", vroeg Florian toen iedereen naar de twee harmonixer keek.

Lee omhelsde Karin stevig toen er tranen over haar wangen rolde.

"Lee, wat is er gebeurd", vroeg Dion.

"Weet je nog…hoe Messias mij wou overhalen om bij hem te voegen, hij deed dat langs de droomwereld", verklaarde Lee. Hij liet Karin die haar tranen opdroogde.

"Zo te zien is dat kwaad dat hier zit er ook geweest van de moment dat wij hier aankwamen", zei Karin.

"Maar, jullie sliepen niet, hoe…", begon Ami.

"De droomwereld is gewoon een wereld tussen de echte en dromen. Wij noemen die gewoon zo omdat wij er alleen geraken door te gaan slapen", verklaarde Karin.

"Zoals we al is verteld hadden heeft elke harmonixer met een demon een soort van begraafplaats met allemaal grafzerken van dierbare mensen", zei Lee.

"Dat wezen…heeft onze begraafplaatsen verwoest…hij heeft…", begon Karin en tranen rolde weer over haar wangen.

"Hij heeft Chaos en Twist vernietigd, wij zijn niet langer meer harmonxirs", zei Lee.

Iedereen keek spierwit naar de twee. Voor hun waren Chaos en Twist maar gewonen demonen maar voor Lee en Karin waren ze bijna zielsvrienden. Geen wonder dat ze zich anders waren gaan gedragen.

"Maar waarom moest je dan deze woestijn oversteken", vroeg Dion stil.

"Toen we naar de droomwereld gingen en de verwoesting zagen hadden Chaos en Twist nog een laatste boodschap", begon Lee.

"Ze zeiden dat er iemand was die ons kon helpen, we moeten hem zoeken", zei Karin.

"Als jullie willen kunnen jullie anders naar de andere gaan zoeken maar wij gaan door", zei Lee vastberaden.

"Ik denk dat het geen goed idee is dat wij op ons ééntje naar Kyala, Dean en Marlene gaan zoeken, we weten nog niet eens waar te beginnen. Het is beste dat we met jullie dan meegaan, misschien kan die persoon dat jullie zoeken ons helpen", zei Florian.

"Bedankt", zeiden Karin en Lee teglijk

"We hebben samen niet zoveel meegemaakt om jullie twee dan gewoon te negeren", zei Elena met ene glimlach. Lee en Karin knikten en ze gingen dan samen door naar waar ze ook heen gingen.


	6. De Executie

**_Hoofdstuk 6:De executie_**

_Kyala stond alleen in een open plek. Ze keek rond en had het gevoel dat ze deze plek kende. Ze hoorde opeens voetstappen. Iemand kwam zeer snel haar richting op. Ze draaide zich om en zag twee personen, een vrouw en een man. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen zag ze dat de vrouw een baby in haar handen hield en de man droeg een kind in zijn armen. Het koppel liep alsof ze achtervolgd werden. En dat was ook zo, ze werden achtervolgd door wezens wiens gezichten verborgen waren door een mantel. Het waren er 3 met zwaarden klaar in hun handen. De vrouw keek bezorgd naar haar kinderen. De man zette de kleine jongen op de grond en zei iets tegen de vrouw. Tranen verschenen op de vrouw haar wangen en knikte dan. Ze nam de jongen zijn hand en liep dan door. De man nam een boog die op zijn rug bevestigd was en schoot de pijlen af. De wezen ontweken de pijlen met gemak en vlogen allemaal tegelijk op de man. De man zijn pijlen waren al snel op en toen ze dicht genoeg waren begon hij de drie wezen met de boog te slagen. Één van de wezens doorkliefde de boog met zijn zwaard en doorboorde dan de man. Een straaltje bloed lekte vanuit zijn mond terwijl het wezen het zwaard langzaam uit zijn maag terugtrok en het bloed van het zwaard aan de man zijn kleren afkuiste. De man viel op de grond neer en kwam niet meer recht terwijl de wezens nu achter de vrouw ging. De vrouwen stopte met rennen en gaf de baby aan de jongen. Ze gaf hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd waardoor de jongen snel terug begon te lopen. De vrouw liep een andere kant op om zo de wezens weg van haar kinderen te krijgen. Twee van de wezens liepen naar haar toe terwijl de andere nog juist de jongen in de verte zag. De vrouw zag dit en probeerde hem tegen te houden maar werd dan ook in koel bloede vermoord. De jongen liep door en wist dat hij werd achtervolgd. Hij had de baby onder een droge struik verborgen en liep door gewoon door alsof hij de baby nog vast had. Kyala keek vol afschuw en tranen in haar ogen hoe de wezens in de verte de jongen inhaalde, hun zwaarden omhoog heften en dan lieten vallen. De jongen viel neer op de grond en kwam niet meer recht. De wezens begonnen opeens te gillen als zot toen ze maar een leeg doekje in hun handen vast hadden. Ze begonnen rond te snuffelen en kwamen steeds dichterbij de struik. Ze wou dat ze iets kon doen maar voor één of andere redenen kon ze niet bewegen. Opeens hoorde ze een luid stem achter haar. Een gespierde man stond achter haar met een prachtige witte boog. De wezen gilde weer en liepen dan op hem af. De man spande de boog aan en uit het niets verschijn een pijl op de boog die hij dan afschoot. De pijl doorboorde één van de wezen recht in het hart waardoor het wezen neerviel en niet meer recht kwam. Als snel schoot hij twee andere pijlen die de twee wezen doorboorde en een eind aan hen maakte. Hij liep langzaam naar het lichaam van de dode moeder en knielde bij haar. Hij zei een paar woorden en boog zijn hoofd dan. Hij stond op en wou vertrekken tot hij opeens een geschreeuw hoorde van een baby. Hij liep in de richting van de het geluid en plooide de dode struik weg. Hij zag de baby en een glimlach van opluchting kwam op zijn gezicht hij nam de baby in zijn armen waardoor de baby direct ophield met wenen._

"_Goed zo, Kyala, ik zal voor je zorgen zoals ik je ouders heb beloofd", zei de man en liep weg met de baby in zijn armen._

Kyala schoot wakker van haar slaap. Ze was volledig onder het zweet. Ze herinnerde de droom nog steeds en tranen rolde over haar wangen. Bijna elke nacht had ze die nachtmerrie over hoe haar ouders werden vermoord. Ze keek wat rond en zag dat het nog nacht was. Na hun crash met het schip hadden Dean en Kyala op dezelfde plaats gebleven om zeker van te zijn dat de groep niet hierheen zouden komen. Ze zaten hier nu al twee dagen. Dean was het schip achterna gedoken om de transport materia terug te halen maar het schip was al veel te diep gezonken. Hij kon er niet meer bij.

Redria stak haar kop omhoog en stapte langzaam naar haar toe.

"Het is niets, gewoon een slecht nachtmerrie", zei de vrouw zacht toen de tijger bij haar zat. Ze keek naar Dean die rustig daar lag te slapen. Ze begon zichzelf schuldig te voelen dat ze hem en zijn vrienden het gevraagd had. De eerste dag en hij is misschien al, al zijn vrienden kwijt. Hij draaide zich om zin zijn slaap waardoor zijn gezicht naar gericht was. Hij zag er zo schattig uit als hij sliep, dacht ze bij zichzelf.

"Wat vind jij van hem", vroeg Kyala zacht. De tijger keek de vrouw aan en knikte dan.

"hm, jij vind hem ook oké hé, dacht het al", zei de vrouw met een glimlach.

Ze ging terug liggen en zien dat ze nog wat slaap kon vatten. Redria kwam naast haar liggen en legde zijn kop op haar zij.

Bij het aanbreken van de ochtend bespraken Dean en Kyala wat het beste was dat ze konden doen. Kyala sprak van naar het dicht bijzijnde dorp te gaan en vragen of ze vreemdelingen gezien hadden.

"hm, de Scraper zijn we nu toch kwijt, dus hebben we geen andere keus", zei Dean.

"Oké, maar een paar kilometers hier vandaan ligt Korro, een dorpje dicht bij Kioko, Misschien hebben zij uw vrienden gezien", zei Kyala.

"Ik hoop het", zei Dean en maakte zich klaar voor vertrek. Hij was blij dat ze hun eigen materia nog hadden toen ze neerstortte. Wie weet wat voor gevaren hier konden zijn. Kyala leidde samen met Redria over de steppe. Dean liep achter haar, hij betrapte zichzelf op dat hij zijn ogen niet van haar kon afhouden. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij zoiets meemaakte, hij verkondigde altijd dat er geen tijd was voor andere dingen naast zijn liefde voor vliegen. Cid zei dat het voor hem ook zo was in het begin maar dat zou nog veranderen. Hij geloofde het nooit maar nu kon hij zijn ogen niet afhouden van de vrouw die voor hem liep. Hij had nog nooit zo naar de vrouwen gekeken bij hem in het dorp. Het was niet dat ze lelijk waren of zo maar ze interesseerde hem gewoon niet.

Ze liepen al een halve dag toen de eerste houten huisjes in zicht kwamen.

"Dat is Dario dorp, een buurtdorpje van Kioko", verklaarde Kyala.

"Zeg, je hebt nog eigenlijk niet gezegd waar dat wezen zit of hoe hij het zichzelf noemt", zei Dean. Kyala keek naar de grond, het was duidelijk dat het een onderwerp was waar ze niet graag over praatte maar als ze wilde klaar zijn moeste ze zoveel mogelijk weten over hem.

"Ze noemen hem Corino, hij is een aantal jaren geleden tot hoofd van Kioko benoemt. Niemand weet waar hij vandaan komt of hoe hij zo rap benoemt is. De vorige hoofd was op mysterieuze wijze verdwenen. Sommige die dachten dat er iets mis waren of die hem niet verrouwen verdwenen ook of werden als verraders opgesloten en later gedood", zei Kyala.

"Verschrikkelijk, maar deze keer is het er maar één, als we allemaal terug samen zijn kunnen we hem misschien aan", zei Dean.

"Ik hoop het", zei Kyala en glimlachte.

Ze liepen door en gingen het dorp binnen. De mensen waren met hun alledaagse werk bezig. Landbouw, vee voeren, en andere werken. Toen de twee door het dorp liepen en mensen aanspreken begonnen mensen achter hun rug praten. Kyala voelde zich niet op haar gemak. Iedereen keek haar vuil aan. Ze had wat verwacht dat ze aandacht zouden trekken door Dean die geen staart had maar de mensen focuste zich meer op de haar.

"Er is iets mis", zei ze stil zodat Dean het alleen hoorde.

"hm, en veel zeggen doen ze ook niet", zei Dean.

Ze liepen door en zagen dan een papier op een muur plakken. Er stond een gezicht op getekend en bovenaan het gezicht stond in grote letter verrader. Toen Kyala het gezicht beter bezag werd ze spierwit.

"Wat is er, ken je die man", vroeg Dean.

"Dat…dat…dat is mijn meester", zei Kyala.

Ze las luid op de tekst onderaan.

"De heer Rhand Altor is schuldig gevonden vanwege verraad. Hij was in samenspanning met de Aquaïren om het land van de mensen te veroveren. Hij zal op de derde dag wanneer de zon haar hoogste punt heeft bereikt geëxecuteerd worden. Pas op voor Kyala Salandria, zij was getraind door deze man en kan dezelfde plotten hebben. Als je haar ziet waarschuw dan de wachten zodat ze gevangen wordt"

"Dat is vreselijk, ze moeten hem gevangengenomen hebben de dag dat ik vertrok, daarom was die jager achter mij gekomen", zei Kyala.

Redria begon opeens te grommen waardoor Dean en Kyala zich omdraaide. Vier mannen met speren in hun handen en zwaarden aan hun zij kwamen op de twee afgelopen. Ze hadden kort haar en spannende kledij net als iedereen maar zij waren de enigste die een mantel hadden wat hun kenmerkte als wachters. Ze smeten hun speren maar Dean had al snel zijn lans genomen en sloeg de speren weg. De mannen pakten dan hun zwaarden en liepen op Dean af. Kyala had al vliegensvlug haar boog genomen en legde al een pijl klaar. Toen de eerste wachter dichterbij was liet ze de pijl vliegen? De wachter viel neer toen de pijl zich recht in de been van de wachter plantte.

"Goed schot", zei Dean.

"Dank je, ik ben door de beste getraint", zei Kyala en nam een tweede pijl al gereed.

Ze schoot deze ook af en de tweede wachter werd dan ook geraakt in zijn been waardoor hij op de grond viel. De twee andere waren te dicht om door een pijl geraakt te worden maar Dean sloeg de twee zwaarden met gemak af met zijn lans. De twee wachters konden niet door de Venus Gospel raken. Dean liet zijn lans met grote kracht naar de twee zwaarden vliegen waardoor de wapens wegvlogen. De wachters keken nerveus naar de man voordat ze neergeslagen werden door de lans.

"Jij bent ook niet slecht", zei Kyala.

"Héhé, dank", zei Dean.

Hij wou zijn lans terug op zijn rug bevestigen totdat er weer wachters kwamen maar deze keer bijna een leger. Ze begonnen hun speren te smijten waardoor de twee moeilijkheden hadden deze te ontwijken. Het was net als regen. Kyala kreeg overal schaafwonden van de speren die haar juist raakten.

"Ze beginnen te verzwakken pak die verraders", riep één van de wachters.

Toen Kyala dit hoorde begon haar woede de overhand te kijegen. De wachters die op haar afkwamen stopte opeens toen ze zagen dat de vrouw door een vuurachtige aura werd omsingelt. Dean keek verbazend naar de vrouw, hij kende het wel maar had nooit verwacht dat de mensen hier ook limits konden doen. Kyala nam haar boog stevig vast en legde een pijl klaar. De vuurachtige gloed ging over naar de pijl en richtte dan in plaats van naar de wachters naar de lucht. De pijl vloog de lucht in en begon dan fel op te lichten. De pijl begon opeens te vermenigvuldigen waarna dan duizenden pijlen de wachters bekogelde. De wachters werden bekogeld en konden deze niet ontwijken. Toen de pijlenregen ophield stond geen enkele wachter meer recht.

"Wat heb ik gedaan", zei ze stil tegen zichzelf.

"Ik leg je dat wel later uit maar nu gaan we zien dat we hier wegkomen", zei Dean en trok Kyala mee.

Ze waren al snel de stad uit. Er leek niemand meer te volgen, alhoewel het raar zou zijn dat er nog wachters over waren.

"Wat…wat heb ik gedaan. Ik had geen controle over mijn lichaam", zei de vrouw terwijl ze naar haar eigen handen keek.

"Dat was een Limit", verklaarde de ingenieur.

"Limit?"

"Een Limit is een speciaal gebeuren, een uitbarsting van kracht? Het is voor iedereen anders. Wanneer een persoon tot het uiterste wordt gedreven in een gevecht of wanneer er op de emotie's word gespeeld kan er een uitbarsting van kracht komen. Voelt alsof je al de woede die je ooit had, van toen je kind was tot nu, in één aanval vrijlaat. Op aarde komt dat vrijveel voor. Niet iedereen kan het, je moet goed getraint zijn om het te kunnen. Ik wist niet dat het op andere planeten ook was", zei Dean.

Kyala keek naar de man. Limits, uitbarsting van woede, was dit dat haar meester dan geleerd heeft. Hij had nooit zoiets als dit vermeld.

"Kunnen jullie allemaal van die …limits", vroeg Kyala.

"Wel iedereen behalve Lee en Karin, maar zei kunnen iets anders", zei Dean

Kyala keek hem, ze dacht dat ze het liever niet wou weten. Ze dacht opeens weer aan haar meester en aan de poster dat er hing.

"Ik moet mijn meester bevrijden en snel. Morgenmiddag zal hij vermoord worden", zei de vrouw.

"Ja, maar ze zullen jouw ook zoeken, we kunnen niet zomaar binnenvallen", zei de man. Kyala wou niets liever nu naar Kioko lopen en haar meester bevrijden, maar hij had gelijk. Ze zoeken haar ook, en nu dat ze zoveel wachters heeft platgelegd kan het goed zijn dat ze publieke vijand nummer 1 is.

"Kom, we zullen ergens een schuilplaats zoeken en dan een plan bedenken hoe we binnenkomen en hem kunnen vrij krijgen, en daarbij we moeten die wonden van jouw is verzorgen of anders ontsteken ze"

De vrouw knikte toen hij dat zij en ging met Dean de steppe in terwijl de zon langzaam aan het zakken was. Redria keek nog eens op, haar ogen glinsterde in de dalende zon en liep dan haar bazin na.

"Wel, het is zover voor jouw, je zult je geliefde kleindochtertje niet meer zien", zei Corino die naar de cel van Rhand kwam. De gevangenis van Kioko was het enigste dat gemaakt was van steen. Er waren zo'n 20 cellen die niet zo groot waren. Maar de mensen die opgesloten waren liepen dan ook niet rond in hun cellen, ze werden aan de muur vastgeketend en als eten, als ze dat krijgen, hebben ze een bruine dikke brij. Rhans negeerde de man en keek hem niet aan.

"Maar ja, ze is dan niet je kleindochter hé, ze is de dochter van die familie dat mij ooit voor de voeten heeft gelopen", zei de man.

Rhand deed de moeite niet om te antwoorden, dat vervloekte wezen zou niets van hem te horen krijgen.

"hm, niets te zeggen, en ik dacht nog wel goed nieuws te brengen", zei de man met een duivelse grijns.

"Zij is gezien in Dario, ze heeft wel wat voor opschudding gezorgt maar als ze te weten gekomen is over u dan zal ze zeker naar hier komen om haar dierbaar meestertje te redden, en dan zullen mijn mannen klaarstaan."

Rhand keek hem vol woeden aan.

"Als je haar maar één haar krenkt dan zal ik je persoonlijke vernietigen", zei hij vol woede.

"Ah, nu wil je wel spreken spijtig is het te laat, als ze komt zullen mijn dorono's wel met haar afrekenen en jij zult dan onthoofd worden, twee vliegen in één klap hoe geweldig", zei Corino en lachtte luid.

Rhand keek hem vol woede aan en spuugde dan in zijn gezicht. Corino veegde het speeksel weg en sloeg dan Rhand waarbij de man direct bewusteloos viel.

"Morgen ben ik van de twee grootste lastpakken af -, dan is het nog alleen die andere, die jongeren van aarde, maar zijn zullen snel ook vallen en dan is deze planeet van de heersers van het universum", zei de man en begon luid te lachen.

De tijd was aangekomen toen twee gespierde mannen Rhand losmaakte van zijn kettingen. Rhand viel op zijn handen en knieen op de grond.

"Sta op, het is tijd", zei de rechtse streng. Rhand kwam langzaam recht en werd door de twee spierbundels naar buiten geleid. Een rij van mensen maakte een doorgang naar het grote plein waar een verhoging met een blok erop. De mensen riepen luid door elkaar. Veel gejuich en verader.

Dwaze mensen, dacht Rhand bij zichzelf. Hij keek rond en zag dat achter het volk allemaal wezens stonden volledig gehuld in een mantel, de dorono's. Blijf weg meisje, blijf alstublieft weg. De oude man liep langzaam het verhoog op. Hij zag dat Corino op de balkon van zijn huis stond met een brede grijns. De mannen die Rhand begeleidde gingen weg terwijl 2 dorono's naar boven kwamen met een zwaard in hun handen. De mensen waren opeens stil toen de dorono daar stond. Rhand zijn hoofd werd op de blok hout gelegd door één van de dorono. Hij hief zijn zwaard hoog in de lucht en keek dan naar iets in het publiek. Er flitste iets vanachter het publiek waardoor de dorono even knikte. Het wezen liet het zwaard zwieren en even later begonnen de mensen te gillen. De dorono had niet Rhand's hoofd er af gehakt maat had zijn partner zijn hoofd eraf gehakt. Corino stond woedend op en keek naar het wezen. De dorono deed de kap af en het gezicht van een vrouw werd zichtbaar.

"JIJ, grijp haar zij is ook een verrader", riep Corina woedend maar zijn stem was bijna niet te verstaan onder het gegil van de mensen. De andere Dorono's begonnen allemaal hard te gillen voor iets dat ze gezien hadden en liepen door het volk heen. Kyala ondersteunde Rhad toen ze hem wegbracht. Dean kwam snel vanuit het vokl en hielp mee. Ze liepen zo snel mogelijk naar de poort van Kioko maar de dorono's hadden hun gevonden. Kyala nam snel een rode materia bol en begon erop te concentreren. De bol begon al snel rood op te lichten terwijl Kyale door verscheidene gekleurde lichtjes werd omringd.

"GIGA FLARE!"

Het werd volledig bewolkt en zwarte bliksem viel vanuit de hemelen. De bliksem danste rond vijand zonder hem aan te raken. Het verdween dan weer en de grond begon langzaam te trillen. Een stuk grond waar de dorono's opstonden, vloog langzaam in de lucht en bleef dan in de wolken zweven. De wolken voor hen gingen openen en een grote rode draak zweefde voor hen in de lucht. Neo Bahamut keek naar de wezen en gromde eerst wat. Hij deed dan zijn mond open en verzamelde energie. Een bal van energie vormde zich in de mond van de draak. De draak bracht langzaam zijn hoofd naar achteren en dan met een schok naar voor. Een felle witte straal schoot uit de mond recht op de wezens. Ze verdwenen volledig in de straal. Toen de straal verdween viel er alleen nog maar as uit de lucht. Al de Dorono's waren volledig verdwenen.

Kyala ondersteunde terug haar meester en liep met Dean door.


	7. Wat Nu?

**_Hoofdstuk 7:Wat nu?_**

Rhand Schrok met een schok wakker en keek rond. Kyala sprong recht en liep naar haar oude meester.

"Rustig, ze hebben je zwaar aangepast", zei de vrouw en kwam naast Rhand zitten.

"Ben je het echt mijn kind", zei de man en keek haar goed aan.

"ja, meester, ik ben het", zei Kyala. De man kwam recht zitten en omhelsde haar.

"Maar wat hebben jullie gedaan, hij had zich voorbereid op jullie komst, hoe", vroeg de man.

"Weten we, we hebben één van zijn bedienden te pakken gekregen. Hij vertelde alles en zo bedachten we een plan. We hadden twee van die Dorono's kunnen velen zonder dat ze de kans kregen om de andere te waarschuwen en hun kledij aangedaan. Dean heeft dan de andere afgeleid terwijl ik jouw hielp en zo hebben we je weggekregen", verklaarde de vrouw.

"Dean, betekendt dat de aarlingen ons helpen", vroeg de man.

"Ja, ze zijn hier, ze zijn bereid om ons te helpen", zei Kyala.

"Ik zie ze niets meer, ik denk dat ze ergens anders gaan zoeken zijn ofzo", zei Dean die in de grot kwam.

"hm, jij bent Dean, ik dank je voor je hulp", zei de man en stond recht om hem een hand te geven.

"Graag gedaan meneer", begon Dean en staarde dan even naar zijn ogen. Hij had zo'n ogen nogal gezien. Ze waren helder groen.

"Is er iets", vroeg Kyala opeens.

"Euh, nee hoor, niets", zei Dean.

"Zo, zijn de andere buiten, ik wil wel met iedereen is kennis maken", zei de man.

"Euh, we hebben een klein probleempje gehad toen we naar hier kwamen", zei Kyala.

De twee vertelde hoe ze elkaar ontmoet hadden in Nibelheim en Cosmo Canyon. Hoe ze met de Scraper naar Andoria gekomen zijn en wat er gebeurde. En als laatste hoe ze van Rhand zijn toestand hoorde.

"Je, hebt al wat meegemaakt meisje maar ik ben blij dat al je training looft", zei de man en lachte. Redria grauwde even en kwam naast Kyala staan.

"En op jouw ben ik ook trots", zei de man met een lach en streelde de tijger.

"Maar wat gaan we nu doen", zei Kyala.

"Allereerst mijn vrienden nu zoeken, zij kennen deze plek niet", zei Dean.

"Maar beginnen we."

"Zouden jullie eerst iets voor een oude man doen", vroeg Rhand opeens. De twee keken naar de man.

"Ik heb ergens een afgelegen huisje waar ik me soms terugtrek, ik zou daar henen willen heengaan", zei de man.

"Maar zouden ze daar ons niet verwachten", zei Kyala.

"Misschien maar daar ligt iets dat ik moet hebben en misschien ook jullie kan helpen", zei Rhand waarbij Kyala en Dean hem vragend aankijken.

"Ik zal het wel laten zien als we daar zijn."

"Oké, maar blijf dicht bij ons, je bent niet meer zou jong als vroeger", zei de vrouw.

"Wat, als er zo'n dorono maar in de buurt komt zal ik hem is een lesje leren", zei Rhand en lachte luid. Dean keek raar naar de oude man en glimlachte daarna. Hij leek veel op Cid. Hij wou ook altijd dingen doen waarvoor hij te oud was. Soms konden ze het uit zijn hoofd krijgen maar andere keren liep het niet altijd goed af.

"We zullen nog even wachten en dan vertrekken we oké", zei Kyala en de twee knikten.

"Dan ga ik nog even rusten", zei Rhand en ging met gekruiste benen op de grond zitten. Dean bestuurde de man toch even, er was meer aan hem dat hij liet tonen.

De zon was al een paar uur op toen het drietal vertrok uit de eenzame grot dat verborgen lag onder een grote struik. Ze keken nog goed uit of er geen van de Dorono's in de beurt waren of andere mogelijke gevaren. Ze hadden ze wel niet gezien sinds gisteren maar dat betekende niet dat ze nog aan het zoeken waren. Ze liepen snel over de vlakte want veel schuilplaatsen waren er niet dan soms de hoge struikgewassen. Het huisje zou ergens op de vlakte bevinden. Kyala kende het wel maar wist zelf niet waar het was. Rhand had haar er nooit henen gebracht, hij was er altijd geheimzinnig over. Ze waren nu al een tijdje aan het lopen maar zagen niets.

"Zeg, je bent toch zeker dat er hier ergens wel iets is", vroeg Dean wantrouwend.

"Ja, jongeman. Niet zo ongeduldig zijn", zei de man en keek streng naar Dean. Dean wou iets terug zeggen maar ze zagen toen opeens mannen kwam die grote hagedisachtige wezens bereden. Redria begon luidop te grommen naar de mannen.

"Rovers", zei Kyala fluisterend.

"Wat zijn die wezens waar ze opzitten", vroeg Dean. Het waren grote groene hagedissen die geen staart hadden en een lange smalle kop.

"Dat zijn komodo's, ze worden soms gebruikt als rijdieren", verklaarde Kyala.

Één van de rovers stapte af en kwam langzaam naar hen toe. Hij twee dolken aan zijn zij hangen en een boog op zijn rug. Zijn kledij was los en volledig zwart en het leek erop dat hij zich eens mocht wassen ook. De andere hadden dezelfde uitrusting als de hem.

"Wel, wel, wel, wat hebben we hier. Zo alleen in de vlakte", zei de man op een kinderachtige toon. De andere mannen begonnen te grinniken en keken bloedorstig naar de drie.

"Wat doet een bejaarde, een snotaap, een tijger en een meisje hier zo alleen", vroeg de man en kwam dichter bij hen staan.

"Ik ben geen meisje", zei Kyala en keek woedend naar de man.

"Hahahahaha, we hebben een wilde hier", riep de man.

"Baas, kunnen we haar meenemen als plezier en de twee andere doden", riep een breedgebouwde man van op zijn komodo.

"Hm, waarom niet, ze kan misschien de eenzame nachten opvullen", zei de man en lachtte luid.

"Je laat haar met rust", riep Dean kwaad en ging voor Kyala staan met zijn lans in de aanslag.

"Oe, de snotaap wordt kwaad. En wat denk jij tegen mij en mijn mannen te doen. We zijn in de meerderheid", zei de rover met een grijns.

"Wil je het soms testen, ik tegen al je mannen", zei Dean.

"Hahahahahahaha, je hebt lef joch, maar doe geen domme dingen"

"Bang"

"Jij wilt een snelle dood zeker, oké mannen leer hem een lesje", riep de leider van de groep en ging dan opzij zitten. De rest van de mannen stegen af van hun komodo en trokken hun dolken. Sommige waren echte spierbundels.

"Dean", zei Kyala bezorgd.

"Blijf daar Kyala, dit is iets wat ik moet afhandelen.

Kyala wou nog iets zeggen maar Rhand legde zijn hand op haar schouders en knikte nee.

"Daarbij, ik heb al erger meegemaakt dan dit zooitje ongeregeld", zei de piloot en liet zijn Venus Gospel is draaien in zijn hand.

De rovers keken met een grijns naar de jongeman en liepen dan op hem af. Dean sprong met behulp van zijn Venus Gospel over de groep rovers en liet dan snel zijn lans laag over de grond zwaaien waarvan een paar op de grond vlogen. De andere rovers liepen op hem af en haalde uit met hun dolken. Dean ontweek de aanvallen met gemak. Een paar rovers waren nu opzij gegaan en hadden hun bogen gepakt om Dean met pijlen te bekogelen. Dean probeerde ze te ontwijken maar hij moest ook de andere rovers die met dolken uithaalde ontwijken. Hij werd langs 2 kanten bekogeld. Toen Dean juist een pijl ontweek haalde een ander juist uit met zijn dolk en raakte zijn doel. Dean had een diepe snee in zijn zij. Dean viel op de grond van de pijn.

"Wel, mopje dat betekent dat jij ons wta plezier gaat brengen hé", zei de baas van de rovers die op de kant alles toekeek. Dean hoorde de woorden en voelde woede opborrelen. Hij ging die rotzak niet laten winnen.

"Je zou toch is beter moeten kijken", zei de vrouw tegen de roversbaas en wees naar Dean. Dean werd langzaam omringd door een vuurachtige gloed. Het begon harder en harder te stralen. De rovers deden een stap terug terwijl ze er henen keken.

"Wat in hemelsnaam is dat", riep de roversbaas.

"Jouw ondergang", zei Kyala en grijnsde.

Dean stond terug op en liep zijn Venus Gospel weer in zijn hand draaien. Hij begon dan rond te lopen, steeds sneller en creëerde zo een grote stofwolk die alles verborg. De stofwolk slok alle rovers op en begonnen luid te schreeuwen. Ze hoorde steeds slagen van in de wolk maar niemand zag iets. Uiteindelijk vervaagde de stofwolk. Ze konden een gedaante zien die nog rechtsstond. Kyala begon te glimlachen toen de stofwolk volledig weg was. Dean stond recht terwijl rond hem de lichaam van de rovers op de grond lagen, bewegingsloos.

"Wat, hoe", stotterde de roversbaas.

"We laten je met rust als je nu weggaat", zei Dean streng.

"Jij, snotaap, jij krijgt me niet klein", riep de man.

"Sorry, maar nu is het mijn beurt", riep Kyala en nam een groene materia bol. Toen Rhand de bol zag gingen zijn ogen open. Kyala concentreerde er zich op waarna die groen begon te stralen. Bliksemschichten vlogen uit de bol en begonnen dan rond de rover te dansen tot slot vloog alle schichten tegelijk op de rover waardoor er een grote bal van elektriciteit ontstond. Toen de bal weg was bleef er alleen nog een laars over van de rover. Kyala liep naar Dean en gebruiket direct de genees materia op de wond.

De wond genas niet volledig het bloed werd er alleen wat bij tegengehouden.

"Die wond zal moeten behandelt worden, ze is te ernstig voor de genees materia", zei Rhand. De twee keken verbaasd naar de oude man.

"Jij kent deze deze materia", vroeg Kyala.

Rhand zweeg en ging langzaam door.

"Volg me we zijn er bijna", zei de man toen hij doorging. Kyala scheurde een stuk van haar shirt waardoor ze nu met een blote buik rondloop en bond die om de wond.

Het groepje liet door de vlakte zonder een woord te zeggen. Opeens bleef Rhand staan bij een veld van zeer hoog gras. Het was hoger dan henzelf.

"De grasvelden? Was het niet op de vlakte", vroeg Kyala.

"Wel juist buiten de vlakte dit is de grens en waar we moeten zijn licht juist achter deze hoge muur van gras", zei de man en baande zich en weg door het gras. De twee jongeren keken elkaar vreemd aan en volgde Rhand dan. Het duurde nog even maar uiteindelijk kwam er een klein hutje tevoorschijn. Geen wonder dat niemand het gevonden had. Het was niet zo groot en leek ook niet meer zo stabiel.

"Breng hem naar binnen dan zullen we is naar die wond kijken", zei Rhand.

Kyala knikten en ging met Dean naar binnen. Ze keek rond en zag de de kamer zeer normaal leek. Een open haard, salontafeltje, zetel en wat versiering. Verder waren er nog twee deuren waarvan één openwas en de andere dicht. Door de open deur kon ze duidelijk een slaapkamer zien.

"Breng hem daar ik zal direct zijn wonde verzorgen", zei Rhand.

Kyala knikte en leide Dean naar een stoel. Rhand ging naar wat kastjes en haalde wat spulletjes eruit. Verband, draad, naald en een kom met kruiden. Hij ging naar Dean en verzorgde zijn wond.

De avond viel snel. Nadat Rhand de wonde van Dean had verzorgd vond hij dat het beter was dat iedereen eerst een goed nachtrust zou hebben. Niemand wist tcoh niet van deze plek. Kyala was in het bed gaan slapen met Redria naast haar om de wacht te jouden. Dean was in de zetel blijven liggen terwijl Rand op een dik matras was gaan liggen die hij nog extra liggen had. Dean werd schrok opeens wakker. Hij droomde dat Jenova en Messias terug waren en Rocket Town volledig platlegde. Gellukkig was het maar een droom dacht hij. Hij keek rond en zag door de deuropening Kyala rustig slapen met Redria ernaast. Hij keek dan naar de matras waar Rhand op sliep en keek verbaasd. De oude man lag er niet. Hij keek rond en zag dan de tweede deur ,die dicht was toen ze hier kwamen, wijdopen staan. Hij stond langzaam op en ging langzaam naar de deuropening. Hij zag een trap die naar benden leidde. Er kwam iets bekend voor. Hij ging langzaam naar benenden. De trap was lang en ging steeds maar dieper in de duisternis. Uiteindelijk kwam hij aan de boden en lag voor een hem een grot. Nu was er hij er zeker van in Shayol Gull had hij dit ook gezien, een geheim vertrek van Lee zijn vader. Hij wandelde langzaam door de gang en zag in de verte een vaag licht. Toen hij dichtebbij kwam, kwam hij in een ruimte die verlich werd met enkele kaarsen. De ruimte was niet zo groot als in Shayol Gull en de muren waren niet bekleed met boekenkasten. Ze waren redelijk kaal met hier en daar een kast. Er was één kast dei zijn aandacht trok. Het was redelijk groot en had een glazen deur. Door het glas zag hij een helder witte boog die perfect was afgewerkt. In het midden van de kamer zag hij Rhand zitten op een kussen. Hij leek tegen iemand te praten maar er kwamen geen woorden uit zijn mond. Dean kwam de kamer binnen en stampje perongeluk tegen een steentje op de grond. Rhand keek achter hem en zag de jongeman staan?

"Wat doe jij hier", riep de man.

"Euh, ik werd wakker en zag dat je weg was, ik dacht dat er misschien iets aan de gaande was", stotterde Dean.

"hm, jaja. Die jeugd van tegenwoordig", zei Rhand en stond recht.

"Euh, met wie sprak je daarjuist", vroeg Dean. Rhand keek verbaasd op.

"Waarom denk je dat ik met iemand sprak?"

"Wel, je was aan het spreken met iemand, je lippen bewogen maar er kwam geen geluid uit."

"Misschien praat ik graag tegen mezelf", zei Rhand.

"Ik denk het niet, ik heb het al langer gezin maar ik durfde niets te zeggen. Jij bent niet van deze planeet", zei Dean standvaster.

"Wat belachelijk vanwaar zou ik dan komen"

"Van aarde, jij bent een Ancient"

Rhand keek verbaasd de piloot aan. Hij had die term al lang niet meer gehoordt.

"Hoe komt het dat jij weet van de Ancient, zij waren toch uitgestorven", vroeg de man rustig.

"Niet helemaal, er twee Ancients hebben het overleefd waarvan één 8 jaar geleden gestorven is en de andere mee naar deze planeet gekomen is", zei Dean.

"Dus het was hem die ik voelde", zei de man.

"Wat?"

"Sorry dat ik het niet eerder had gezegd maar ik wist niet dat jullie aardlingen over de Ancients wisten. Ancient kunnen elkaar aanvoelen. Het was voor mij zo lang geleden dat ik niet wist wat ik voelde."

Dean keek verward naar de man.

"Misschien is het beter dat ik je het hele verhaal vertel. Zo'n 10.000 jaar geleden hebben wij de Ancients de oranje materia kunnen vervaardigen, één van de wondere uit onze tijd. Iedereen was zeer opgewonden met het idee om ruimtereizen te maken en nieuwe culturen te ontdekken. Ik en drie andere waren uitgekozen om de materia te testen. We moesten voorzichtig zijn met de materia dat we niet op een planeet zonder zuurstof terecht kwamen. Daarom dat als we altijd de materia activeren dat we op een bepaalde elementen focusten dat op de planeet aanwezig moest zijn zoals zuurstof bevoorbeeld. We hadden veel planeten afgereisd en ze allemaal bijgehouden op een stenen tablet. Maar elke planeet die we tegenkwamen waren allemaal onbewoond. De éné was een jungle planeet met alleen wilde dieren terwijl de andere dan weer een ijsplaneet was en zo ging het door. We begonnen te denken dat wij de enigste intelligente levensvorm waren in deze universum totdat we eindelijk op Andoria terecht kwamen. We waren zeer blij met de ontdekking ook al waren ze aan de primitieve kant. We hebben ze een paar weken bestudeerd zonder ons te vertonen. Ons doel is eerst genoeg informatie vinden en met de andere op aarde overleggen voordat we met het volk in contact komen. We gingen terug naar aarde maar toen we terug waren was alles vernield. De Ancients waren uitgeroeid en de harmonixers ook. Wij dachten dat alles verloren was, dat we niets meer hadden op deze planeet en zijn dan voorgoed naar hier gekomen.", zei Rhand.

"Maar hoe komt dat je er nog zo …", begon Dean

"Hoe dat het komt dat ik er nog zo goed uitzie voor mijn leeftijd", lachtte Rhand.

"door dit hier"

Rhand wees naar een cabine dat groot genoeg was voor een mens in te steken.

"Een cadeau van de harmonixer, het brengt mij even in staat van Kelmar. Het verlengt mijn leven"

"wie waren eigenlijk die drie andere dat meekwamen en waar zijn ze", vroeg Dean.

"op één na zijn ze dood, Corino heeft ze te pakken gekregen. Kanto en Riven twee mede Ancients. Het was verschrikkelijk om ze te zien sterven voor mijn ogen. Toen Corino kwam hadden we ons al tussen het volk gemengd en waren we bevriend met ze geraakt. Na de komst van Corino waren het Kanto en Riven die de waren intentie's van Corino hadden ontdekt. Ze probeerde tegen hem op te komen maar ze faalden en werden openbaar onthoofd. Ik was nog alleen over, ik wachtte mijn tijd tot dat ik een zwakke plek vond. Ondertussen leerde ik Kyala haar familie kennen. We werden bevriend en waagde mijn kans om ze te vertellen over Corino. Ze geloofden het niet eerst maar tot slot ontdekte ze het zelf. De ouders van Kyala vormde een opstand tegen hem maar ze werden verraden door één van de leden in de groep en dan opgejaagd. Heel de opstand werd uitgemoord samen met de ouders van Kyala. Als ik niet op tijd kwam was zij ook dood."

"En wie was de derde reiigers want ej hebt het maar over twee gehad", vroeg Dean.

"De derde was geen Ancient, hij was een harmonixer genaamd, Radius. Hij is na de dood van Kanto en Riven weggegaan zonder mij iets te vertellen, ik heb sindsdien niets meer dan geruchten van hem gehoord"

"Dus je weet niet waar die Radius gast zit?"

"Niet met zekerheid, er wordt gezegd dat hij ergens in ruines verborgen houdt maar niemand heeft hem daar ooit gezien."

"Wel, ik denk dat Dion toch graag met je wilt spreken, maar dan moet ik hem eerst vinden samen met de rest van mijn groep"

"Wel, misschien kan ik je daar bij helpen", zei de oude man en ging naar één van de kasten en haalde er iets uit. Wanneer hij terug bij Dean was overhandigde hij een bruin leren zakje. Dean deed het open en keek naar de inhoud, het waren drie oranje materia bollen. Er was wel iets anders dan ze, ze waren veel kleiner dan de materia die ze geruikte om naar hier te komen.

"Dat zijn éénmalige materia's. Hun effect is het zelfde als de grotere versie alleen dan minder krachtig. Je kunt het alleen gebruiken om naar bepaalde punten op deze planeet te transporteren. Je moet wel de exacte locatie kennen naar waar je wilt anders verspil je de energie aan niets", zei Rhand.

"Ik wil niet ondankbaar klinken maar dan heb ik er niets an want ik ken deze planeet niet", zei Dean.

"hm, jij niet maar Kyala wel, ik heb haar veel laten reizen dus zij kan je helpen", zei Rhand.

"Bedankt"

"Nee, jullie bedankt dat je deze wereld wilt helpen. Kom we zullen nu onze nachtrust verder zetten", zei Rhand en liep met Dean terug.

Eens ze in de woonkamer waren zagen ze Kyala nog steeds rustig slapen.

Rhand stond net op het punt naar bed te gaan toen hij opeens bleef stilstaan en naar de voordeur keek.

"Wat is er", vroeg Dean bezorgd.

"We hebben gezelschap, ga Kyala wakker maken en neem haar mee naar beneden.", beval Rhand.

"Wat, maar wie is het, ik dacht dat niemand deze plek kende", zei Dean.

"Dat dacht ik ook, doe het nu"

Dean knikte en liep naar de slaapkamer, Redria stak haar kop en sprong dan van het bed. Ze kwam naast Rhand staan en begon luid te grommen. Dean maakte maakte Kyala wakker en liet haar direct meekomen voordat ze maar iets kon vragen.

Ze stond in de salon waar ze Rhand en Redria gespannen naar de voordeur zag kijken.

"Wat is er aan de hand", vroeg ze.

"We hebben bezoek", zei Rhand.

"Ga met Dean naar beneden, ik volg wel", zei Rhand.

Dean en Kyala knikte en gingen door de deur de trap af. Ze waren snel in de kamer met de witte boog. Rhand kwam volgde direct samen met Redria.

"Ik heb de deur naar deze plek gebarricadeerd maar dat is uitstel van executie we moeten hier meteen weg." zei Rhand

"Maar hoe, we zitten in de val", zei Kyala.

"Niet helemaal", zei Rhand en keek naar Dean. Dean begreep wat hij bedoelde en nam één van de oranje materia's.

"Kyala het enigste wat je moet doen is aan een stad deken hier ver vandaan", zei Dean.

Kyala keek even naar de kleine bol en knikte dan. Ze pakte de kleine bol en wou beginnen totdat Rhand haar tegenhield. Hij ging naar de kast met de boog en haalde die eruit.

"Kind, je bent mijn beste leerlinge en daarom geef ik je deze, de soul hunter."

"Ik kan dit toch niet aannemen, het is te waardevol",begon Kyala.

"Meisje, ik wordt te oud en jij bent de enigste die deze boog verdient. Neem hem nu maar zodat we kunnen vertrekken."

"Bedanky meestes", zei Kyala en hangde de boog op de plaats van haar oude boog.

Opeens hoorde ze een luide knal van een deur die openbarste.

"Snel, ze hebben de deur opengebroken", riep Rhand.

Kyala nam de materia vast en begon erop te concerteren terwijl ze een plek visualiseerde. De bol begon op te lichten en een oranje straal begon asl snel vanuit de bol rond de reizigers te dansen.

"Niet deze keer", riep een mannelijke stem en een pikzwarte pijl vloog snel op Kyala.

Voordat Kyala het doorhad wat er gebeurde sprong Rhand voor Kyala waardoor hij doorboord werd door de pijl. Kyala wou naar hem toelopen maar alles werd opeens wit voor haar . Dean, Kyal en Redrie werden ormingd door een fel licht en verdwenen dan in het niets.

"Stik, ze zijn me weer ontkomen, maar deze keer heb ik toch één te pakken gekregen", zei de man.

"Veel….succes….Kyala", zei Rhand met zijn laatste woorden en viel dan op de grond.


	8. De Aardling en de Aquaïren

**_Hoofdstuk 8: De Aardling en de Aquaïren_**

Marlene werd langzaam wakker. Haar hoofd deed verschrikkelijk zeer. Toen ze uit de Scraper sprong werd ze door iets geraakt waarna ze niets meer herinnerde. Ze wilde opstaan maar het lukte niet. Ze dat ze met handen en voeten vastgebonden was. Ze keek rond en zag dat ze in een tent was. Licht scheen binnen vanuit de opening in de tent. Rond haar zag ze alleen wat zakken liggen en een tafel met spullen erop. Toen ze rechter ging zitten zag ze dat het haar spullen waren, de Missing Score en al de materia die ze bijhad.

Opeens stond in de opening van de tent een man met wild bruin haar. Hij had los kledij aan met twee paar dolken aan zijn zij hangen en pijl en boog aan zijn rug.

"Ze is wakker", riep de man en verdween dan weer. Wat later kwam er een andere man staan. Hij was nog niet zo oud, 25 misschien. Hij had lang bruin haar, was slank en lang. Hij droeg een losse broek en hemd met daarover een overcoat. Langs zijn beide zeide hingen twee zwaarden.

"Zo, meisje eindelijk bij bewustzijn", zei de man terwijl hij langzaam binnenkwam.

"Waar ben ik, waarom ben ik vastgebonden", vroeg Marlene.

"Jij ben bij de Kolandors, wij verkopen wezens. Toen we je vonden zagen we dat je geen staart had, misschien ben je wel iets waard dan kunnen we toch niet maken dat je gaat lopen hé", zei de man met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

Marlene walgde van de man.

"Maar eerst wat zijn deze dingens die we bij u vonden, ik heb nog nooit zoiets gezien", zei de man en ging naar de tafel waar de haar spullen oplagen.

"Dat zijn gewoon wat spulletjes dat ik gekregen had", loog Marlene.

"Gewoon wat spulletjes hé, je zou toch nu niet liegen tegen mij gezien je situatie."

"Ik lieg niet, het zijn wat spulletjes van geen waarde!"

De man kwam langzaam naar haar maar werd opeens geroepen door iemand buiten. Hij ging direct naar buiten waardoor Marlene en zucht liet. Ze moest zien vrij te komen. Ze begon met haar handen te wriemelen maar de touwen zaten te vast. Ze keek wat rond en zag een houten kist. Ze kroop erheen en ging met haar rug er tegen leunen. Ze schraapte dan met de touwen rond haar polsen tegen de rand van de kist. Ze voelde dat de touwen losser kwamen. Opeens ging de flap van de tent weer open en ging ze snel weer naar haar plaats. Drie man kwam binnen waaronder die verachtelijke vent van daarjuist. Ze droegen een wezen. Het was volledig blauw en had een vin op zijn hoofd staan. Voor de rest leek het zeer menselijk.

"Je krijgt gezelschap meisje, het is vandaag mijn geluksdag", zei de man lachend.

Ze gooide het wezen op de grond wat verder van Marlene. Ze wist niet wat het was maar ze had wel medelijden voor hem. Één van de mannen liep naar de tafel met de spullen erop en legde er een drietand op. Waarschijnlijk van het wezen, dacht Marlene.

Het wezen zette zich recht en keek rond. Toen hij Marlene zag trok hij zijn wenkbrauw even op.

"Zo, en wat doet een Aquaïren zo alleen hier", zei de man rustig. Het wezen keek gewoon op en negeerde de man.

Hij kwam dichterbij en schopte dan de Aquaïren in de maag.

"Ga je nog spreken", zei de man grijnzend. Marlene keek machteloos toe toen de man nog een paar keer schopte.

"Stop daarmee", riep ze toen ze het niet meer kon aanzien.

"Zozo, en waarom zou ik", zei de man.

Marlene zweeg en keek gewoon naar de Aquaïren die kreunend van de pijn op de grond lag.

"Wat is er meisje, tong verloren. Waarom zou ik deze freak niet mogen behandelen op mijn manier."

"De enigste freak in deze tent zijn jij en je mannen", zei Marlene kwaad. De man grijnsde en stapte langzaam naar haar toe. Hij boog zich naar haar toen pakte haar gezicht vast.

"Weet je, ik en mijn mannen zijn al heel lang aan het riezen zonder enig plezier te hebben. Misschien moeten we nu maar is van de gelegenheid gebruikt maken", zei de man grijnzend. Marlene keek woedend en spuugde recht in zijn ogen. De twee mannen lachte luid totdat de leider woedend naar hen keek.

"Wacht maar, je zult daarvan nog spijt van krijgen", zei de man en sloeg dan Marlene in het gezicht. Hij ging weg samen met zijn mannen weg. Marlene bleef woedend kijken totdat ze wegwaren.

"Gaat het met je", vroeg Marlene.

De Aquaïren keek niet op, hij bleef gewoon op zijn plaats liggen zonder iets te zeggen.

"Hm, kun je wel spreken."

Hij zei nog steeds niets. Marlene ging terug naar de houten kist en bleef met het touw tegen de rand schuren. Na een paar uren knakten het touw eindelijk door. Marlene wreef over haar zere polsen en stond toen recht. Ze zag door de spleet van de flappen van de tent dat het donker buiten was. Ze ging naar de tafel en nam haar spullen bij elkaar. Ze nam haar rugzak en har klein zakje en zag dat alle materia nog aanwezig was. Tot slot bekeek ze de Missing Score van haar vader om te zien of er niets beschadigd was maar op het eerste zicht leek dat van niet. Ze om en zag de Aquaïren nog steeds op de grond liggen. Hij was in slaap gevallen toen ze probeerde haar touwen los te krijgen.

Ze ging naar hem toe en maakte zijn touwen los. Het wezen schrok wakker en keek haar strak aan.

"Rustig, ik ga je alleen bevrijden zodat je hier weg kunt van die rotzakken hier", zei ze stil. De Auqauïren keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Waarom help je mij", vroeg het wezen totslot.

"Ah, je kunt dus spreken. Ik help je omdat ik niet akkoord met wat die mannen met je doen. Daarom help ik je", zei ze fluisterend.

Zijn touwen waren uiteindelijk los en de Auquaïren stond direct recht om naar zijn drietand te grijpen.

"Waarom zou een landloper mij helpen", zei het wezen.

"Ik heb de reden gezegd, ik wil je helpen omdat ik niet wilt dat die mannen je niet mishandelen en verkopen"

"Dat zou de eerste keer zijn dat een landloper een Aquaïren hielp", zei het wezen.

"Wel, ik ben niet zoals die landlopers daarbuiten, en noem mij niet landloper. Ik heb een naam hoor, Marlene Wallace"

"Hm, jij bent inderdaad anders", zie het wezen.

"Wel, voordat we deze conversatie voortzetten, is het misschien best dat we hier weg geraken. Jij kunt zeker niet met Materia om gaan", vroeg marlen.

"Materia?"

"Ik dacht het. Kom hier ik zal je een vlug cursus geven", zei de vrouw en haalde twee materia's boven.

Ze begon eerst aan de uitleg met het verschil tussen groen en rode materia. Dan begon ze over hoe hij ze moest activeren en zien dat hij ze op de juist persoon richtte. De Aquaïren knikte steeds en nam dan een paar materia's. Hij nam bliksem, tijd, ijs en Astaroth. Marlene was er niet zeker van om die summon te geven vanwege zijn kracht.

"Ow voor dat ik het vergeet, wat is je naam eigenlijk want ik ga je niet de hele tijd Auquaïren noemen."

"Mijn naam is Quan A'nox. Zeg maar gewoon Quan", zei de Aquairen.

"Oké Quan, nu zien dat we hier weg geraken zonder voor teveel oproer te zorgen. Ik weet niet met hoeveel ze hier zijn."

Quan knikte en nam zijn drietand steviger vast.

Marlene keek door de spleet van de twee flappen en zagen een paar bewakers die rond de het kamp wandelde. Ze zag twee grote tenten en een paar kleine. In de grote konden heel wat mensen in dus er konden veel zijn. Ze bestudeerde de rondes die de bewakers maakte. Toen geen enkele bewaker in zicht waren sloop ze samen met Quan naar buiten. Ze gingen van tent naar tent en ontliepen zo de bewakers. Ze stonden aan een kleine tent en wouden zo de duisternis inlopen om eindelijk weg te zijn maar toen kwamen twee bewakers van elke kant af. Zonder na te denk trok ze Quan in de tent in. De bewakers kwamen elkaar tegen en bleven voor de opening van de tent staan. Marlene begon te vloeken in haar zelf.

"Euh, Marlene", fluisterde Quan stil.

"Wat is er?"

"Kijk is daar."

Marlene keek naar de aangewezen plek. Ze zag bed waar een persoon in lag. Toen ze het gezicht van de persoon zag slikte ze even. Het was de persoon die Quan mishandelde en haar in het gezicht sloeg. Ze keek weer terug naar buiten en vloekte vanwege dat de bewakers maar bleven tetteren. Ze hoopten alleen dat die vent niet wakker werd terwijl zijn hierbinnen stonden. Ze schrokken toen hij iets mompelde in zijn slaap.

"Allé, verdwijn. Verdwijn", zei Marlene gefrustreerd.

Uiteindelijk gingen de bewakers weg en Marlene deed het teken dat Quan weer moest volgen. Bij het buitenstappen stootte Quan zonder te weten tegen de tafel waardoor een glas langzaam van de tafel rolde. Toen het gls op de grond viel en brak stonden ze alletwee verstijfd van het lawaai dat ze maakten. De leider van de slavenhandelaars schrok wakker en zag de twee staan.

"Alarm, de gevangen zijn ontsnapt", riep de man luid. Marlene en Quan liepen de tent uit en probeerden te vluchten maar al de bewakers hadden direct hen omsingelt.

"Zo, jullie dachten te ontsnappen", zei de slaafhandelaar.

De bewakers maakte een ring rond hun en namen allemaal hun dolken vast.

"Je weet wel dat we jullie moeten straffen maar maak je geen zorgen we zullen je niet doden hoor", zei de man met een glimlach en knikte met zijn vingers.

De bewakers kwamen langzaam op de twee af. De eerste maakte een tijgersprong op Quan. Quan zag dit aankomen en sloeg met het stompe deel van zijn drietand tegen het gezicht van de bewaker waardoor die terug naar achteren vloog. Twee anderen vlogen op Marlene. Marlene schoot met haar Missing Score wat een daverende knal gaf. Iedereen sprong naar achter van het verschieten.

"Ik zou ons maar beter met rust laten of ik knal jullie allemaal omver", riep Marlene.

"Ik weet niet wat voor een ding is maar het is zeker veel geld waard", zei de man.

"Mannen grijp ze. Val allemaal tegelijk aan."

Iedereen kwam op Marlene tegelijk. Ze kon ze niet allemaal tegelijk tegenhouden. Ze schoot een paar maar een andere die van de zijkant kwam gaf haar een klap dat ze tegen de grond vloog. Toen ze terug opstond met haar in de aanslag zag ze dat een groep mannen op haar afvlogen. Ze dacht dat het haar einde was ze kon ze nooit allemaal tegelijk aan en Quan kon haar ook niet te hulp schieten want hij had het ook te druk met de bewakers die op hem afkwamen.

Woorden begonnen door haar hoofd te vliegen. Dat ze nooit had moeten meekomen, dat ze het niet aankon. Ze begon aan haarzelf te twijfelen. Ze wenste dat haar vader hier was, hij zou korte metten maken met hen.

"Papie, ik wou dat je hier was", zei ze zacht.

"Ha, pappie! Als hij jouw getraint heeft is hij nog waardelozer dan jij", riep één van de mannen die haar bijna hadden bereikt.

Ze keek woedend naar de man. Iedereen keek haar aan zelf degene die Quan aanvielen. Marlene werd omring door een vuurachtige gloed. De gloed begon harder te schijnen en ging dan over naar de Missing Score. Uit de loop van het wapen vormde zich een rood oranje bal die groter en groter werd. Tot slot richtte Marlene het op het groepje manne dat op haar afkwamen en liet ze de bal met een snelheid vliegen. De mannen zagen de bal niet aankomen. Waar het groepje stond ontstond er een explosie die de mannen overal liet henen vliegen.

Quan keek verbaasd naar de jongevrouw. Hij had nog nooit zoiets van zijn leven gezien. Iedereen was duidelijk verward door de aanval dus nam hij zijn kans en trok Marlene weg uit het kamp. Hij moest Marlene ondersteunen want ze te vermoeid om zelf te lopen.

Ze waren nu een tijd aan het lopen voordat ze die slavenhandelaars hadden afgeschud. Ze waren uit de vlakte naar een rotsachtige gebied. De twee vonden een grot en zijn gaan schuilen. Marlene was opgelucht dat ze eindelijk konden rusten. Na die aanval was bijna al haar energie op.

"Wat was dat, die laatste aanval", vroeg Quan nieuwsgierig.

"Een limit. Korte uitleg, een aanval die voortkomt van een uitbarsting van emoties meest voorkomend bij woede", verklaarde Marlene.

"hm, jij bent echt niet van hier. Vanwaar kom je", vroeg de Auquaïren.

Marlene was aan mogelijke uitvluchten aan het denken maar ze was te moe om iets te bedenken dus besloot ze maar de hele uitleg te geven. Ze begon te vertellen over hoe zij en haar vrienden Kyala had ontmoet en hoe ze naar hier zijn gekomen waarna ze uit elkaar waren geraakt. Quan luisterd aandachtig mee tot dat hij te horen kreeg van het wezen in Kioko. Hij keek angstig naar haar.

"Wat is er Quan, je ziet zo bleek", vroeg Marlene.

"Er is er nog één", zei de Aquaïren angstig.

"Nog één"

"nog zo'n wezen als in Kioko"

"Wat", riep Marlene geschokt. Één zou nog misschien gaan maar weer zo'n twee zou moeilijker worden. Ze begon te twijfelen of ze wel mee moest komen. Ze was niet zo krachtig als haar vrienden en zij hadden meer ervaring dan haar.

"Ik zal van in het begin beginnen. Zoals je nu weet ben ik een Aqauïren, een amfibiemens. Mijn soort hebben een stad opgericht onder de zeeoppervlakte genaamd Aquaria. Het een vredige stad die omring wordt door een gigantische luchtbel. Wij hadden niet veel contact met de landlopers, we lieten elkaar gerust dus alles was goed tot een bepaald moment. Een vrouwelijke Aqauïren kwam plotseling in de stad. Niemand wist vanwaar ze kwam of wie ze was maar het interesseerde hun niet. Ze werd in onze stad opgenomen met open armen. Ze werd bevriend met iedereen en ging kwam rap in het goed boekje te staan van onze leider. Ze werd direct uitgekozen tot adviseur. Alles ging goed tot een tijdje totdat onze leider onverklaarbaar ziek werd en kon niet meer regeerde. Vanwege onze leider geen andere familie had regeerde de adviseur in zijn naam. Ze begon het volk te zeggen dat wij de rechtmatige eigenaars waren van deze wereld. Ze begon het volk tegen de landlopers op te zetten. Ze liet iedereen trainen en richtte legers op. Ik was de persoonlijke wachter van de leider totdat hij ziek werd. Ik vond dit vreemd en ging op onderzoek uit. Toen ik in de kamer van de leider want rondkeek hoorde ik een vreemd geluid in de kamer ernaast. Ik hoorde dat de adviseur tegen een persoon praatte. Ze spraken over deze wereld te veroveren voor hun grote meester. Ze spraken ook over strijders die naar deze planeet kwamen om hen tegen te houden. Toen ik dit allemaal hoorde ben ik uit de tsad gegaan naar het droge om daar die krijgers te vinden maar ik werd gevangen door die slavenhandelaars. Die rotzakken hadden mij overvallen toen ik aan het slapen was de lafaards. Maar het was niet volledig slecht want ik u ontmoet."

Marlene kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Nog één en dan die meester waar ze over spreken wie zou dat nu weer zijn dacht ze bij zichzelf.

"Ik wil helpen maar op mijn ééntje kan ik niets doen en ik was er ook niet bij toen de twee wezens op mijn planeet werden verslagen, ik denk dat ik niet veel nut zal zijn", zei Marlene.

"Dat zou ik niet zeggen, wat je daar bij die slavenhandelaars deed was iets dat ik nog nooit gezien had. Als al je vrienden dat kunnen zijn jullie een leger op jullie zelf", zei Quan.

Marlene bloosde even, het deed goed die complimentjes krijgen.

"Maar we moeten wel mijn vrienden vinden en ik weet totaal niet waar ze zijn."

"We zullen ze wel vinden, maar eerst gaan we best slapen"


	9. Shayol Merkh

**_Hoofdstuk 9:Shayol Merkh_**

Na hun overwinning van de Dorono's en hun verenging gingen het groepje van Lee en Karin verder door de woestijn op zoek naar de vreemdeling die hun misschien kan helpen. Ze hadden nog steeds niets gezegd over waarom of hoed dat ze wisten dat er iemand ging zijn en dat ze erheen gingen. Die nacht hadden de twee bij elkaar gezeten om elkaar te troosten. Ze waren beiden een groot stuk van hun leven kwijt. Chaos en Twist waren niet zomaar dingens die ze gebruikte, ze waren vrienden en hun laatste link met hun verleden. Vanwaar ze afstamde.

Ze liepen nu al een tijdje door de woestijn en hun voorraden waar aan het opraken. Ze hadden het voordeel dat ze elkaar waren tegengekomen zodat ze elke hun voorraden konden samenvoegen maar er was al een groot deel van de twee opgebruikt. Ze hadden nog genoeg voor een dag en dan zou alles op zijn. Florian klaagde natuurlijk van het hete weer en van zand in zijn schoenen en andere dingens. Gelukkig was Elena erbij om af en toe zijn mond te snoeren. Dion liep er wat stil bij. Hij wist dat er iets aan de gaande was met de twee maar ze wouden niets zeggen. Was het omdat het te pijnelijk was om te vertellen of vertrouwde ze hem niet. Hij wist niet wat hij moest denken.

"Zeg ik wil niet klagen hé", begon Florian.

"Je doet al de hele dage niets anders dan klagen", zei Elena.

Florian keek even boos naar haar en ging dan verder.

"Maar wanneer zijn we waar we ook moeten zijn?"

Lee en Karin zuchtte beiden hard.

"We weten het niet, we weten alleen dat we naar het oosten moeten. Vertrouw ons nu maar", zei Lee.

"hm, ik vertrouw jullie maar we zijn wel drie man tekort we zouden hen eigenlijk moeten gaan zoeken", zei Florian zuchtend.

"Weet jij waar ze zijn, als dat zo is gaan we er direct henen zonder ophoud", riep Karin geïrriteerd.

Florian hield zijn mond en keek gewoon naar de grond.

"Het spijt me, ik had niet zo moeten uit uitvliegen", zei Karin.

"Het is niets, jullie hebben gelijk. Maar jullie houden iets geheim, we hebben het gevoel dat je ons niet vertrouwd", zei Florian.

"hm, misschien moeten we het vertellen het heeft geen zin om het nog langer geheim te houden", zei Karin stil.

Lee knikte en wou beginnen met zijn uitleg toen zijn ogen opeens opensperde.

"Ik denk dat we beter gaan lopen", zei de Harmonixer en wees naar iets achter hun.

Iedereen keek naar achteren en zag een heel leger van Dorono's afkomen.

"Shit geven die gasten nooit op", riep Florian en iedereen kwam in beweging.

Lee en Karin namen hun Death Penalty's vast en schoten er zoveel mogelijk neer terwijl ze liepen. Terwijl Ami met haar Conformer er neersloeg maar telkens als ze er doodde kwamen er nieuwe in de plaats. Dion, Elena en Florian namen een materia en bekogelde ze met ijs, aarde en vuur. Het was niet makkelijk rennend materia te gebruiken en dan ook nog is een doelwit te raken.

"Hey, kunnen jullie twee niet fusioneren en zo er een paar afmaken", riep Elena.

Lee en Karin bleven stil en keken even naar beneden toen het hun gevraagd werd. Dion zag het en wist direct wat er gaande was. Hij had al in Karin's ogen gezien dat ze een deel van haarzelf kwijt was en bij Lee ook toen ze elkaar tersug zagen maar hij wist niet wat maar nu wel.

"Jullie kunnen het niet vanwege dat Twist en Chaos weg zijn of niet", riep Dion.

Lee knikte even toen het werd geroepen.

"Wat, hoe? Laat maar eerst zien dat we dit overleven", riep Florian.

De groep bleef doorlopen en doorgaan met hun aanvallen maar ze waren met te veel. Ze hoopten misschien weer hun gecombineerde materia aanval weer te kunnen doen maar ze wisten niet hoed ze dit moesten activeren. Ze hadden nog altijd niet uitgevonden hoe ze het deden. Dus moesten ze het nu maar met één doen. Elena nam een rode materia en begon er zich op te concentreren met gevolg dat de bol begon op te lichten en Elena omring werd door gekleurde lichtjes.

"JUDGEMENT", riep ze luid en bliksemflitsen begon op de grond voor hun rond te dansen. Waar de flisten dansten stond opeens een oude man met een staf in zijn handen. Hij hield de staf omhoog en bliksmen vloog in de edelsteen dat op de staf was bevestigd e,n begon fel geel op te lichten. Tot slot wees hij de staf naar de vijand en brede stralen van bliksmen schoten op vijand waardoor vele Dorono's vernietigd werden. Het was niet genoeg want in de plaats van de 20 Dorono's dat werden vernietigd kwamen er 30 terug bij.

"Shit die geven niet op deze keer", riep Ami.

"Kijk, daar is het", riep Karin en wees naar een stad.

De stad zag er niet zo groot uit als Shayol Gull maar was wel even bouwvallig. Er was een stenen poort zonder een deur hun. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen zagen ze dat er een persoon bovenop de stenen poort stond.

"Wie is dat nu weer", riep Florian.

"Vlug naar binnen ik hou ze wel tegen", riep de man. Zijn stem verried dat hij niet meer van de jongste was.

Iedereen knikte en liepen de poort binnen.

"Stop en ga terug naar je meester of sterf ter plekken riep de man luid", riep de man luid en streng.

De Dorono's bleven even staan en keken verward naar de man maar besloten dan om door te lopen.

"hm, dwazen", riep de man luid en smeet zijn lange jas uit.

"Arion Reptilus Okarian Kraon", riep de man luid.

Lee en Karin keken op naar de man die ter plekke stond te veranderen. Zijn huid begon langzaam grijs te veranderen met hier en daar rode vlekken op zijn huid. Op zijn rug kwamen twee geschubde vleugels tevoorschijn en tot slot een reptielachtige staart.

"Ik ben de draak Arok, ik ben jullie ondergang", riep Arok en steeg dan op. Hij vloog naar de Dorono's en scheurde de eerste die hij bereikte aan flarden met zijn klauwen. Al degene die hem vanachter probeerde te besluipen werden weggeslagen door zijn staart.

Hij ging zo door en het leek dat er geen eind aan kwam.

"We gaan dit is eindigen", riep de draak en vloog hoog in de lucht. Hij begon te concentreren waardoor rond het leger een cirkel van vuur ontstond. Het vuur kwam steeds hoger en hoger waardoor de Dorono's niet meer konden vluchtten. Arok maakten smeet opeens zijn arme de lucht waarna de cirkel van vuur een zuil van vuur werd die de hemelen bereikte. Binnen de zuil ontstond er een massaal gekrijs van de Dorono's die levend verbrand werden.

Toen de vuurzuil verdween lag er alleen nog as dat door de wind weg werd geblazen. Arok daalde voor de groep jongeren neer en veranderde terug naar de ouden man. De man nam zijn lange bruine jas en deed die terug aan. Hij bestudeerde de groep toen hij zijn jas aan had. En liep dan de stad in zonder iets te zeggen.

"hm, ik had niet gedacht dat jullie zoveel gingen zijn", zei de man.

"Wie bent u", vroeg Dion.

De man keek naar hem en trok dan zijn wenkbrauw omhoog. Hij herkende die helder groene ogen.

"Jij bent een Ancient of Cetra is het niet", zei de man.

"Euh, ja meneer."

"wel, wel zo ze waren dan niet allemaal vernietigd net als de twee harmonixers daar", zei de man.

"Volg me, jullie zullen uitgeput zijn denk ik", zei de man en ging dan de stad binnen."

Iedereen keek hem vreemd aan, hij had iets kil en afstandelijk in zijn stem. Toen Lee en Karin als vertrokken volgden de rest snel. Ze liepen door de straten van de ruines van Shayol Merkh. De huizen leken niet zo veel op die van Shayull Gull. Ze waren nogal gewoon, geen afgewerkte demonen of stekels, gewoon simpele woningen.

Al snel doemde er een groot gebouw dat veel weg had van een kerk. Het was nog redelijk heel op de afgebroken torenspitsen na en een paar gaten in de muur. De oude man ging voor de deur staan en draaide zich om.

"Dit is een heilige plaats voor harmonixers, ik heb deze plek met toeval gevonden en direct zijn mogelijkheden gezien. Daarom heb ik deze stad opgericht met deze kerk", zei de man en ging dan naar binnen.

De groep volgde snel door de versierde kerkdeur. Ze kwamen in een grote kamer terecht waar een pad naar het midden van de grote zaal leidde. Rondom in de zaal stonden allemaal kandelaars die alleen voor de verlichting zorgde want de zaal had geen ramen in de muren. De muren waren alleen versierd met afbeeldingen van demonen.

Ze liepen lang het pad naar het midden van de zaal en zagen daar een verhoging in de vorm van een cirkel waar op de oppervlakte allemaal vreemde tekens opstonden.

"Wat is dit allemaal, en wil je nu eindelijk zeggen wie jij bent", zei Elena gefrustreerd.

De mand draaide zich en staarde de groep kil aan.

"Ik ben Radius Arcia en zoals jullie al gemerkt hebben ben ik een harmonixer. Dit hier is een portaal naar de demonenwereld", zei de man koel.

Elena kreeg al een beetje spijt dat ze het gevraagd had.

"is er een manier dat we Chaos en Twist kunnen terugkrijgen", vroeg Karin op dezelfde toon.

"Misschien, het is nog nooit gebeurt dat een demoon uit een mens verbannen was. Het zal niet gemakkelijk zijn."

"Wat moeten we doen", vroeg Lee.

"Jullie zullen ze de demonenwereld moeten betreden om ze persoonlijk ter te gaan halen. Normaal moet je de poort alleen gebruiken voor mentaal contact te maken maar in dit geval zal het deze keer niet werken, als je ze echt terug wilt moet je erheen gaan. Het zal wel gevaarlijk zijn want je bent daar echt. Het is niet zoals de droomwereld waarin je ziel van je lichaam loskomt, je zult daar in levende lijve zijn en je kan dan niet zomaar wakker worden om weg te raken. Je raakt alleen weg als je succesvol bent."

Lee en Karin luisterde aandachtig mee en knikte steeds. Ze waren bereid om alle risico's te nemen.

"Wat, ze kunnen daar sterven. Dat is waanzin", riep Dion als eerst uit.

"Ja, jullie kunnen jullie levens niet zomaar op het spel zetten, we hebben jullie hier nodig om onze vrienden te zoeken en om het kwaad op deze planeet te verslaan", riep Elena.

"hm, veel hulp zijn wij niet zonder onze krachten", zei Lee.

"Had je die krachten toen we je in het begon ontmoette, je kon je meer dan genoeg verweren dan", riep Florian.

"Je weet niet wat wij doormaken nu, hoe wij ons voelen nu. Wij kunnen op deze moment niet goed vechten zo", Riep Karin in de verdediging.

Het gekibbel bleef zo doorgaan een tijdje totdat Radius voorstelde om er een nachtje over te slapen. Iedereen knikten en werden dan een kamer aangeduid op de tweede verdieping van de kerk.

De nacht kwam vlug en iedereen lag rap in hu bed. Lee was al snel terug wakker. Hij kon niet slapen vanwege hij steeds aan Chaos moest denken. Hij moest hem terug halen, het kon gewoon niet anders.

"Zo, jij kon ook niet slapen hé", zei een bekende stem achter hem.

Karin kwam vanuit de duisternis tevoorschijn volledig gekleed.

"En waar gaan we heen als ik het vragen mag", zei Lee met opgeheven wenkbrauw.

"Sorry maar ik moet het doen. Ik kan niets anders, Twist is als een zus voor mij."

"Hm, je moet je niet excuseren, want ik was hetzelfde van plan", zei de jonge harmonixer. Karin glimlachend en liep in zijn armen. Ze omhelsde elkaar goed voordat Lee zich ook ging klaarmaken zonder de andere wakker te maken.

"Je weet dat ze kwaad gaan zijn", zei Karin.

"hm, heb ik me daar ooit van aangetrokken", zei Lee met een glimlach.

De twee liepen terug naar de eerste verdieping en stonden aan de verhoging.

"Euh, weet je eigenlijk hoe dit werkt", vroeg Lee toen ze klaar stonden.

"Ik heb Radius gesproken voordat iedereen ging slapen, het enigste dat we moeten doen is op de verhoging staan en dan Demonia transportias zeggen", zei Karin.

Lee knikten en ging met haar samen op de verhoging staan. De twee bleven elkaar even aanstaren en zeiden dan tot slot de woorden hardop: 'Demonia transportias"

De kaarsen in heel de zaal begonnen allemaal harder te branden en een wind ontstond rond de twee. De rook die vrijkwam van de kaarsen begon boven de twee steeds rapper en rapper te draaien en creëerde zo een draaikolk. De draaikolk verander van een zwarte rook in een paarse energie vortex. Lee en Karin kwamen langzaam van de grond en werden zo de draaikolk ingezogen. Nadat de twee volledig opgeslokt waren verdween de draaikolk en gingen de kaarsen weer normaal branden.


	10. De Nachtmerrie

**_Hoofdstuk 10: De nachtmerrie_**

Het dorpje lag er rustig bij. Iedereen hield zich bezig met zijn eigen zaken. De burgemeester van de stad maakte zijn dagelijkse routine door de stad om te zien of er moeilijkheden waren. De laatste tijden stond hij zonder het zelf te weten aan de rand van het dorp naar de horizon te kijken. Hij moet nog steeds denken aan die drie vreemdelingen dat een paar dagen geleden hier kwamen. Het verhaal dat ze hadden over vanwaar ze kwamen en waarom ze hier waren was nog steeds moeilijk te slikken maar hij wist dat het waar was. Hij hoopte steeds dat hij ze terug zag, dat ze bij hun verstand kwamen en terugkeerde. Hij had nog steeds spijt dat hij die woestijn had laten ingaan. Waarom had hij ze laten gaan? Vroeg hij zichzelf steeds en het antwoord bleef ook altijd hetzelfde. Ze hadden een bepaalde glinster in hun ogen, een kracht, doorzettingsvermogen. Ze zouden kunnen slagen of dat hoopte hij toch. De zon begon al langzaam te zakken en hij besloot maar terug huiswaarts te gaan, terug naar de warmte van het huis, naar zijn vrouw. Het mocht hier dan wel in de dag zeer warm zijn maar s'nachts was het veel te koud om buiten te blijven. Als je niet goed uitgerust was kon je wel doodvriezen. Wanneer hij rustig door de straten liep huiswaarts zag hij dat de mensen allemaal naar binnen aan het gaan was en de luiken van hun huizen dichtdeden om de warmte binnen te houden. Hij kon zijn huis al in de verte zijn en ging er recht op af totdat hij een vreemd geluid hoorde. Het leek vanuit het niets te komen. Toen ontstond er een fel licht voor hem waardoor hij zijn ogen al moest bedekken. Het licht had meer een oranje schijn. Het licht was stilaan aan het vervagen waardoor hij weer kon zien. Hij zag drie schaduwen in het licht komen en vorm nemen. Toen het licht weg was zag hij twee mensen met een tijger.

"Kyala", stotterde hij toen hij de gezichten beter kon zien.

"Nonkel", zei Kyala stil en viel dan bewusteloos neer. Dean was nog snel genoeg om haar op te vangen.

"Snel, breng haar naar mijn huis", zei de oude man en liep voorop.

De vrouw van de oude man verschoot toen ze Kyala naar binnen brachten. Ze brachten Kyala direct naar een bed terwijl de vrouw wat klaarmaakte voor haar.

"Wat is er gebeurd", vroeg de man terwijl ze Kyala in bed brachten.

"Ze is uitgeput van ons naar hier te brengen, die teleportatie heeft veel van haar gevergd", zei Dean. Kyala begon opeens te mompelen en hard te zweten.

"_Nee, pap! Mam! Laat ze met rust", riep Kyala toen Dorono's haar ouders doodde. De gebeurtenis speelde constant voor haar ogen af. Eerst haar vader die voor haar ogen gedood word en dan haar moeder en tot slot in de verte haar grote broer die gedood wordt. Maar nu kwam er iets bij, ze zag nu Rhand voor haar springen waarbij hij doorboord wordt door een zwarte pijl en tot slot als een zak in elkaar zakte. Ze probeerde steeds Rhand weg te houden maar ze kon niet bewegen net zoals bij haar ouders. Haar voeten plakte vast aan de vloer, ze trok ze hard als ze kon aan haar benen om haar voeten los te krijgen maar het lukte niet. Ze was steeds verplicht om de doden te zien. Er was deze keer wel iets anders, de beelden blijven terug komen. Normaal zag ze alles maar één keer maar nu bleven ze terug komen. Telkens als ze de beelden zag brak er iets in haarzelf, ze voelde zich zwakker worden, ze voelde zich schuldig. Ze hoorde na een tijd ook een lach in de verte. Ze kreeg er kippenvel van. "Hahahahaha, waarom verzet je nog. Je ziet wat er gebeurd als je mij verzet", riep een stem in de verte. Haar ouders en Rhand verschenen nu allemaal tegelijk voor haar maar lijkbleek. Rhand stond daar met de zwarte pijl recht door zijn hart en haar ouders met een doorboord gat van een zwaard. De drie personen keken haar gewoon aan zonder emotie._

"_Geef je over of onderga hetzelfde lot als je dierbare familie. Je kunt toch niet winnen", riep de stem._

_Er rolde tranen over Kyala's wangen toen ze de drie personen zag. Ze hadden alledrie hun leven gegeven om haar te beschermen. Ze waren dood vanwege haar._

_Ze begon lichtjes nee te knikken en achteruit te stappen. Dit is maar een droom dacht ze bij zichzelf._

"_Ha, als je voortgaat zullen er meer sterven, door u. Stop er nu meer en ik laat ze misschien leven", zei de stem._

_Kyala stapte nog altijd langzaam achteruit nee knikkend. Ze wou die stem negeren, doen alsof ze die niet hoorde en uit deze droom weggaan, nee nachtmerrie._

"_Als je niet stopt met dit belachelijk verzetje zul je de gevolgen moeten dragen", zei de man._

_Twee figuren verschenen uit het niets voor haar. Één was een dier en de andere een man met een speer op zijn rug._

"_Redria, Dean", zei ze stil. Opeens stonden twee dorono's achter hen en hielden hun zwaard stevig vast._

"_NEE, PAS OP ACHTER JULLIE", riep ze uit._

_Maar het was te laat de twee werden doorboord door het zwaard en vielen slap neer op de grond._

"_NEEEEEEEEE", riep ze uit en veld dan snikkend op de grond neer._

"_Hahahaha, kijk maar goed naar hun lichamen. Als je niet stopt zal dat in het echt gebeuren", riep de stem._

_Ze hief haar hoofd op en zag de twee lichamen nog voor liggen. Ze kroop er langzaam henen en legde Dean's hoofd op haar schoot. Ze keek recht in die wijd starende ogen van hem en begon harder te snikken. Redria lag ernaast en bewoog ook niet. Ze had de kracht niet meer om te verzetten. Ze wilde niet dat nog iemand stierf. Ze omhelsde Dean en begon harder te snikken._

"_Wat, zie ik nu. We gaan toch niet opgeven hé", riep een andere stem nu. Ze herkende maar dat kon niet._

"_Meester?"_

"_Kyala, je was altijd mijn beste studente geweest. Waarom ga je nu opgeven omdat je valse beelden gezien laten worden."_

"_Meester, ik…ik kan dit niet meer aan", riep ze snikkend uit._

"_En al die training gewoon overboord smijten. De opoffering van je ouders overboord smijten. Ze zijn dan voor niets gestorven je weet dat toch."_

_Opeens verdwenen de lijken van Dean en Redria in het niets. Maar ze bleef op de grond zitten _

"_Ik weet gewoon niet meer wat ik moet doen"_

_Opeens voelde ze een hand op haar hoofd. Ze keek op en zag haar meester naast haar staan. Ze sprong recht omhelsde hem terwijl ze nog steeds snikte._

"_Rustig maar, je bent veilig", zei Rhand terwijl hij over haar wild haar streelde._

"_Waarom moest je sterven, waarom moest je weggaan"_

"_Het was mijn tijd gewoon, ik heb al lang geleefd en ik kon het me niet veroorloven dat jouw iets overkwam. Ik had aan je vader beloofd dat ik je zou beschermen en trainen zodat je voor jezelf kon zorgen", zei de oude man._

_Kyala ging een beetje naar achter en keek recht in die groene ogen van hem, het deed hem veel denken aan zijn vader. Hij had ook van die helder groene ogen._

"_Mijn vader?", zei ze vragend._

"_Kyala, ik ben niet volledig eerlijk met je geweest. Het wordt tijd dat je een paar dingen moet weten over mij en je vader", zei hij en bracht dan zijn hand naar zijn voorhoofd. De ruimte rond om hem begon langzaam te veranderen in een salon kamer. Het had in het midden van de kamer een tafel met twee stoelen en aan hun linkerkant stond een open haard te branden. Voor de rest waren er geen deuren of ramen._

"_Kyala heb je, je nooit afgevraagd waarom dat je vader en ik geen staart hadden", vroeg de man toen hij ging zitten._

"_volgens mensen in het dorp zouden jullie die staart zijn kwijtgeraakt in een ongeluk", zei ze._

"_Nee, wij hebben nooit staarten gehad, wij zijn niet van deze planeet. Waarom denk je dat ik je naar aarde heb laten gaan toen je vroeg dat er een manier was. Ik ben van aarde", zei de man._

_Kyala keek vol ongeloof, hij kon dat nu. Maar nu ze weer naar die groene ogen van hem keek herinnerde ze zich weer Dion, hij had ook van die groene ogen en hij had gezegd dat hij tot een ras van de Ancients behoorde._

"_Betekent dat jij een Anc…"_

"_Ja, ik ben een Ancient", zei de man en begon dan de hele uitleg te geven over hij hoe hij naar deze planeet is gekomen en wat er geburd was dat hij niet meer terug kon naar de aarde._

"_Wie waren de drie andere die meekwamen, waarom heb ik ze nog niet gezien", vroeg Kyala._

"_Hm, je kent ze wel of toch twee van hen", zei de man. Kyala keek de man vragend aan._

"_Ze heten Radius, Kanto en Riven"_

_Kyala werd bleek toen ze die laatste naam hoorde, ze kende die man zeker het was haar vader._

"_Toen we hier aankwamen leefde je volk nog in vrede. Zonder enige mogelijkheid om terug te keren gingen we naar de mensen die ons met open armen ontvingen. Riven had nog meer geluk hij werd verliefd op je moeder en kregen twee kinder. Maar de schone schijn bleef niet duren. Corino kwam en alles veranderde, hij werd net als ons opgevangen in het dorp en als snel had hij een hoge functie. Niemand zag wie hij was op een paar na wie wij konden overhale. We probeerde een verzet op te richten maar we werden te snel ontdekt waardoor we één voor één werden gedood. Maar voor Riven werd gedood vroeg hij of ik u en je broer wou beschermen en trainen. Ik ben spijtig genoeg je broer kwijtgeraakt maar gelukkig jouw niet. Je bent mijn beste studente en daar blijf ik", zei de man_

_Kyala keek gewoon met ongeloof aan. Haar vader zelf was van een andere planeet. Waarom wist ze dit niet eerder, dit zou iets moeten zijn dat ze direct hoorde te weten._

"_Het spijt me dat ik het niet direct vertelde maar als ik zei dat wij van een andere planeet kwamen voordat jij zelf naar aarde ging. Zou je mij dan geloven?"_

"_Ik weet het niet, maar het veel om door te slikken"_

"_Ik weet het maar ik wil wel dat je door blijft vechten. Je bent sterk dat weet ik en dat weten die aardlingen ook. Ze zullen je hulp nodig hebben"_

"_hm, dan zullen Dean en ik maar zeker naar de andere gaan zoekn", zei ze en glimlachtte weer._

"_Dat is mijn studente dat ik ken", zei de oude man en lachtte dan ook._

"_Maar waar kunnen ze zijn"_

"_hm, ik zou je willen aanraden om naar het oosten te gaan over de woestijn. Daar zal je iemand ontmoeten. Een oude vrioend van mij. Misschien kan hij je helpen", zei de man._

"_oké, bedankt voor alles Rhand", zei Kyala en stond recht om haar oude meester voor een laatste keer te omhelzen._

"_Je, bent mijn beste studente, anders zou ik je de Soul Hunter niet gegeven hebben", zei de man terwijl hij zijn student omhelsde._

"_Vaarwel mijn kind. Houw je sterk en blijf sterk", zei de man nog voordat hij in het niets verdween._

_Kyala hoorde opeens stemmen waarna ene fel licht verscheen waardoor ze haar ogen moest bedekken._

"Kijk ze wordt wakker", zei de oude vrouw. Dean en de burgemeester kwamen direct rond het bed staan.

"Gaat het kindje", vroeg de oude man.

"Ja, nonkel", zei ze stilletjes en kwam rechtzitten.

"Niet te snel, je was behoorlijk uitgeput", zei Dean bezorgd.

Redria grauwde wat en sprong dan op het bed naast haar.

"Zo, te zien was zij ook bezorgd, ze verliet u zijde niet net als deze jongeman", zei de oude vrouw.

Dean bloosde even toen ze hem aankeek.

"Bedankt alle twee", zei ze en streelde Redria haar hoofd.

"Rust nog wat uit en jij ook. Je mag dan jong zijn maar de uitputting zal je rap inhalen", zei de oude vrouw en duwde Dean de kamer uit. Kyala moest even lachen voordat ze zich terug neerlegde en haar ogen dichtdeed.

Toen ze terug wakker werd voelde ze opgewekter dan anders. Ze had geen nachtmerrie's meer. Geen doden in haar dromen, geen schuldgevoelens. Ze voelde zich sterker dan anders. Ze ging naar de salon waar iedereen al zat. Nonkel zat in zijn vertrouwde stoel schuins over de haard terwijl Dean in de driezit zat. Tante was in de keuken bezig met thee te zetten.

"Zo, je bent wakker. Ik hoop dat je een goede nachtrust had", zei de oude man.

"Ja, dank je nonkel."

De oude vrouw kwam binnen met een plateau waar thee opstond. Ze schonk voor iedereen een tas in en ging dan in een zetel zitten naast de oude man.

"We hebben alles gehoord van Dean, toen jij bewusteloos. Onze diepste mededeling. Iedereen in deze stad wist dat het een leugen was van Rhand", zei de oude man.

"Bedankt, en Rhand zou hetzelfde gezegd hebben"

"En wat zijn je verdere plannen. Je kunt gerust hier blijven. De dorpelingen willen jullie met plezier verbergen", zei de vrouw.

"Nee, dat gaat niet. Als Corino maar enig vermoede krijgt dat wij hier zijn zla hij heel dit dorp platleggen. Wij moeten weggaan", zei Kyala.

"Hm, maar waarheen"

"Naar een oude vriend van Rhand, naar het Oosten", zei Kyala.

De oude vrouw en man keken alle twee verbaasd naar haar.

"Wat is er", vroeg Dean bezorgd.

"Een andere groep die hier een paar dagen geleden waren gingen ook naar het oosten", zei de oude man.

"Wie waren ze, heb je hun naam", riep Dean opgewonden uit.

"Het waren er drie. Twee meisjes en een jongen. Ik denk dat het Elena, Ami en Lee waren", zei de oude vrouw.

"Het zijn ze, we hebben ze eindelijk een spoor", zei Kyala opglucht.

"We moeten direct vertrekken", zei Dean en stond direct recht.

"Rustig, jonge…", begon de oude man toen ze opeens een luid geknal hoorde.

"Donder, hier", riep de vrouw.

"Nee, dat is geen donder. Dat is een geweer, een zwaar geweer", zei Dean en nam direct zijn speer. Kyala nam de soul Hunter en liep de jongeman achterna.


	11. Wie liet de draken uit?

**_Hoofdstuk 11: wie liet de draken uit?_**

"Weet je waar we heengaan eigenlijk", vroeg Marlene. Na hun gesprek over de tweede bedreiging, waren ze na kleine uitrusting doorgegaan. Ze wouden niet dat die slavenhandelaars hun inhaalde.

"Nee, dit is mijn eerste keer op het land maar we moeten wel ooit is een dorp of zo tegenkomen", zei Quan, en glimlachte flauwtjes.

"Uhm, ja ooit", zie Marlene stilletjes. De twee waren nu al een dag onder de brandende zon aan het lopen en als het nacht werd verwelkomde ze de koelte maar voor even totdat die te koud werd. Maar dat was niet het ergste, ze hadden niets van eten of water bij. Voor haar was het minder erg zij kon wel ene paar dagen zonder eten of water maar Quan was het precies erger hij leek zwakker te worden. Hij had dringend water nodig anders zou hij instorten.

"Zeg vertel anders is wat over je planeet, hoe is die wat voor wezen leven er", vroeg Quan opeens.

"Hm, mijn planeet hé. Wel de planeet is verdeeld in 4 continenten waarvan 3 er volledig vruchtbaar is niet zoals dit maar veel bomen, grasvelden en zo voort. En het noordelijk ligt onder een laagje sneeuw", begon Marlene.

"Grasvelden, bomen, sneeuw?"

"euh, hoe moet ik da nu uitleggen, sneeuw is iets heel koud, regen dat bevroren is… je verstaat er niets van hé? Het zou makkelijker zijn als je het kon zien"

"Ja, dat zou leuk zijn, ik ben altijd benieuwd geweest naar nieuwe plekken. Thuis praatte ze het altijd uit mijn hoofd als ik naar het land wou gaan. Ze zeiden dat het er gevaarlijk is, dat de landlopers brutale wezens, meedogenloze wezens waren. Dacht toen ik die slavenhandelaars tegenkwam dat dan ook zo totdat ik jouw ontmoette en dan vertel je dat er nog een andere werelden bestaan", zei Quan opgewonden.

"Hehehehe, ik was ook zo maar dan ben ik met een weeshuis gestart, dan kon ik op kinderen die net zoals ik hun ouders kwijt ben geraakt", zei Marlene en werd dan stil.

"Het spijt me, ik weet hoe het voelt ik ben mijn ouders ook kwijt geraakt. Mijn familie hebben altijd de leiders van Aquaria gediend maar toen ik nog pas mijn functie had van de laatste leider werden mijn ouders ziek. Een epidemie was uitgebroken die meeste ouderen Aquaïren te pakken had gekregen. De epidemie werd uiteindelijk tegengehouden maar het was te laat voor mijn ouders."

"Echt kwijt zijn we ze nooit, ze blijven over ons waken, ze blijven bij ons, in ons hart. Iets wat een vriendin mij ooit heeft gezegd", zei Marlene.

"Dat is waar, Ik vraag me af wat ze zouden zeggen als ze me nu zien", zei Quan.

"Ik denk dat ze trots zijn vanwege je, je volk wilt redden, trots dat ze zo'n zoon als jij hebben"

"Bedankt"

Opeens hoorde ze een luid gebrul achter hun. Toen ze omkeken stormde er grote hagedisachtige wezen op hun af waarop mensen zaten.

"Daar zijn ze mannen, grijp ze maar dood ze niet ze zijn veel waard", riep de man die op kop zat. Het was dezelfde jonge knaap die Marlene en klap gegeven had.

"Shit ze hebben ons gevonden", riep Marlene. De twee zette het direct op een lopen maar de wezens haalde hun snel in. Marlene schoot een paar keer juist voor de voeten van de wezens waardoor die verschoten en hun berijder eraf smeten. Sommigen van de slavenhandelaars hadden hun bogen gepakt en begonnen te schieten op de twee maar richtte zich vooral juist voor de voeten.

Ze werden al snel weer omsingelt door de wezens.

"Zozozozo, je dacht ons te ontlopen hé", zei de baas van de slavenhandelaars.

"Dat was een indrukwekkend trucje wat je hebt gedaan maar je zult meer nodig hebben om ons weg te houden"

"Wil je is een nieuw trucje zien soms", zei Marlene.

"Je, gaat niets meer doen dan alleen met ons rustig meekomen", zei de man en knipte in zijn vingers. Drie mannen kwamen op de twee af met touw in hun handen. Ze bleven opeens staan toen achter Marlene's rug een groene schijn kwam.

"Laten we de aarde is op jullie afsturen", zei Marlene en bracht de materia bol naar voren waarna opeens de grond begon te beven. Ze scheurde open en stukken rotsen vlogen op de mannen af. De mannen vlogen gewon tegen de grond toen de stukken hun raakten. Hun kledij was aan fladderen gescheurd en bloed druppelde eruit. In de moment van verwarring dat iedereen naar de aardbeving keek hadden Quan en Marlene zich uit de voeten gemaakt en iedereen neergeslagen die in hun weg stonden. Quan leidde Marlene mee naar zo'n hagedis wezen. Marlenen aarzelde even maar werd dan door Quan er op getrokken. Quan sloeg met de teugels waarna het wezen voorruit schoot.

"Verdomme volg ze mannen ze mogen niet ontkomen, ze zijn te belangrijk", riep de leider waarna iedereen terug opsteeg en ze achterna ging.

"Die dingen zijn toch veilig hé", riep Marlene die Quan stevig vasthield.

"Euh, weet het niet dit is de eerste keer dak er zo één berijdt, maar ik dacht als ik Aquaardens kan berijden kan dit niet zo moeilijk zijn", riep Quan.

"Ow leuk", zei de vrouw sarcastisch.

Opeens zoefde verschillende pijlen hen voorbij. Marlene draaide zich en zag dat er nog 6 van die hagediswezen hen achtervolgden elk met 2 mensen op. De vrouw bracht haar Missing Score gereed en schoot terug. Ze mistte constant vanwege het geschud.

"Marlene kijk daar", riep Quan opeens. Toen ze keek zag ze in de verte en dorp liggen.

"Misschien kunnen we daar hulp krijgen", zei de vrouw en dacht dat ze gered waren totdat de hagedis opeens omhoog sprong en de twee van zijn rug speet. Een pijl had het wezen zijn voet geraakt waardoor hij op hol sloeg.

"Gaat het", vroeg Quan die overeind krabbelde.

"Ja, alleen een zeer achterste", zei Marlene.

Ze keken op en zagen de hele brigade op hun afkomen. Ze konden er misschien een paar tegenhouden maar ze waren te moe om het lang vol te houden.

"Daar zijn ze mannen maak je klaar en laat je deze keer niet verassen door hun trucjes", riep de leider die achter bleef.

Marlene en Quan maakte zich klaar voor het komende gevecht alhoewel ze er niet zeer positief over denken.

Marlene liet weer een paar schoten los maar ze konden ze konden nu de kogels ontwijken nu ze wisten wat het was.

Quan pakte een groene materia bol die hij van Marlene gekregen had en begon erop te concentreren net als zij had uitgelegd. De bol begon groen op te lichten waarna er een regen van ijspegels verscheen. Één van de wezen viel tegen de vlakte neer toen de regen hem raakten waardoor de twee berijders eraf werden gesmeten.

"Het heeft geen zin we kunnen ze niet allemaal tegenhouden we zijn te moe", zuchtte Quan toen hij gedaan had met de magie. Het had bijna al zijn energie opgeslorpt.

Marlene wou instemmen totdat opeens in haar zakje de Zero Bahamut begon te flikkeren.

"Wat krijgen we nu", riep de vrouw toen ze de materia nam.

"Is dat normaal?"

"Niet dat ik weet, ik heb dit nog nooit zien gebeuren."

"Hé kijk daar!", riep Quan en wees naar twee mensen die aankwamen lopen met ene tijger erbij. Bij de twee glinsterde er ook iets rood. Marlene begon opeens te glimlachen toen ze de twee zag.

"Kyala! Dean", riep ze luid en liep met Quan er direct henen.

"Pak ze mannen en neem die twee bij haar ook ze, hoe meer we er kunnen leveren hoe goedgezinder hij zal zijn", riep opeen de leider van ver.

"Zeg Dean wat is dit eigenlijk", vroeg Kyala toen die de neo bahamut vast had.

"Combinatie summon, denk ik. Het is nog maar één keer gebeurt en dat was met andere. Kom we laten de kracht meteen los", zei Dean en ging voor het aankomend leger staan. Ze begonnen alledrie tegelijk te concentreren waardoor de bollen harder begonnen te schenen en gekleurde lichtjes verschenen. Drie woorden begonnen door hun hoofden te dwarrelen.

"ULTIMATE"

"GRAND"

"FLARE"

De drie materia's begonnen helder te schijnen waarna wolken begonnen te verzamelen. Ze hoorden gegrom toen opeen de wolken begonnen te draaien. Bahamut daalde neer van uit de wolken gevolgd door Neo Bahamut en Zero Bahamut. De drie draken keken neer op de vijand waarna ze luid grauwde. De grond begon te beven en een grote ovale plaat werd losgesneden vanuit de grond waarop de vijand stond. De plaat vloog de lucht in boven de draken. De draken begonnen dan alledrie energie te verzamelen waarna de ze hun bek open deden. Bij het afschieten vlogen drie stralen van energie recht op de vijand af die na ene tijd met elkaar versmelten tot een grote brede witte straal. Bij de impact van de straal met de plaat ontstond er een grote ontploffing die de lucht volledig wit kleurde even. Nadat de draken verdwenen waren begon werd voor Marlene's ogen alles zwart.

"Is ze in orde", vroeg een oudere dame.

"Ja, ze is gewoon oververmoeid volgens Dean", zei een bekende stem. Marlene deed haar ogen open en zag dat ze in een bed lag.

"Ze komt bij", zei de vrouw opeens. Marlene kwam rechtzitten en keek rond. Kyala zat naast haar en een oudere vrouw had haar een plateau vast.

"Waar ben ik", vroeg ze verdwaasd.

"Je bent in het huis van mijn tante en nonkel", zei Kyala.

"Wat is er gebeurd, ik herinneren me niet veel meer?"

"Wel na die combi summon bleef er niet meer over van die mannen dat jullie achtervolgde. Er was nog één die op de achtergrond gebleven was maar die is gaan vluchten. Na de summon viel je flauw van vermoeidheid. Volgens Quan hebben jullie wat doorstaan", zei Kyala.

"Quan, is alles goed met hem?"

"Ja, alles is goed met hem, het is wel vreemd om een Aquaïren hier te zien. Eigenlijk ik denk dat dit de eerste keer is dat er één op het land is gekomen", zei Kyala.

"Hier, drink en eet wat je moet wat op krachten komen", zei de oude vrouw.

Marlene ging wat rechter zitten en nam de plateau van de vrouw aan.

"Hartelijk bedankt, mevrouw", zei ze vriendelijk.

"Hohoho, noem me maar Kara", lachte Kara.

"Sorry dat ik je heb meegenomen", zei Kyala opeens.

"Wat?"

"Naar deze planeet, ik had je niet mogen meebrengen het is hier veel te gevaarlijk. Wat ik van Quan heb gehoord heb je het niet zo goed gehad."

"Luister, ik kan perfect voor mezelf dus je hoeft je dara geen zorgen om te maken en als ik niet gekomen was had ik nooit quan ontmoet en nog meer informatie of die wezens gekregen", zei Marlene. Kyala keek haar vreemd aan, wezens. Er was er toch maar één.

"Kom we gaan naar de andere we hebben wat uit te leggen", zei Marelene en legde de plateau op bed. Ze kwam eruit en maakte zich eerst klaar voordat ze naar de salon ging waar drie mannen zaten. Quan, Dean en een oudere die ze niet kende.

"Alles goed, jongedame", vroeg de oudere man.

"Ja, dank u meneer."

"Hahahaha, noem me maar Kalo", zei de man lachend.

Toen de drie vrouwen binnen waren gekomen stak Redria haar hoofd is omhoog en ging dan naar Kyala. Nadat ze alledrie plaats hadden genomen in de zetels vroeg Kyala nog eens wat Marlene bedoelde met meer informatie.

Quan deed de volledige uitleg over de vrouw in zijn stad. Iedereen luisterde aandacht en Dean en Kyala werden steeds grimmiger. Na de uitleg was er een lang stilte.

"Ze proberen hetzelfde te doen als bij ons", zei Dean uiteindelijke.

"Ik denk het ook", stemde Marlene in.

Quan en Kyala keken de twee verbaasd aan.

"Wel, toen Messias en Jenova zovele miljoenen jaren op onze planeet kwamen leefden er ook twee grote rassen op onze planeet. Het ras van de Ancients en het ras van de Harmonixers", begon Dean.

"Ancients is toch waar Dion toebehoort en Lee & Karin zijn Harmonixers niet", zei Kyala.

"Half juist, Karin is ene volledige harmonixers maar Lee en Dion hebben het bloed van de twee. Hun moeder was een Ancient en hun vader een harmonixer", verklaarde Marlene.

"Maar de twee rassen leefde meer gescheiden. Toen die twee wezens op onze planeet kwamen is Jenova naar de Ancients gegaan en Messias naar de harmonixers. De twee probeerden de rassen tegenelkaar op te zetten. Jenova leek vorderingen te maken maar ze kwamen het uiteindelijk te weten wat haar echte plan was en Messias had geen vorderingen vanwege de ouders van Lee en Dion", zei Dean.

"Nadat hadden ze meerdere keren geprobeerd om de planeet van zijn bewoners te vernietigen maar werden telkens tegengehouden en tot slot dan ook vernietigd door Dean en de anders", zei Marleen om af te sluiten.

"Hm, dus ze proberen de Aquaïren tegen de landlopers op te zetten", zei Quan.

"Het zou verklaren waarom Kioko de laatste tijden meer vechters beginnen te trainen en al. Alle dorpen waren altijd vredelievend maar nadat Corino kwam begonnen ze allemaal te trainen en kwamen legers tot stand", zei Kyala.

"Dus we moeten zo snel mogelijk met de andere bespreken wat we gaan doen. Nu we weten dat er twee zijn gaat het moeilijker worden. Je weet nog hoeveel moeilijkheden we hadden met Messias alleen", zei Dean.

"Waar zijn ze eigenlijk?", vroeg Marlene.

"Wel volgens nonkel en tante zijn ze door dit dorp gekomen, alleen Lee, Elena en Ami, waarna ze dan naar het oosten zijn gegaan. We waren van plan om juist te vertrekken toen we u hoorden", zei Kyala.

"Waarom gaan jullie twee niet alles klaarmaken", zei Kara.

Quan en Dean knikte en gingen met Kalo naar buiten.

"Zeg, Kyala? Slavenhandelaars is dat veelvoorkomend op deze planeet",vroeg Marlene opeens. Kyala was even verbaasd bij de vraag.

"Eigenlijk nee, ik wist nog niet eens dat er waren, maar waarom vraag je dat?"

"Ik heb op onze planeet ook zo'n mensen gezien en de corruptie in hun ogen gezien. Ik dacht even bij deze persoon ook te zien maar toen als zijn mannen werden vernietigd dacht ik even verdriet te zien, pijn. Ik weet het ik zou geen medelijden moeten hebben en ik ben nog niet eens zeker dat ik het zag want alles werd zwart daarachter maar ik herinnerde het me opeens. Je denkt nu dat ik gek ben zeker",zei Marlene.

"Nee, helemaal niet. Ik ben niet zeker wat er met hem aan de gaande was maar hij is nu weg je hoeft je geen zorgen over hem te maken", zei Kyala.

"Ja, je hebt gelijk. Kom wij zullen ons ook maar klaarmaken voor de reis", zei Marlene en ging met Kara ook naar buiten.

"Toekomst voorspellen meneer, ik ben de beste", riep opeens een vrouwelijk kat.

"Ja, negeer mij maar! Negeera allemaal de kat maar", riep het beestje. Het was een Rossige kat met een witte vlek op haar buikje. Ze had een klein gouden kroontje op haar hoofd en een groen mantel aan met twee witte handschoenen. In haar handen hield ze een stapel tarot kaarten vast. Ze herinnerde de dag nog dat ze die kreeg van haar meester. De zwart wit gevlekte kat op zijn witte mog robot had haar vanaf kinds af getraind in het waarzeggen. Op haar laatste les gaf hij haar een pakje tarot kaarten en zijn plek in de Gold Saucer. Hij zei dat hij weg moest en dat het kon zijn dat hij nooit meer terug kwam. Hij was nu ook weg, ze had overal gezocht maar ze vond niets. Ze had zijn job overgenomen maar de zaken gingen slecht. Ze negeerde haar meestal of lachte haar nog een uit ook. Ze was van plan ermee te stoppen, ze zou nooit haar meester evenaren.

"Sith wara ben je wanneer ik je nodig he…", begon de kat toen opeens haar tarot kaarten uit haar handen vielen.

"Wanneer kwaad samenkomt om Andoria zijn bewoners te vernietigen zullen 12 helden opstaan om hen tegen te houden en de leider van dit kwaad voor altijd vernietigen", zei de kat zonder dat ze er controle op had. Iedereen keek haar vreemd aan die in haar buurt was. Ze liep direct weg, ergens waar ze alleen was.

Wat was dat, ben ik gek aan het worden, dacht de kat bij haarzelf.

_Liz, Cait Liz_

Liz keek opeens rond met open starende ogen.

"Me…Meester.", stotterde ze opeens.

_Wat had ik nu gezegd noem me Cait Sith. Ik heb een opdracht voor u, ga naar Cosmo Canyon en…_

Liz knikte steeds. Ze moest wel gek worden maar het was beter dan uitgelachen worden dus luisterde ze aandachtige en was van plan alles te doen.

_Maar voor je iets doe, ga eerst naar mijn huis in Gold Saucer en kijk achter de kast met mijn waarzeggingspullen daar staat iets voor u dat je nodig gaat hebben_

Na die zin hoorde ze niets meer, geen stem, niets meer. Ze besloot maar te gan kijken en ging naar het huisje dat naast het treinspoor stond. Toen ze bij de kast stond duwde ze tegen de zijkant maar de kast was te zwaard. Ze voelde de kast af en vond na een tijd een knop. De kast kwam in beweging en schoof open. Toen de kast volledig open was geschoven stond Liz oog in oog met een roze mog robot. Er hing een papiertje aan.

'_Voor Cait Liz  
__Ik wist wel dat je dit één van de dagen nodig ging hebben, de bediening isboven op het hoofd van de robot plus de instructies. Ik hoop dat je er blij mee bent.  
__Groetjes  
__Cait Sith'_

"Bedankt me…Sith", zei Liz en sprong direct op de kop. Om haar opdracht uit te voeren die ze gekregen had.


	12. Altaria

_**Hoofdstuk 12: Altaria**_

In een duistere landschap opende zich opeens een paarsachtige vortex waaruit 2 personen vielen.

"Hm, het lijkt veel op onze droomwerelden hé", zei Karin toen doe rond keek. Het leek op een gewoon landschap maar dan duisterder. De zon maar het gaf geen licht noch warmte af.

"Lee? Lee waar ben je", riep Karin opeens toen ze hem niet zag. Ze schrok opeens toen de grond onder haar begon te beven. Karin sprong opeens recht met rode wangen.

"Sorry, ik had u niet gezien. Hopelijk heb je geen pijn gedaan", zei Karin snel.

"Hm, je hebt teveel getraind", zei Lee en kraakte zijn rug eens.

"Eén van de twee moet het toch doen."

Lee werd opeens rood en keek dan ook is rond.

"Waar nu heen?"

"Misschien naar die stad?"

Lee keek de richting dat Karin wees en zag gebouwen in de verte.

"Oké, dat is een begin, laten we gaan", zij Lee en vertrok samen met Karin.

Ze liepen over het landschap en kregen de kriebels ervan. Hun droomwerelden mochten dan één en al duister zijn maar dit was erger. Het wast alsof licht hier niet bestond. De zon was zelf zwart en dan die stilte. De gebouwen kwamen dichterbij en ze zagen nu ook een hoge muur die de hele stad omringende. Ze konden alleen de hoge gebouwen boven de muur zien.

"Ik vraag me toch waar iedereen is", vroeg Karin zich af.

"Allemaal binnen ofzo",stelde Lee voor.

Opeens begon de grond te daveren. De twee keken rond en zagen een grote zwarte schaduw van achter hun.

"Ik denk dat uw vraag beantwoord is", zei Lee.

De schaduw werd groter en groter. Toen het voor hen was keken Lee en Karin met afgrijzen, het wezen dat voor hun stond kwam zeer bekend voor. Het leek verbijsterend veel op Messias in zijn getransformeerde vorm. Hij was alleen iets kleiner en volledig zwart.

"Shit, lopen", riep Lee terwijl zijn Death Penalty nam. Karin knikte en nam haar wapen ook.

Terwijl ze naar de stad liepen schoten ze constant op het wezen. Het wezen grauwde hard terwijl de kogels in het blubberige lichaam verdwenen.

Beide harmonixers namen een en begonnen erop te concentreren. Karin was eerste en lanceerde er een komeet op af. Het wezen vloog naar achter van de impact maar stond snel terug op. De materia van Lee begon nu ook te schijnen waarna er opeen een sterke wind opstak. Wolken begonnen zich boven het wezen te verzamelen en creëerde dan een tornado. Het wezen kwam langzaam van de grond maar de kracht van de tornado slokte hem zo op. Karin en Lee namen hierbij de kans om te gaan vluchten. Toen het wezen uit zicht was hield de tornado ermee op. Ze hoorde nog wel veel gegrauw van het wezen maar het verdween in de verte.

"Was dat wie ik dacht dat het was", zei Karin toen ze het wezen niet meer konden horen.

"Hij leek er veel op, hij was alleen wilder, minder intelligenter", zei Lee.

"Denk je dat we een fout gemaakt hebben door hier te komen?"

"We wisten dat het moeilijk ging worden maar geen zorgen ik zal je niets laten overkomen. Ik raak je geen tweede keer kwijt"

Karin keek naar de harmonixer en gaf hem een kus.

"Ik hoop alleen dat Dion niet te kwaad gaat worden", zei Karin.

"Het is beter dat hij bij de andere blijft, wie weet wat we nog allemaal gaan zien. En dit is iets wat ik zonder hem moet doen", zei Lee.

Karin knikte en ging dan met Lee verder naar de stad. De muren doemde voor hun op. Ze gingen naar de reusachtige poort. De twee keken naar de poort met open mond. Het was een zilverachtige poort met een groot symbool op de poort. Het had een zeer donkere tint van rood en leek veel op 2 pentagrammen op elkaar. Er was nergens aanwijzing of ze ergens moesten aankloppen en gewoon aankloppen had niet veel zin. Lee betaste de poort af naar iets bruikbaar. Toen hij met zijn hand het symbool aanraakte begon die even te gloeien.

"Wat denk je?", vroeg Karin.

"Hm, laten we het maar doen", antwoorden Lee waarna ze beide het symbool aanraakte.

Het teken begon fel te gloeien maar de deur bleef dicht. In plaats van dat die opende begon het teken te draaien en werden de twee naar binnen gezogen waarna ze er aan de andere kant weer terug uitvlogen.

"Wat hebben die hier toch met vortexxen en al", zei Karin die terug recht krabbelde.

"Karin niet bewegen", zei Lee opeens.

De vrouw keek omhoog en zag dat ze omring waren door mannen die allemaal een element bol boven hun handen lieten zweven. Ze konden vuur en bliksmem al zien en nog een paar andere zoals ijs en aarde. Niemand praatte ze keken gewoon naar de twee vreemdelinge die door de muur kwamen.

"Euh, halo…",begon Karin toen er opeen een vuurbol voor hun voeten ontploften.

"Hey!", riep Lee kwaad en wou naar zijn death Penalty grijpen maar toen hielden er drie mannen klaar om aan te vallen waardoor Lee zich rustig hield.

Ze begonnen onder elkaar te fluisteren terwijl ze de twee in het oog hielden. Lee hoorde een paar keer van 'wie zijn ze?', 'hoe kwamen ze door de muur?' en nog meer vallen.

"Kijk we zijn hier alleen om Chaos en Twist te vinden", zei Lee.

Iedereen werd opeen muisstil en keken de twee aan met steenharde gezichten.

"Neem ze mee naar het hoofdkwartier", riep één van de mannen. Een andere kwam uit de groep en richtte zijn hand op de twee. Er vloog opeen een geelachtige mist op de twee af. Ze werden allebei moe waarna alles zwart werd.

"Wat ze zijn naar Altaria", riep Corino woedend. De Dorono die verslag kwam brengen begon te bevend achteruit te deinzen.

"Na al die moeite dat ik gedaan had om de twee zegels te vernietigen. Maar hoe hebben ze die plek bereikt. Alleen die Rhand was de enigste. Hm, zozo misschien heeft er nog één overleeft, nog een ongedierte dat ik eerst uit de weg moet ruimen", zei Corino.

"Wat moet er gedaan worden aan die twee", vroeg de Dorono met een schrille stem.

"Ze mogen Altaria bereikt hebben maar ze hebben hun krachten nog niet terug. Zorg ervoor dat ze die twee demonen niet vinden, zorg ervoor dat ze Altaria niet levend verlaten", zei Corino. De Dorono knikte waarna hij dan verdween in een paarse vortex.

"Auqia?", riep opeens de man in de zwarte spiegel.

"Ja, mijn broer", antwoordde een vrouwelijke stem.

"Heb je zin om is jacht te maken, zus", zei Corino met een duivelse glimlach.

"Zijn het harmonixers", vroeg een stem opeens.

"Kan, maar het eeuwen geleden dat we nog met ze gesproken hebben, wij dachten dat ze uitgestorven waren", zei een andere.

"Stil ze worden wakker", zei de andere direct toen Lee langzaam begon te mompelen. Karin begon ook te bewegen en ging recht zitten.

"Waar zijn we", zei Karin toen ze rondkeek. Ze waren in een kleine stenen kamer zonder venster of iets in.

"Weet het ….huh ik kan mijn handen niet bewegen", zei Lee.

"Ik ook niet en we hebben nog niet eens touw om"

De twee polsen van de harmonixers plakten aan elkaar vast tegen de rug.

"Jullie zijn wakker goed, de Shlamaal verwacht jullie", zei opeens één van de mannen die in een deuropening stond.

"Shlamaal?", vroeg Karin.

"Geen vragen, meekomen", zei de man en leidde de twee door de deuropening.

Ze kwamen in een donkere gang die verlicht werd door zwevende vlammetjes. De gang bleef doorgaan tot aan een stenen trap. Er kwamen nog twee mannen bij waardoor ze volledig omring waren. Toen ze boven waren kwamen ze in ene brede gang terecht die iets aangenamer was. De muren waren versierd met allerlei beeldhouwwerken en schilderijen van wezens die ze nog nooit gezien hadden. Sommigen leken op engelen andere dan weer op demonen. Soms zagen ze er ook draken tussen en vogelachtige wezens. Ze werden door een doolhof van gangen geleid totdat ze aan een grote rode deur kwamen. Toen één van de bewakers op de deur klopte hoorde ze een oude stem "binnen" roepen.

"Heer Shlamaal, De gevangen zijn hier", zei de man toen hij de deur een beetje openzette.

"Goed, laat ze maar binnen en laat ons dan alleen", zei de oude man.

"Wat maar heer, het zijn gevang…"

"Was ik niet duidelijk genoeg!"

"Ja, heer. Naar binnen jullie twee en probeer maar niet te ontsnappen wij blijven in de gang staan ze", zei de bewaker en duwde Karin en Lee naar binnen.

Toen de 2 binnen gingen kwamen ze in een grote ronde kamer dat versierd was met planten, beelden, en schilderijen. In het midden van de kamer stond een grote ronde tafel waar een oude man aanzat. Toen de twee binnen waren stond hij recht en kwam hij langzaam naar de twee. Ze konden zijn gezicht niet zien vanwege de kap van zijn gewaad dat hij over zijn hoofd getrokken had. Ze konden alleen de lange baard zijn die vanonder de kap tevoorschijn kwam.

"Zozozo, jullie zijn de twee harmonixers die naar chaos en Twist zoeken hé", zei de man half lachend.

"Euh, ja men…heer", zei Karin stotterend.

"Hahahahaha, zeg maar Logan"

"Wat hebben wij misdaan dat we in de gevangenis gegooid worden", zei Lee hard.

"Hm, het feit dat je hier bent, is wat je misdaan hebt"

Lee en Karin keken de man vreemd aan.

"Hm, jullie hebben echt geen idee, zeker niet goed opgelet toen jullie werden opgeleid", zei Logan.

"Wij zijn nooit opgeleid, we zijn 8 jaar geleden pas te weten gekomen dat we harmonixers waren en dan hebben we direct onze krachten zelf moeten leren gebruiken. Wij zijn de enigste harmonixers die nog leven op aarde, naast Radius dan", zei Lee.

"Mijn diepste excuses dan", zei de man.

"Kom ga maar zitten dan zal ik alles uitleggen bij een tas Chelathee"

"Chelathee?", vroeg Karin maar de oude man was al naar een kast.

Toen ze aan de twee zaten kwam de man terug met 3 tassen en een grote kruike waar damp uitkwam.

Hij schonk de tassen in met een zwarte goedje. Lee keek maar met een vies gezicht naar het goedje, hij was al geen liefhebber van thee en Karin trok maar een zenuwachtig glimlachje toen ze de tas aannam.

"Toe maar, drink wat. Het is gene vergif hoor", zei de man toen hij ook zat.

De twee slikte toen ze de tas opnamen en dan een slok namen.

"Hé, dit valt nog wel mee", zei Lee als eerste en Karin stemde erna in.

"Natuurlijk, Chelathee is een zeer geliefkoosde drank in Altaria", zei de man.

"Altaria, dus zo noemt de demonenwereld", zei Karin.

"Demonenwereld? Is dat de naam die wij tegenwoordig krijgen. De andere rassen gaan dat niet leuk vinden. Altaria heeft vele rassen waaronder demonen maar een deel zijn"

"Ow, wel in de geschiedenis van de harmonixers werd er alleen gecommuniceerd met demonen dus we dachten dat zij het alleen waren", zei Karin.

"Ja, die van aarde spraken alleen met demonen"

"Die van aarde?", vroeg Lee

"Ja, jullie dachten toch niet dat aarde de enigste was waar mensen met wezens van deze wereld konden communiceren. Er zijn wel Tientallen planeten met mensen zoals jullie", zei de man

"Op Andoria woonde vroeger ook zo'n mensen maar die zijn uitgestorven. Het is wel voorkomend dat een planeet met één soort sprak. Zoals jullie zeiden die van aarde spraken alleen met demonen en die van Andoria met draken."

"Maar waarom is het verboden om hierheen te komen?"

"Eeuwen geleden, ik denk aan het begin van de harmonixers kwamen mensen heen en weer tussen de twee dimensies. Het was zelfs voorkomend van transformaties, fusies zoals jullie twee met Chaos en Twist deden. Maar er was één volk die van een verre planeet kwamen. Ze waren eerst vriendelijk, maar toen ze de kracht van onze soorten zagen wouden ze die kracht bezitten. Ze vonden manieren uit om de kracht uit wezens te halen en zo in hun zelf brengen. Ze werden monsters en ene grote oorlog brak uit. We konden de wezens uit onze wereld krijgen maar om dit klaar te krijgen moesten we dat met iedereen te doen. We konden ze dan de grenzen sluiten zodat ons wereld niet meer bereikt kan worden of dat dachten wij. Het volk was in kracht toegenomen en begon door de ruimte te reizen. Ze gingen van planeet naar planeet om zo hun ras uit te breiden en kwamen soms dan op planeten waar ook een poort te vinden was naar onze wereld. Door op meerdere plaatsten druk te zetten konden ze langzaam weer binnen in onze wereld. Ze gebruikte sommige wezens hun vriendschap met hamonixers om nieuwe wezens te krijgen. Ze hadden het vermogen om te veranderen in wat ze maar wouden. Door dat laatste werd het verboden voor harmonixers en gelijksoortige om naar deze wereld te komen. Iedereen die dan kwam werd als vijand bezien", verklaarde Logan.

"Oh daarom dat ze ons zo behandelen, maar als wij als de vijand bezien worden waarom zijn wij dan nog niet gedood ofzo", vroeg Karin.

"Wel, al ten eerste jullie wisten door de muur te komen, alleen harmonixers kunnen dat en jullie twee kenden zo te zien Chaos en Twist. Dat heeft jullie leven gered of een uitstel van executie gegeven"

"Wat gaat er eigenlijk met ons gebeuren", vroeg Lee.

"Jullie gaan voor de raad van 5 komen. Dat zijn 5 personen die de 5 belangrijkste rassen vertegenwoordigen. de Engelen, de Demonen, de Predators, De Arachna's en de Draken. Maar zij zullen niet alleen over jullie lot beslissen er staat nog één iemand boven deze 5 de Mae'shall of in jullie termen koning van deze wereld", zei Logan.

"Hm, verdomme en we moeten dringend terug met Chaos en Twist", zei Lee kwaad.

"Wel, het gaat moeilijk zijn ookal spreken ze jullie vrij", zei Logan.

"Wat bedoel je",

"Chaos en Twist zijn in de handen van dat volk waar ik over sprak, daarom dat iedereen zo gespannen is. Die twee zijn altijd al sterker geweest dan iedere demoon dat ooit geleefd heeft en als de vijand hun krachten kunnen ontsluieren weten we niet of we ze nog kunnen tegenhouden"

"Wat! We moeten ze gaan bevrijden dan, zonder hun zijn wij machteloos tegen die twee op Andoria", riep Lee.

"Kalm, jongeman. Kalm. We moeten…", begon Logan toen opeens een man de deur binnengestormd kwam.

"Heer Shlamaal, Dat wezen dat rond de muren heeft zitten dolen is er eindelijk doorgeraakt we moeten u evacueren", zei de man.

"Wat, maar hoe", riep Logan.

"Weten we niet maar we worden overspoeld met het leger van de tegenstand", zei de man.

"Hm, oké dan, maak ons leger klaar voor de verdedeging, ze mogen deze stad niet innemen", zei de man.

"Is al gebeurd, wat moet ik met deze twee doen"

"Ja, we kunnen ze nu moeilijk in de cel laten"

"Lata ons helpen", vroeg Karin direct.

"Ja, we kunnen helpen bij het verdedigen, laat ons bewijzen dat we aan jullie kant staan"

"Hm, zonder Chaos en Twist zijn jullie niet meer zo sterk"

"Kan ons niet schelen, geef ons onze materia en onze wapens en we kunnen wel wat aan ze", zei Lee. Logan keek de twee terwijl hij nadacht.

"Kron, geef ze hun bewapening terug en laat ze meevechten"

"Maar heer…"

"Zwijg, dit is een direct bevel van de vertegenwoordiger van de demonen", zei Logan streng.

Lee en Karin keken verbaasd naar Logan. Ze zaten de hele tijd te praten met één van de raad van 5 zonder dat ze het wisten.

"Oké, heer Shlamaal. Jullie twee volg mij",zei Krond streng. Lee en Karin knikte en volgende de man in looppas.

Toen ze volledig alles terug hadden gingen ze eindelijk naar buiten. Toen ze buiten waren zagen ze allemaal vuurballen, elektriciteitballen en nog meer vliegen op wezen dat steeds op hun afkwamen. Ze konden niet zien wat ze waren want ze hadden allemaal ene zwarte mantel aan.

"Oké, jullie twee hou ze op afstand laat ze het paleis niet binnenkomen. En probeer maar niets want we houden je in het oog", zei Kron.

Lee en Karoin knikte en liepen de trappen af. Al snel vlogen en paar wezens op hun af. Ze namen beiden hun Death's Penalties en schoten de wezen één voor één af. De wezen vlogen naar achter telkens ze geraakt werden door de shotguns.

De wezens kwamen steeds in grotere hoeveelheden dus schakelde de twee over naar materia's. Karin was eerste toen haar materia begon te gloeien en stuurde een komeet op een groepje af die de grond weden ingeboord. Lee's materia begon dan te gloeien waarna de lucht koud begon te worden. En ijzige wind begon te waaien en bevroor een ander groepje wezens die dan in miljoenen ijsblokjes kapot vlogen.

"Verdomme, iedereen goud die grote op afstand", riep Kron opeens. Hetzelfde wezen dat Karin en Lee opjaagde liep nu door de starten heen en weerstand de aanvalen van het leger.

"We moeten ze helpen", riep Karin.

"Maar hoe, onze wapens hadden ook niet veel effect op hun", zei Lee.

Opeens begon er iets hun in zakken te schijnen. De rode materia's Ifrit en Phoenix blinkte simultaan met alkaar.

"Wat krijgen we nu?", zei Lee toen hij de materia vastnam.

"Zo te zien willen deze twee helpen", zei Karin.

"Oké laten we hat dan maar doen"

Lee en Karin liepen voor het wezen en hielde de materia voor hun toen ze erop begonnen te concentreren. De twee materia's begonnen harder en harder te schijnen waarna twee woorden door de harmonixers ronddwaalde.

"SACRED"

"FIRE"

De grond explodeerde open waarna Ifrit langzaam uit het gat kwam terwijl Phoenix vanuit de lucht neerdaalde met al zijn pracht en praal. Ifrit begon dan opeens een vuurbal te creëren die hij groter en groter liet worden. Wanneer die grot genoeg was liet hij die in de lucht zweven waarna Phoenix er dan recht invliegt. De bol van vuur veranderde ineen van roodoranje vlammen in witte vlammen. De bal kwam dan in beweging en vloog recht op het wezen af. Bij aanraken ontstond er een grote ontploffing die de grond hevig liet beven. Toen het beven gedaan was en de rook weg was zagen ze niets meer op de plek van het grote wezen alleen een grote krater.

Toen de wezens in zwartenmantels dit zagen liepen ze direct weg waarna het leger achter hun opeens begonnen te juichen.

"Goed gedaan jullie twee, ik zie waarom jullie de krachten van Chaos en Twist hebben ontvangen.", zei Kron toen die bij hun kwam staan.

"Dank je", zei Karin hijgend.

"Kom, maar naar binnen, ik breng jullie terug naar de Shlamaal, die jullie klaar zal maken voor jullie zitting in de raad van 5, jullie moeten je wapens wel terug achterlaten.", zei de man.

Lee en Karin knikten en volgden hen. Hopelijk konden ze hierachter Chaos en Twist eindelijk terughalen, zaten ze steeds te denken.


	13. Verdijning & Hereniging

**_Hoofdstuk 13: Verdwijning & hereniging_**

"Wat!", riep Dion.

"Ik ben niet doof jongeman en vanwaar ik kom zeggen ze wablief", zei Radius.

Radius kreeg de volle laag van Dion toen hij hoorde dat Lee en Karin naar de andere wereld waren gegaan. Zonder hem iets te zeggen

"Waarom hebt u ze laten gaan, waarom in hemelsnaam!"

"Dit is een reis dat zei moeten doen. Ze kunnen het niet ontlopen"

"Maar op hun ééntje, dat is te gevaarlijk en zonder chaos en twist zeker", zei Florian.

"Hm, ik herinner me dat jij zei dat ze sterk genoeg waren zonder ook"

"Euh, ja maar toe waren we samen"

"Dus je vertrouwd hen niet"

"Het is niet dat…we hebben al zoveel meegemaakt samen en..."

"En dat ze ons buiten houden is alsof ze ons niet vertrouwen"

Iedereen was stil, ze wisten dat die twee meer op hun eigen waren maar ze dachten nu toch na al die tijd dat ze hen wat meer zouden betrekken.

"Wel, het is niet helemaal dat ze jullie achterlaten. Jullie konden sowieso niet mee. De poort werkt alleen voor diegene met het bloed van harmonixers", zei Radius tot slot.

"Hm, dan nog. Ze konden het eerst tegen ons vertellen", zei Ami.

"Wat doen we nu eigenlijk. We kunnen Lee en Karin niet volgen en er lopen nog steeds 3 ergens rond", zei Elena.

"We moeten ze zien te vinden voordat dat wezen hen vind", zei Florian.

"Ik maak me meer zorgen om Marlene. Ze heeft nog geen echte ervaring met deze dingen. Wie weet wat er gebeurd is, wat ze is tegengekomen onderweg. Ik hoop gewoon dat ze bij kyala of Dean is", zei Elena.

"Geen zorgen ze kan voor zichzelf zorgen maar we moeten ze wel vinden"

"Dion? Is er iets", vroeg Elena opeens bezorgd. Dion zat al de hele tijd aan tafel zonder iets te zeggen. Hij keek gewoon naar zijn eten.

"Huh...wat ow sorry nee der is niets gewoon in gedachte verzonken", zei de ancient snel.

"Hm, misschien moeten jullie ene tijdje hier blijven. Ik zal zien dat ik iets vind in de bibliotheek dat jullie kan helpen. Een map of zoiets", zei Radius.

Hij stond op en ging direct de kamer uit.

"Wel, we kunnen evengoed zijn aanbod aannemen, we zouden toch niet weten waarheen", zei Florian.

"Ik ga even want rondkijken", zei Dion en liep dan ook de kamer uit.

"Er is iets aan de gaande in dat hoofd van hem", zei Elena.

"Laat hem maar even alleen, kom wij zullen is de omgeving verkennen", zei Florian.

De twee vrouwen knikte en gingen met hem dan samen naar buiten.

Dion was door de gangen van het gebouw aan het lopen. Tot hij opeens in de bibliotheek stond waar Radius was.

"Ah, jonge Ancient kan ik je me helpen", zei de oude man.

"Euhm, ik had een vraagje over de po…", begon Dion.

"Of je de poort kunt gebruiken niet?"

"Euhm, ja"

"Zoals ik al gezegd heb de poort kan alleen geactiveerd worden door mensen met het bloed van harmonixers, maar er heeft zich nog nooit een geval geweest zoals jij en je broer. Karin was volbloed dus ik weet niet of het voor je broer alleen zou gewerkt hebben maar als het werkte zou het voor jouw ook moeten gaan", zei Radius.

"Hoe…"

"Om de poort te activeren moet je gewoon de verhoging staan en transportias zeggen. Ik zeg je dit al als waarschuwing, de wereld is gevaarlijk en zeker voor u vanwege je nog nooit contact gehad hebt me een wezen, jouw Ancient bloed is sterker dan dat van het harmonixer. Ik weet niet hoe die wereld gaat reageren op jouw aanwezigheid", zei Radius.

"Geeft niet. Ik moet ze gewoon achterna, ik wil ze geen tweede keer kwijt", zei Dion en liep de kamer terug uit.

"Dit gaat zeer interessant worden Arok"

_Ik hoop alleen dat je die kinderen niet naar hun dood hebt gestuurd. Je kent onze wetgeving in Alatria_

"Ik denk dat ze niet gedood zullen worden, ik hoop wel dat ze Chaos en Twist vinden en misschien vind hij ook nog een partner daar "

_Misschien zijn Ancient bloed heerst niet zijn harmonixer bloed maar wie weet...we hebben bezoek_

"Hm, ja ik voel ze ook. 5 wezens komen hierheen"

Florian, Elena en Ami waren nu al heel de stad rondgelopen maar er was niets speciaal te zien. Elena keek ook niet zo rond als Ami en Florian, Ze was de hele tijd aan het denken aan Dion. Ze was bang dat hij iets van plan was, dat ze hem zou verliezen.

"Gaan jullie maar door ik ga even naar Dion kijken", zei Elena.

"Je moet je niet teveel zorgen maken om hem, hij weet wat hij doet", zei Ami.

"Ja, dat weet ik maar ik wil gewoon zeker zijn van iets. Ik zie je later wel", zei Elena en rende terug naar de kathedraal.

"Van iets zeker zijn", vroeg Florian niets begrijpend af.

"Hm, ze geeft veel om hem. Hopelijk beseft hij dat", zei Ami.

"Hij beseft het. Net zoveel als ik dat besef hoeveel ik van jouw hou", zei Florian.

"Jij weet toch altijd hoe je een vrouw moet complimenteren hé"

Florian lachte even waarna de twee samen doorliepen tot aan de ingang van de stad.

"Hé, wie is dat daar", zei Ami opeens toen ze in de verte mensen zag lopen.

"Hm, hopelijk geen Dorono's. Ik heb mijn buik vol van die dingen", zei Florian.

"Hm, t'zijn er maar 5 waarvan. Ik denk niet dat ze in zo'n kleine groep zullen reizen als weten dat we ene heel leger verslagen hebben", zei Ami.

"Wacht is ik dat is Redria", riep Florian opeens.

"Als dat Redria is dan zijn die andere...", Begon Ami en liep direct in hun richting gevolgd door Florian.

Elena liep de kathedraal binnen en kwam in de kamer met het portaal. Tot haar verbazing zag ze Dion op de verhoging staan.

"Wat in hemelsnaam ben jij van plan", riep ze opeens.

"Elena", schrok Dion en viel bijna van de verhoging af.

"Kom daar onmiddellijk vanaf!"

"Het spijt me maar dit moet ik doen. ik wil ze niet weer kwijtraken"

"En jij denk daar een verschil aan te kunnen maken. Zij hebben hun weg gekozen, je hoeft niet persé dezelfde weg te volgen", riep Elena.

"Jawel, Elena. Dat moet ik wel, ze zijn familie van mij, ik moet ze helpen op één of andere manier. Ik voel dat mijn plaats bij hen is", zei Dion.

"Net als die éné keer in Rocket Town nietwaar", vroeg Elena opeens stil.

"Ja, toen wist ik nog niet eens dat hij mijn broer was maar ik voelde al een band en dat ik met hem moest meegaan. Nu voel ik dat weer, dat mijn plaats bij hen is"

Elena keek Dion aan en knikte tot slot. Ze wist als hij iets in zijn gedachte had dat ze het niet meer uit hem kreeg en zeker als het over die twee ging.

Dion ging in het midden van de verhoging staan en keek even naar boven.

"Transportias", riep hij opeens.

De kaarsen in heel de zaal begonnen allemaal harder te branden en een wind ontstond rond de twee. De rook die vrijkwam van de kaarsen begon boven de twee steeds rapper en rapper te draaien en creëerde zo een draaikolk. De draaikolk verander van een zwarte rook in een paarse energie vortex. Elena zag hoe Dion langzaam van de grond afkwam en naar de vortex zweefde. Opeens bewoog haar lichaam vanzelf, ze moest hem volgen. Ze liep op de verhoging af en sprong recht naar Dion.

"Allemaal goed en wel dat jij de avontuurtjes maakt maar deze keer ga ik mee", zei De vrouw terwijl ze zich vastklampte aan Dion.

Dion wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, hij lachte gewoon en hield haar stevig vast terwijl ze allebei door de vortex gingen. Nadat de twee erdoor waren verdween de vortex in het niets.

"Hm, ik hoop dat ze het redden", zei Radius toen hij de kamer inkwam.

_Hm, dit gaat zware gevolgen hebben, harmonixers tot daar nog toe maar een ancient en een mens. Dat kan nog verkeerd aflopen_

"Misschien of misschien niet, de tijden veranderen oude vriend. Kom we zullen onze bezoekers is ontvangen", zei Radius waarna Arok stil was.

"Hm, het ziet er wel wat bouwvallig uit, vind je ook niet", zei Dean toen ze de stad in de verte zagen.

"Niet klagen, wees blij dat we de stad eindelijk gevonden hebben", zei Marlene.

"Wie klaagt er nu ik zeg gewoon dat het er wat bouwvallig uitziet, dat is niet klagen"

"Hm, ik ken jouw. Ik heb nog voor jouw gezorgd toen je klein was"

"Je was maar 3 jaar ouder, en je bracht me meer in de problemen dan voor me zorgen als ik me goed herinner"

"Wat, stank voor dank noem ik dat"

"Ruziën die altijd zoveel", vroeg Quan fluisterend aan Kyala.

"Hm, zoiets. Het is een manier om vriendschap te tonen dacht ik. Ik vind het een rare manier maar het is wel grappig soms", zei Kyala terug.

"intrigerend"

"Wel, nu gewoon hopen dat ze dara zijn", zei Dean uiteindelijk.

"Maak je daar maar geen zorgen om, zie maar wie daar aangelopen komt", zei Kyala en wees naar twee personen in de verte.

"Florian, Ami", riep Marlene luid en zwaaide met haar handen.

Marlene omhelsde direct Ami en Florian toen ze samen waren.

"Eindelijk, het werd tijd dat jullie kwamen opdagen", zei Florian.

"Hehehehe, we hadden een klein oponthoud onderweg", zei Dean.

"Wie is dat", vroeg Ami ineens toen ze de blauwe man zag.

"Ow, Florian, Ami dit is Quan A'Nox een Aquaïren. Één van de rassen op deze planeet. Hij heeft me geholpen toen ik in de penarie zat", zei Marlene.

"Ik denk dat het een beetje andersom is. Ze heeft mij gered",zei de Aquaïren.

Marlene begon een beetje te blozen.

"Hoe wist je dat we hier waren?"

"Mijn nonkel zei het, hij had u, Elena en Lee gezien en zei dat jullie naar hier waren gekomen", zei Kyala.

"Misschien moeten jullie allemaal is binnenkomen en wat op adem komen", zei opeens een oude stem.

"Ow, Radius we hadden je niet gezien", zei Florian.

"Iedereen dit is Radius een..."

"Een harmonixer", maakte Dean af.

Florian en Ami keken verbaasd naar de vrouw net als Kyala, zij wist dat Radius een vriend was van Rhand maar ze had er niets van gezegd tegen Dean.

"Zozo, Rhand heeft jullie gestuurd. En jij moet die studente zijn waar hij zoveel over pocht", zei Radius toen hij Kyala zag.

Kyala bloosde even maar het was voor korte duur.

"We hebben slecht nieuw over..."

"Ik weet het al"

Dean en Kyala keken verbaasd op.

"Hij heeft het mij laten weten toen hij de levenstroom inging. Hij was een goede vriend en dat blijft hij nog steeds. Maar kom nu eerst maar naar binnen. De zon begint onder te gaan en het wordt dan een beetje te koud voor een oude man", zie Radius waarna iedereen hem volgde.

"Wat nog één", riepen Ami en Florian tegelijk.

Ze waren in een soort van vergaderzaal waar een grote lange tafel stond.

De 4 hadden de volledig uitleg gedaan van wat ze onderweg gezien hadden en over het tweede wezen dat bij de Aquaïren leefde.

"Dat gaat de zaak een heel pak moeilijker maken", zei Ami.

"En het probleem is ze kunne onschuldige mensen nu gebruiken tegen ons", zei Marlene.

"Ik heb het al met Kyala gezien. Iedereen denk dat die Corino een redder is en volgt hem gewoon", zei Dean.

"In Quaria is het hetzelfde, Iedereen die twijfels had zijn al uit de weg geruimd", zei Quan.

"Waar zijn de andere eigenlijk", vroeg Kyala toen ze Lee, Karin, Dion en Elena zagen.

"Lee en Karin zijn op ene missie om hun partners terug te halen", zei Florian.

"Dion en Elena zijn denk ik in hun kamer. Ik zal ze gaan halen", zei Ami en wou opstaan toen Raduis haar beval om terug te zitten.

"Doe geen moeite ze zijn niet in hun kamers."

"Waar dan wel", vroeg Marlene.

"Zeg nu niet dat ze hetzelfde geflikt hebben", zei Florian.

"De jonge ancient is zijn broer achterna samen met Elena", zei Radius.

"Euhm, wat is die andere wereld partners?", vroegen Quan en Kyala tegelijk. Dean en Marlene wisten wie de partners waren maar die andere wereld daar waren ze ook nieuwsgierig naar.

Florian en Ami gave de volledige uitleg van wat er gebeurd was nadat ze op Andoria aankwamen. Kyala had al iets gehoord dat Lee en Karin een ander soort kracht bezatten maar dit was de eerst keer dat ze er meer detail over hoorde en Quan kende er helemaal niets van.

"Wat doen we nu dan we missen weeral 4 man en als Corino nog een partner heeft gaan we alle kracht nodig hebben die er is", zei Florian.

"Kunnen we ze niet achterna gaan, misschien kunnen we helpen", zei Quan.

"Nee, de poort kan alleen geopend worden door personen met het bloed van de harmonixer", zei Raduis.

"En u bent toch een harmonixer neem ik aan", zei Ami.

"Hm, geen sprake van het is verboden om dara henen te gaan maar in het geval van Lee, Karin en Dion kan er iets over het hoofd gezien worden. Het was niet de bedoeling dat Elena eens meeging maar met wat geluk wordt voor haar hetzelfde gedaan maar tart jullie geluk niet", zei Raduis.

"Wat kunnen we anders doen?", vroeg Ami.

"Misschien moeten we bondgenoten zien te vinden op deze planeet, zoals mijn vader ooit heeft geprobeerd", zei Kyala.

"huh? Denk je echt dat de mensen durven opstaan tegen Corino", vroeg Florian.

"Ik moet toegeven ik heb mijn twijfels nadat ik Kioko zag", zei Dean.

"We gaan alle hulp nodig hebben, wie weet zijn der nog meer waar we niet vanaf weten", zei Dean.

"En dan zijn er nog andere gevaren waar we rekening mee moeten houden, jij en Quan kennen deze planeet maar wij niet. Als we weer opgesplitst raken hebben we een probleem en ik denk niet dat elke persoon zo aardig is als uw nonkel en tante", zei Marlene.

"Hm, het zou wel handig zijn als we met een eigen leger konden afkomen maar ik zie het niet direct gebeuren. In mijn stad ben ik de enige dat weet wat Auqia echt is",zei Quan.

"Auqia?"

"Ow ja, zo noemt zij haarzelf. Auqia A'Quina"

"Hier blijven kunnen we niet. Ze weten dat we hier zijn"

"Wat denk jij Radius?"

"Hm...wat ik denk is niet belangrijk. Jullie moeten zelf beslissen wat jullie willen doen", zei Radius.

"Het enige wat ik kan zeggen is dat jullie meer kracht nodig hebben en bondgenoten, ga die dingen zoeken."

"En waar moeten we dan beginnen", vroeg Dean.

"Soms is het beste om naar het verleden te kijken, wat er gebeurd is en waarom. Het kan soms antwoorden bevatten naar wat je zoekt"

"Verleden? Hoe kijken we in het verleden?", vroeg Kyala

"Dat moet jezelf uitvinden maar rust nog 1 dag uit hier dan kunnen jullie...", begon de oude man toen er opeens een ontploffing buiten was.

Radius liep direct naar buiten gevolgd door de rest. Toen ze buiten waren zagen ze een volledig leger van Dorono's en in het midden stonden twee figuren. Er stond een oudere man met licht bruin haar dat bijna grijs werd. Donker blauwe tuniek met een donker paarse mantel. Naast hem stond een vrouwelijke Aquaïren die er nog redelijk jong uitzag.

"Zozo, Radius dat je zolang hebt kunnen verstoppen van ons zeer indrukwekkend",zei Corino lachend.

"En bedankt om de aardlingen en de weglopertjes aan ons te geven", zei Auqia.


	14. De Aanval op Shayol Merkh

_**Hoofdstuk 14: De aanval op Shayol Merkh**_

"Naar binnen nu en gebruikt de tweede transport", riep Raduis.

"Niet zonder u", riep Florian waarna de conformer van Ami door de lucht zoefde en de eerst Dorono's uit de weg ruimde. Kyala pakte de Soul Hunter van haar meester vast en spande de boog waardoor een witte pijl tevoorschijn kwam. Ze begon vliegensvlug de dorono's met de pijlen zonder één te missen. Marlene volgde al snel mat de missing Score. Florian, Dean en Quan rekende met al de dorono's af die erdoor kwamen. Het ging goed totdat er opeens een zwarte tsunami op hen afkwam. Het spoelde hen allemaal tegen de grote deuren van de kerk.

"Wat was dat", riep Ami.

"Jullie zagen er wat vuiltjes uit, ik dacht wel dat jullie een bad konden gebruiken", zei Auqia van achter het leger dorono's.

"Nu is het mijn beurt, jullie gaan spijt hebben ooit de gedachte te hebben ons te kunnen verslaan", zei Corino waarna er zwarte gloed rondom hem kwam. Hij strekte zijn armen waarna er allemaal zwarte straaltjes uit de grond kwamen en rondgezweefde rond de man.

Daarna wees hij naar het groepje dat nog steeds bekwam van de vorig aanval waarna de straaltjes allemaal als pijlen op hun afstevende.

De groep zag de aanval te laat op hun afsteven en dacht dat het gedaan was maar de pijlen bereikte hen niet. Radius was ervoor gesprongen en had alle pijlen geabsorbeerd waardoor zijn kleding volledig verscheurd was en druppels bloed neerviel op de grond.

"Radius…", zei Kyala stil.

"Ga nu naar binnen meteen", riep hij woedend.

"En u dan", riep Dean.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen om mij"

Iedereen knikte en ging dan naar binnen.

"Wel wel Raduis dat is toch lang geleden. Ik dacht dat jij jaren geleden gestorven was, hoe heb je het tocg overleefd", zei Corino.

"Dat wil je toch graag weten hé",

"Je kunt ze niet eeuwig van ons beschermen Raduis", zei Auqia.

"Hoef ik ook niet, gewoon lang genoeg zodat ze kunnen ontsnappen"

"Ha, en jij denkt dat ze het over hun hart krijgen om u achter te laten", zei de vrouw.

"Ze gaan geen keus hebben, maar maak je ma zorgen over jezelf", zei de man en deed zijn jas uit.

"Arion Reptilus Okarian Kraon", riep de man luid waarna zijn huid langzaam grijs begon te worden met hier en daar rode vlekken op zijn huid. Op zijn rug kwamen twee geschubde vleugels tevoorschijn en tot slot een reptielachtige staart.

"Want ik ga het jullie niet gemakkelijk maken", riep Arok. Waarna hij opsteeg en ballen van vuur smeet naar het leger van Dorono's.

"Och hoe amusant, en hoe denk je ons tegen te houden", zei Auqia lachend.

Je bent zeker dat je het wilt doen, zei Raduis.

"Ja, die kinderen maken misschien ene kans maar dan moeten wij die hen geven, dus houw je maar klaar", zei Arok in zichzelf waarna heel zijn lichaam in vuur en vlam begon te staan.

"Weer een zielige poging", zei Corino terwijl hij geeuwde.

Het lichama van vuur begon te veranderen. Het werd steeds groter en groter. Uiteindelijk stond er voor het leger een gigantische vurige draak. Een klein wit straaltje verliet de draak en vloog het gebouw in.

"Waar blijft hij", zei Florian ongeduldig terwijl het gevecht buiten nog doorging.

"Wauw", dat is ene grote draak", zei Dean doe door een kier keek.

Opeens vloog er een wit licht door de deur waardoor dean bijna achteroverviel. Het licht bleven boven het de verhoging in het midden van de ruimte zweven en kreeg dan vorm.

"Radius?", zei Kyala verbaasd.

"Maar als jij hier bent, wie is dat dan", vroeg Florian verbaasd.

"Dit is ene astrale projectie, ik kan maar even blijven. Jullie moeten nu gaan, ik kan ze niet voor eeuwig tegenhouden", zei de man.

"En jij dan", zei Ami.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen om mij, jullie moeten hier wegkomen, jullie zijn belangrijker. Jullie kunnen ze nog niet aan op deze moment"

"Maar waar moeten we dan heen, ze hebben deze wereld in hun macht", zei Dean.

"Niet helemaal. Jullie weten dat er vroeger een ondergrondse beweging was dat tegen Corino was. Wel de beweging bestaat nog steeds. Corino dacht ze allemaal weg gevaagd te hebben maar hij had het mis. Kyala focus u op de plaats waar je vroeger met Rhand trainde vandaar ga naar het dorpje Kondor en vraag naar Bendu, hij zal je helpen", zei de man.

"oké, maar niet zonder u", zei Kyala.

"Je hebben geen keus hebben", zie de man waarna opeens zijn vorm begon te vervagen.

"Wat gebeurt er", riep Marlene.

"De laatste resten van mijn menselijkheid zijn aan het vervagen. Om genoeg kracht op te wekken om die twee bezig te houden heb ik mijn ziel met die van Arok vermengd om dat te maken. We gaan die vorm niet voor eeuwig kunnen houden en eens ze verdwijnt verdwijnen wij beide ook. Het spijt maar het was de enige weg. EN NU GAAN", riep de man waarna Radius weer in een witte straal veranderde en terug naar buiten ging.

Iedereen keek stil naar de deur waar ze de grote draak hoorde schreeuwen.

"Kyala, activeer de materia", zei Dean.

"Maar…"

"Hij geeft ons een kans, we kunnen die kans niet vergooien", zei Ami.

"Jullie menen dit toch niet", zei Quan.

"We kunnen niets anders. Toen wij voor het eerste tegen Messias en Jenova opstonden hebben wij ook deze keuzes moeten maken. Ik wete dat het hard is maar er is geen andere weg", zei Florian.

"Geen zorgen, een goede vriendin van mij heeft is ooit gezegd dat mensen nooit sterven zolang je ze in je hart houdt, ze zullen dan altijd over je waken. En er is ene kans dat ooit je paden weren terug kruisen", zei Marlene.

Quan en Kyala keken de 4 aan en knikte dan uiteindelijk. Kyala nam de tweede oranje materia en begon zich erop de consenteren terwijl ze de plaats visualiseerde waar zij met Rhand trainde.

De materia begon langzaam op te lichten waarna iedereen dichterbij kwam staan. Het licht begon omringde hen allemaal en werd feller. Marlene deed haar ogen dicht vanwege het licht maar werd opeens door iemand weggetrokken. Ze deed haar ogen open en voor haar verdween iedereen in het niets. Ze draaide zich en stond toen oog in oog met de man die haar en Quan hadden gevangen.

"Nu heb ik je, liefje", zei hij waarna alles voor haar zwart werd.

De draak spuwde brede stralen vuur die dorono's tot as reduceerde.

"Hm, productie dorono's zulen we moeten stijgen denk je ook niet zus", zei Corino.

"Ja, ik zal erop toezien dat het gebeurd. Opeens vloog ene witte straal terug in de draak waarna die stil voor de duur blijf staan.

Al snel werd het gevolgd door een witte flits die vanachter de draak tevoorschijn kwam. Een straal vloog vliegensvlug uit het gebouw weg van het gevecht.

"Hm, ba. Ze zijn weg en ik had nog zo gehoopt ze te vernietigen", zei de vrouwelijk aquaïren klagerig.

"Geduld, we krijgen ze wel zusje."

De twee draaide zich om en wouden vertrekken toen opeens de vuurdraak over de twee overvloog en voor hun voeten landde.

"Jij denkt toch echt niet ons tegen te houden. Je hebt je lot al bezegeld door die vorm aan te nemen", zei Corino.

"Misschien wel, maar ik kan proberen jullie mee het graf in te nemen", zei de draak waarna het vuur dat het lichaam omringde heviger begon te branden. De draak spreidde de twee vleugel en vloog hoog in de lucht. De draak maakte dan een duikvlucht recht op de twee af. Hij stevende als ene reusachtige vuurpijl op hen af. Bij impact daverde de grond hevig en ontstond een gigantische vuurzuil die heel Shayol Merkh mee opslok.

Nadat de vuurzuil vervaagde bleef er alleen nog een krater over waar de stad lag.

In het zand lag een oude man die nog maar nauwelijks ademde.

Raduis keek naar de lucht terwijl zijn lichaamfuncties langzaam stopte.

"Ik heb ...gedaan wat ik kon...de rest is aan jullie", zei de man waarna alles zwart werd.

"Och wat een gedoe", zei opeens ene vrouwelijke stem die vanuit het zand opsteeg.

"Mensen zijn toch zo'n irritante wezen, en het wordt nu ook besmettelijk, wel we zullen die epidemie bij de kern moeten aanpakken", zei een man lachend.

Corino en Auqia schudde het zand van hun lijf af terwijl ze bij het lichaam van de oude harmonixers stonden.

"Wel, bezie het zo we hebben toch al met één lastpost afgerekend"

"En nog zoveel te gaan. Laten we maar terug gaan voordat ze beginnen vragen te stellen. Reken jij af met degen die naar altaria zijn ik zal hier wel alles in het oog houden", zei Corina waarna de vrouw knikte en dan verdween gevolgd door Corino.

Aan de ander kant van de krater lagen twee mensen begraven in het zand terwijl er verschillende mannen op hen afkwamen gelopen. Één stond op en trok de andere recht en legde over zijn schouders .

"Wat is hier toch allemaal aan de gebeurd, baas", vroeg opeens één van de mannen.

"Ik weet het niet maar ik ben van plan om het uit hara hier te halen, en als ze niet meewerkt kunnen we ze nog altijd voor veel geld verkopen", zei de man waarna hij Marlene op een komodo legde.

"Komaan mannen we gaan naar huis, terug naar Bandeth", zei de man luid waarna er dan een gejuich was.

Terug op aarde was Cait Liz in Cosmo Canyon aangekomen. Ze had de roze mog robot snel onder de knie. Toen ze aan de ingang dacht iedereen eerst dat het Cait Sit was tot ze de kat op de kop van de robot beter zagen. Ze lieten haar natuurlijk binnen waarna ze dan met de opzichter van de deze plaats ging praten.

"Waarom denk je dat wij zoiets hebben, kindje", zei de oude vrouw.

"Cait Sit heeft het mij verteld ik moest het van hem komen halen", zei de kat.

"Cait Sit? Maar kindje Sit heeft enkele jaren geleden de fysieke wereld verlaten", zei de vrouw. Liz keek de vrouw met open ogen aan. Ze wist dat er iets moest gebeurd zijn maar dat ze het effectief nu hoorde was wat anders. Maar wat was die stem dan en het bericht dat het achterliet over deze bot. Hij moest ergens zijn, het moest gewoon.

"Sit heeft me ooit gezegd dat deze plek de mensen leert dat een levend wezen op deze planeet nooit sterft. Het wezen keert daarvoor terug naar de planeet om later terug herboren te worden"

"Ja, dat is één van de lessen die wij hier geven"

"Wel, hij mag dan de fysieke wereld verlaten hebben, Sit heeft me ene paar dagen geleden gesproken, hij zei dat ik de zilveren materia moest komen oppikken plus alle informatie over transport materia", zei de kat.

De vrouw zuchtte even, en wou de wacht roepen.

Dora, wacht even zei een stem waarna beide liz als Dora verbaasd rondkeken. Liz kende de stem niet maar Dora zo te zien wel.

"Red?", zei de vrouw verbaasd terwijl ze rondkeek.

Ja Dora, doe wat ze zegt, ik weet dat ik gezegd had de materia verborgen te houden van de wereld maar het is nodig nu zei Red.

"Hm...Volg mij kind", zei de vrouw waarna ze rechtstond en Liz diep in de canyon leidde. Twee wachten vergezelde hen voor de veiligheid. Ze kwamen aan ene grote deur die de vrouw met een speciale sleutel openende. Toen ze binnenkwamen zagen middenin de kamer op een verhoging de zilvere materia liggen.

"Wees voorzicht ermee kind, het heeft grote kracht", zei de vrouw toen ze de materia aan haar overhandigde.

"Geen zorgen Cait ik zal doen wat je me opgedragen heb", zei de kat toen ze naar de materia in haar poten keek.


	15. De Raad van 5

_**Hoofdstuk 15: De raad van 5**_

De dag was aangekomen. Na een goede nachtrust werden Lee en Karin van hun vertrekken naar de raad begeleid. Ze hadden Logan niet meer gezien sinds gisterenavond en dat was ook al kort vanwege dat hij weggeroepen werd. De 4 wachters begeleide hen naar een grote hal. De hal was eveneens ook versierd met beelden van wezens maar er wat zeker opviel was dat de hal in de vorm van een pentagon. In elke hoek van de hal stond een groot standbeeld. De linkse die onderaan aan de basis stond was een afbeelding van een vrouwelijke gedaante met 8 handen en vele ogen. Die daarnaast leek veel op een katachtige wezen dat als een mens rechtstond, het had lang klauwen een scherp gelaat.

De twee volgende standbeelden stonden recht tegenover elkaar. De linkse beeldde een mannelijke demon uit die veel weg had van Chaos. Het beeld rechtover de demon leek op een vrouwelijke engel met grote majestueuze vleugels. Het laatste beeld dat in de top stond leek op een draakachtig wezen met 6 vleugels. Het leek Zero Bahamut in menselijke vorm.

De wachters leidde ze naar het midden van de hal waar Lee en Karin moesten wachten. De wachters gingen dan weg waarna ze alleen in de hal waren. Ze kregen er de kriebels van, het leek of de standbeelden op hun neerkeken. Karin verschoot toen de ogen van de vrouw met de 8 armen opeens begon te gloeien. Al snel begonnen de ogen van de andere standbeelden ook te gloeien. Een rood licht aan de voet van elk standbeeld begon te schijnen en liep van het één naar het andere standbeeld. Al snel werd het duidelijk wat er gevormd werd. Lee en Karin stonden middenin een pentagram dat feller een feller begon te schijnen. Ze dekte uiteindelijk hun ogen af. Wanneer het licht begon af te nemen zagen ze tot hun verbazing dat de ze niet meer in dezelfde hal waren. De standbeelden waren weg en voor hun stond een Tribune waar 5 personen inzaten. Één persoon herkende ze direct, Logan zat helemaal links. Er naast zat een vrouw met lang zwart haar, ze keek de twee aan met een bloedserieus gezicht. Daarnaast zat een man met strak kledij aan en zeer spitsige ogen die hij richtte op hen. Hij keek hen scherp aan alsof hij op jacht was. Als vierde persoon zat er een oude man met een zacht gezicht, hij leek veel op Logan alleen veel ouder. Als laatste zat er een beeldschone vrouw met lang goud haar.

"Drakian Hirougi en Einalma Korogo, welkom op de raad", zei Logan als eerst.

De twee keken verrast naar de man, het was de eerste keer dat ze geadresseerd werden met de namen die ze van hun ouders kregen.

"Zo dit zijn de twee indringers, ik snap het probleem eigenlijk niet. Gewoon ter executie brengen zeg ik", zei de vrouw naast Logan.

"En hun daden dat ze deze stad hebben helpen verdedigingen overboord smijten", bracht Logan in de verdediging.

"Hm, ze kunnen het evengoed gedaan hebben op hoop dat we ze zachter zouden aanpakken"

"Hah, gewoonweg belachelijk"

"Misschien moesten we ze de kans geven om zelf te antwoorden", stelde de vrouw helemaal rechts voor.

"Het zou beter zijn als ze beginnen te zeggen met welke redenen ze hier zijn", zei de oude man ernaast.

Lee en Karin stonden gewoon de raad aan te kijken zonder enig woord te zeggen.

"Nu niet verlegen zijn, jullie mogen spreken", zei de oude man.

"Wij zijn hier gekomen om Chaos en Twist te vinden, heer", zei Karin uiteindelijk.

"ach zo, en hoe komt het dat Chaos en Twist niet bij jullie meer is", vroeg de blonde vrouw.

"…er is iets gebeurd de moment dat we op Andoria aankwamen", begon Karin.

"De zegels die Chaos en Twist ana ons bonden waren vernietigd", eindigde Lee.

De raad begon opeens even onder zichzelf te mompelen en gaven dan were aandacht aan de twee.

"Wij hebben gehoord dat jullie van aarde komen, wat hebben jullie dan op Andoria te zoeken", vroeg de vrouw naast Logan.

"Misschien moeten we maar heel de uitleg doen van hoe alles begonnen is", zei Lee zuchtend. Hij wou liever direct achter Chaos aangaan maar het ziet ernaar uit dat ze eerst hen moesten overtuigen.

Karin begon met de uitleg van hoe Jenova voor het eerste op aarde kwam en ging zo verder afwisselend met Lee.

De 5 luisterde aandachtig naar de twee en keken verbaasd op toen ze meer hoorde over Messais en Jenova. Ze kwamen uiteindelijk aan hoe Kyala hen kwam vragen om hulp en dat ze die wouden geven.

"En in Shayol Merkh hebben we dan hulp gekregen van Raduis waardoor we uiteindelijk hier kwamen", eindigde Karin.

De 5 waren even stil, iedereen keek verwonderd behalve Logan.

"Hm, zo Arok heeft jullie hier gebracht", zei de oude man.

"Ik zal hem er is moeten over aanspreken als hij hier terugkomt"

"Maar eerst zij hier", zei de blonde vrouw.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat ze oprecht zijn"

"Hah, engelen zijn toch altijd zo goedgelovig", zei de andere vrouw.

"Als ze bij de vijand hoorde zouden we het wel weten en hadden ze ons al lang aangevallen nu dat ze de beste kans hebben. Ze kunnen goed helpen bij de reddingsactie van Chaos en Twist", zei de vertegenwoordiger van Engelen.

"Wat zeg jij Logan, jij kent ze beter dan ons"

"Ik weet zeker dat ze de waarheid spreken omdat jullie al ongetwijfeld weten waren Messias en Jenova volgelingen van de vijand die wij bevechten. Ik heb de strijd op aarde gezien, wat ze hebben doorgemaakt, en hoe deze twee mee hebben gevochten", zei de man.

De 4 andere raadsleden keken Logan aan, hij was zeer serieus en zeker als het over twist en Choas gingen.

"Ze hebben zelfs iets kunnen doen dat nog geen enkele andere harmonixer gelukt is…Harmonizefusie"

"Wat! Deze twee hebben gefusioneerd", riep de vrouw naast Logan uit.

"Maar dat is onmogelijk zonder…", begon de vertegenwoordiger van engelen en zweeg dan toen Logan haar aankeek.

"Hm, we hebben genoeg gehoord, tijd om te beslissen. Worden deze twee volgens de oude wetten aangeklaagd?"

"Nee", begon Logan.

"Ja", zei de vrouw ernaast.

De derde de man met het scherp gezicht had het hele tijd gezwegen.

"Ja", zei hij uiteindelijk.

Lee en Karin begonnen zich ongemakkelijk te voelen.

"Nee", zei het 4de lid.

Alles hing nu van de vertegenwoordiger van Engelen af. Het was gelijkstand. Twee keer Ja en twee keer Nee.

"N…", begon de vertegenwoordigster waarna ze opeens dichtklapte en haar hoofd liet vallen.

"Celestia, is alles in orde", vroeg de man naast haar.

De vrouw bracht haar hoofd weer en omhoog en keek even rond.

"Ja hoor alles in orde, Draco", zei de vrouw met een glimlach en keek dan weer de twee aan.

Lee en Karin rilde even, ze keek hen opeens koud aan. Daarvoor had een ze een warme uitdrukking maar nu, ze leek complete veranderd te zijn.

"Ja"

Logan en Draco keken de vrouw met open ogen aan.

Karin en Lee voelde de laatste hoop weglopen. Hier was het gedaan voor hun.

"De raad heeft beslist, de twee zullen geëxecuteerd worden", zei de vrouw naast Logan.

"Nee", riep opeens een luide stem.

Iedereen keek naar achter naar de duisternis waar opeens een 6de persoon zichtbaar werd. Hij had een soort van zwarte gewaad aan met een kap die zijn gezicht verborg.

"Mae'shall", zeiden de 5 tegelijk.

"Deze twee zullen niet ter dood worden gebracht", zei de persoon.

"Wat, maar de raad heeft al beslist", riep Celestia.

"Celestia zoals je weet, kan de mae'shall de beslissing van de raad ongedaan maken en zelf kiezen", zei Logan.

"Dit is de eerste keer van alle mae'shall dat dit gebeurt is", zei Draco.

Lee en Karin waren vergeten dat hij ook bij de raad zat.

"Logan, jij zult verantwoordelijk zijn voor deze twee. De raad is afgelopen", zei de stem waarna alles weer licht werd en Lee en Karin terug in de hal met de standbeelden stonden samen met Logan.

"Wel, dat was nipt", zei Logan met ene grijns.

"zo, wat nu", vroeg Lee.

"Wel morgen vertrekken we om Chaos en Twist terug te halen. Ik wou nog niets zeggen omdat ik de afloop niet zou weten van de raad maar ik zou willen vragen dat jullie erbij willen zijn. Jullie hebben ene sterke band met hen."

"Natuurlijk, we kunnen niet zomaar afwachten. Zeg maar wat we moeten doen", zei Karin.

"Volg mij maar ik breng jullie naar het hoofd van de operatie, hij zal alles uitleggen"

"Hm, verdomme die mae'shall, waarom na al die tijd zou hij nu de raad tegenspreken."

"Anansi, rustig. We krijgen ze wel. Het is gewoon uitstel van executie. Bezie het zo we hebben een derde lid te pakken, nog twee te gaan."

"Je hebt gelijk Kandé, is het niet waar Celestia", zei de vrouw waarna Celestia erbij kwam staan met een grijns.

"Waarom houden jullie toch vol, geef toch over", zei een man.

Twee personen waren vastgemaakt aan rechtstaande tafels. Een volwassen man met zwart haar en rode ogen en een vrouw met lang donker bruin haar en rode ogen.

"Nog steeds zwijgen, hopen jullie op een reddingsactie. Blijf maar dromen"

Opeens ging de deur open waarna een oudere man binnenkwam.

"Heer Corino, welkom"

"Hoe is het met onze twee gevangenen", zeid e oude man.

"Zoals je kunt zien verzetten ze zich nog steeds. Ik denk dat ze op een mirakel hopen"

"Hm, ik heb goed nieuws voor jullie twee. Jullie harmonixers zijn naar deze plaats gekomen"

"WAT", riep de man opeens uit.

"Ik wist wel dat het je aandacht zou trekken. Ze zijn speciaal voor jullie gekomen. Ze zijn van plan om jullie te redden samen met Logans troepen", zei Corino met ene grijns.

"Hoe weet jij dat nu", vroeg de vrouw.

"Ik heb vanaf nu 3 spionnen in hun basis waarvan één dicht bij Logan is, iemand die jij goed kent Twist. Het zal niet lang duren voor ik die twee andere ook nog heb en als laatste die mae'shall"

Chaos en Twist keken Corino nijdig aan.

"Oei zijn jullie kwaad, geen zorgen we zullen die twee ene warm welkom geven, wat elk moment kan beginnen, maar ondertussen geef ons wat we willen", zei Corino en knipte in zijn vingers.

Chaos en Twist gaven geen kick maar aan hun gezichtuitdrukking was te merken dat ze elk moment konden uitschreeuwen.

"Nog altijd koppig, maar nu moet ik terug naar mijn taken. Mijn speeltjes zullen dat groepje buiten wel met alle zachtheid ontvangen"

"Nog geen wachten gezien, Cole", zei één van de groepleden. Ze aren juist aan de een soort van middeleeuws kasteel gekomen waarna Cole de leider van de groep drie mannen uitstuurde om de omgeving te verkennen op bewakers. Alledrie kwamen ze terug met hetzelfde gegeven, geen vijand te zien die het kasteel bewaakt.

Karin en Lee keken de helen tijd naar de ingang. Ergens daarbinnen zaten Chaos en Twist opgesloten.

"Wat nu?", vroeg Lee.

"Voorzichtigheid is het belangrijkste, het is niet dat we niemand zien dat er niemand is. Ray, Clay, Karin en Lee, jullie gaan met mij naar binnen. De rest verspreid jullie en geef ons dekking als we moeilijkheden hebben. Als we te lang wegblijven ga dan terug naar de stad"

"Ja, kapitein", riep iedereen simultaan.

"Zijn jullie twee klaar", vroeg hij nog is apart aan Lee en Karin.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen, wij kunnen ons mannetje staan", zei Karin.

"Goed dan, laten we dan ma…"

"DEKING ZOEKEN", riep opeens van de mannen waarna iedereen wegsprong. Iedereen werd verder weggeblazen door een explosie. Lee en Karin stonden snel terug op en zagen achter hun ene krater waar ze daarnet stonden.

"Is iedereen in orde", riep de kapitein die naast de twee kwamen staan.

"Bone en Doran waren niet snel genoeg kapitein", zei Ray.

"Cole", riep één van de mannen wijzend naar iets achter hem.

Cole draaide zich om en kon niet geloven wat hij zag.

Ze waren volledig omsingeld door ene leger van Dorono's en wezens net als die dat de stad aanviel. Het was een veel te groot leger vaan nog maar 8 man alleen. Opeens schoten meerdere stralen van het leger recht op het groepje af. Ze konden deze keer de stralen niet ontlopen. Iedereen verdween in een geweldige explosie.


	16. De Reddingsactie

**_Hoofdstuk 16: De reddingsactie_**

Het groepje sloot hun ogen juist op de moment dat de stralen insloegen. Het maakte een oorverdovend geluid maar ze voelde niets. Ze keken omhoog en zagen een geel schild over hun heen waar het stof over heen zweefde. Al snel werden omring door een groene gloed die hen beter deed voelen, alles schrammen en wondjes die ze opgelopen waren bij de eerste explosie verdween voor hun ogen. Toen ze voor hun keken zagen ze twee personen staan.

De één had een groene materia in haar handen die glinsterde end e andere had een staf vast waarop de steen geel aan het gloeien was.

"Dion? Elena?", riepen Lee en Karin verbaasd uit.

"Zijn jullie in orde", vroeg Elena.

"Wat doen jullie hier"

"Wel, jullie hachje redden zo te zien"

"Hoe zijn jullie hier geraakt, jullie zijn geen Harmonixers"

"Euhm kunnen we later spreken dit is zeer vermoeiend", zei Dion die het schild nog steeds omhooghield.

"Ik weet in demosnaam niet wat er aan de gaande is, maar we zijn hier met een doel. Karin en Lee, jullie gaan met Thoron en mij mee de burcht in. De rest houd stand hier tot we terug zijn, als we te lang wegblijven weet je wat je moet doen. Ray jij hebt bevel tot ik terug ben"

"Elena en Dion help hen, we zijn zo terug", zei Lee

"Hm, denk er ma niet aan om ons weer achter te laten want we komen weer achter jullie aan", zei Dion.

De drie stonden recht en liepen op het kasteel af.

Dion liet eindelijk het schild zakken waarna ze direct de eerst vlaag van Dorono's moesten afslagen.

"Oké, iedereen verspreiden en houw ze gewoon op afstand", riep Ray waarna ze allemaal met vuurballen begon te smijten op elke Dorono die afkwam. Dion nam zijn ijsmateria en stuurde een reusachtige ijsbal op de vlaag af. Degene die dat overleefde werden aangepakt door Elena haar vechtkunsten.

"Waarheen", vroeg Lee toen de 4 eindelijk de burcht binnenwaren. De muren waren besmeurd met mos en vol kraken, je hoorde bijna niets dan alleen een druppel water dat viel van het plafon.

"Nu is het de hele burcht doorzoeken totdat we ze vinden, we zullen ons in twee groepen splitsen. De éné neemt de west-vleugel en de andere de oost-vleugel. Lee, ga jij met Thoron naar de oost-vleugel, Karin jij komt met mij mee",zei Cole.

Lee en Karin keken elkaar even aan nadat ze elk hun weg gingen.

Lee en Thoron waren de gangen aan het doorlopen maar veel verschil zagen ze niet. Alleen wat meer gangen en meer gangen. Af en toe kwamen ze een kamer tegen die ingestort was of hij was gewoon leeg.

"Zo, jij had een band met Chaos hé", zei Thoron opeens.

"Ja", zei Lee.

"Ik heb gehoord dat jij een harmonize hebt kunnen doen"

"Euhm, dat is nogal gezegd maar ik weet niet juist wat het betekent"

"Ow? Haqrmonize is dat je twee wezen met elkaar en jezelf fusioneert. Het is niet zo bekend, niet vele kunnen dat. En zeker niet met een wezen die verbonden is aan ene andere harmonixer"

"Wel, het was nodig die tijd, we weten eigenlijk zelf niet goed hoe het gebeurd is. Maar ik ben er blij om", zei Lee.

"Kan ik me wel voorstellen, ik wil wel is zien tot wat jullie nog in staat zijn", zei Thoron.

"Wel, dan moeten we eerste Chaos en Twist vinden"

Ze gingen verder totdat ze aan een trap kwamen die omlaag ging.

"Gaat het nog", vroeg Cole.

"Ja, hoor. Ik ben wel al wat gewoon", zei Karin.

"Dat geloof ik wel als Logan jullie zo vertrouwd"

Ze hadden zelf niet vele succes, ook allemaal maar gangen en legen kamer of kamers die ingestort waren. Wat ze wel raar vonden was dat er geen wachters waren of iets.

Na een tijd lopen kwamen ze aan een trap die de diepte inleidde.

Ze gingen naar beneden en zagen in de verte een licht branden. Ze kwamen in een grote kamer terecht met vreemde apparatuur en in het midden twee grote tafels.

"Karin?", zei opeens iemand.

Ze keek om en zag Lee en Thoron aan de andere kant van de kamer staan.

"Hoe komen jullie hier", vroeg Karin.

"Zelfde manier als jullie alleen andere kant"

"Wat is dit hier", vroeg Cole zicht af.

"daar ligt iemand", zei Thoron en wees naar de tafels.

Der lagen twee personen op de tafels die met ijzeren ketens volledig vastgebonden waren.

Ze kwamen dichterbij om te zien wie ze waren.

"Mam", zei Karin verbaasd toen ze de vrouw zag.

"Pa",vervolgde Lee bij de man.

"Nee, dit zijn je ouders niet. Het zijn Chaos en Twist. Ze hebben gewoon de gedaantes van hun eerste harmonixers aangenomen, Yuri Hirougi en Elandrian Korogo", zei Thoron.

Lee en Karin vonden het maar raar, maar ook dat Thoron wist hoe hun ouders heette. Weet heel Altaria dan over hun geschiedenis.

"Kom we moeten ze los krijgen", zei Cole die al probeerde om de ketting los te krijgen.

"Ga even achteruit", zei Lee waarna hij zijn Death Penalty nam.

Hij schoot de sloten kapot die de twee vasthielden. De kettingen rammelde met een lawaai de grond op.

"Hey, Twist gaat het", vroeg Karin toen ze de vrouw rechthield.

"hmm, Karin?", mompelde de vrouw en deed langzaam haar ogen open.

"Wat in Demosnaam doe jij hier"

"We zijn hier om jullie twee te redden natuurlijk"

"We?"

Ze keek om en zag Lee Thoron die Chaos ondersteunde.

"Hm, wat hebben wij toch roekeloze harmonixers", zei Chaos.

"Zeg dat maar als we veilig zijn", zei Lee.

"Er stoort me wel iets, dit was veel te gemakkelijk", zei Cole.

"Ik klaag niet en daarbij heel hun leger zit buiten, wat meer kunnen ze nog hebben", zei Lee.

"Mij", zei opeens een man die vanuit de donkere tevoorschijn kwam.

Op de bloedrode ogen na zag de man er volkomen normaal uit. Lang zwart haar en gewoon kledij.

"En wie mag jij dan zijn", vroeg Karin.

"Ik ben degene die je vriendjes heeft verzorgd"

"Dan zou ik maar rap weggaan voordat we voor jouw gaan zorgen", zei Lee.

"Oh, maar ik ga helemaal niet weg. Ik ben nog niet klaar met die twee, misschien zijn ze wat opener als we hun reden van verzet gewoon vernietigen, beginnend met jij", zei de man waarna Elena samen met Twist en Cole opeens met een platvorm omhoog gingen en door ene opening in het plafon verdwenen.

"Karin", riep Lee nog uit maar ze was al weg.

"Geen zorgen ik zal haar goed verzorgen, maar ondertussen zodat jullie niet vervelen", zei de man waarna hij dan ook verdween. Opeens hoorde ze een grommend geluid van achter hun.

Vanuit de gangen waar ze vandaan kwamen stonden nu ene soort van honden die volledig misvormd waren. Ze hadden allemaal stekels op hun lichamen en delen van vel hing gewoon los. Hun ogen waren volledig zwart en een soort van dikke witte drab druppelde uit hun monden.

"Pas op, dat zijn één van zijn experimenten. Ze zijn zeer snel en die drab is bijtend zuur", zei Chaos.

"ik heb geen tijd voor dit", zei Lee en nam al meteen zijn contain materia. Hij concentreerde compleet op de materia waarna die helder begon te stralen. Een ijzige wind vloog door de kamer en concentreerde zich op de twee gangen waar de honden uitkwamen. De wind veranderde in ene storm en bevroor al de honden.

"Nu Karin gaan zoeke…", begon Lee toen het ijs opeens begon te smelten.

"Ah, verdomme"

"We zullen moeten vechten", zei Thoron.

Lee nam al meteen zijn death Penalty en begon al te schieten terwijl Thoron Chaos ondersteunde.

Karin, Cole en Twist waren opeens terug buiten. Het platvorm had hen zo te zien naar een plein gebracht middenin het kasteel. Toen ze rondkeken zagen ze geen uitgang, alleen maar 4 muren.

"Welkom, allemaal"

De drie keken om en zagen de man achter hen staan.

"Wel, laten we met de show beginnen hé", zei de man en knipte met zijn vingers.

3 honden verschenen voor de man.

"Dit was mijn vorig experiment, vind je ze niet schattig. Ik noem ze Krenons. Zijn ze niet lief en zeer betrouwbaar"

De drie zeiden niets ze bleven de man gewoon aankijken en hielden de honden in het oog voor enige verdachte bewegingen.

"Maar we zullen is starten. Laat de spelen beginnen", riep de man waarna hij weer in zijn vingers knipte. De honden kwamen langzaam op de drie af.

Cole en Karin gingen langzaam achteruit en zette Twist neer tegen de muur.

Karin nam al snel haar Death Penalty en schoot op de eerst de dicht bij kwam. Het was moeilijk de honden te raken maar na 4 schoten had ze er eindelijk één. Cole smeet al snel vuurballen en kreeg zo de tweede Krenos klein. De derde maakt een leeuwen sprong naar Cole maar werd neergeschoten door Karin juist voordat die Cole bereikte.

"Wel, laten we het wat moeilijker maken", zei de man waarna er weer Krenossen verschenen maar nu 9 van hen.

"Dit gaan we niet lang uithouden zo", zei Cole.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik heb al erger meegemaakt", zei Karin en nam ene groene materia bol waar ze direct op begon te concentreren.

Ondertussen waren Lee en Thoron die Chaos ondersteunde boven geraakt.

Ze werden achtervolgde door Krenossen die maar bleven komen. Ze moesten een paar verdieping omhoog gaan om ze te ontsnappen.

Uiteindelijk sloten ze zichzelf op in ene kamer en barricadeerde ze de duur met zware stenen.

"Dat gaat niet voor eeuwig ophouden", zei Lee.

"Hopelijk hebben we tegen dan al een plan", zei Chaos.

"Lee", zei Thoron die door het raam keek.

Lee keek door het raam en zag juist een komeet neerstorten die verscheidene krenossen verpletterde.

Hij zag ook Karin, Cole en Twist beneden staan. Hij riep erheen maar zijn stem leek hen niet te bereiken.

Toen hij door het raam wou kruipen werd hij tegengehouden door een onzichtbare muur.

"Wat nu", zei Lee die de onzichtbare muur aftastte.

"Niet veel, gewoon afwachten nu", zei Thoron.

"Dat is nooit één van zijn sterkste kanten geweest", zei Chaos die zich al terug fitter voelde.

Karin dacht dat ze ze allemaal had maar uit de mist sprong opeens een Krenos recht op haar. Ze zag het te laat en kon niet op tijd meer haar geweer bovenhalen. Opeens vloog de Krenos terug naar achter door een elektrische bal. Ze keek om en zag Twist rechtstaan.

"Bedankt Twist"

"Wie red wie nu eigenlijk", zei Twist.

"War is dit toch interessant, maar nu is het gedaan met spelen", zei de man waarna hij weer met zijn vinger knipte. Nu verdween hijzelf en verscheen er een hele leger van krenossen voor hen. De honden begonnen dan weer te smelten voor hen en de plas begon samen toevoegen. Uit de plas verscheen een nieuw gedaanten die maar groter en groter werd. Voor de drie stond nu een gigantische hond met 3 hoofden.

"Ow shit", zei Karin die achteruit deinsde.

"Dit is de mea'Kreno. Veel plezier ermee", zei de man die op het dak stond.

Het eerste hoofd hapte al direct naar Karin die nog juist op tijd kon ontwijken terwijl het andere hoofd naar Cole hapte. Twist schoot weer een elektrische bal af maar het had geen effect op de kreno en moest snel al zelf ontwijken toen het middelste hoofd naar haar hapte. De drie bleven ontwijken en als ze de kans kregen vielen ze aan maar het had niet vele effect. De kogels van Karin verdwenen gewoon in de huid van het wezen en de vuurballen en elektrische ballen hadden geen effect.

"We moeten ze helpen, alles wat ze doen heeft geen effect op dat ding", zei Lee die naar het gevecht keek.

"En wat stel je dan voor", vroeg Thoron.

"Iedereen achteruit"

Lee nam zijn geweer en begon op de onzichtbare muur te schieten maar veel succes had het niet. Het werd snel al gevolgd door vuur materia en wanneer dat niet werkte en sloeg hij weer over naar contain. Nadat het stof terug gezakt was, voelde ze dat de muur er nog steeds.

Zat te hijgen van het veel materia gebruik.

"Hij geeft wel veel om dat meisje", fluisterde Thoron.

"Je moest is weten Thoron of moet ik zeggen Amon", zei Chaos terug.

"Ik kon het toch nooit voor je verborgen houden hey"

"Je was altijd een slechtte leugenaar"

"Wat zitten jullie nu te fluisteren", zei Lee ineens.

"Heb je er al aan gedacht om eerst is de band tussen jouw en Chaos terug te maken", stelde Thoron voor.

"Nu?"

"Ja, nu. Het kan tot je voordeel leiden. Zoals je ziet is dat wezen te sterk voor Chaos of twist maar misschien niet als jullie weer harmonize doen"

"Wat? Maar dan nog ze weet niet dat ik hier ben, hoe kan ze me dan bereiken."

"Wie zegt dat jij de leiding neemt, deze harmonize kan twee kanten opgaan. Het kan dan ook ene totaal ander effect hebben aangezien Twist en Karin de host gaan zijn"

"Mara hoe gaat ze weten wat te doen"

"Vertrouw er maar op haar"

"…oké, wat moet ik doen"

"Dezelfde manier als de vorige keer, zeg de woorden maar en ik doe de rest", zei Chaos.

Lee ging voor Chaos staan en bracht zijn hand omhoog waar zijn symbool opstond.

"Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos"

Op Lee zijn en hand en op die van Chaos begon het symbool te gloeien. Stralen van wit licht begonnen uit de symbolen te vliegen en vlogen rond de twee. Ze begonnen zachtjes in de lucht te zweven. De stralen begonnen feller op de te lichten en rappen rond hen te draaien. Chaos begon dezelfde woorden te zeggen als daarvoor. "ClarioKolara craga smelting Hirougi!"

Er was opeens een fel licht waarna Chaos verdwenen was. Lee voelde het leeg gevoel niet meer, hij voelde zich weer compleet.

"Oké, nu concentreer je op Karin. Probeer je kracht te naar haar over te brengen", zei Thoron.

Lee sloot zijn ogen toen hij voor het ram aston en bracht zij hand omhoog waar het symbool zachtjes gloeide.

Karin sprong juist uit de weg voor weer en hap toen opeens haar hand warm voelde. Het symbool gloeide zachtjes. Het was de eerst keer sinds Twist weg was dat haar symbool reageerde.

"Lee?", zei ze stil. Ze keek rond maar zag niet. Ze voelde hem toch, hij probeerde hara te bereiken.

"Wel ik denk dat het tijd is", zei Twist die het symbool zag.

"Tijd voor wat?"

"Tijd dat we weer terug één worden, hoor je Lee niet roepen, hij en Chaos zijn iets van plan en hebben ons ervoor nodig"

"Oké dan, Tario When Ion Salvos Talen", riep Karin waarna haar symbool begon te gloeien samen met die van Twist. Stralen vlogen eruit en begon rond de twee te dansen. Opeens doemde de mae'Kreno voor hen op om ze aan te vallen. Cole sprong ervoor en schoot een paar vuurballen af in het wezen zijn mond. Het wezen grauwde even en keek dan woedend naar Cole. Ondertussen begonnen de stralen sneller en sneller te dansen waarna Twist met dezelfde woorden als vorige keren begon te zeggen.

"ClarioKolara craga smelting Korogo!"

Er was ene witte flits waarna Twist dan verdwenen was. Karin voelde zich op en top in orde weer, het lege gevoel was verdwenen.

Lee zijn symbool begon opeens te schijnen nadat Karin met Twist weer samenvoegde en lostte dan op in rode energie. De energie ging gewoon de door muur recht op Karin af. Het vormde het symbool van Chaos dat dan samensmolt met die van Twist. Toen het nieuwe symbool gevormd was hoorde ze woorden in haar hoofd, het waren dezelfde als de vorige met één klein verschil.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Diara", riep ze luid waarna het symbool helder begon te schijnen.

Het gaf een fel licht die het wezen verblindde. Karin begon langzaam in de lucht te zweven waarna haar haren door ene onzichtbare wind begonnen te wapperen. Har kledij kreeg ene paarse kleur en haar schoenen veranderde in schoon afgewerkte gouden schoenen. Tot slot vloog haar mantel eraf die dan plaatst maakte voor twee witte beeldige vleugels die bijna straalde.

"Wauw", zei Cole toen die de transformatie zag.

"Wat in hemelsnaam ben jij", riep de man die nog steeds toekeek.

"Noem me maar the angel of light", zei de vrouw waarna ze dan op de mae'Kreno vloog.

Het reusachtige wezen kwam op haar afgelopen maar ze bleef gewoon staan.

Ze bracht haar twee handen naar voor waarna een elektrische bal op de rechter verscheen en een vuurbal op de linker. Al snel mengde de twee samen tot een zwarte vuurbal omringd een elektrisch veldje. Ze creëerde er nog zo'n drie en liet ze voor haar zweven. Toen het wezen wou toeslaan lanceerde ze de drie af die recht de monden van de drie koppen in vloog. Het wezen stond opeens stil terwijl hun hoofd begonnen te beven. Opeen ontplofte de 3 koppen en viel de hond gewoon neer.

"Wat dat kan niet", riep de man.

Ze keek omhoog en vloog dan naar de man toe.

"Hm, ik zie jullie wel later", zei de man waarna hij dan verdween.

Thoron stond opeens beneden. De onzichtbare muur dat het raam blokkeerde leek verdwenen te zijn toen de man verdween.

"Zeg, hoeveel zijn er nog van die gasten", zei Dion die uitgeput begon te raken.

"Wordt je nu al moe", zei Elena die juist één van de dorono's terug naar achter lanceerde.

"Verdorie waar blijven ze", mompelde Ray.

"We worden overrompeld, als we nog langer moeten blijven halen we het niet", zei éné van de mannen.

"Verdorie…Iedereen terugtre…", begon Ray toen opeens zwarte vuurbal in een groep Dorono's werd gegooid. Het creëerde een kleine explosie die de groep wegvaagde.

Iedereen keek om en zagen Thoron en Cole met in het midden The angel of Light.

"Karin?", zei Dion met open ogen.

"Wat is de status", riep Cole.

"We worden overrompeld, voor elke groep die we vernietigen komen er steeds nieuwe bij en de manschappen beginnen vermoeid te raken", zei Ray

"We moeten erdoor heen raken en snel"

"Laat mij dit maar doen", zei de vrouw opeens en vloog de lucht in.

Ze werd omring door een wit licht dat dan in stralen rond haar begon te vliegen. Er kwamen steeds meer en meer en vlogen dan op de vijand af. De stralen vlogen in cirkels rond het hele leger rond. Opeens vlogen alle stralen naar het middenpunt van het leger en ontstond er een gigantische witte explosie die het hele leger opslokte.

Toen de explosie verdween was er geen spoor meer van het leger. The angel kwam terug naar beneden en veranderde dan terug in Lee en Karin. De twee vielen uitgeput neer maar Dion en Elena waren snel genoeg om ze op te vangen.

"Wel, het ziet ernaar uit dat we veilig naar huis kunnen. Komaan dan voordat er versterking komt", riep Cole waarna iedereen vertrok.


	17. Bandeth

_**Hoofdstuk 17: Bandeth**_

Marlene deed haar ogen open en zag dat ze in een kleine ruimte was. Ze lag op een kleine hoop hooi. Ze had nog steeds wat hoofdpijn. Wat was er gebeurd dacht ze bij zichzelf. Het enige wat ze nog herinnerde was dat ze juist gingen vertrekken met een teleport materia en dan werd alles zwart. Ze zag voor haar een houten deur. Ze ging er heen en merkte dat ze niet op slot was. Toen ze de deur openende deed ze meteen haar hand voor haar ogen vanwege het felle zonlicht. Ze had zolang in het donkere gezeten dat ze het weer moest gewoon worden. Wanneer haar ogen het licht gewoon waren zag ze dat ze in ene klein dorpje was volledig omring door steile bergen. Kinderen liepen over het plein spelend met elkaar, mannen en vrouwen die druk zaten te werken.

"Ah je bent wakker", zei ene stem vanachter haar. Toen ze zich omdraaide keken ze met open ogen naar de man voor haar.

"Het is leuk jouw ook te zien liefje", zei de man lachend.

"Jij geeft ook nooit op hé", zei Marlene en wou naar haar zakje met materia grijpen.

"Hm, als je die gewone spulletjes zoekt zoals jij ze noemt, ik heb ze veilig weggeborgen. We willen toch niet dat je weer zo'n stunt gaat doen"

Marlene zag dat iedereen opeens naar haar keek. Ze voelde zich ongemakkelijk.

"Geen zorgen niemand zal je iets doen, jij bent vele te veel waard", zei de man.

"Moet ik dat als ene compliment beschouwen", zei Marlene sarcastisch.

"Misschien of misschien niet. Ik weet alleen dat wanneer ik de leider over jouw iets zei ze veel interesse in jouw had"

"Leider? En waar ben ik eigenlijk?"

"Ow, je bent in Bandeth, en dorp verborgen in de bergen. Niet vele mensen weten van ons dorp. Ow, we hebben elkaar nog voorgesteld ik ben Kandu, Leider van de groep Kolandors", zei de man. Marlene luisterde met een half oor terwijl ze naar een uitgang zocht. Tot nu had ze er nog ma één gezien en dat was een doorgang tussen twee steile wanden van de berg.

"Als je de uitweg zoekt is dat de enige", zei de man en wees naar doorgang.

"Maar de wachten zullen je er niet doorlaten"

"Je hebt precies aan alles gedacht"

"Wel met jouw kunde niet zeker genoeg zijn, wie weet welke trucjes je nog hebt"

"Zo wat gaat er met mij gebeuren"

"Niks erg als je gewoon meewerkt", zei Kandu.

"Zoals de vorige keer, neem ik aan"

"Tja, dat komt ervan als je niet meewerkt. Volg mij, dan we naar een meer rustiger plaats"

Marlene had geen keus en volgde de jongeman. Door de straten van Bandeth zag er alles vredig uit, ze had meer gedacht dat het ruiger ging zijn maar alles was zo rustig en vredig. Maar er was toch iets dat haar niet aanstond. Er was iets dat dreigend aanvoelde maar ze wist niet wat. Na een tijd lopen kwamen ze een groot stenen huis. Het huis veel op tegenover de houten huizen die in het centrum van de stad waren gesitueerd.

"Welkom in mijn nederige stulp", zei Kandu.

Marlene kwam binnen en keek vol bewondering rond. De hal was enorm met twee stenen trappen die naar boven leidde. Aan de muren hingen verschillende schilderijen van mensen en gezinnen. Het mocht dan een stenen huis zijn maar de afwerking was perfect. Dit was de eerste keer dat ze een soort van kunst in deze wereld zag. Kandu leidde haar naar een andere kamer. Er was in het midden van de kamer een grote open haard met daarboven ene grote gezinsschilderij. Voor de haar stonden twee zetels met in het midden een tafel.

"Zet u maar", zei Kando en wees naar de linkse stoel.

Ze twijfelde even maar ging dan zitten. Toen Kandu ook zat kwam er opeens een oude man binnen volledig in het wit gekleed. Het kledij kon bijna doorgaan voor een kostuum.

"Meester Kandu u bent terug zie ik", zei de man formeel en boog.

"En ik zie dat er een gaste is, kan de meester in het vervolg zeggen wanneer hij terugkomt en visite meebrengt"

"Het spijt me Koan, maar nu je hier toch bent kan je ons wat the brengen", zei Kandu lachend.

"Zeker meester Kandu", zei de butler en ging direct weg.

Meester? Wie was die jongen en waarom is hij zo anders nu. Toen ze hem voor het eerst zag was hij gewoon onuitstaanbaar en brutaal maar nu. Ze keek naar het schilderij. Er stond een man en een vrouw met twee kinderen. Ene jonge knaap van misschien 9-10 jaar oud een klein meisje van misschien 3-4 jaar oud.

"Mijn ouders, heerser van Bandeth", zei Kandu opeens.

"Heersers?", zei Marlene geschokt.

"Ja, mijn vader was het hoofd van Bandeth, gekozen door het volk van Bandeth. Hij was zeer geliefd net als mijn moeder. Toen ze er nog waren had Bandeth nog veel contacten met andere dorpen."

"Het spijt me", zei Marlene stil.

"Hm, heb je medelijden met me. Na wat ik je heb aangedaan?"

"Ik weet hoe het is om je ouders te verliezen. Ik heb twee ouders verloren."

Koan kwam terug binnen met een plateau en twee tassen erop.

"Voordat ik het vergeet meester Kandu, Celthier heeft achter u gevraagd in verband met een jonge vrouw. Ze wilt dat je verslag over haar komt brengen"

"Zeg maar dat ik later kom met het verslag"

"Komt in orde meester", zei de butler en ging dan weer de kamer uit.

"Maar nu jij, misschien wil je me nu vertellen wie je bent of wil je dat ik je voor eeuwig aanspreek als meisje", zei Kandu.

"hmpf, mijn naam is Marlene en ik ben geen meisje hoor, ben al de 30 gepasseerd", zei de vrouw geagiteerd.

"Ow, wel je ziet je er nog jong uit, nog zeer jong"

"Spaar me de complimentjes"

"Hm, da verdien ik zeker na wat ik je aangedaan heb, maar ja dat was wel één van mijn goede kleren waarop je spuugde", zei de man met ene glimlach.

"Hoelang ga je me gevangen houden eigenlijk, ik heb belangrijke dingen te doen. Mijn vrienden zullen achter me aankomen"

"Hm, ja als het kon had ik ze allemaal hierheen gebracht, ze zagen er allemaal zeer interessant uit. Maar ja met wat daar aan de hand was zou het misschien beter geweest zijn met u te beginnen. Begin nu maar te vertellen"

"Waarom zou ik, ik zeg niets", zei Marlene kwaad.

"Kora", riep Kandu opeens waarna er ene oudere dame binnenkwam. Ze had een volledig wit kleed aan dat los zat.

"Ja meester Kandu", zei op een zachtaardige toon.

"Breng onze gaste naar haar kamer"

"Meester de enige kamer die vrij is, is die van de jonge …"

"Ik weet welke kamer er vrij is, breng haar daarheen"

"Wat u wilt meester, wilt u mij volgen", zei de vrouw en lachte naar Marlene.

Marlene stond langzaam op en volgde de vrouw. Ze keek om en zag dat Kandu naar het schilderij zat te kijken, voornamelijk naar het kleine meisje dat naast hem stond.

Ze gingen de brede trap op die uiteindelijk splitste in twee gangen. Één naar het westen en één naar het oosten.

"Trek je niets aan van de meester, hij is zeer aardig als je hem beter leert kennen", zei de vrouw opeens.

"Aardig", zei Marlene verbaast.

"Ja, hij kan soms rap kwaad worden als het over persoonlijke dingen gaat of als iets niet zijn zin gaat. Maar hij heeft ons al altijd met respect behandelt"

"Hm, dan kennen wij elk een andere Kandu"

"Je zult wel zien, hij mocht je dan wat hard aangepakt hebben toen hij u voor het eerst vind maar dat was omdat hij dacht dat je bij…ik kan beter niets zeggen. Hier is het", zei de vrouw en opende de deur waar ze voor stopte.

Toen ze binnenkwamen keek Marlene met open ogen rond. Het was ene kleurrijke kamer gevuld met speelgoed en pluchen dieren.

"Het was de kamer van de meester zijn zus"

"Was?"

"Ze is samen met haar ouders gestorven. Kariana was nog zo jong toen ze stierf. De meester was zelf ook nog zeer jong toen maar het is voor altijd in zijn hart gegraveerd"

"hoe is het eigenlijk gebeurd? Als ik het mag vragen"

"Het was 24 jaar geleden. De jonge meester was toen nog maar 9 jaar en Kariana was toen nog 5 jaar. De twee konden goed met elkaar overeen maar ze hadden hun momenten van ruzie ook waar wij meestal dan de boemannen moesten spelen om ze uit elkaar te krijgen", zei de vrouw lachend. Marlene moest ook even lachen. Na in een weeshuis te hebben gewerkt weet ze hoe problematisch het soms kan zijn als er ruzie is.

"Toen was Bandeth ook een meer opener plaats dan nu, de stad was ongeveer 10 kilometer naar het westen gelegen. De vader van Kandu, Kolandor, was toen leider van de stad. Hij was door het volk gekozen en ook geliefd samen als zijn vrouw Chelana. De stad bloeide open door de transacties van waren die we deden met andere steden. Maar er gebeurde iets dat geen enkele dorpeling meer zal vergeten. Op een dag kwam er een bezoeker, voor wat weet ik niet maar Kolandor wou niet met hem te maken hem en stuurde hem weg. Een paar dagen daarna werd opeens de stad belegerd door wezens in een bruin gewaad. Ze doodde iedereen die ze in hun klauwen kregen. Kolandor verdedigde de stad met een handvol krijgers zodat zoveel mogelijk volk kon ontsnappen. Maar het tragische gebeurde toen. Kariana en Chelana werden omsingelt. Als heer Kandu juist niet in training was bij zijn meester Celthier was hem hetzelfde lot overkomen. Chelana en Kariana werden gedood en Kolandor zwichtte uiteindelijk voor de enorme macht dat die wezen afkwamen. De overlevende die zijn kunnen ontsnappen zijn uiteindelijk hierheen gekomen waar de stad opnieuw werd opgebouwd. Omdat Kandu te jong was werd Celthier als nieuwe leider uitgesproken. De stad had veel te verduren gehad en we waren veel kwijtgeraakt. Nu zijn we stilaan terug tot bloei aan het komen dankzij de groep van Kolandors. Niet vele gaan akkoord met wat Kandu doet maar ze weten dat het ons enig inkomen is dat we hebben", zei de vrouw.

Marlene kreeg een krop in haar keel. Hij had ongeveer hetzelfde als haar meegemaakt.

"Je praat teveel Kora", zei iemand opeens.

"Het spijt me jonge meester, je weet hoe ik ben. Dan ben ik nu weg, als je iets nodig hebt vraag het dan maar", zei de vrouw en ging dan weg.

"Ik kwam gewoon om te zeggen dat Celthier je wilt spreken nu", zei Kandu.

"Oké dan, begeleid me dan maar", zei Marlene.

"Huh, wacht ik roep wel één van de..."

"Nee, jij begeleidt me of ik ga nergens heen"

"Bah, ik had je moeten verkopen bij de eerst de beste verkoper"

"geen geklaag"


	18. Het Verzet

_**Hoofdstuk 18: Het verzet**_

"Hoelang gaan ze ons hier nog vasthouden", vloekte Florian bruut.

"Rustig schat, je denkt toch niet dat iedereen zomaar gelooft dat wij van een andere planeet zijn en dat we twee buitenaardse wezen willen vernietigen", zei Ami.

De twee stonden aan ene houten deur die op slot was. Achter hun zaten Dean, Kyala, Redria en Quan verspreid over de cel. De grote tijger maakt het zich gemakkelijk door een grote geeuw te maken en dan uitgespreid neer te liggen.

"Ik maak me meer zorgen om Marlene, waarom is zij er niet bij", zei Dean.

"Het is vreemd, misschien kan de kleine teleportatie materia niet zoveel mensen tegelijk vervoeren", zei Kyala.

"Wat het ook is laten we gewoon hopen dat het goed met haar is", zei Ami.

"Quan gaat het, je hebt nog niet veel gezegd"

Quan zit ineengedoken in een hoek en hijgde droog.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen om mij", zei Quan droogjes.

"Hij moet dringend water hebben. Zijn lichaam is aan het uitdrogen, het is al een wonder dat hij het zolang heeft overleefd op het land"

"Het is inderdaad een tijdje geleden dat ik wat water heb gehad maar ik heb al langer zonder gezeten maak je maar geen zorgen om mij"

"Wat gaan we met ze doen", zei een jonge man.

"Ze kunnen spionnen van Corino zijn"

Een groepje van drie mannen liep door een smalle gang juist breed genoeg dat ze naast elkaar konden lopen. De linkse was nog redelijk jong maar op zijn gezicht waren al meerdere littekens te zien. De rechtse was al iets ouder en had een grote litteken over zijn linkse oog. De middelste zag het er oudste uit. Hij had lang grijs haar dat was samengebonden. Hij mankte ene beetje terwijl hij aandachtig luisterde.

"Maar één ervan is Kyala, hoe kan zij nu voor Corino werken", zei de rechtse

"Je weet nooit wat er met haar gebeurd is. Ze is opeens verdwenen in het niets en nu is ze er weer met een klein legertje", zei de linkse man.

"Het is inderdaad wel vreemd en zeker vanwege de andere geen staart hebben en die Aquïren die erbij is"

"Misschien moeten we is een serieus gesprek met ze voeren", zei de middelste man.

"Heer ben je zeker dat je erbij wilt zijn"

"Ik mag dan misschien oud zijn maar weerloos ben ik niet noch seniel"

De twee andere knikte en vervolgde hun weg door de gangen.

"Dit begint toch te irriteren", zei Florian.

"Rustig liefje. We hebben al erger meegemaakt"

Opeens ging de deur waarna twee mannen binnenkwamen.

"Iedereen meekomen. De heer wilt jullie spreken"

"Eindelijk het zou tijd worden"

Iedereen stond op en volgde de twee. Dean hielp Quan vanwege hij wat wankelde.

De gangen waar ze doorliepen lagen een dikke paar kilometers onder de grond het was indrukwekkend dat ze dit konden maken. Ze kwamen na een tijd in een kleine zaal terecht. Er stonden ene paar bewakers in de zaal bewapend met zwaarden, bogen of messen. In het midden stonden 3 mannen.

"Dus jullie zijn degene die door Raduis zijn gestuurd", zei de middelste man.

"Het spijt me heren maar zou onze vriend eerst wat water kunnen krijgen, hij heeft het dringend nodig", zei Dean.

"Hm, een Aquaïren…Jij daar haal kruik water en geef het aan hen"

Één van de bewakers knikte en liep direct weg. Als snel keerde hij terug met een kruik en overhandigde het aan Quan. Na een snel dank je trok hij de stop eraf en dronk alles in één slok leeg. Hij voelde zich als nieuw, zijn kracht kwam terug.

"Oké, en nu zou ik is graag willen weten waarom jullie hier zijn", zei de rechtse man ongeduldig.

"Wij zijn hier om hulp te vragen in het gevecht tegen Corino en Auqia", zei Florian.

"Hm, wie is Auqia", vroeg de linkse.

Quan nam een stap voorwaarts en gaf de volledige uitleg van wet er in zijn stad gebeurd was. Na de uitleg stonden de drie hen gewoon aan te kijken.

"Geen wonder dat het zo moeilijk was. Al die tijd concentreerde we maar op één doel terwijl er nog één is"

"Dit is zeer verontrustend"

"Zijn we wel zeker dat ze de waarheid spreken. Ze kunnen nog steeds liegen om ons kamp te kunnen infiltreren"

"Als Corino wist van jullie bestaan of locatie zouden jullie niet meer leven", zei Florian.

"Zwijg, denk niet dat wij zo maar een amateur groepje zijn. Wij zijn al jaren aan het plannen hoe we Corino kunnen uitschakelen en…"

"Daiel, zijg nu even", zie de middelste. Daiel de jongste van de drie zweeg meteen maar zag er helemaal niet blij uit.

"Als het waar is van die Auqia dan zijn al onze plannen waardeloos. Hoe kunnen we haar tegenhouden als ze in die onderwater stad leeft",zei de linkse.

"Het zal zeer moeilijk worden Zosmius, we zullen al onze plannen moeten herzien maar dat is voor later eerst wil ik meer weten over deze staartloze en waarom ze vergezeld zijn door juist Kyala Salandria"

"Je kent mij…" zei Kyala verbaasd.

"We kennen je zeer goed kindje. Heel dit is een door jouw vader opgericht samen met Rhand en Khanto. Het doet ons goed te zien dat je in orde bent"

"Dank je, heer"

"Och noem mij maar Zandura, maar wil je nu vertellen wat hoe je bij deze aardlingen verzeild bent geraakt", zei de oude man.

Nu stond iedereen verbaasd te kijken zelfs Daiel en Zosmius keken hem vreemd aan.

"Je vader en Khanto hebben me veel verteld over de planeet aarde. Ik ben één van de weinige die het geheim wist"

"Mijn vader kende de Aarde?"

"Ja, Riven was oorspronkelijk van aarde"

Kyala wist niet wat te zeggen. Dean legde zen hand op haar schouders en vertelde dan het hele verhaal. De drie luisterde aandachtig naar hele verhaal konden er zich niet van weerhouden van met open mond naar sommige stukken te horen. Toen hij gedaan had was het muisstil.

"Geef deze jongelui hun spullen terug beval" beval Zosmius uiteindelijk.

De bewakers sprongen recht en liepen direct heen en weer met hun spullen.

"Ik heet jullie van harte welkom bij het verzet", zei als laatste.

Iedereen bedankte hem en voelde zich ene beetje opgelucht.

"Zo wat gaat er nu gebeuren", vroeg Florian.

"Wel, we gaan onze plannen moeten herzien nu we deze nieuwe feiten kennen maar we zullen ook meer manschappen moeten vinden. Als het waar is dat Corinon en Auqia ene leger aan het vormen is van Andorianen en die schepsels dat jij zegt gaan we veel meer manschappen nodig hebben"

"Er zijn nog altijd dorpen waar we nog niet geweest zijn Zosmius", zei Zandura.

"Oké Zandura ik laat die taak aan jouw over. Misschien is het makkelijker als je een paar van deze mensen meeneemt voor als er moeilijkheden zijn. Daiel verdubbel de training. We gaan het nodig hebben"

"Wie van jullie heeft er zin om mij te vergezellen", vroeg Zandura.

"Ik ga wel mee. Ik zit toch niet graag stil", zei Florian.

"Ik ga ook wel mee", zei Ami.

"Ik denk dat ik teveel zou opvallen, ik zal wel hier blijven", zei Quan.

Dean en Kyala zeiden niets.

"Oké, volg mij maar ik moet nog eerst ene paar dingen doen", zei de man en ging de gang in gevolgd door Florian en Ami. Daiel volgde al snel.

"Kyala, zou jij even met mij naar men kantoor willen komen", vroeg de oude man.

Kyala knikte en volgde hem dan de gang in.

"Hm, wat gaan wij doen"

"ik weet het niet. Het liefst zou ik naar Marlene zoeken maar aangezien ik deze omgeving niet ken en we niet weten waar ze is het onmogelijk haar te vinden"

"Ik wil hara ook helpen, na alles wat ze voor mij gedaan heeft"

"Als ik de Scraper nog had zou ik per lucht kunnen zoeken dan kan ik grote stukken in éné keer zoeken"

"Scraper?"

"Mijn luchtschip dat ik gebouwd had. Toen we naar hier kwamen is het neergestort in de oceaan. Als ik een manier had om het te bereiken en te repareren dan konden we haar vanuit de lucht zoeken. Maar de Scraper ligt nu op de bodem van de oceaan. Ik heb geen idee hoe ik die eruit kan krijgen"

"Als je me de plek toont kan ik je helpen"

Dean keek verbaasd waarna Quan de hele uitleg deed.

"Aan je reactie te zien kindje, wist je het nog niet van je vader", zei Zosmius

"Eigenlijk, ik had al ene vermoeden van de moment dat ik Dion ontmoette. Hij had dezelfde ogen als pap maar het bleef toch een schok"

"Geen zorgen kind. Hij mag dan een Aardling zijn, in zijn hart was hij 100 Andoriaan. hij gaf om deze planeet, zijn bewoners, zijn vrouw en zijn kinderen"

Kyala liet een glimlachje tonen maar kon haar er niet van weerhouden en traan te laten.

Redria die naast haar zat wreef met haar kop tegen haar waarna ze zachtjes over de tijger streelde en bedankt zei.

"Er is nog iets. Je vader en moeder hadden me op de dag van hun dood gevraagd of ik je dit zou geven als je ons ooit moest vinden", zei de man waar na hij een stuk papier. Kyala nam het papier aan en begon te lezen.

_Kyala mijn dochter en Kino mijn zoon, als je dit leest betekent dat we het niet gehaald hebben. Corino had ons geheim ontdekt en wou ons allemaal doden. We gaan vannacht proberen te vlucht als gezin maar als er iets in die tijd moest gebeurd had ik zosmius gevraagd je dit te geven. Ik wou dat het anders was gelopen maar we moesten voor jullie veiligheid. Ik heb Rhand gevraagd om voor jullie te zorgen en op te leiden als er iets gebeurd moest zijn. Hij zal jullie alles leren da jullie moeten en zodat jullie kunnen overleven. Zorg ook goed voor elkaar en zie dat jullie ver wegkomen van Corino. Hij zal op jullie jagen als hij weten dat jullie leven.__ En voor Kyala, ik hoop dat je de ring nog steeds hebt die van je moeder afkomstig is, zorg er goed voor zie dat je hem niet kwijtraakt, in moeilijke tijden zal het je helpen._

_Je moeder en ik houden allebei zeer veel van jullie en dat zullen we blijven doen. Ook al zijn we niet fysiek bij jullie we zullen altijd over jullie waken._

_Vaarwel mijn kinderen _

Tranen begonnen op te wellen. Ze kon het deze keer niet tegenhouden. Ze kon zich wel niet van weerhouden van zich af te vragen waarom die ring zo belangrijk was maar het kon haar niet schelen.

"Je ouders waren zeer bijzonder. Het was een groot verlies de dag dat ze stierven, maar we gaan ervoor zorgen dat al hun opofferingen niet tevergeefs waren"

"Je wilt wat doen", riep Dora.

"Het schild weghalen en zo iedereen terughalen", zei Cait Liz.

"Weet je dan niet waarom het schild er in de eerst plaats gezet was".

"Ja, maar het zou geen zin hebben. Er is ergens nog een grotere macht dat zelfs het schild niet kan tegenhouden, erger het zou het schild kunnen vernietigen en daarbij de kans weghalen van ze ooit terug te krijgen."

Help haar Dora, we moeten ons klaarmaken voor de komende oorlog. Het zal starten op Andoria maar uitgroeien tot ene oorlog om het universum. Ze moeten zoveel steun krijgen als ze kunnen. Ieder heeft zijn eigen weg ingeslagen maar ze zullen terug samenkomen en wanneer dat gebeurt zal het zover zijn

Dora zuchtte, alles gebeurde zo snel. Ze wou Red heel graag terug hebben maar om dit te doen. Ze wist niet wat ze moest denken.

"Ik zal ook helpen", zei opeens een vrouw achter hen.

"Wie ben jij", vroeg Liz.

"Ik ben Shera Highwind, vrouw van Cid Highwind. Hij had me gevraagd om te komen helpen",zei de vrouw.

"Zozo, ik ben de enige niet. Zei een oude man"

"Heer Godo, waar hebben we deze eer te danken", zei Dora.

"Mijn dochter heeft tot me gesproken. Ze zei dat ik naar hier moest komen"

"Wat ga je doen nu", vroeg Liz.

Dora keek naar de ze alledrie en gaf uiteindelijk toe.

"Maar als we dit gaan doen ga ik eerst wat mensen verzamelen. Om deze materia te gebruiken zoals wij dat willen doen gaan we nog 5 man extra nodig hebben, die een band hadden met één van hen"

"Dus nog 5 man, één voor Barret, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa en Aeris"

"Voor Barret gaat het nog makkelijk zijn, iemand die ik ken in coral kan wel helpen maar de andere 4 gaan een probleem vormen"

"Geen zorgen weer zullen wel zoeken hoelang het ook duurt", zei Cait Liz.

"Maar voor Vincent en Aeris gaat het moeilijk zijn, als Elmyra of Lucrecia nog leefde of als Lee en Dion hier waren zou het gaan maar dat is niet het geval en voor Cloud en Tifa hebben we hetzelfde probleem", zei Dora.

Er is iemand die Cloud kan helpen, iemand die zogezegd dood zou zijn, zei Red.

Iedereen luisterde aandachtig naar het verhaal en knikte. Om zo de laatste stappen et vervullen.


	19. Verraad

_**Hoofdstuk 19: Verraad**_

"Zo jij hebt Kandu zijn groep zoveel moeilijkheden bezorgt", zei een witharig vrouw.

"Nogal moeilijk te geloven nu dat ik je zie"

"Schijn kan bedreigen Celthier, ze heeft zich al bewezen", zei Kandu.

"Ja dat is waar, maar ze is nu machteloos en klaar om haar nut te dienen"

"Wat gaat er met mij gebeuren", vroeg Marlene. Ze voelde zich niet op haar gemak met die hebberige ogen waarmee Celthier keek.

"Dat zullen we wel later zien. Misschien kan je eerst wat meer informatie over jezelf geven. Je bent een zeer ongewoon meisje, zonder een staart en ongewone kunsten. Vertel maar is"

Ze aarzelde even maar misschien was het best dat Kandu naar haar verhaal luisterde. Ze begon van in het begin te vertellen en zag dat Celthier haar ogen telkens meer fonkelde naarmate ze vorderde in haar verhaal. Aan de andere kant Kandu was met complete stilte geslagen. Hij staarde gewoon naar haar zonder emoties.

"Wel, wel dat is nogal een verhaal. Dat gaat je zeker 10 keer zo duurder maken als we je verkopen", zei Celthier.

"Wat?"

"Ow, je weet toch wat Kandu en zijn groep doen. Ze vangen allerlei soorten wezen zodat we die kunnen verkopen om het dorp te helpen"

"Maar…"

"Maar niets, Kandu neem haar mee totdat we een verkoper hebben gevonden", beval Celthier.

Kandu stond daar gewoon zonder iets te zeggen naar haar starend.

"Kandu! Wakker worden en neem haar terug mee!"

De jongeman verschoot even en knikte dan en begeleidde Marlene naar buiten.

"Hm, ik ga moeten oppassen met die jongen maar met haar ga ik zeker een grote beloning krijgen", lachte de vrouw.

Terug bij de villa had Marlene zich teruggetrokken naar haar kamer. Ze moest en zou haar wapens terug krijgen. Als ze alleen maar wist waar ze waren. Opeens klopte er iemand op de deur.

"Mevrouw Marlene, meester Kandu nodigt je uit om met hem te dineren", riep Kora.

Ze had niet vele zin om te gaan, ze moest een manier vinden om hier weg te raken maar ook al ontsnapte ze hier. Waar moest ze heen, ze kende de omgeving niet en hoever was ze verwijderd van haar vrienden.

"Ik kom zo meteen", riep ze terug.

Ze maakt ze wat klaar dat ze wat toonbaar was en ging dan naar beneden. Kora stond beneden aan de trap klaar om haar naar de zaal te leiden. De zaal was redelijk groot met ook een open haard en hetzelfde schilderij erboven. Kandu zat al aan één uiteinde van de tafel terwijl Marlene naar de andere kant werd geleid. Koan kwam met een groot dienblad volgeladen met eten. Ze herkende er niets van maar het rook lekker. Maar ze dacht dat alles wel goed zou ruiken. Het is al een paar dagen geleden dat ze nog een degelijk maal had verorbert. Koan gaf beiden een bord met eten en verliet dan de kamer.

Kandu die nog geen woord had gezegd begon te eten. Marlene keek even naar haar bord terwijl ze zich afvroeg wat het was maar het rook zo goed dat ze niet langer meer kan wachten. Geen van de beide zei geen woord terwijl ze aten.

"Zo is er al een koper gevonden voor mij", zei Marlene nadat haar bord leeg was.

Kandu keek even op en liet een zwak glimlachje zien.

"Het zal nog even duren voordat er een koper is, dus geniet maar van deze momenten"

"Jij zult zeker blij zijn om van mij af te zijn", zei Marlene scherp.

Kandu gaf geen antwoord terug hij keek gewoon naar zijn bord.

"Zeg, over wat je zei bij Celthier, is het waar?" , vroeg de jongeman opeens.

"Ja, alles wat ik zei is de waarheid", zei de vrouw.

Kandu rinkelde kort daarachter met een bel waarna Koan binnen kwam.

"We hebben gedaan met eten, wil je onze gaste terug naar haar kamer escorteren ik moet nog iets gaan doen"

"Komt in orde meester", zei de man beleefd en begeleidde Marlene de zaal uit.

"Gaat u weg meester", vroeg Kora beleefd toen die begin af te ruimen.

"Ik moet even een luchtje schepje, geen zorgen ik blijf niet te lang weg", zij de man snel en ging dan naar buiten.

Hij wandelde door de wegen van Bandeth steeds denkend aan wat Marlene had gezegd.

Toen hij dat hoorde moest hij weer denken aan vroeger, hij probeerde het altijd te vergeten maar nu bleef het in zijn hoofd. Hij werd erdoor belegerd. De dood van zijn ouders en zijn kleine zusje.

Na een tijd wandelen besefte hij dat hij voor het hoofdgebouw van Bandeth stond. Het gebouw waar Celthier werkte. Hij zag nog een licht branden waar haar kantoor was. Het was nogal vreemd dat ze nog zo laat werkte, dacht hij.

Hij ging naar binnen en de trappen op richting haar kantoor. Hij hoorde stemmen binnen in de kamer. Die van haar maar de andere kende hij niet. Misschien de koper voor Marlene dacht hij. Hij klopte aan waarna een snel gerommel te horen was. Na een tijdje riep ze binnen.

"Kandu, wat doe jij nog zo laat op", zei ze geïrriteerd.

"Ik heb wat zitten nadenken over onze gaste, ik zag dat jouw licht nog brandde dus wou ik je iets vragen", zei Kandu terwijl hij rondkeek in de kamer. Hij zag nergens de andere man met wie ze sprak.

"Ja, wat wou je vragen?"

"Is het mogelijk dat Marlene niet verkocht wordt. Haar verhaal, het is verbonden aan wat ons dorp heeft meegemaakt"

"Ik weet dat ons dorp moeilijke tijden gehad heeft. En na die aanval leek jet zelf onmogelijk om opnieuw te beginnen. Maar dankzij jouw bijdragen van slavenhandel is dit dorp tot bloei gekomen. We kunnen nu niet stoppen vanwege het gebazel van één van de slaven"

"Ze zou hier kunnen blijven en ons helpen. Ze is sterk dat heeft ze bewezen", zei Kandu.

"Dan nog, ze zal nooit hier willen blijven. Haar trouwheid aan haar vrienden zal altijd bij haar zijn. Ze zal willen ontsnappen en als ze haar wapens terugkrijgt, wie weet wat er dan gebeurt"

"Je zult gelijk hebben, het spijt me van te storen",zei Kandu.

"Gan nu maar naar huis en rust wat. Ik zal zo snel mogelijk een koper vinden zodat je ze niet meer hoeft te zien"

Kandu knikte en verliet dan de kamer.

Celthier bleef even luisteren hoe Kandu de trap afging en dan de voordeur dicht deed.

Ze opende haar lade en nam een zwarte spiegel uit.

"Het spijt me meester"

"Hm, ik zal het voor nu negeren. Maar het nieuwe specimen dat je stuurt lijkt zere interessant. Ik kan zo iemand misschien wel gebruiken in mijn volgende experimenten. Maar die persoon dat jouw stoorde baart me zorgen"

"Kandu? Hij wordt te bezorgd om haar, zeker nu na haar verhaal zal hij het verleden niet meer loslaten. Misschien is het tijd dat hij een klein accidentje krijgt. Velen denken dat hij leider moet worden nu hij oud genoeg is maar als hij dit te weten komt zal hetzelfde gebeuren als wat zoveel jaren geleden plaatsvond. Een domme leider die dacht dat hij zijn volk kon beschermen", zei de vrouw.

"Wat makkelijker was voor ons als jij ons niet geholpen had met alle zwaktes van de verdediging te geven. Dan laat ik het in jouw handen. Ik moet nu toch eerst de uitloop zien van twee zeer interessante personen. Zien hoe ze naar elkaar de keel zullen grijpen", lachte de stem in de spiegel. De spiegel werd volledig zwart waarna Celthier het ding weglegde. Ze nam haar krom zwaard vast en ging dan naar de kamer uit. Toen ze de trap af was zag ze dat de voordeur open stond. Ze had duidelijk gehoord dat Kandu de deur dichtdeed tenzij…, dacht ze waarna ze direct naar buiten liep.

Kandu liep direct naar terug naar de villa. Hij kon niet geloven wat hij daar hoorde. Zijn eigen meester ha hem en heel het dorp verraden.

"Kora, Koan", riep hij direct toen hij de villa binnen was.

De twee kwamen direct aangelopen. Kora handen waren nat van de afwas en Koan had een bruine doek over zijn schouders hangen.

"Meester?", zeide de beiden verward. Ze hoorde aan ze stem dat er iets mis was.

"Maak Marlene wakker, we vertrekken uit dit dorp", zei Kandu.

"Wat meester", begon Koan.

"Je hoorde mij, Kora gij jij Marlene halen en koan maak alles klaar voor een reis, we vertrekken direct."

De twee konden niet goed volgen maar knikte gewoon en vertrokken weer.

Kandu ging de salon in waar met het grote schilderij van zijn familie. Hij tastte het schilderij af waarna er dan ene klik te horen was. Het schilderij ging open als een deur. Achter het schilderij was een grote zak.

"Wat is er aan de hand", vroeg Marlene toen ze de salon inkwam.

"We vertrekken meteen"

"Is er nu al een koper gevonden"

"Nee, we vluchten weg. Nu meteen"

"Wat…"

"Hier dit is van u", zei hij en overhandigde da zak. Toen ze erin keek zag ze haar Missing score steken samen met al haat materia.

"Maar…"

"Wat wil je soms blijven en verkocht worden"

"Nee, maar wat is er gaande"

"da leg ik je wel uit als we weg zijn maar misschien moeten we eerst iets aan je kleren doen. Je valt veel te veel op", zei hij en nam haar mee naar boven en beval Kora ondertussen Koan te helpen met de nodige voorbereidingen.

Hij leidde haar naar een grote slaapkamer met een tweepersoonsbed in het midden en ene grote kleerkast aan de andere kant. Aan de muren hingen een paar schilderijen van een vrouw en een man en soms van allebei samen.

Hij opende de kleerkast en smeet kleren in het rond. Na een tijdje had een één vast die hij aan Marlene gaf.

"Doe die is aan, je zou hier normaal gemakkelijk in moeten kunnen bewegen", zei Kandu en verliet de kamer.

Marlene kan totaal niet volgen maar deed maar wat hij vroeg. De stof was zacht en stevig. Ze deed haar roze kledij uit en deed dan de zwart broek aan met een losse groene shirt die juist paste. Daarover deed ze nog eens de bruine overjas aan die erbij was.

"Ik ben klaar", riep ze waarna Kandu naar binnen kwam. Hij stond genageld aan de vloer toen hij haar zag.

"Is het goed?" vroeg Marlene onzeker.

"Het past je perfect", zei Kandu.

"Dank je"

"Kom we moeten direct weg voordat ze iets doorhebben"

De twee liepen direct naar beneden waar Kora en Koan stonden te wachten.

Toen ze Marlene zagen stonden ze met open monde te kijken.

"Je lijkt bijna op de jonge meester zijn moeder in die kleren", zei Kora waarna ze het niet kon laten een traan te laten.

"Laten we complimentjes later geven, we moeten direct weg", zei Kandu en wou de voordeur openen toen hij lawaai hoorde van buiten. Hij keek door de ramen van de villa en zag zijn oude groep buiten staan geleid door Celthier.

"Verdomme, te laat"

"Meester volg ons", zei Kora terwijl ze terug naar de salon gingen.

"We hebben al een idee wat er aan de gaande daarom gebruik dit", zei Koan en drukte op iets naast de open haard waarna de achterkant opens ging.

"Wanneer…"

"Bij de bouw hebben wij voor dit gezorgd. We wisten al een tijdje dat er iets mis was met Celthier. We wisten niet wat maar als er ooit iets me jouw moest gebeuren, we zouden het ons nooit kunnen vergeven. Daarom dat we deze tunnel maakte, het leid helemaal naar de ingang van het dorp"

"Er is nog iets", zei Kora. Waarna Koan met twee gouden kromzwaarden afkwam.

"Ik denk dat je deze nog kent"

"De Golden Corona's van mijn vader", zei Kandu sprakeloos.

"Hij wou dat jij ze kreeg als tijd kwam. Hier ze zijn voor jouw"

Kandu nam de twee zwaarden gereed. Het voelde raar aan maar tegelijk voelde hij de kracht van zijn vader in hem stromen. Hij mocht dan door Celthier getraind zijn in de basis maar zijn vader had hem geleerd met twee zwaarden tegelijk te hanteren.

"Nu ga erdoorheen", zei Kora waarna Marlene en Kandu door het luik ion de openhaard gingen.

"Komen jullie nog", riep Kandu toen hij zag dat Koan en Karo bleven staan.

"Het spijt me meester maar wij blijven hier om wat tijd te rekken", zei Koan.

"Marlene zorg goed voor de jonge meester", zei Kora waarna het luik dichtging.

"Koan, Karo! Doe dat luik open", riep Kandu terwijl hij tegen het luik klopte maar hij hoorde niets wat aan de andere kant gebeurde. Het luik was veel te dik.

"Kom Kandu, je hebt twee geweldige persoon die je ene kans geven. Je kunt hun opoffering niet verspillen", zei Marlene.

Kandu knikte en volgde Marlene de tunnel in maar hij kon het niet laten dat hij een leeg gevoel had. Eerst zijn ouders en kleine zusje en nu de enigste twee die hem begrepen en hem lieten voelen hoe een thuis is.

Na een tijdje de tunnel te volgen kwamen ze uit op het open plein. Het open plein was volledig leeg wat normaal was als het nacht is. De twee liepen in de richting van de ingang tot opeens de weg versperd werd door de oude manschappen van Kandu.

"Waar gaat dat heen", zei de man lachend.

"Galdan, ga uit de weg", beval Kandu.

"Sorry, maar jij geeft geen bevelen meer. Celthier wilt je hoofd hebben wegens verraad", zei de man.

"Welk verraad, zij is de verader"

"Zeg jij terwijl je haar probeert weg te smokkelen", zei Galdan terwijl hij naar Marlene wees.

"Celthier is de verader, het is haar schuld dat het oude dorp vernietigd is. Ik heb het allemaal gehoord"

"Celthier zei als dat je zoiets zou zeggen, en eigenlijk we wisten dat al. Iedereen wist het al van de groep alleen jij niet", zei de man lachend.

Kandu stond met een krop in zijn keel. Hij was niet alleen door Centhier verraden maar door al zijn manschappen.

"Het was leuk dat je onze leidde maar nu is het gedaan", zei de man waarna meerdere mannen rond hen kwam te staan. Galad zelf nam een grote bijl vast terwijl de andere bogen en messen namen.

"Kandu, maak je klaar ze gaan aanvallen" zei Marlene waarna ze haar Missing Score gereed nam.

De man aarzelde even maar nam dan de twee zwaarden van zijn vader vast.

"Ow, waar je heb je die verstopt. Die gaan schaan aan mijn muur hangen als trofee zei de Galdan waarna hij dan met zijn bijl op Kandu afstormde. Kandu liep zelf op galdan af en weerde zijn bijl slagen af.

Marlene hield zich bezig met de rest van mannen door de aard materia te nemen en een aardbeving op de manen loslaten. Kandu weerde elke slag van Galdan en probeerde dan uiteindelijk zelf een aanval te doen maar de man ontweek snel zijn aanval. Voor zo'n lomp wapen was hij redelijk snel en hij wist het ook, Galdan was de enige die tegen Kandu opkon. Maar toen was hete en vriendschappelijk gevecht en nu een gevecht om leven en dood. De slagen werden steeds intenser tot er zelf vonken ontstonden.

Marlene had met de andere mannen rap gedaan. Na een aardbeving stuurde ze direct een rij van ijsaanvallen die al de mannen ter plaatse bevroor. Ze wou Kandu helpen maar ze had schrik van hem te raken en assisterende materia durfde ze ook niet gebruiken want als ze Galdan per ongeluk raakte was het gevecht zeker beslist.

"Komaan we weten allemaal hoe het af gaat lopen, jij gaat uitgeput raken en dan een fout doen waarna ik dan win maar deze keer zal ik je voorgoed afmaken", zei Galdan met brede lach.

Kandu bleef vechten maar wist dat het waar was. Zo won Galdan altijd van hem.

Opeen was er een ontploffing in de verte gevolgde door een zee van vuur. De villa waar Kandu woonde stond in laaiende vlammen.

"Je let niet op", riep Galdan waarna hij dan uithaalde en Kandu naar achterslingerde.

Er stroomde ene beetje bloed uit zijn mond.

"Je moet je geen zorgen meer maken om nietsnutten, maak je maar geen zorgen om jezelf", zei Galdan.

Er knakte iets bij Kandu, heel zijn lichaam bewoog uit zichzelf en hij voelde een grote woede door hem stromen. Al snel werd zijn lichaam omringd door een vuurachtige gloed dat overging naar zijn golden corona's. Hij liep op Galdan af die zijn bijl al gereednam om te verdedigen. Maar vlak voordat hij de man bereikte deed Kandu een salto over Galdan en die dan een dubbel slag in de rug waarna Galdan naar voren vloog met twee diepe sneden in zijn rug. Hij viel gewoon neer zonder nog iets te zeggen.

Kandu stond te hijgen terwijl hij keek naar de vlammen. Opeens werd hij omring door een zacht groen licht dat hem een beetje kracht teruggaf.

"Kom we moeten door, ze zullen nu wel weten dat we hier zijn na dit gevecht", zei Marlene terwijl ze de herstel materia wegstak.

Kandu nam afscheid van Bandeth in zijn gedachte en ging dan met marlene de stad uit. Kandu nam één van de Komodo's in stallen waarna ze zo snel mogelijk bandeth achter zich laten.

"Heb je toevallig een idee waar je vrienden zijn", vroeg Kandu.

"Nee, we waren op weg naar een geheime locatie maar ik heb geen idee waar dat is",

"Gene zorgen we zullen de dorpen afgaan, jullie vallen toch redelijk hard op", zei Kandu waarna Marlene het niet kon laten ene klein lachje te tonen. Lot had vreemde dingen in petto dacht ze. Eerst ontvoerd deze man haar en dan werken ze samen om te ontsnapten. Ze hoopte alleen dat ze haar vrienden kon bereiken en dat ze zelf veilig waren.


	20. Dagje Uit Zwemmen

_**Hoofdstuk 20: Een dagje uit zwemmen**_

"Ben je zeker dat je niet mee wilt kind", vroeg Zosmius.

"Ja, ik heb wat tijd nodig, ze kunnen de weg wel vinden met Dondo aan hun zijde. Ik heb de weg compleet uitgelegd", zei Kyala.

"Wat ga je nu doen?"

"Ik ga eerst wat trainen, deze nieuwe boog. Het is geweldig maar ik ben hem nog niet gewoon en dan zien wat zo speciaal is aan deze ring", zei Kyala terwijl ze naar de ring met de rode steen erop keek.

"Oké, ik zal je naar de trainingsruimte brengen, daar kan je vaardigheden zeker trainen"

Kyala knikte en volgde zosmius dan de gangen in dieper onder de grond.

Het was al twee dagen later toen Dean, Quan en Dondo de plek van de crash bereikte. Veel was er niet te zien. Ze kunde zelfs de scraper in het water niets zien.

"Zo en wat nu", vroeg Dean.

"Wel, we gaan er heen zwemmen naar dat ding van u en dan zie je wat je kunt doen. Ik zal zoveel mogelijk helpen wat in mijn kunnen is", zei Quan.

"Voor het geval dat je het niet wist ik kan niet onderwater ademen. Tenzij je een duikboot ofzo verstopt hebt", zei Dean sarcastisch.

"Nee geen duikboot en ik kan ook niet onder water ademen. Ik kan gewoon langer mijn adem inhouden maar ik heb wel zuurstof nodig om te ademen en water om niet uit te drogen", zei Quan.

Dean keek verward naar de Auqaïren net als Dondo die helemaal niet wist waarover het ging.

"Marlene heeft zich nooit afgevraagd waarom ik zo snel met materia omkon. Wel dat is vanwege dit", zei Quan en hield een paarse steen uit zijn zakken. Het gloeide zachtjes als een gewone materia. Het was dus materia dat was ontstaan uit natuur zelf.

"Vanwaar komt die", zei Dean zoiets heb ik nog nooit gezien had.

"Dit is een grote schat van onze stad. Het laat ons in staat op de bodem van de oceaan te wonen en grote afstanden te reizen onderwater zonder lucht te nemen"

"Een materia die de gebruiker onderwater laat ademen, ik wist nog niet eens dat ze op deze planeet materia kon vervaardigen", zei Dean.

"Een van onze voorouders had deze steen gevonden en met behulp van deze steen de stad Quaria en het is niet alleen de gebruiker. Deze materia kan meerdere mensen onderwater laten ademen het vergt alleen wat meer kracht", verklaarde Quan.

"Gaan jullie twee maar ik zal hier de wacht houden", zei Dondo.

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Wij landlopers waren bedoeld om op het land te blijven en niet onderwater te zwemmen", zei de man en keek ene beetje angstig naar het water.

"oké dan, Dean kom maar hier staan.", zei Quan en ging de zee in totdat het water aan zijn heupen kwam. Dean volgde hem, hij rilde even toen hij het koude water voelde maar het raakte snel gewoon aan de temperatuur. Toen hij naast Quan stond begon die te concentreren op de paarse materia waarna die ene paarse gloed begon uit te stralen. De gloed werd feller en was zich aan uitbreiden over de twee personen. Uiteindelijk hadden Dean en Quan een paarsegloei om zich heen. Dean voelde het water niet meer het was alsof hij gewoon op land stond. Quan ging dieper het water in totdat hij volledig in het water verdween.

Dean stond perplex terwijl hij gewoon over de bodem wandelde alsof hij gewoon op land wandelde. Hij had zelf geen moeilijkheden met ademen. Verscheidene soorten van vissen zwommen vlug weg voor de twee personen.

"Waar is het gelegen", vroeg Quan opeens.

"euh wat verder naar het zuiden denk", zei Dean verbaasd. Ze konden zelf praten onderwater.

De twee wandelde verder richting zuiden. Ze moesten wel door soorten planten waadden die in de weg zaten en als ze erdoor heengaan vluchtte er verscheidene soort zeewezen weg.

Uiteindelijk zagen ze in de verte een vreemde heuvel volledig bedekt met een groenachtig mos. Toen Dean dichterbij kwam herkende hij het direct.

"Is dit het, dat ding waarover je het had", zei Quan.

"Ja maar het ziet er totaal niet in goede staat uit", zei de jongeman terwijl hij wat mos wegveegde. Er scheuren in de romp en beschadigingen van de explosie toen ze neerstortte. Toen Dean binnenging was hij blij dat binnenin het er nog degelijk uitzag. Alleen de besturing was compleet vernietigd.

"Denk je dat je het kunt maken?"

"Ik weet niet, het gaat moeilijk worden, ik zou liefst dit eerst uit het water willen krijgen en dan kan ik is zien of er nog iets aan de te repareren valt"

Dean bestuurde de besturing en was opgelucht dat het nog steeds op dezelfde plaats lag. Hij pakte de oranje materia op en stak het veilig weg. Opeens begon de Scraper te beven.

"Wat in hemelsnaam"

Dean keek door de kapotte voorraam en zag opeens een soort van walvis wegzwemmen.

"Wat is dat?"

"Een oriankaai, het wordt door mijn soort gebruikt als een soort van tank. Maar wat doet er één hier alleen tenzij…"

Ze keken naar buiten en zagen dat ze omsingelt waren door Auqaïren.

"Daar ben je dan verrader", riep één van de Auqaïren.

"Kon'del Manus", zei Quan verbaasd.

"Kom langzaam naar buiten en laat jullie wapen vallen", riep Kon

"Doe wat hij zegt, je hebt geen ervaring met onderwatergevechten", zei Quan dien zijn drietand naar buiten smeet en dan zelf buiten stapte.

Dean volgde zijn voorbeeld maar was er niet helemaal blij mee. Een paar Auqaïren liep op hen af en bond hun handen samen met ene soort van zeewier dat verschrikkelijk taai was.

"Zozo verrader, je durft jezelf nog zien on deze wateren, nadat je naar de vijand bent overgelopen. Een dan nog ene landloper meebrengen", zei Kon.

"Auqia liegt zij is degene die de leider heeft ziek gemaakt en ons wilt opzetten tegenover de landlopers. Hetzelfde geld voor de landlopers zij worden tegenover ons opgezet door iemand gelijkaardig aan auqia" zei Quan.

Kon sloeg hem in zen gezicht waarna Dean er heen wou gaan maar door het gewroet kreeg hij zelf ene klop in zen maag.

"Ik duld zo'n geen spraak over onze koningin. Jullie zullen naar haar gebracht worden waar zij over jullie lot zal beslissen"

De twee werden meegevoerd op een oriankaai naar de hoofdstad van de auqaïren, Quaria.

Toen de stad in zicht kwam keek Dean toch met verbazing naar de stad. De stad was omring door ene gigantische paarse bel. Ongeveer hetzelfde als de paarse gloed rondom hemzelf.

Ze sprongen van de Oriankaai af en stapte gewoon door de bel de stad in. Het leuk alsof je gewoon boven water waart. De huizen waren allemaal reusachtige schelpen. Vrouwelijke Auqaïren keken door de ramen naar de twee samen met hun kinderen mompelend en wijzend naar Dean en Quan.

Ze liepen door de stad en kwamen dan aan een groot plein met een steen gebouw dat veel weg had van een kasteel. Vanuit het gebouw kwam een straal dien de bel in stand hield. De poorten gingen open en ze kwamen in ene grote zaal binnen met op het einde een grote stoel.

"Zozo de verrader is teruggekeerd", zei ene vrouwelijke stem opeens. Dean en Quan herkende de stem. Auqia kwam vanuit ene kamer tevoorschijn en ging op de stoel zitten.

"We hebben deze twee juist buiten stad gevangen koningin wat wenst u dat ermee gedaan wordt", zei Kon terwijl hij knielde.

"Breng ze voorlopig naar de kerker, morgen zullen ze voor de vissen zijn", zei Auqia waarbij ze zich bijna niet kon inhouden van te lachen.

De twee werden wegbracht naar de kerkers.

"En wat doen we nu", vroeg Dean.

"Niets voor nu, als we proberen uit te breken zullen ze ons direct veroordelen", zei Quan.

"Wel dat hoeft ook niet, ik heb de oranje materia. Dus we kunnen weg wanneer we willen zonder gepakt te worden"

"Laten we eerst nog afwachten we hemmen tot morgen tijd"

Dean stopte snel de materia weer weg toen ze ene geluid hoorde. Een oudere Auqaïren kwam tevoorschijn vanuit de schaduwen.

"Bar'Arandor", zei Quan verbaasd.

"Zo je bent terug", zei de oude man.

"Dean, dit is mijn meester en vroegere kapitein van de koningsgarde"

"Hm, zielig", zei de man toen hij ze bekeek.

"Meester luister naar men verhaal, Auqia is een…"

"Ik weet wat Auqia is, het is zielig dat je zo snel gevangen bent genomen"

"Wat", zeiden Dean en Quan verbaasd.

"Ik weet dat Auqia een bedriegster is, al lang maar wie luister er naar ene oude gek die van zijn rang is afgepakt"

"daarom hem ik ze ons naar hier laten brengen, voor een laatste lans om de waarheid aan het licht te brengen. We moeten die invasie echt stoppen, de landlopers hebben een soortgelijk probleem het gaat ene bloedblad worden waar geen winnaar uitkomt"

"hm, en hoe ga je de waarheid aan het licht brengen als ik het vragen mag"

"dat…weten we nog niet"

"ik had je toch beter opgeleid dacht ik, hier jullie wapens", zei de man en gaf de drietand en lans door de tralies.

"Maar brengt je dat niet in moe…."

"Als het zo dringend is als je zegt dan moeten we snel handelen, dus gene gepraat"

Hij deed dan de tralies open en leidde de twee langs een ene verborgen gang uit de kerkers. Toen ze uit de kerkers waren gingen ze naar één van de achterwijken van de stad waar ze in ene kleine huis gingen.

"Zo, en wat nu", vroeg Dean.

"Jij ben een vreemde landloper zonder staart en zo bleek", zei de oude mand terwijl hij naar Dean keek. Quan deed de uitleg van Dean zijn achtergrond, vrienden en over Corino.

"Zozo, der is heel wat gebeurd bovenland precies. En wat gaat nu jullie plan worden om de waarheid aan het licht te krijgen", vroeg Bar.

"Dat weten we nog niet, het ging allemaal nogal snel", zei Quan.

"Jullie verwachten toch niet dat ze een verklaring aflegt"

"Verklaring….", zei Dean stil.

"Eerst verdwijn je in alle stilte uit de stad en dan keer je terug zonder ene plan. En heb je wel is aan je vrouw gedacht toen je dit deed"

Dean keek weer verbaasd op.

"Dala, is er iets met Dala", zei Quan ineens.

"Nee ze is in orde, alleen vreselijk ongerust. Zeker na die brief van u"

"Je bent getrouwd?"

"Ja, al 10 jaar", zei Quan trots.

"Ik zou haar willen spreken maar ik wil haar niet in moeilijkheden brengen"

"Wel toen ze wist dat je terug wast kwam ze direct naar mij. Zij is degene die me vroeg jullie te halen. Is het niet Dala", zei de man toen er een vrouw van de trap naar beneden kwam.

Quan bleef even staan terwijl hij zijn vrouw zag. Het was zolang geleden dat hij haar gezien had. Hij liep dan op haar af en omhelsde haar.

"Ik heb je gemist men liefste", fluisterde ze in Quans oren.

"ik jouw ook"

"Toen je wegging, wist ik niet wat ik moest denken. Na die brief was ik ten einde raad maar meester Bar heeft me geholpen en ik wachtte geduldig tot je terug zou keren. Hij wist dat je terug zou keren om ons volk te helpen"

"Verklaring , dat is het", riep Dean opeens.

"Wat?"

"Ow, sorry dat ik jullie onderbreek maar ik heb misschien een plan voor de waarheid aan het licht te brengen", zei Dean en begon de hele uitleg te geven.

"Ben je zeker dat het je lukt", vroeg Quan.

"Ja ma we moeten snel zijn, zodat we tegen morgen klaar staan", zei Dean.

"Dat ziet er al beter uit. Dan zullen direct starten jongens", zei Bar waarna ze aan de uitvoering begonnen.

De Volgende dag toen ze de gevangen wouden halen verschoten de bewakers toen ze de cel leeg aantroffen. Het alarm werd geluid en alle bewakers liepen de straten in opzoek naar de gevangen.

"Wat is al dat lawaai", riep Auqia die vanuit haar kamer kwam.

"De gevangen zijn ontsnapt"

"WAT, zoek ze en als je ze vind elimineer ze dan", riep de vrouw.

"Ja koningin, zei de waker en liep direct weg"

De vrouw ging naar de grote zaal en ging op haar stoel zitten.

"Wel Auqia, misschien wordt het tijd dat we dit is afhandelen"

De vrouw keek op en liet dan een zwak glimlachje zien.

"Wel wel, dus hier zijn jullie", zei de vrouw.

"Ja, het zou toch zonde zijn dat je wachten ons zouden vinden en al het plezier hemmen. Dus kwamen we direct naar jouw", zei Quan.

"Hoe ongelooflijk dapper maar ook dom", zei de vrouw en kwam dan recht.

"Tja da zeiden Jenova en Messias ook toen ze ons tegenkwamen", zei Dean.

"Hmpff die twee waren sukkels als ze verslagen werden door zo iemand als jullie, ze hebben het compleet verknoeid"

"Ow, wat heb jij dan beter gedaan"

"Wel, ik kan jullie wat amuseren voordat jullie sterven. Al ten eerste in plaats van direct de macht willen nemen hem ik langzaam vertrouwen gewonnen. Het mag dan wat langer geduurd hemmen maar ze vertrouwen me door en door. Dan na men rank als adviseur. Vergiftig je gewoon de koning en neme dan zelf de macht over als enige gekwalificeerde. En dan is het kinderspel, ze langzaam rond uw vingers draaien waarna ze alles doen wat je wilt. Ik moest toegeven we dachten dat het problematisch ging worden toen die landlopers de aardlingen gingen halen dat Jenova en Messias wisten te verslaan. Maar toen ze aankwamen hebben zagen we direct dat ze geen probleem zouden vormen voor ons", zei Auqia lachend.

Opeen kwam de wacht binnengestormd.

"Goede timing, elimineer ze", riep de vrouw.

De wachten bleven gewoon staan en richtte hun wapens op Auqia.

"Wat zijn jullie van plan jullie idioten", riep de vrouw woedend.

"Als hoofd van de nieuwe koningsgarde, beveel ik je je overgeeft wegens verraad tegenover Quiria"

"Wat!"

"Wel Auqia je had misschien niets door maar je hebt heel je plan aan de stad voorgelegd, nietwaar Dean", zei Quan lachen.

Dean hield een kleine microfoon tevoorschijn. De draad van de microfoon liep naar buiten die aan verscheidene luidsprekers waren vastgebonden.

"De Scraper had nog een paar onderdelen die nog marcheerde en dordat je onze materia niet afpakte waren we snel heen en weer", zei Dean met ene glimlach.

"Mijn plan, vervloekt jullie"

"Je bent omsingelt je kan geen kant meer op", riep Kon.

"Ow dacht je dat", zei de vrouw waarna er opeens een 30 tal Dorono's uit het niets verschenen.

"Reken maar met deze jongens af, ik zie jullie later", zei Auqia waarna ze dan in het niets verdween.

De wachten gingen direct in gevecht met de dorono's. Dean en Quan grepen direct hun eigen wapens en vochten samen met de wacht mee.

Dean Zwaaide direct met zijn lans om ene paar Dorono's van de wachten af te slaan net als Quan. Maar de dorono's waren met teveel en wonnen grond. Ene paar van de wachten waren al gevallen. Dean nam een materia bol en begon erop te concentreren. Al snel vloog er een vuurbal op ene groepje af die ter plekke verschroeide. Quan nam zelf ook ene materia bol en schoot ene paar bliksemschichten of dien 3 Dorono's te grazen nam.

Na een tijd kreeg Quan een paar klappen waarbij hij nara achter werd geslagen.

"Quan", riep opeens ene vrouw.

Hij keek om en zag Dala daar staan. De Dorono's merkte haar op en liepen in haar richting. Hij voelde opeens een kracht branden in hemzelf, hij wilde zijn vrouw beschermen waarna een vuurachtige aura hem omringende.

De aura ging over nara zijn drietand die dan een blauw aura kreeg. Hij richte de staf in de lucht waarna er allemaal waterbellen onstonden. Verscheidene waterbellen zweefde boven de Aqaïren die langzaam van vrom veranderde. Het krege dezelfde vorm als de drietand die dan op alle dorono's vlogen. De Dorono's werden doorboord voordat ze Dala konden bereikt samen met ene groot deel die de wachten aanviel. De rest van de Dorono's werden snel verslagen.

Quan liep naar zijn vrouw en omhelsde haar.

"Euhm… heer Quan, het spijt ons dat we je niet geloofde", zei Kon.

"Het is goed, de stad is terug van ons dat is het belangrijste"

"Landloper jouw willen we ook bedanken"

"Het was niets, maar stop met me landloper te noemen, mijn nama is Dean",

"Oké…Dean. Als er iets is wat we kunnen doen laat het ons dan maar weten",

"Wel, der is iets dat jullie kunnen doen, hoeveel gewicht kunnen die oriankaai dragen"

"Euhm een paar ton als ze samen werken, waarom?"

"Der zou iets moeten opgepikt worden voor mij"


	21. Harmonize Logaos

_**Hoofdstuk 21: Harmonize Logaos**_

"Wat is er nu te betwisten, in de harmonixers hun geval was het nog twijfelbaar maar nu zijn het gewoon mensen", zei Anansi luid.

De raad was weer bijeengekomen. Bij de aankomst van Elena en Dion werden zij samen met Lee en Karin voor de raad gebracht.

"Wel niet compleet die daar is half Harmonixers anders zouden ze nooit in Altaria geraakt zijn", zei Draco.

"hij heeft zijn harmonixer zijde niet omhelst wat hem gewoon als haar maakt", zei Anansi wijzende naar Elena. Elena begon woedend te worden toen ze telkens als ene ding werd aangesproken.

"Anansi heeft gelijk, in geval van harmonixers is het nog betwistbaar maar goor gewone mensen hunnen we geen uitzondering houden. De regels zijn ervoor gemaakt en moeten opgevolgd worden", zei Celestia.

"Ben je dan vergeten dat het dankzij hen is dat de reddingsactie ene succes is", zei Draco beetje bezorgd om celstia.

"hm, als we voor iedereen een uitzondering moeten maken die een goede daad verricht, waarom zijn er dan nog regels", zei Kandé koel.

"Ik zeg executeren en hetzelfde geld voor Arok maar dat hoeft niet meer", zei Anansi met een scherpe glimlach. Draco keek even woedend naar de vrouw en dan triest. Lee, Karin, Dion en Elena keken even verward.

"Ow ja jullie weten het nog niet. Arok is samen met zijn harmonixer opgebrand. Ze gebruikte zoveel kracht waar ze waren beide te oud voor waren om te overleven", lachte de vrouw.

De 4 waren opeen bezorgd om de rest. Wat was er gebeurd dat Radius en Arok zo'n wanhopig daad moesten doen.

"Maar om terug op deze zaak te komen wat zijn de antwoorden? Worden ze ter dood gebracht, Logan wat is je antwoord"

Iedereen keek naar de oude man. Hij keek gewoon echt voor zich. Hij had al tijdens de hele raad niets van zich laten horen. Nu liet hij op zich wachten met het antwoord.

"Logan je antwoord nu meteen", zei Anansi ongeduldig.

"…………J…a", zie de man nauwelijks.

Karin en Lee keken geschokt toe net als Draco.

"Logan wat is er met je", vroeg de man.

"Hij heeft zijn antwoord gegeven we gaan door mijn is ook ja"

"Ja"

"Nee"

"Ja"

"De raad heeft beslist de twee zull…."

"Nee", riep de mae'shall luid.

"Wat dat kunt u niet menen, heer. Dat is gewoon alle oude regels die al van de eerste mae'shall zijn opgemaakt overboord gooien"

"Ga je me tegenspreken Anansi", riep de man woedend.

De vertegenwoordigster van arachniden gromde even en draaide zich terug om.

"Het is waar dit land is verboden voor mensen maar hun daden kunnen we niets ongedaan laten. Ze zullen gewoon teruggestuurd worden naar hun eigen wereld, morgenvroeg zal er een portaal gemaakt worden"

De 4 stonden weer in de hal, opgelucht dat de Mae'shall weer tussenbeide is gekomen.

"Lee, ik ben bezorgd om Logan. Dat was niet zijn normale doen", zei Karin.

"Je hebt gelijk. Hij vocht precies met zichzelf toen hij het antwoord moest geven"

"En wat is er op Andoria gebeurd nadat wij weggingen", zei Elena.

"Ik maak me echt zorgen om de rest nu"

"Ze zijn inorde, voor nu. Radius en Arok hadden het gedaan om die Corino en Auqia op te houden zodat je vrienden konden ontsnappen wat gelukt is", zei Draco die opeen tevoorschijn kwam.

"Heer Draco, ben je zeker", vroeg Karin.

"Ja, als Shlamaal zijn wij in contact met elk wezen van ons eigen ras die buiten Altaria zijn. Het is zo dat Logan jullie in het oog kon houden, langs Chaos en Twist."

"Het spijt ons van Arok"

"Ik en Arok zijn samen opgegroeid hij had de mogelijkheid om zelf shlamaal te worden maar nam die niet. Het is een groot verlies voor het drakenras"

"Wat is er mis met Logan en Celstia", vroeg Lee opeens.

"Jullie hebben het dus ook gemerkt, dat is ook de reden waarom ik hier ben. Er is iets duister aan de gaande en het heeft de raad bijna in zijn macht. Ik weet dat er iets mis is met hen maar ik heb geen bewijzen, zonder ze ben ik machteloos"

"Je wilt dat wij je helpen te zoeken", zei Karin.

"Logan had veel vertrouwen in jullie twee. Ik heb nu zelf ook gezien tot wat jullie in staat zijn. Dus ik vraag jullie om mij bij te staan bij het ontrafelen van dit geheim"

"Dat moest je zelfs niet vragen, Chaos en Twist zouden niet blij zijn als we dit negeerden en Logan heeft ons altijd geholpen", zei Lee.

"Er is iets dat ik je nog moet vertellen. Nadat jullie vertrokken ging Logan naar Celestia. Nadat hij daarheen ging heb ik hem as gezien op de raad nu", zei Draco

"Misschien moeten we is met die Celestia en Logan spreken", zei Dion.

"Hm, misschien moet je met die vertegenwoordiger van 8 potige freaks is gaan klappen. Die zit er zeker voor iets tussen", zei Elena kwaad.

Draco keek haar even aan waarbij Elena zich wat terugtrok.

"Normaal wordt je direct ter dood gebracht bij het beschuldigen van een shlamaal zonder bewijzen maar ik kan het niet helemaal van me afschudden dat zij er iets mee te maken heeft", gaf Draco toe.

"We zullen eerst met Logan en Celstia spreken. Karin ga jij met Elena naar Celestia. Ik zal met Dion naar Logan gaan"

"Ik dank jullie allen", zei de man.

Lee en Dion liepen door de gangen naar Logan private kamer. Na wat uitleg gekregen te hebben over wat er aan de hand allemaal was in Altaria was Dion meer dan voorbereid om te helpen. Toen ze aankwamen zagen ze twee man aan de deur staan.

"Wat moeten jullie", vroeg één van de twee wachten.

"Wij willen graag de Shlamaal spreken", zei Lee.

"De shlamaal is niet aanwezig, hij had een afspraak met de shlamaal van de arachniden in de hal van berechting"

"hal van berechting?"

"De hal waar jullie heen werden gebracht toen jullie voor de raad moesten komen"

"Oké bedankt", zeiden de twee en ginge terug naar de hal.

"Maar als ze daar zijn, hoe komt het dan we ze niet tegen zijn gekomen", zei Dion.

"Teleportatie misschien", zei Lee

"We zullen wel zien als we dara zijn"

Toen ze terug aan de ingang van de hal waren zagen ze Karin en Elena van de andere kant afkomen.

"Hebben jullie Celestia al kunnen spreken", vroeg Dion.

"Nee, ze zou in de hal der berechting zijn samen met de shlamaal van predators", antwoordde Karin.

"Dit voelt niet goed", zei Lee.

"Gaan we gewoon binnen?", vroeg Elena.

"We hemmen geen keus denk ik, we kunnen niet zomaar afwachten totdat ze buiten komen."

De vier gingen naar de hal binnen. De standbeelden dat elk ras vertegenwoordigde stonden er nog altijd en bezorgde hen nog steeds de kriebels. Ze stonden in het midden van de hal maar ze zagen niemand.

"Zouden ze misschien in die andere ruimte zijn waar de raad doorgaat", stelde Dion voor.

"Maar als dat zo is hoe komen we daar dan. We werden er altijd heengebracht", zei Karin.

"En wat doen jullie hier als ik het vragen mag", zei een vanachter hen. Iedereen draaide zich meteen direct met het slechts mogelijk scenario in hun hoofd maar toen ze de persoon zagen waren ze opgelucht.

"Thoron wat doe jij hier", vroeg Lee.

"Ik denk dat ik die vraag eerst stelde", zei Thoron die in de deuropening stond.

Niemand wist exact wat ze moesten zeggen.

"We hoorden dat Logan en Celestia hier waren en Chaos en Twist wouden ze graag spreken", loog Karin snel.

"Ow, ik dacht dat je hier was om uit te zoeken wat Anansi en Kandé hadden gedaan met Logan en Celestia"

Iedereen wist niet wat ze moesten zeggen. Ze stonden aan de grond genageld denken dat ze nu zeker hun lot verzegeld hadden.

"Jullie kijken allemaal zo serieus opeens", zei Thoron onschuldig.

"Geen zorgen Draco heeft me gestuurd, was ik dat vergeten te zeggen soms"

"Jij hebt toch een vreemd soort humor", zei Lee zuchtend.

"Hm, we zullen het daar wel later over hebben. Voor nu, moeten jullie logan en Celestia helpen."

"Weet je wat er mis met hun is?"

"Niet 100 zeker maar ik weet dat één van de specialiteiten van arachniden controle nemen over andere is maar het probleem is dat het alleen bij zwakkere levensvormen lukt en niets personen van het niveau van een shlamaal", zei Thoron.

"Maar als ze meer krachten hemmen behaald zou het wel mogelijk zijn ofwat", vroeg Dion.

"Juist, dat is waar ik nu over aan het twijfelen ben. Als dat het geval zijn ze zeer gevaarlijk want dan kunnen ze bijna iedereen overnemen en dan is de tweede vraag wie gaf hen die kracht"

"Maar hoe breken we ze dan vrij uit die controle", vroeg Karin.

"Die techniek is een groot geheim geweest en alleen de arachniden weten dat."

"Het moet iets klein en gemakkelijk aan te brengen zijn want Celestia veranderde tijdens de eerste raad", zei Karin.

"Maar dan nog hoe is het aangebracht, Celestia en Kanansi zaten niet naast elkaar. Draco zat er tussen. En ik denk niet dat hem iets snel ontglipt", zei Lee.

"Hoe gaan jullie het nu verder aanpakken", vroeg Thoron.

"We hebben nog steeds geen bewijzen dus kunnen we anansi en Kandé niets doen", zei Karin.

"Maar als we de controle ongedaan kan gemaakt worden, hemme we direct bewijs dan hebben we Logan en Celestia were bij ons", zei Dion.

"Enigste probleem hoe maken we dat ongedaan"

"Om dat uit te vinden zullen we toch Logan en Celestia moeten zien"

"Dat betekent als we er nu heengaan dat we in direct gevecht verwikkeld raken met Anansi", zei Elena en kraakte haar vingers.

"Interessant, wel veel succes dan", zei Thoron waarna de kamer begon op de lichten en met een flits terug normaal werd. De vier waren verdwenen terwijl Thoron de hal verliet.

"Ik ben echt benieuwd naar hun kunnen", zei hij met een glimlach.

"Hoe durven jullie zomaar een gesprek te storen tussen shlamaals", riep Anansi woedend.

Karin, Lee, Dion en Elena stonden nog steeds verbijsterd rond te kijken toen ze in de donkere ruimte stonden.

"Hm, niet wat we in gedachte hadden maar bon. Wat heb je met Celestia en Logan gedaan", riep Karin. Celestia en Logan keken hun richting uit en begonnen dan te lachen.

"Wie zegt dat ik iets gedaan hem met hen", zei Anansi.

"Eerst Celestia die tijdens de raad vreemd begint te doen en dan Logan nadat we terugkwamen"

"Hm, ik weet van niets en ik zou jullie geluk niet verder tarten anders zal er ene executie gebeuren", zei de vrouw sissend.

"We weten dat je een soort van controle techniek op Celestia en Logan hebt gebruikt dus als je niets wilt overkomen zou ik maar rap opgeven"

Anansi stond aan de grond genageld en keek woedend naar Kandé.

"Ik heb niets gezegd, van mij weten ze het niet"

"Hoe in Arachno naams weten jullie van die techniek, alleen de arachniden weten van die techniek"

"Een klein vogeltje fluisterde dat ons in en na uw reactie zal het wel waar zijn", zei Elena met een glimlach.

"Hm, als jullie nu stil waren en gewoon tot morgen hadden gewacht konden jullie deze plaats nog levend verlaten maar ik ben blij dat jullie dat niet gedaan hebben. Jullie wouden Celestia en Logan terug. Wel hier zijn ze", zei de vrouw lachende en knipte dan in haar vingers. Logan en Celestia kwamen ene stap vooruit en creëerde beide een bal van zwarte en witte energie.

Iedereen sprong opzij toen de twee ballen op hen afkwamen. De impact creëerde een grote kracht die iedereen wegslingerde.

"En wat nu", vroeg Dion.

"We hebben geen keus, we vechten", zei Lee.

"Daar was ik al lang aan op het wachten", zei Elena en nam snel een groene materia bol.

Ze stuurde een elektrische storm op de twee af maar het had geen effect. Lee en Karin begonnen beiden te schiet maar niet op Logan en Celestia maar op de twee daarachter. Maar de kogels werden tegengehouden door een onzichtbaar schild.

"Dan gaan we maar voluit", zei Dion die een zacht gloeiende rode materiabol nam.

Lee en Elena nam die van hun ook en begonnen er samen op te concentreren. Karin schoon ondertussen een komeet af op Anansi en Kandé maar de komeet ontplofte juist voor hen en blies alleen logan en Celestist weg met de kracht van de impact. De Lee, Elena en Dion werden omringd door allerlei kleurtjes terwijl de rode materia's simultaan gloeide.

"Grand Delta Force"

Riepen de drie waarna Shiva, Ramu en Ifrit alledrie tegelijk tevoorschijn kwamen. Ze lieten hun kracht los en creëerde een driehoek die Anansi en Kandé omsingelde. De driehoek veranderd steeds van blauw naar rood naar geel en begon te draaien. Al snel veranderde het in ene witte bol die dan explodeerde. Logan en Celestia stonden gewoon weer op en keken naar de plaats van ontploffing. Toen de rook ophield zagen ze kandé en Anansi nog steeds staan met een glimlach. De rook kwam zelfs niet bij hen.

"Nu is het gedaan met spelen, Celestia en Logan maak het af", riep Kandé.

De twee creëerde weer een zwarte en witte bal van energie maar richtte deze keer op elkaar. Ze schoten gelijktijdig de bal waardoor ze in het midden samenkwamen. De twee krachten creëerde een grijze vortex die alles opzoog. Iedereen werd langzaam naar de vortex getrokken. Ze hadden geen houvast aan iets. Dion sprong opeens voor en bracht zijn prince guard voor hem waardoor hij een gele barrière creëerde.

"Bedenk maar iets snel want dit kan ik niet lang volhouden", zei Dion terwijl het zweet van zijn hoofd begon te lopen.

"Klaar Karin?", zei Lee opeens

"Wie leidt"

"Jij natuurlijk, ik ben te uitgeput van die summon", zei Lee en veranderde dan in een rode energie da rond Karin danste.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Diara", riep de vrouw en veranderde langzaam in de angel of light. Ze vloog uit het beschermingschild van Dion en creeerde twee zwarte bollen van vuur met een elektrisch schichtjes rond. Ze smeet de twee bollen vlak voor Celestia en Logan hun voeten waardoor ze achteruit vlogen en de vortex niet meer open konden houden.

Delen van de kledij waren nu gescheurd.

"Kijk daar op Logan arm", riep Dion en wees naar de bovenarm die nu bloot was. Er zat een spin iets kleiner dan de hand van een volwassen mens dat een zacht gloed afgaf.

"Zo is dat is hoe je ze in controle houd", zei de engel en creëerde weer ene bal maar iets kleiner. Ze schoot het af en het slokte de spin volledig op. Er was een zacht gekrijs dat gevolgd werd door Anansi gekrijs. Bij Celestia vonden hetzelfde spinnetje maar dan op de nek. Het werd snel verwijderd waardoor er ene tweede gekrijs was.

Dion en Elena gingen direct naar de twee om genees materia toe te passen.

"Wat is er …. Mijn arm", zei Logan terwijl hij moeizaam rechtkwam.

"Het is in orde je was onder controle van Anansi", zei Dion.

"En Celestia"

"Kijk maar zelf en wees naar Elena die de blonde vrouw hielp."

"Hier komen jullie niet mee weg", zei de zwartharig vrouw sissend.

"Haal Logan en Celestia hier weg ik reken me deze twee af", riep de engel en maakte een duikvlucht. Opeens bleef ze in de lucht hangen. Ze zat in iets gevangen. Ze zag dan dat ze in ene enorm web gevangen was.

"Denk je echt dat een twee shlamaals aankunt. De hoogste van een ras", riep de vrouw.

Kandé maakte dan een grote spong en stuurde ene energie golf die de engel achterover smeet.

Ze kwam moeizaam overeind en verzamelde dan alle energie die ze had. Ze werd omring door een wit licht dat dan in stralen rond haar begon te vliegen. Er kwamen steeds meer en meer en vlogen dan op de twee af. De stralen vlogen in cirkels rond Anansi en Kandé rond. Opeens vlogen alle stralen naar het middenpunt en ontstond er een gigantische witte explosie die hen opslokte. Er was ene enorme rookwolk die het zicht vertroebelde. Opeens vloog er een grote energie golf uit de rookwolk die de engel achterover sloeg. Ze schoof verder over de grond tot bij Dion en Elena. Er was ene witte flits waarna Lee en Karin weer normaal waren.

Dion en Elena begonnen direct met herstel magie hun wonden te genezen.

"Ze kunnen hen nooit aan met die kracht", zei Celestia stil.

"Ze moeten waren harmonize leren", zei Logan.

"Om dat te doen moeten ze een hoger wezen van shlamaal niveau vinden die wilt binden"

"Mijn plicht roept, ik had ze bijna veroordeel. Ik heb nu mijn leven te danken aan hen"

"Hm, zijn ze echt zo sterk", vroeg Celestia ongelovig.

"Hou ze maar in het oog. Ze zien der misschien niet zo uit maar ze hebben ene kracht die groter is dan de onze en zij niet alleen. Hun vrienden ook"

"hmpff, eerst zien of ze dit wel aankunnen", zei Celestia.

"Dan oordeel je maar na dit", zei Logan en begon dan op te lichten.

Al snel veranderde hij een rode energie en verdween in Lee.

De rode gloed omringd de jonge harmonixer waarbij Dion een stap achteruit zette.

Het teken op Lee zijn pols begon te gloeien en begon te veranderen in een nieuw pentagram waar het oude in verwerkt was. In het midden van het pentagram was een pikzwart kruis afgebeeld. Lee deed zijn ogen opeen en ging recht zitten.

"Logan", zij hij stil. Hij voelde zijn aanwezigheid.

Je weet wat je moet doen. Ik zal je vanaf nu bijstaan jonge harmonixer

"Waar is Logan", zei Anansi sissend toen de rook verdwenen was.

"We hebben hem toch niet geraak met die aanval en per ongeluk gedood", zei ze lachend.

Lee stond gewoon recht en keek de twee aan.

"Wat ga je ons weer is uitdagen met chaos", zei de vrouw spottend.

"Je moet weten wanneer het gedaan is", zei Kandé hard.

"Dat is waar", zei Lee.

"Maar het is nog niet gedaan"

Kandé en Anansi keken beiden woedend naar de harmonixer en schoten hun sterkste aanval op hem af.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Darkus Demos" zei Lee zacht waardoor er ene pilaar van energie hem volledig opslokte.

De twee aanvalen verdwenen in het niets toen ze de pilaar aanraakte.

"Wat", riep Anansi en begon geleidelijk aanvallen af te schieten die allemaal in het niets verdwenen. Iedereen stond te kijken naar de pilaar afwachtend op wat er ging gebeuren.

De pilaar verdween opeen en op de plaats van Lee stond een ma met langs zwart haar, pikzwarte ogen en een compleet zwart, met paarse motieven, gewaad aan. De zwarte mantel die hij droeg wapperde in de lucht door een ongeziene kracht en in zijn rechthand hield hij een zeis vast met een zwart lemmet. De man zweefde zachtjes over de vloer.

"Wat in Aracho's naam ben jij", riep Anansi.

"Ik ben Logoas, meer hoef je niet te weten", zei de man.

Kandé wachtte niet op introductie en smeet direct een energie golf op Logaos. Die greep zijn zeis steviger vast en deed één zwaai ermee dat de golf volledig wegvaagde. Hij deed dan een tweede zwaai met zijn zei waarna er een energie golf ontstond die op kandé en Anansi vloog. De moment dat de golf bijna bij de twee was ontplofte die. Toen was er een brekend geluid en ene scheur dat in de lucht waar de impact was. De scheur werd groter en opeens werd het schild dat de twee omringde duidelijk. Het was een web dat de twee omringde. Het hele web brak volledig uit elkaar.

"Dit is onmogelijk", riep de vrouw.

"Anansi en Kandé geef jullie over. Jullie kunnen niet op de tegen een ware harmonize", zei Celestia die naast logaos kwam staan.

"Dat joch ware harmonize bereikt", zei Kandé met open ogen.

Logan creëerde een pik zwarte bal boven zijn hand.

"Als jullie je niet overgeven zal dit jullie graf worden"

"Hmpff we hebben geen keus dan", zei Kandé.

Opeens opende er ene portaal achter hen. Logaos smeet de bal maar ze waren al in het portaal verdwenen.

"We vinden ze wel", zei Celestia. Logaos transformeerde terug in Lee die dan neerviel op de grond. Karin liep er direct heen om hem te verzorgen.

"Geen zorgen, hij is gewoon uitgeput. Hij moet gewoon even rusten", zei Celestia.

Maar ze bewonderde wel de jonge man voor wat hij juist teweegbracht. De kracht die Logan bedoelde. Ze keek naar Karin hoe ze de jongeman verzorgde en liet een zachte glimlach tonen.


	22. Bondgenoten

_**Hoofdstuk 22: Bondgenoten**_

"Dit is het laatste dorpje, hopelijk hebben we hier meer geluk", zei Zandura.  
"Ik snap het niet, ze weten dat er iets mis is maar willen er niets tegen doen", zei Ami verontwaardig.  
"Het is begrijpelijk," zei Florian.  
"Ze hebben schrik van verliezen, om alles kwijt te raken als ze opkomen. Die angst verteert dus doen ze niets in de hoop dat ze het overleven als er een opkomst was. Hetzelfde gelde bij ons jaren geleden toen Shinra aan de macht was. Velen wisten dat ze corrupt waren maar durfde niets te doen"  
"Het is zoals de jongeman zegt, maar we moeten snel zijn. Als Corino zijn spionen weten dat we dorpen afgaan om versterking te vinden, zal hij er alles om doen om ons te pakken te krijgen en de locatie van het verzet proberen uit ons te krijgen", zei Zandura.  
"Heer, Solan ligt vlak voor ons", riep één van de verkenners.  
"We hebben niets verdacht opgemerkt"  
"Dat is goed, wel hier gaan we. Kon, Soran jullie houden de omgeving in het oog vo iets verdacht. Waarschuw ons onmiddellijk"  
De twee verkenners knikte en liepen beiden direct weg.  
Zandura ging samen met Florian en Ami richting het dorpje. De mensen die door de straten liepen keek even naar de drie met vooral naar Florian en Ami waaronder ze het bekende gefluisterd hoorde van staartloze.  
"Wachten jullie hier maar, ik ga met het hoofd van solan praten", zei Zandura en ging een huis binnen.  
"Ik krijg de kriebels van de gestaar", zei Ami.  
"Tja, zolang het bij kijken blijft kan het mij niet schelen"  
"Heb jij eigenlijk afgevraagd hoe het thuis zou zijn"  
"We zijn hier nu al meer dan een maand, dus ik vraag me dat zeker af. Hopelijk kan Dean een manier vinden om ons terug thuis te krijgen als we Corino en Auqia verslagen hebben"  
"Jij bent toch altijd de eeuwige optimist hé"  
"Tja, het is een gaven", zei de man lachend.  
"Jaja, ik hoop alleen dat onze studenten niet teveel vergeten"  
"Dan rammen we het er wel weer terug in hé"  
Opeens kwam Zandura terug naar buiten met een oudere man.  
"Dus jullie zijn degeen die ons willen helpen", zei de oudere man.  
"Ja"  
De oude man bekeek de twee even goed en trok dan aan een bel door heel het dorp weerklinkt.  
"De inwoners kwamen allemaal naar het plein verzameld waar het hoofd samen met Zandura, Florian en Ami stonden.  
Het hoofd begon heel de uitleg te doen over wat aan de gaande was in Kioko.  
Terwijl de uitleg bezig was kwam één van de verkenners af en fluisterde iets tegen Zandura.  
"Wat is er", vroeg Florian stil.  
"De verkenners hebben een komodo gezien die bereden werd door twee mensen"  
"Is daar iets mis mee?"  
"Wel komodo's bereiden is iets dat meestal door piraten en slavenhandelaars worden gedaan maar het vreemde ervan was dat het op de vlucht was voor andere ook op komodo's en degeen die worden achtervolgd hebben iets dat een hels lawaai maakt en soms word de aarde tegen de achtervolgers gebruikt"  
"Hels lawaai en aarde", zei Ami stil.  
"Is er iets"  
"Dat ding dat veel lawaai maakt lijkt het vele op een breed grijze buis en was er iets dat soms een groene schijn gaf"  
De verkenner knikte even.  
"Je zou toch niet denken dat het haar is", zei Florian.  
"Ik weet het niet maar hoe groot is de kans dat een geweer en materia door één dezelfde persoon wordt gebruikt"  
"Zandura wij gaan der even naartoe, we zijn zo terug", zei Ami.  
De man knikte en gaf weer zijn aandacht aan het hoofd dat met de uitleg bezig was.

"Zijn ze nog steeds achter ons", riep Kandu die de komodo aanspoorde om sneller te gaan.  
"Ja, en er komen steeds nog meer", riep Marlene die weer ene paar schoten liet. Ze had moeilijkheden met richten door het heen en weer geschud van de komodo.  
"Man, als dit zo door gaat zakt onze komodo in van vermoeidheid"  
Marlene nam weer haar materia bol en begon erop te concentreren. Als snel kreeg het een groene gloed en begon de grond achter hen te bewegen.  
Pieken van aarde schoten uit de grond op de achtervolgers. Er werd één van de komodo's geraakt die zijn berijders eraf smeet en dan wild heen en weer schudde over de grond.  
"Gaat het nog",vroeg Kandu die het hard gehijg van Marlene hoorde.  
"Jaja", loog ze.  
"Die groene bollen, zuigen je energie op is het niet"  
"Maak je maar geen zorgen houd jij je maar met de komodo bezig"  
Kandu gaf nog een klap juist onder de nek van het wezen waardoor die versnelde.  
Marlene begon weer met haar Missing Score te schieten maar haar schoten werden met de minuut slechter.  
Opeens begon de komodo te vertragen.  
"Wat is er?"  
"Ze is uitgeput, ze is volledig uitgeput"  
"Oké dan, dan zullen we moeten vechten", zei Marlene.  
Nadat de Komodo stopte stapte de twee af. Kandu gaf er een klopje op wanneer het beest wegliep.  
Marlene wankelde even maar herpakte zich snel. De groep komodo's kwamen snel op hun af.  
"Hier neem deze", zei Marlene en gaf 4 materiabollen aan Kandu waaronder een rode.  
Kandu nam de bollen aan en keek er even naar.  
"Je hebt het mij zien doen, gewoon op concerteren en dan het doelwit richten"  
Kandu knikte en nam dan zijn twee gouden krom zwaarden boven.  
Ze werden al snel omsingelt door de komodo's.  
"Geef jullie over verraders, we zijn in de meerderheid"  
"Wat", riep Kandu.  
"Wij zijn niet de verraders maar Celthier, zij heeft het dorp aan de vijand overgelaten"  
"Als jullie je niet overgeven dan moet maar", zei de man en stak zijn hand in de lucht waarna iedereen zijn boog nam.  
Marlene stak haar hand in haar zakje en begon te concetreren.  
"Vuur" Riep de man waarna pijlen op hen afvlogen. Opeens verscheen er een schuld rond de twee die de pijlen deflecteerde.  
Al snel bracht Marlene dan haar missing Score omhoog en schoot juist voor de poten van de komodo's waarbij die omhoog sprongen en de berijders van hun rug afsmeten. De mannen die eraf gesmeten waren vlogen dan op de twee af. Kandu sprong ervoor en liet zijn zwaarden door de lucht zoefen. Marlene hield de geen op afstand die moet een boog probeerde te schieten maar ze begon alles dubbel te zien. Kandu begon het moeilijk te krijgen met toenemend aantal dat voor hem sprongen. Hij zag opeens dat Marlene weer begon te wankelen. Een schutter schoot een pijl af die recht op haar vloog. Kandu wou haar wegtrekken maar werd juist in zijn zij geraakt door de pijl. De zwarte blouse was gescheurd en een straaltje bloed stroomde uit de wonde.  
"Ik heb teveel energie verbruikt", zei Marlene die op de grond neerzakte.  
"Geen zorgen ik bescherm je wel", zei Kandu. Marlene keek even op en gaf dan ene glimlach.  
Kandu begon weer te vechten en hield ze allemaal uit Marlene zijn beurt. Hij kreeg steeds meer schrammen terwijl hij de aanvallen wegsloeg die voor de vrouw bedoeld waren.  
Opeens hoorde hij een gil. Één van de pijlen was doorgekomen en had Marlene in haar arm geraakt. De stoppen sloegen door bij Kandu waardoor hij een vurig aura kreeg. Het aura ging snel over naar zijn golden corona's die dan wit begonnen op te lichten. Hij hield zijn twee zwaarden in een X vorm vast en schoot dan een X af naar de vijand. Er ontstond een kleine ontploffing die het zand de lucht insmeet en stof veroorzaakt. Kandu maakt hiervan gebruikt om samen met Marlene te vluchten voor als er iemand overeind was gebleven. Toen de rook optrok waren er ene paar die nog overeind stonden. Ze zagen de twee wegvluchten en namen hun boog klaar.  
Kandu keek om en zag de twee boogschutters. Hij had er niet veel hoop meer op. Opeens staarde de boogschutters voor hun. Kandu keek terug voor hem en zag een groot blauw serpent voor hem. Hij bleef gewoon staan niet wetend wat te doen. De slang vloog over de twee en begon dan luid te brullen. Een gigantische tsunami kwam tevoorschijn en raasde op de boogschutters af.  
"Gaat het", riep Ami die ene rode bol vast had. Kandu bleef even staan niet wetend wat te doen.  
"Geen zorgen, ze zijn vrienden", zei Marlene zachtjes.  
"Je moet echt is ophouden met zo te verdwijnen", zei Florian.  
"Ze moet direct verzorgd worden, kom we gaan terug naar het dorp", zei Ami.  
Florian hielp Kandu met Marlene te dragen die bijna niet meer op haar voeten kon staan.

"Marlene heeft ons alles verteld over u. Wat ga je nu doen?", vroeg Florian.  
"Allesinds die verrader het betaald zetten", zei Kandu.  
"Met wraak alleen ga je niet ver komen, zeker niet op je ééntje"  
"Ik zal wel nieuwe mannen vinden die mij steunen"  
"Ik heb een ander voorstel, wel Marlene vroeg het meer. Ze vertrouwd je precies ook na wat je haar aangedaan hebt"  
"En dat voorstel is?"  
"Vecht met ons mee, tegen Corino en Auqia"  
"Waarom zou je mij mee willen"  
"Marlene zei dat je een uitstekende vechter was, je hebt zelfs twee keer een limit gebruikt wat betekent dat je speciale training gehad hebt en dat je ze wel wilt tegenhouden vanwege ze je dorp hebben aangevallen en vernietigd"  
"Wat?!"  
"Marlene verteld dat ze van Kora hoorde dat er een bezoeker kwam, je vader zou die dan weggestuurd hebben en kort darachter kwamen er mannen in een bruin gewaad en zwaarden. Dat zijn Dorono's die Corino en Auqia gebruiken om tegenstanders uit de weg te ruimen"  
Kandu was stil, hij keek gewoon naar de grond, hij kon het bijna niet geloven wat hij hoorde.  
"Als ik jullie help, willen jullie mij dan helpen Bandeth vrij te krijgen"  
"Dat moet je zelfs niet vragen", zei Marlene opeens die er terug fit uitzag. Er was nog wel ene verband rond haar arm.  
"Hm, oké dan. Ik help jullie wel"  
"Hey, ik heb juist gehoord van Zandura dat de mensen hier akkoord gaan, ze gaan het verzet helpen", zei Ami.  
"Dat is goed. Dat betekent dat we terug gaan", zei Florian.  
"Marlene heb je nog mensen die je graag ontvoeren ofzo anders leggen we je vast aan een ketting", zei Florian met een grijns.  
"Zie maar niet da ge over u voeten struikelt zoals vroeger toen ge nog klein waart"  
Ami kon het niet houden van het lachen.


	23. De Belegering Begint

_**Hoofdstuk 23: **__**De Belegering begint**_

De mannen keken vol ontzag naar de vrouw die met een heldere witte boog en zo'n snelheid steeds in de roos schoot. Ze werd met de dag dat verstreek sneller en kon beter de energie pijlen die ze creëerde onder controle houden. Kyala kon zich wel wennen aan het gewoon aanspannen van de boog om ene pijl te creëren ipv gewoon ene pijl te pakken en dan goed te leggen. Naarmate dat ze zo vorderde hielp ze zelf de manschappen van het verzet bij het trainen. Toch de booggebruikers onder hen. De zwaardvechters kan ze spijtig genoeg niet veel voor doen. Misschien dat Florian ze ene paar tips kon geven als hij terug was.  
Ze ging terug naar haar vertrekken om wat alleen te zijn. Redria volgde haar natuurlijk als ene geboren bodyguard. Geen enkele persoon durfde te dicht te komen als de tijger in de buurt was. De enige die de tijger niets deed was Zosmius. Op haar kamer dat maar zeer sober was ging ze op haar bed liggen. Redria ging op een stuk kleed liggen dat naast het bed lag. Ze bracht haar hand voor haar gezicht zodat ze de ring kon bezien die ze van haar ouders had gekregen. Ze wist nog steeds niet wat zo belangrijk was aan het ding. Het kleine rode bolletje op de ring glansde in het licht.  
"Binnen", riep Kyala toen er op de deur geklopt werd. De tijger stak direct haar hoofd omhoog maar liet het weer zakken de moment dat ze Zosmius zag.  
"Hoe gaat het kindje, ik heb gehoord dat je serieus wat training gehad hebt", zei de oude man.  
"Het gaat, ik heb deze boog al goed in de hand nu maar ik ben er nog steeds niet uit wat zo speciaal is aan deze ring"  
"Dat komt wel"  
"Is er iets, ik neem aan dat dit niet zomaar ene bezoekje is", zei Kyala.  
"Ik zoek een bepaald persoon, Daïl. Heb jij hem soms gezien"  
"Nee sorry, hij bleef uit men buurt vanwege Redria. Ze was niet erg geteld op hem", zei ze terwijl ze over Redria hoofd streelde.  
"Oké, dan zoeken we verder", zei de man en wou de kamer verlaten.  
"Wacht ik kom mee, misschien kan Redria van dienst zijn. Ze is ene goede spoorzoeker wat je niet zou verwachten van haar"  
De tijger stond op en keek naar zomius.  
"Als je iets van hem hebt dat zijn ruik heeft kan het helpen"  
Zosmius nam een stukje papier en liet Redria er even aan reuken. De tijger begon over de grond te snuffelen en liep de kamer dan uit gevolgd door Kyala en Zosmius.  
Ze liepen door de gangen geleid door Redria.  
"Ik denk dat Redria zijn geur te pakken heeft", zei Kyala toen de tijger begon te versnellen.  
"Deze gang leid naar de uitgang bovengronds"n zei Zosmius verontrustend.  
Toen ze bijna aan de uitgang waren lag de wachter neer op de grond.  
"Hij ademd nog", zei Kyala toen ze hem nakeek.  
"Alleen een harde klap op de achterhoofd gekregen"  
"Waar is die jongen mee bezig", zei de oude man.  
Redria begon opeen hard te grollen en terwijl ze naar de uitgang keek. Kyala keek nara buiten naar de open vlakte en kon niet geloven wat ze zag. Zosmius kwam naast haar staan en liep direct terug naar binnen waar hij aan een bel rinkelde. Het geluid van de bel werd sterker en verplaatste zich door de gangen.  
"Hoe hebben ze deze plek gevonden", zei Kyala verbaasd.  
"Ik heb ene idee maar ik hoop dat het zo niets is", zei Zosmius.  
Dorono's over heel de horizon verspreid kwamen langzaam dichterbij.  
"Hoe in hemelsnaam hebben ze zoveel manschappen kunnen verzamelen"  
"Wat is er aan de hand heer"  
"We worden aangevallen, waarschijnlijk zijn we verraden door Daïl. Maak iedereen klaar voor de aanval.", beval Zosmius.  
"Ik ga me ook klaarmaken, jullie gaan alle hulp nodig hebben en ik heb al tegen die dingen gevochten", zei Kyala.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wel nu weten we ook hoe de vorige indringers zijn binnenkomen", zei Celestia.  
"Waar is Logan", vroeg Draco.  
"Wel, vraag dat maar aan hem", zei Celstia en keek naar Lee.  
Ik neem even de leiding als je het niet erg vind  
Lee knikte en deed dan zijn ogen dicht. Zijn ogen gingen weer open en gloeide dan even.  
"Hier ben ik", zei Logan.  
"Wat in Salandra naam heb jij gedaan", zei Draco die verbaasd opkeek.

"Ze waren nog niet klaar om een shlamaal te bevechten dus ik heb deze een duwtje in de rug gegeven, ik wist dat hij het aankon na het verslag te horen van de bevrijding van chaos en Twist. Maar ik ben om andere dingen meer bezorgd, aangezien die twee de verraders zijn betekent dat ze deze plaats van binnen en van buiten kennen. Ze weten waar de zwakke plekken zijn in de muren en kunnen zo ene leger leiden om ons ten val te brengen", zei Logan.

"Ik heb al opdracht gegeven om de verdediging aan te sterken, als ze aanvallen gaan ze het toch moeilijk krijgen", zei Draco.

"Wel eigenlijk is er nog iets waar we bezorgd om zijn. Niet alleen om Kandé en Anansi maar ook om die mysterieuze persoon dat die krenossen op ons stuurde. We weten niet wie of wat hij is. Wie weet hoeveel van die dingen heeft hij wel niet gemaakt en wat nog meer", zei Karin.

"Alleen tijd zal ons dat kunnen ze…..", begon Logan toen er een luid geknal van buiten was.

Draco creëerde een soort van beeld van wet er buiten afspeelde.

Één van de muren die de stad omringen lag aan diggelen en krenossen liepen door het gat zonder te minderen. Het was net als één zwarte stroom die erdoor kwam.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat ze geen geduld hadden", zei Draco.

"We zullen maar ene handje toesteken zeker", zei Dion.

Iedereen knikte en ging naar buiten. Lee die weer controle kreeg volgde.

Vuurballen vlogen op de honden af waarbij ze terplekken tot as werden gebracht.

Dion, Karin, Lee en Elena begin direct mee te vechten door ze op afstand met materia te bevechten. Elena en Dion vuurde een gecombineerde kracht van ijs en bliksmem af die een groep van krenossen wegvaagde. Lee en Karin schoten de wezen één voor één af als ze door de muren kwamen. Zo ging het ene tijd door zonder dat de stroom minderde.

"Dit is te makkelijk voor een aaval", zei Draco.

"Hm, zeker voor Kandé en Anansi", zei Celestia.

Al snel was er ene tweede ontploffing aan de andere kant van de stad. Een tweede muur was geveld waar nu ene stroom van Dorono's uitkwam.

"Dion, jij met mij wee. Wij gaan de dorono's tegenhouden", riep Lee.

De twee vrouwen knikte en deden dan voort. Lee en Dion namen snel ene positie in naast de manschappen van Draco en Celestia en begonnen dan alles tegen op de stroom van Dorono's.

Wat zijn ze van plan zei Chaos.

twee kanten worden aangevallen, eerst oost nu westen, de manschappen worden langzaam verdeel waardoor beiden kanten verzwakken. Het is gewoon uitputting, ze offeren manschappen op om zo de tegenstander uit te putten zodat ze geen moeilijkheden meer hebben om ze uit te schakelen. zei Logan.

"Ik heb er genoeg van", zei Karin en stak haar geweer weg en deed haar mantel af.

"Tario When Ion Salvos Talen"

Al snel kwam de grijze demon tevoorschijn en begon dan elektrische energie ballen te smijten. Daarna riep ze dat iedereen achteruit ging. Ze begon te concentreren waarna er ene paarse energie rond haar verscheen. Ze vloog naar boven en liet de energie achter. De lucht rond de energie begon wazig te worden en opende dan een paarse vortex. Het begon de krenossen één voor één op te zuigen. De rest die achter het portaal stonden schoten degeen af die er wisten aan te ontsnappen. Het zweet begon bij twist haar gezicht te lopen terwijl ze de vortex probeerde open te houden. Opeen begonde de krenossen die al dood waren samen te vloeien. Uit het as van de krenossen ontstonden er nu een hele boel Mae'Krenossen.

De zuigkracht van de vortex had geen effect op ze en sloegen daarbij Twist uit de lucht.

Met een harde knal vloog ze tegen de grond en veranderde terug in Karin.

"Karin", riep Elena en ging er direct henen met genees materia. Het herstel had geen effect op haar. Opeens kwam er ene mae'Kreno op de twee af en maakt zich klaar voor de aanval totdat die opeens weggeblazen werd door een straal van helder licht.

"Celstia", zei Elena verward.

"Laat Karin maar aan mij over. Ik zal ze were op de been helpen", zei Celestia.

Elena knikten en ging were terug over op vechten. Ze pakte haar materia en riep Ramuh op.

Lee en Dion zagen in de verte de bliksems van ramuh neerdalen.

"Ik hoop dat ze inorde zijn", zei Dion.

"Geen zorgen maar dit duurt te lang. Logan heeft me vertelt dat ze ons proberen uit te putten wat ze dus aan het lukken is als we zo verder blijven vechten.", zei Lee.

"Wat doen we dan. We hebben al Shiva en ifrit tegelijk op ze afgestuurd maar ze blijven maar komen"

"ga maar achteruit", zei Lee en stak zijn deathpenalty weg.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Darkus Demos"

Lee werd omring door een hels licht dat hem helemaal opslok. Nadat het licht verdwenen was stond Logaos met zijn Shadow Slasher klaar.

"We gaan dit is ééns en voor altijd afmaken", zei Logaos. En vloog wat omhoog. Zijn zwarte cape begon te waaien door een wind die niemand voelde en zijn zeis begon een zacht paarse gloei af te geven.

De gloei werd steeds sterker en sterker waardoor het bijna iedereen verblinde. Hij pakt dan het uiterste van de zei vast en zeefde door de lucht dat ene paarse lijn achterliet. De lijn scheurde dan open waaruit duizenden paars gloeiende steen uitvlogen op de vijand. Bij elke impact ontstonden er een klein explosie die tot ver buiten de stadmuren nog te horen waren.

"Ik zei toch dat ik het ging afmaken, nu naar de meiden terug", zei Logoas.

Ze wouden juist vertrekken toen een nieuwe vlaag van Dorono's erdoor kwamen gevolgd door kopiën van messias en Jenova.

"Dit kan je niet menen", zei Dion.

"Houw jullie scherp ze het gaat nog veel erger worden", riep Draco opeens.

"Wat doet u hier"

"Helpen natuurlijk, geen zorgen over jullie vrouwen Celestia is bij hen", zei Draco waarna hij dan een brede vuurstraal afschoot die een kopie van Messias verdampte.

"Hey, gaat het", vroeg Celestia toen ze Karin geheeld had..

"Ja, bedankt voor de hulp", zei Karin.

"Geen zorgen, dat is het minst wat ik kon doen nadat jullie er alles om doen om ons te helpen", zei de vrouw. Karin stond direct op en nam haar geweer.

"Wacht is, je bent te uitgeput. Die klap had je bijna gedood als ik hier niet was", riep de vrouw.

"Dat kan wel zijn, maar zij gaan niet wachten totdat ik genezen ben. Daarbij ik laat me niet doen door wat misvormde honden",

"Waarom vechten jullie zo hard voor ons. Ik had je zelfs bijna ter dood gebracht"

"Je was onder controle je kon er niets aan doen en je doet je aan mij denken. Ik was lang geleden onder controle van Messias vanwege ik geen geheugen had. Maar Lee en Dion brachten me terug. Ik werd door iedereen geaccepteerd en nu wil ik mij best doen om ze bij te staan. Twist was de eerste die me accepteerde en haar had het meest kwaad gedaan door haar gevangen te houden en te verplichten slechtte daden te doen", zei de vrouw.

"Ze vergaf mij en daarbij wil ik haar zeker helpen. Voor haar zijn jullie zeer belangrijk dus wil ik deze plek beschermen voor haar"

"Dat bedoelde logan dus", zei Celestia.

"Wat"

"Niets, geef me je hand is", zei Celestia en stak haar hand uit.

Karin kwam naar haar en nam haar hand vast. Beiden begin opeens te gloeien met een stralend wit licht. Al snel verdween Celestia en stond Karin daar alleen met het wit aura rond haar.

Je weet wat je te doen staat, laten we dan samen boetedoening doen door iedereen te helpen

Karin liet een glimlach zien en stak dan haar wapen weer weg.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Diara Calesis"

Karin werd opgeslikt door een stralen wit licht dat als ene pillaar naar boven reikte.

Iedereen keek naar de pillaar zich afvragend wat er aan de gaande was.

Toen de pillaar verdween zweefde er een vrouw met lange goude haren en goud versierde kleuren, haar witte cape wapperde in een onzichtbare wind en boven haar pols zweefde er een groot projectiel in een ronde vorm met witte vleugels die vanuit het midden naar buiten groeide.

Ze schoot de Angel star af die een Mae'Kreno in één slag doodde.

De manschappen die dat zagen begonnen te juichen en vochten terug.

"Hehehehehe ze het is bijna tijd om de val in werking te zetten", zei een persoon die op de stadsmuren zat terwijl hij het gevecht in de gaten hield.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoe staat het ervoor", riep Zosmius.

"Van de eerste flanken is niet veel man meer over, het was gewoon een te grote hoeveelheid ineens", zei één van de generaals.

"En de twee andere flanken"

"Die houden het voor nu nog vol maar lang zal het niet meer duren"

"Oké maakt de volgende drie groepen klaar voor versterking. We kunnen hier niet verliezen nu", riep de man. De generaal knikte en liep terug naar het verzet.

De Belegering was begonnen. 5 rijen van boogschutters hielden dunde de groepen van Dorono's uit maar een te groot aantal raakter nog steeds door de regen van pijlen. De zwaardvechter probeerde deze groepen klein te krijgen maar voor de meeste was dit hun eerste keer dat ze tegen ene Dorono vochten.

"Roep de eerste flank terug", zei Kyala waarna generaal begon te roepen. Kyala activeerde haar summon materia en riep Neo Bahamut op die de groep uitschakelde.

"oké, Versterk de eerste flank", riep de generaal er direct achter".

"Meisje zonder jouw was dit als tot ten slechtste gelopen. Je hebt echt mijn dank", zei Zosmius.

"Bedankt me maar als we dit overleven", zei Kyala die haar boog opspande een groep Dorono's bekogelde met snelle pijlen.

"generaal er zijn problemen in de tweede flank", riep één van de soldaten.

"Wat si er dan soldaat"

"Een persoon compleet in het zwart beschiet de de soldaten, hij schiet als de wind, het is moeilijk om dicht genoeg komen bij hem en als ze dat doen worden ze verslonden door een panter die de jongeman helpt"

"De zwarte jager, dat hadden we kunnen verwachten", zei Zosmius.

"Laat die jager maar aan mij over", riep Kyala en liep direct naar de tweede flank gevolgd door Redria.

"Kyala wacht", riep Zosmius maar ze was al weg.

"oké, brengt de volgende groep buiten om de tweede flank te versterken en zie dat niemand die twee verstoort", riep Zosmius.

Kyala kwam op de plek waar de tweede flank vocht aan maar zag niets anders dan lijken van mannen doorboord met een zwarte pijl of verscheurd door klauwen van ene wild beest.

"Ah ons prooi is bij de jager gekomen", zei een man die vergezeld was van een zwarte tijger.

"Deze keer ga je boeten voor alles wat je me aangedaan hebt", zei Kyala.

"aha de prooi gaat deze keer terugvechten"

Kyala nam haar Soul Hunter klaar net als de zwarte jager die zijn boog nam. De boog zag er iets anders uit dan de laatste keer dat ze de jager zag. Het had hetzelfde motief als haar eigen boog.

"Dit is een zeer speciale boog gegeven door Corino, hij noemt de Abyss Shooter", zij de man trots waarna hij zijn boog aanspande en er een zwarte pijl op verscheen.

Kyala deed hetzelfde waarbij er een witte pijl verscheen. De twee keken elkaar aan terwijl ze op elkaar richtte. Redria stond zelf scherp en keek de panter aan. Opeens begonnen de twee schutters zijdelings te lopen terwijl en pijlen afschoten. De pijlen ontmoette elkaar en creëerde een kleine explosie. De panter en tijger begon tegen elkaar wild te vechten.

Ze liepen steeds sneller terwijl ze pijlen afschoten maar geen enkele pijl bereikte haar doel. Door de verscheidene explosies begon het stof van de grond te stijgen waarbij ze elkander alleen slechter en slechter begonnen te zien.

"Je hebt getraind zie ik", riep de man vanachter het stof.

"Denk maar niet dak ik je zachter aanpakt door je geslijm", zei de vrouw.

"Zachter, ha. Geef maar alles wat je hebt, zodat je weet dat je machteloos bent tegenover mij. Net als die tijger tegenover Talad", zei de man.

Redria had al verscheidene scharen opgelopen van de panter maar gaf het niet op.

"Ik zou ons maar niet onderschatten", riep de vrouw. De tijger haalde juist op dat moment uit en had de panter uiteindelijk bij de nek vast. De panter spartelde tegen maar kon niets meer doen. Redria beet door waarbij bloed van de panter langs haar tanden vloeide. Toen het stof optrok zagen ze beide hun partner.

"Talad!", riep de jager.

"Ik zei het toch", zei Kyala.

"Juich maar niet te vroeg", riep de man en begon te schieten maar terwijl hij op Kyala schoot, schoot hij ook één pijl op de twee wezen af. Kyala zag het niet aankomen en kon niet meer op tijd reageren. De pijl vloog recht op Talad af waarbij deze werd doorboord. De pijl ging zo snel dat de pijl ook Redria doorboorde.

"REDRIA", riep de vrouw.

Redia liet de panter los terwijl ze op de grond viel. De tijger keek nog even naar Kyala waarna haar ogen dan dichtging.

"Ha, je tijgertje mocht dan gewonnen hebben maar nu is ze weg", riep de jager.

"Eerst Rand en nu Redria", zei Kyala vol woede waarbij ene oranje gloed over haar begon te dansen.

"Gaan we zo beginnen, twee kunnen dat spel spelen", zei de jager die een zwarte gloed kreeg.

De gloeden gingen over naar hun boog waar ze beide een pijl lieten op verschijnen. De pijlen begonnen harder en harder te schijnen. Toen ze schoten werden de twee pijlen grotere die op elkaar afstevende. Één werd een straal van witte energie waarbij de andere ene straal van zwarte energie. Toen de twee stralen elkaar ontmoette ontstond er een explosie die de twee jagers wegbliezen.

Kyala stond terug recht en zag dat de zwarte jager in de verte ook nog leefde. Maar hij trok zich terug. Hij liep weg achter de rijen van Dorono's.

Kyala ging langzaam naar Redria en viel op haar knieën bij haar lijk. Ze nam de tijger vast toen ze zachtjes huilde.

"Het spijt me kind", zei Zosmius die bij haar kwam staan.

Kyala veegde snel haar tranen weg en ging terug recht staan.

"Hoe staat het ervoor?"

"De tweede flank is terug verstrek en houden het redelijk vol nu dat zwarte jager weg is maar de manschappen raken op bij ons. Als dit nog langer volhoud worden we gewoon overspoeld"

"Geen zorgen, we winnen dit wel zij Kyala en nam haar boog terug vast"

"Al is het laatste wat ik doe, we gaan dit winnen", riep Kyala waarna ze de flanken vergezelde en als ene wilde begon te schieten.


	24. De Terugslag

_**Hoofdstuk 24: De **__**Terugslag**_

"Dit duurt te lang heer", riep éné van de generaals.  
"De mannen raken uitgeput zelfs met behulp van de genees materia van kyala."  
"hmmm, hoeveel reserve hebben we nog over"  
"nog 3 groepen en dan is het gedaan"  
"Wens dat er dan maar ene mirakel gebeurt want anders zullen we het zowiezo niet overleven", zei Zosmius terwijl hij in de verte naar Kyala keek die zich door een groep van Dorono's baande.  
"Is er al woord van Zandura"  
"Nee nog niets, ik vrees dat ze niet op tijd zullen zijn ook al hebben ze manschappen gevonden"  
"Wel, ik geef het nog niet op. We verzetten ons tot op het einde ook al gaan we ten onder. Versterk de flanken met de volgende groep en breng de gewonden terug voor verzorging"  
De generaal knikte en liep direct weg.  
"Waar zit je Corino", zei Zosmius stil tegen zichzelf terwijl hij het over de ranken van Dorono's keek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mae'shall, het gevecht blijft doorgaan, het lijkt dat de vijand een oneindige voorraad van die dingen heeft. We hebben geluk dat de twee harmonixers er zijn. Zij nemen het grootste deel voor zich waardoor we ze nog kunnen voorkomen dat ze de stad binnenkomen"  
"Hmmm, Logoas en Celestist hé. Het ziet er naar uit dat ze hun krachten eindelijk hebben kunnen ontsluieren en zo komen Celestia en Logoas ook nog is buiten", zei de Mae'shall met een grimas.  
"Voor nu blijft de vijand door de twee breuken in de muur komen. De verraders Anansi en Kandé zijn ook nog niet gezien"  
"Die gaan ze niet direct tonen denk ik, maar toch iets klopt niet het gaat te makkelijk. Het is of ze op iets aan het wachten waren. Ga nog is de hele stad rond en zie of je iets vreemd vind"  
De man knikte en liep dan weg. De Mae'Shall bleef door het raam kijken naar het hele gebeuren. Opeens was er weer een explosie te horen, nu was er ene breuk in het noordelijke gedeelte van de muur. Zijn gevoel van dat er iets niet klopte werd met de minuut versterkt.

"Dion, kan je het hier aan samen met Draco", riep Logoas.  
"Ja, ga maar", riep de Ancient terug.  
Logoas steeg op en vloog naar het noordelijke gedeelte. Toen hij er bijna was kwam Celestist naast hem vliegen.  
"wel, jij ziet er beeldschoon uit"  
"Komt die vleierij van jouw of van logan", zei de vrouw met een grimas.  
"Hangt ervan af kwam die opmerking van jouw of van Celestia", zei Logaos lachend.  
"Maar even anders. Hoe zit het me Elena en de andere"  
"Ze houden vol voor nu, de mannen die hielpen bij de reddingsactie van chaos en Twist staan haar bij nu. Ik denk dat ze meer competitief aan het vechten zijn. Het laatste dat ik hoorde was de telling hoeveel krenossen elk gedood had"  
Ze kwamen aan bij de breuk en zag een stroom van zowel dorono's als krenossen erdoor komen. Beiden brachten beiden hun wapens gereed en begonnen direct weerstand te bieden tegen de stroom.

"West, de ancient jongen met de shlamaal Draco. Oost, de aardling met een klein legertjes van demonen. Noord, de twee harmonixers", zei een man stil. Hij zat bovenop de muur rustig te kijken naar het gevecht.  
"Hm, waar blijft hij. De Mae'shall", zei de man ongeduldig.  
"Wat is je status Kreshin", zei een stem opeens. De man pakte ene klein zwart spiegeltje uit zijn zakken en zag dan een vrouwelijke Auquaïren in het spiegeltje.  
"Auqia, de belegering is nog steeds bezig maar nog steeds geen teken van hem. Wat problematisch kan zijn is dat de twee shlamaals zich samengevoegd hebben met de harmonixers maar daar heb ik nog iets voor…misschien moet ik het nu doen. Hij wil zeker niet zijn twee harmonixertjes kwijt", zei de man lachend.  
"Je ziet maar, de meester wilt gewoon de sterkste persoon. Wat er met de rest gebeurt kan hem niet schelen. Ik ga nu naar Corino om zijn leger aan te vullen. Kom maar ook als je gedaan hebt", zei Auqia.  
"Oké dan Mae'shall, is zien of je dit leuk vind", zei de man waarna er twee kleine energie bolletjes ontstonden. Bijna onzichtbaar voor het oog. De twee stegen op en verdwenen dan snel uit het zicht.  
"En nu van de show genieten", zie de man met ene lach.

"Hm, ik weet dat het Logan zijn theorie was dat ze ons wouden uitputten. Maar dit is belachelijk", zei Celestist toen ze haar Angel Wing afschoot.  
"Ik begin ook mijn twijfels te krijgen nu"  
De twee vochten verder onwetend dat de twee energie bolletjes op hen afvlogen.  
"Zitten hier soms ook muggen", zei Celestist toen ze opeen een kleine prik voelde.  
"Ik weet niet maar ik voelde het ook", zei Logoas.  
Opeens werd alles even wit voor hem waardoor hij niets meer kon zien. Toen zijn gezicht weer beterde keek hij naar Celestist maar zag haar niet. In plaats daarvan zag hij de man die Chaos en Twist gemarteld had.  
"Wat doe jij hier", riep hij opeens en nam zijn zei vast.  
"Wel, wij hebben nooit goed kunnen praten dus ik dacht laten we nu is beter kennismaken", zei de man met ene grimas.  
"Ik moet je niet beter leren kennen", zei Logaos waarna hij dan met zijn zei zwaaide en ene paarse energie op hem afsmeet.  
"Is dat alles wat je kunt", riep Celestist", die de paarse energie stoot blokkeerde.  
"We zullen zien. Ik hoop dat je weer zo'n show kunt geven als in de Arena", zei de man lachen.

"Heer, er is iets vreemd met de harmonixers, ze vechten tegen elkaar"  
"Wat?", riep Dion.  
"Wat is er gebeurd", vroeg Draco.  
"Ik weet het niet. Ze waren eerst gewoon aan het vechten tegen de vijand en toen hielden ze even op waarna ze dan tegen elkaar begonnen"  
"Ik ga erheen", riep Dion.  
"Wachten jij", riep Draco snel.  
Dion keek naar de Shlamaal die gewoon stond te knikken en iets mompelde.  
"Oké, meekomen", zei Draco streng .  
"Maar…"  
"Meekomen, en nu meteen"  
Dion knikte en volgde de Shlamaal.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat je harmonixer vrienden een probleem met elkaar hebben", zei Cole.  
"Wat", riep Elena waarna ze dan omkeek.  
In de verte zag ze Logoas en Celestist tegen elkaar vechten. Ze smeten alles wat ze hadden tegen elkaar.  
"Wat in hemelsnaam bezielt hen", riep de vrouw.  
"Ik weet niet maar als je er heen wilt ga maar we zullen het wel redden", riep de man.  
"Oké dank je"  
"Maar dat betekent dat ik win"  
"In je dromen", riep de vrouw terwijl ze naar de twee harmonixers liep.

"Ik heb hem gebracht heer", zei Draco terwijl hij ene kleine kniebuiging maakte.  
Dion zag de man compleet in het zwart, de Mae'shall, en deed dan zelf ook ene kleine kniebuiging.  
"Jongeman ik weet dat je naar je familie wilt maar je kunt ze niet tegenhouden", zei de man.  
"Wat? Waarom"  
"Ze zijn te prooi gevallen aan een soort van illusie denk ik, zolang dat je niet weet wat de oorzaak is kan je het niet weghalen en je mag al zeker zijn dat het een sterke illusie is als het hen twee kan beïnvloeden"  
"Dus je wilt dat ik gewoon toekijk, dan", riep Dion.  
"Is er je nog niets iets opgevallen"vroeg de Mae'shall.  
"Wel, volgens Logan zou het een uitputtingstrijd zijn maar Lee begon te deken dat er iets niet klopte, het ging te makkelijk", zei Dion.  
"Hij heeft gelijk, als ze ons vernietigd hadden ze langs alle kanten kunnen aanvallen. Ze hadden met zo'n geweld kunnen afkomen en hun beste troeven kunnen komen"  
"In de plaats gebruiken ze hun pionnen. Maar wat willen ze dan bereiken"  
"Er is iemand op de achtergrond aan het afwachten op iets of iemand"  
"Hebt u een idee wat en wie"  
"Ik heb ene klein vermoeden wie. Dezelfde persoon die we zagen in het kasteel waar ze Choas en Twist vonden"  
Dion keek even verward. Hij sprak alsof hij er zelf bij was. De Mae'Shall zag de verwarring en deed dan zijn kap op waradoor zijn gezicht eindelijk zichtbaar werd.  
"Thoron", zei de Ancient sprakeloos.  
"Eigenlijk is het Amon, Thoron is de naam die ik gebruik als ik me tussen de straten beweeg of mee ga op missies"  
"Maar als hij het is. Waarom toont hij zichzelf niet"  
"Onderschat hem niet. Hij was niet zoals Messias of Jenova. Hij houd zich liever verborgen om op de juist moment toe te slaan. Hij speelt graag spelletjes met zijn vijanden en zal niet ophouden om andere te gebruiken om zijn eigenlijke doel te bereiken"  
"Maar wat wilt hij dan"  
"Lang geleden. Kwamen de Saloré, het volk waar Messias en Jenova afkomstig zijn. Ze waren eerst vriendelijk maar al snel werd het duidelijk dat ze alleen macht wouden. Dus begonnen ze de sterkste wezen gevangen te nemen om zo hun krachten af te tappen en eigen te maken. Ik neem aan dat hun doel nog steeds niet verandert is",zei Amon.  
"Daarom dat ze Chaos en Twist dan opgesloten hadden"  
"Ja, en ook om die twee hun groei te belemmeren, maar hun doel is om het sterkste wezen in Altaria te vangen", zei Amon.  
"u?"  
"Ze hebben al meerdere pogingen gedaan naar mae'shall's voor mij. Telkens is het mislukt maar toen was het ook nog niet zo erg als nu. Ze willen mij voor ene blok zetten, als ik me nu ga bemoeien om Logaos en Celestist te helpen valt hun val dicht en zullen ze als ene zwerm op mij afgaan. Doe ik niets dan zullen Logoas en Celestist elkaar vernietigen. Ze winnen ongeacht wat ik doe"  
"En je weten niet wat voor ene val er gezet is en als ze jouw te pakken krijgen is Altaria verloren", vulde Dion aan.  
"Zo is het. Ik mag dan sterk zijn, zo zijn zij twee ook en zij waren gevallen voor de illusie. Degen dat zich nu op de achtergrond schuilhoud heeft al jaren ons bestudeert, hij weet hoe hij ons moet pakken"  
"Hm, wat kunnen we dan doen. Ik kan ze zo niet laten vechten"  
"Wel hij heeft niet aan alles gedacht", zei de man.  
"huh?"  
"Een wezen van Altaria is ongrijpbaar als hij samengesmolten is met een harmonixer. Lee en Karin hadden die van hen tijdelijk verloren maar dat was omdat ze verzwakt waren waardoor Chaos en twist kwetsbaar waren"  
"Maar hoe gij je dan met ze samensmelten, dan moet je nog steeds naar buiten"  
"Zij zijn niet de enigste harmonixers"  
"Je…bedoelt mij, maar ik heb alleen het bloed van Ancient", stotterde hij.

"Wel, je hebt harmonixer bloed ook anders had je het portaal niet kunnen openen om Altaria in te kunnen"  
"Maar, ik weet niets van die dingen. Ik houd me meestal zelfs op de achtergrond"  
"Daarom juist, ze verwachtte het juist niets van u, daarbij je hebt veel kracht. Je Ancient vergroten je macht als harmonixer. Hetzelfde geld voor je broer. Ik heb al veel harmonixers gezien maar hij is de enige dat zoiets gedaan heeft en Karin is zowat een speciaal geval, vanwege ze cellen van Messias in haar heeft."  
"Heer ook al gaat u door met dit. Wie gaat Altaria leiden. Logan en Celestia gaan al mee met de harmonixer en als u nu ook gaat si er niemand meer", zei Draco.  
"Nietwaar, ik heb het al laten rondgaan dat er een nieuwe Mae'Shall is", zei de man met ene glimlach.  
Draco keek even en knikte dan.  
"Dank u heer", zei de man en maakt dan weer een kleine kniebuiging.  
"Wel het is nu andersom ik zal vanaf nu u heer moeten noemen", zei Amon en draaide zich dan weer naar Dion.  
"Zo ben je klaar"  
Dion keek nog is even naar Logaos en Celestist die in de verte vochten en knikte dan.

"Lee, Karin. Stop daar meteen mee", riep Elena maar de twee bleven vechten. Het was een helse strijd waarbij geen eind aankwam.  
"Elena", riep Dion opeens.  
"Dion, wat is er aan de gaande met ze", riep Elena.  
"Gene zorgen, ga hier weg. Het kan er noga hectisch aan toe gaan", zei Dion.  
Elena zag dat er iets anders was. Zijn ogen, er zat ene rode gloed in, ze weren niet meer helder groen zoals vroeger. Ze ging achteruit en bleef naar Dion kijken.  
Dion zette zijn staf op de grond.  
Concentreer gewoon en laat mij de rest doen  
Elena keek gewoon hoe Dion op zijn staf concentreerde. Ze vroeg zich af wat er met hem gebeurd was en wat hij aan het doen is.  
voel je hem ook  
"Ja, noord oosten op de muur",  
oké dan, hier gaan we  
Opeens verdween Dion in een flits. Elena wist geen woord te zeggen ze stond gewoon naar de plaats te kijken waar hij stond.  
"O, ik ben zo te zien gevonden", zei Kreshin.  
"Laat Logaos en Celestist los", riep Dion.  
"Waarom zou ik, ik vind het net zo leuk, Ancient"  
"Laat ze gaan"  
"Hm, zere brutaal voor een Ancient. Je hebt buitengewone krachten laten zien op aarde tegen messias maar hoopt maar niet dat, dat hier lukt"  
"Laat ze gaan"  
"Je lijkt wel op een oude plaats die kapot is. Nee ik laat ze niet gaan. Wat dacht jezelf nu en nu je toch hier bent. Ik denk dat ik wat aan het ongedierte ga werken"  
"Oké, dan. Als je het zo wilt", zei Dion waarna er dan een symbool op zijn hand kwam

"Wat?"  
"Avio Mao Ori Nem", riep Dion waarna hij dan omring werd door een zuil van energie.  
Toen de energie weg was was Dion zijn haar veranderd in een zilver kleur en stond recht omhoog. Zijn ogen hadden zelf ook een zilver kleur net als zijn staf.  
"Ik denk dat jij mij zocht", zei Amon  
"Hm, ik heb zo te zien iets over het hoofd gezien"  
Dion bracht zijn staf voor hem en maakt er een kracht slag van zodat er een cirkel ontstond. Op de cirkel kwamen vier vlammetjes tevoorschijn elk van een bepaalde kleur. Rood, blauw, paars en bruin. De vlammen begonnen helderder te schijnen en stuurde een kleine straal naar het midden van de cirkel dat een zilveren gloed had. Opeens schoten er 5 stralen uit de cirkel die samenvloeide tot een grote straal. Bij de impact ontstond er een grote explosie die de aandacht trok van iedereen.  
Celestist en Logoas stopte me vechten en keken naar de explosie waar ze dan de man die ze dachten te bevechten boven de rookwolken zagen. Toen ze terug keken naar elkaar zagen ze ook elkaar gewoon.  
"Hmpff, wel ik denk dat dit het moment is dat ik terugtrek. Geniet maar van mijn creaties", zei de man en verdween dan in het niets.  
"Dion?", zei Logoas verwarrend.  
"Nee, Amon. Maar laten we nu eens en voor altijd ene eind maken. Celestist oosten, Logoas westen en ik neem het noorden"  
"De twee harmonixer konden even niet volgen maar deden wat van hun gevraagd werd en ging elke hun kant op"  
Alledrie begonnen ze weer te concentreren. Logaos kreeg een paars aura waarna hij dan een scheur in de lucht waarna dan paars gloeiende stenen uit kwamen vallen. Deze keer maakt hij het gat groter waarna er dan een grotere versie uitkwam die ver buiten de muren viel. De stenen begonnen te exploderen dat ene baan creëerde tot buiten de muren. Uiteindelijk was er een explosie te horen die de grond deed daveren.  
Celestist kreeg op haar beurt een witte aura rond haar dat overging op haar angel wing. Ze richtte dan in de lucht waar na ze dan haar wapen afschoot. De Angel Wing verdween in de lucht waarna wolken boven haar begonnen te verzamelen. Opeens kwamen geconcentreerde stralen van licht uit de wolken die bij aanraking van de grond explosie veroorzaakte. De stralen reikte tot ver buiten de stadsmuren.  
Amon op zijn beurt maakt weer de cirkel en schoot een geconcentreerde straal af van de 5 kleuren die alles opslokt dat er mee in contact kwam.  
De vloed begon te minderen en de laatste werden dan opgeruimd door de rest van de wachten.  
"Jullie hebben geluk gehad maar dat zal niet lang duren", zei Kreshin die ver buiten de stad stond toe te kijken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Het begint er hopeloos uit te zien. We hebben nog maar één groep over. De rest hun wonden zijn gewoon te erg om met genees materia te helen en andere hebben het zelfs niet meer gehaald."  
"hmmm, dan zal het verzet zijn laatste daad doen. Breng de laatste groep boven", zei Zosmius.  
"Geef het niet zo rap op. Zolang we nog leven is er nog hoop", riep Kyala die terugtrok.  
"Kindje gaat het", vroeg Zosmius bezorgd. Ze had al langer dan elke andere soldata gevochten.  
"Ja, gebruik gewoon maar is genees op mij", beval ze. Zosmius kwam naar voren en gebruikte de materia waardoor er een groen licht over haar kwam.  
De wonden en schrammen over haar lichaam verdwenen en ze werd weer iets fitter.  
"Ik geef het niet, op", riep Kyala waarbij ze terug naar het veld wou gaan maar zakte dan op haar knieën.  
"Nu is het genoeg. Breng haar naar binnen", beval Zosmius.

"Nee!"  
"Kyala, genees materia kan je een beetje oppeppen maar na ene tijd verliest het zijn effect en zeker als je al uren hebt zitten te vechten. Je lichaam laat het niet meer toe"  
Kyala bleef even zitten waarna er een traan over haar gezicht liep.  
"We geven het niet op, we zullen tot het allerlaatste vechten meisje maar je moet je ook niet de dood injagen. Dat zou Redria zeker niet gewild hebben. Blijf nu maar hier en rust uit. Spaar je krachten voor als ze eindelijk doorbreken", zei Zosmius.  
"Dat zal niet lang meer duren denk ik heer"  
"Als ze doorbreken zullen wij ze opwachten. We zullen ons verzetten tot op het laatste moment"  
"DRAGON LANCE"  
Hoorde opeens iedereen in de verte roepen en zagen dan een rood schijnsel. Opeens kwam Odin tevoorschijn op zijn trouwe paard en een lans in de handen. Hij richtte dan zijn Gunge Lance naar boven en smeet hem de lucht in. Ondertussen was in de ruimte Bahamut Zero tevoorschijn gekomen die juist zijn terra flare afschoot. De straal van energie daalde neer recht op de lans. Bij contact van de twee zuigde de lans al de energie op waarna de lans veranderde en een draken motief kreeg. De Dragon daalde dan were terug naar beneden en lande middenin en leger van Dorono's waarna er dan ene zwart gat in de grond ontstond en al de dorono's opzoog.  
"Ze hebben het gehaald", zei Kyala met ene glimlach. In de verte zagen een grote groep van mensen voorgeleid door Marlene, Florian, Ami, Kandu en Zandura.


	25. Seraphin

_**Hoofdstuk 25: Seraphin**_

"Het doet me deugd jullie te zien", zei Zosmius toen Zandura bij hem kwam staan.  
"Ik wou dat het alleen onder beter omstandigheden was, hoe hebben ze de basis gevonden"  
"Weet niemand maar het gerucht gaat dat Daïn ons verraden heeft. Ik hoop dat het zo niet is maar gezien de omstandigheden…"  
"Wel, laten we hopen dat we ze kunnen tegenhouden"  
"Dat hoop ik ook", zei Zosmius terwijl toekijkend naar de veldslag.  
"Kyala, wat is er", vroeg Ami bezorgd toen ze haar zag liggen.  
"Niets erg"  
"Niets erg! Ze is totaal uitgeput, ze heeft bijna ene heel leger op haar eentje proberen tegen te houden", Zei Zosmius snel.  
"Het gaat weer", zei de vrouw koppig.  
"Je blijft liggen totdat je volledig uitgerust bent"  
"Kyala luister nu maar naar hem. Wij zullen het nu wel overpakken. Daarvoor heb je ons naar hier gebracht in de eerste plaats", zei Marlene met een zachte glimlach.  
"We houden ze wel bezig totdat je terug klaar bent", zei Florian lachend en nam zijn zwaard al klaar.  
"Hm, jij denk ook precies alles aan te kunnen", zei Kandu zuchtend.  
"Dat wordt je wel gewoon. Ik weet het want ik woon met hem samen", zei Ami.  
"Innig deelneming dan", zei Kandu terwijl hij zijn twee zwaarden nam. Hij liep dan direct naar één van de flanken die de Dorono's tegenhield.  
"Hmpff zegt hij die als eerste erop afvliegt als een halvegare", zei Florian die dan volgde.  
"Mannen", zeiden de twee vrouwen zuchtend.  
"Wie was dat?"  
"Ow sorry, dat was Kandu. Hij had me ontvoerd", zei Marlene lachend.  
Kyala keek even vreemd op en dan naar de Kandu die in de verte al aan het vechten was.  
"Maar de vraag is waar zijn Dean en Quan?", vroeg Ami direct daarachter.  
"Ze zijn naar het vliegend schip. Quan had een manier om het te bereiken. Maar ze zijn nog steeds niet teruggekeerd"  
"Hmm, dan zullen we wel naar hen zoeken na al dit", zei Ami en liep dan ook naar het slagveld.  
"Hier, ik weet niet of het genoeg is maar dan kan het helen iets sneller gaan", zei Marlene die nog een paar extra genees materia gaf aan Zosmius.  
"Dank u men kind", zei de man.  
Marlene maakte dan zich klaar en volgde dan de rest.  
"En nu zal het afwachten zijn of we deze dreiging kunnen tegenhouden", zei Zosmius  
"Geen zorgen, ze kunnen heel wat aan. Daarom ben ik ze gaan halen. Ze hebben twee van Corino ras kunnen tegenhouden", zei Kyala die recht op gaan zitten was.  
"Ik weet dat ze sterk zijn meisje maar gaan ze het volhouden. Ik denk niet dat die twee van hun planeet zo'n groot leger had", zei Zosmius.  
"Hm, wanneer ze met hun rug tegen de muur staan komt hun ware kracht naar boven hun wilskracht", zei Zandura.  
Kyala wou niets liever dan rechtspringen en helpen maar ze wist dat Zosmius gelijk had. Ze was compleet uitgeput. Ze keek nog even naar haar ring en dacht even een gezicht van een vrouw te zien in de rode steen.

Kandu liet zijn twee zwaarden door de groepen van Dorono's vliegen als een soort van dans. Hij maakte zo beweging dat hij alles rondom hem kon tegenhouden. Florian die wat verder stond kon een klein groepje van dorono's tegelijk weerhouden met één goed gemikte zwaai van zijn zwaard. Ami en Marlene hielden zich meer op de achtergrond om alle Dorono's tegen te houden die door raakte. De mannen die naast hen vechten kregen meer moed en begonnen ook harder terug te vechten samen met het nieuwe leger dat Zandura had meegebracht.

"Ik zit al aan 65", riep Florian.

"Hm, aardig, dat is zeer aardig", riep Kandu.

"Ik aan 198"

"Whaa! Wacht maar", riep Florian en nam een groene materia bol. Al snel begon deze op te lichten en kwam er ene groene mist op die naar één punt draaide. Toen de mist in het punt zat ontstond er een explosie die al het zand deed oplaaien. Toen het zand was gaan liggen zagen ze een grote krater met hier en daar wat resten van Dorono's.

"255", riep Florian lachend.

"Zeer volwassen ze", riep Ami.

"We zien alleen de pionnen maar waar is de leider", vroeg Zandura.

"Hij zal houd zich voorlopig verborgen achter zijn troepen", zei Zosmius

"Er is ook nog geen spoor van Daïn, ik vrees voor het ergste"

"Als hij ons verraden heeft zal het hem duur te komen staan", zei Zandura met een grom. Hij had de jongen in het verzet gebracht waarbij de jongen snel hogerop klom.

De slagveld begon eindelijk in hun voordeel te gaan. De dorono's werden stilaan teruggeduwd door de hernieuwde kracht van het verzet.

"Hoe staat het ervoor broer", zei Auqia opeens die vanuit het niets kwam.

"Het kon beter, als die groep van manshappen er nu niet was zouden we ze al verpletterd hebben", zei Corino. De twee stonden vanaf een rots naar het hele slagveld te zien.

"En hoe zit het met u"

"Ik ben de water wezens kwijt, één van die Aardlingen samen met een weggelopen Auqaïren heeft me verraden"

"Wel, waarom heb je ze niet vernietigd dan"

"Ik hou me niet bezig met klein gespuis, en daarbij jij hebt me meer nodig precies",zei Auqia

"Heeft Kreshin ze gestuurd"

"Ja, hij zal later zelf afkomen als hij zijn taak had gedaan in Altaria"

"dan laten we ze maar direct gebruiken", zei Corino waarna hij met zijn vingers knipte.

"Wat is dat in de verte", riep één van de helers die een grote stofwolk achter de ranken van de Dorono's zag aankomen.

Iedereen keek en zag de stofwolk steeds dichterbij het slagveld komen.

Kyala stond recht en zag af en toe in de wolken een zwarte gedaante op 4 poten.

De mannen die aan het vechten waren keken toe hoe de stofwolk de achterste rijen van Dorono's had bereikt. Door de Dorono's stormde hondachtige wezens naar de legers van het verzet. De Krenoss vielen in grote groepen aan. Sommige mannen hadden zelf de kans nimeer van te verdedigen. Florian en Kandu konden net op tijd de groepen afslaan. Florian sloeg met zijn Ultima blade een klein groepje van Krenossen tegelijk weg terwijl Kandu met zijn Corona's snelle aanvallen kon uitvoeren die de krenossen tegenhield voordat ze hem bereikte.

Marlene en Ami hielpen de andere manschappen van het verzet door zoveel mogelijk op afstand te houden. Ami nam al snel haar rode materia en riep Leviathan op. Met zijn Tsunami ruimde Leviathan een groot deel van de krenossen en Dorono's op.

"Wat zijn dat voor wezen", zei Zosmius.

"Dit is de eerste keer dat ik ze zie op Andoria", zei Zandura.

Kyala nam haar boog en wou naar het slagveld lopen totdat Zosmius haar direct tegenhield.

Ze wist dat hij geen nee aannam dus zette ze terug neer.

"Wat gebeurd daar", riep één van de mannen terwijl ze naar Marlene wezen.

"Je gaat nu zien wat ik bedoelde Zosmius", zei Zandura.

Marlene had een oranje gloed gekregen dat snel over ging naar haar Missing Score. Ze richtte de lucht in waarna ze een dunnen blauwe straal afschoot. Dan richtte ze midden in een groep van Dorono's en Krenossen. Al snel regende het brede blauwe stralen die bij impact op de grond ontplofte.

"Ze kunnen zich toch precies goed redden", zei Corino.

"Wacht maar af het gevecht moet nog beginnen", zei Auqia.

Opeens begonnen de lijken en overblijfselen van de krenossen in zwarte mist veranderen waarna ze in elkaar vloeide. Al snel stonde reusachtige Mae'krenossen voor het verzet. De mannen werden weggeslagen door het brute geweld van de wezen. Zelfs Florian en Kandu namen een paar stappen achteruit voor deze nieuwe vijand.

Zosmius, Zandura en Kyala stonden aan de grond genageld.

"Wat voor monsters hebben zij tot hun beschikking", zei Zosmius stil.

Ami en Marlene activeerde bijde hun ijs magie waarbij er een enorme ijsbal gecreerde werd die op één van de Mae'Krenos afvloog. De ball vloog aan diggelen bij aanraking en bevroor alles rondom het wezen. Al snel dachten ze dat ze al van één af waren maar de Mae'krenos brak uit zijn ijzige gevangenis en kwam dichterbij.

Kandu en Florian gingen erop af en wisten het beest van beide kanten aan te vallen maar hun wapens hadden niet veel effect. Florian nam dan zelf zijn summon materia en riep 13 ridder op die het beest aanviel. Bij de laatste Ridder ontstond er een explosie waarbij het beest eindelijk neerviel.

"Dit houden we zo niet vol", zei Ami.

"Pas op daar komt er nog één", riep Marlene.

Een tweede Mae'krenos stormde door de legers vertrappelend alles wat niet uit de weg ging.

"Ze hebben echt mijn hulp nodig nu", riep Kyala.

"Nee!", riep Zosmius

"Jij daar, haal de rest van de troepen. We gaan voluit", riep de man daarachter naar één van de helers. De man knikte waarna hij naar binnen ging. Al snel kwam hij buiten met de overige groepen van het verzet. Ze liepen het slagveld in om iedereen bij te staan.

Het gevecht bleef doorgaan en nog een paar Mae'Krenossen gingen tegen de grond maar er kwamen steeds nieuwe af. Kyala keek hulpeloos en besefte zicht dar ze haar hand stevig om haar ring hield. Ze zag dat iedereen moe begon te worden, zelf Florian, Ami, Marlene en Kandu begonnen teken van vermoeidheid tonen. Ze had haar ring uitgedaan en nam die goed in haar beide handen vast terwijl ze voor ene mirakel wenste. Ze deed het vroeger soms ook gewoon als troost wanneer ze zich eenzaam voelde maar nu voelde ze zich zo hulpeloos vanwege dat ze niets mocht doen. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en toen voelde ze een warm licht in haarzelf.

"Zosmius, kijk", zei Zandura terwijl ze naar Kyala wees.

Kyala was omgeven door een helder wit licht. Dat vanuit haar handen kwam.

"Ze heeft het geheim gevonden denk ik", zei Zosmius die naar de vrouw keek.

"_Waar ben ik", zei Kyala toen ze haar ogen __weer opendeed en alleen witte ruimte rondom haar zag._

"_Bedankt"_

_Kyala draaide zich opeens om en zag een goudharige vrouw staan._

"_Wie ben jij", vroeg ze._

"_Ik ben Seraphin, Priesteres van licht", zei de vrouw zacht._

"_Waar is iedereen"_

"_Ze zijn nog steeds aan het vechten rondom u. Ik bedank je dat je mij nieuw leven inblaast"_

"_Huh"_

"_Ik was vroeger een priesteres op Saloran. Ik was een steun voor de saloré die hulp nodig hadden"_

"_Saloran?"_

"_Dezelfde planeet als diegene dat jij buiten bevecht"_

_Kyala zette direct een stap achteruit en wou haar boog nemen maar kwam tot de conclusie dat ze die niet bijhad._

"_Misschien is het beter dat ik alles uitleg. Eeuwen geleden was Saloran een vreedzame planeet. We hadden één grote citadel gemaakt die de hoofdstad van ons volk was. Ik was een priesteres van licht die de zwakkere hielp en steun gaf. Tegenover mij was Astoroth priester van Schaduw. We kwamen niet altijd overeen maar in tijden van grote nood werkte we samen. Op een dag stond er iemand op met een voorstel die het einde aan de vrede maakte. Een man met de naam Domnius. Hij had een kracht gevonden die ons kon versterken om het universum in te nemen. Iedereen verklaard hem voor gek en Domnius werd verbannen. Maar na ene paar jaar werden we aangevallen door Dominus. Hij had een leger opgericht van ontelbare kracht. Ik en Astoroth stonden samen tegen hem en waren de enigste blokade maar we werden in de rug aangevallen. Hij had spionnen die ons op een zwak moment kon uitschakelen. Het koninkrijk werd vernietigd en Dominus werd de nieuwe heerser van Saloran. Samen met een groep van vertrouwelingen gingen ze van wereld naar wereld waar ze nieuwe krachten leerden kennen en toevoegde aan hun collectie"_

_Kyala stond genageld aan de vloer, ze hoorde de volledige geschiedenis vanwaar die wezens vandaan kwam._

"_Maar hoe kom jij dan in die bol terecht", kon ze dan uiteindelijk eruit brengen._

"_Wel, op één van de reizen kwamen we op een planeet terecht, aarde. Ze hadden een manier gevonden om de levenstroom als wapen te gebruiken maar ook om wezens in een soort van bollen te steken"_

"_Materia…"_

"_Ja, normaal is het process vrijwillig en bij ouderen die hun leven wouden geven om hun eigen ras te beschermen. Maar toen Dominus vernomen had hoe het proces gebeurde deed hij hetzelfde bij mij en Astoroth. Sindsdien was mijn leven een duistere plek tot nu"_

"_Maar hoe komt het dat ik jouw nog kan praten"_

"_Ik voelde verdriet in jouw, zo'n groot verdriet. Toen je begon te wensen om ene mirakel werd dat verdriet nog eens zo duidelijker"_

_Kyala werd direct stil._

"_Ik voel het verdriet van je maar je onderdrukt het. Je laat het er niet uit, zolang je dat niet doe zal je niet klaar zijn voor de strijd."_

"_Ik weet niet waarover je het hebt" zei Kyala toen ze naar de grond keek._

"_Ik denk van wel. Je bent je ouders en broer kwijtgeraakt toen je nog heel jong waart. Daarna raakte je meester kwijt bij het wegvluchten en nu ben je trouwe metgezel kwijt"_

"_Stop het", riep de vrouw uit._

"_Zie het onder ogen en laat het los. Hou ze in je hart maar verwerk het"_

_Kyala viel op haar knieen en balde haar handen tot vuisten._

"_Ze zullen altijd bij je zien maar zo jezelf pijnigen door het te onderdrukken gaat het alleen verergeren later"_

_Tranen begonnen op de witte vloer te vallen. Seraphin kwam dichterbij en knielde neer._

"_Laat het maar vloeien", zei de vrouw waarna ze dan Kyala omhelsde._

_Kyala barste in huilen uit terwijl ze Seraphin stevig vasthield._

"_Hoe voel je nu", zei de vrouw rustig toen ze Kyala were losliet._

"_Opgelucht", zei Kyala waarna ze de laatste tranen wegveegde._

"_Wel, dan is het tijd. Dit is de laatste keer dat we elkaar zullen spreken maar we zien elkaar nog steeds. Gebruik mijn kracht om de andere bij te staan", zei Seraphin._

_Alles werd opeens lichter waarna Kyala haar ogen moest afwenden._

Toen ze haar ogen weer opendeed stond ze weer bij Zosmius en Zandura die haar stonden te bekijken.

"Gaat het meisje", zei Zosmius direct.

"Ja, het gaat heel goed", zei Kyala met een lach.

Zandura keek even vreemd op toen er bij Zosmius ook een lach verscheen.

"Dit is geen moment om te lachen vind ik", zei de man ernstig.

"Ow ja, het gevecht gaat er slecht aan toen. Die wezens hebben een groot deel van de manschappen verwond of zelf gewoon opgegeten. Je vrienden kunnen ze ook niet allemaal tegelijk aan en raken vermoeid. Het ziet er naar uit dat hi…", Begon Zosmius totdat Kyala zich omdraaide en naar het slachtveld keek.

Ze keek in haar handen en de ring die ze vast had was veranderd in een materiabol.

"Kyala?", zei Zosmius ongerust.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen, het word tijd voor ene duwtje in de rug", zei ze met een lach waarna ze dan op de materia begon te concentreren. De bol begon langzaam op te lichten waarna ze dan omringd werd door allerlei lichtjes. Al snel werd het een volledige witte aura dat haar omringde.

"HOLY LIGHT", riep ze uiteindelijk waarna er dan een brede straal van wit licht de lucht invloog. Iedereen keek om kijken naar de straal die de lucht in scheen.

Opeens gingen de wolken in een draaiende beweging open en lieten een gedaante zien. Vanuit de lucht kwam een goudharige dame uit met zes stralende witte vleugels. Ze daalde neer en bleef even over heel het slagveld kijken. Daar naar bracht ze haar voor haar uit waarna er een witte mist uitkwam en naar de strijder overging. Iedereen die in contact van de mist kwam begon kreeg een wit aura die in henzelf verdween. Verwondingen die ze hadden opgelopen verdween in het niets en vermoeidheid was ook weg. Daarna wees de vrouw dan naar de lucht waarna er stralen regende van wit licht die in de op Mae'krenossen vielen. Bij aanraking verdwenen de wezen in het niets. Zelfde was voor de Dorono's. Toen Seraphin eindelijk verdween was meer dan de helft van het slagveld geleegd.

"Ze hadden dus haar", zei Auqia.

"Hm, het was te verwachten dat ze een keer zou opduiken", zei Corino.

"Wat nu?"

"Ze kunnen haar niet blijven oproepen. Laat alles los", zei Corino.

"Ook de klonen van hen?"

"Ja, dat zal ze wel goed doen verschieten", zei de man grijnsend.

"Wel het wordt tijd om te vertrekken zeker", zei Lee.

"We danken je uit het diepte van ons hart, strijders van Aarde", zei Draco.

"Laten we maar snel naar Andoria terug gaan. Ik maak me zorgen om de andere", zei Elena.

Dion, Karin en Lee knikte alledrie waarna er dan er een vortex tevoorschijn kwam.

De vier begonnen dan lichtjes te zweven waarna ze dan in de vortex verdwenen. Ze vlogen door een tunnel van paar licht dat hevig een en weer schudden. Uiteindelijk werd alles licht waarna ze dan op de grond vielen.

"Ik wou toch dat die landingen wat zachter waren", zei Elena.

"We kunnen niet alles willen hé", zei Karin met een lach.

"Hm, tja dat zou zeer gewenst zijn", zei Dion sarcastisch.

De vrouwen lachte even terwijl ze op Dion en Lee zaten. Toen ze allemaal opstonden keken ze even rond.

"Waar zijn we", vroeg Elena die de omgeving niet kende.

"Dit is niet Shayol Merkh"

Karin, Dion en Lee keken met open ogen rondom hun. Ze kende de plek maar al te goed.

"We zijn thuis", zei Karin stil.

"Wat?"

"Dit is Shayul Gull, of wat ervan overbleef na Messias", zei Lee.

Iedereen keek rond naar de puin die er nog overgebleven was nar de explosie die Messias teweeggebracht had.

"Wat komt daar af", zie Dion en wees naar een schip dat langzaam afkwam.


	26. Terug Thuis

_**Hoofdstuk 26: Terug Thuis**_

"Is dat de highwind", zei Elena verbaasd.

"Dan betekent het dat we echt thuis zijn", zei Dion.

De Highwind kwam dichterbij en lande op een deel van het eiland dat nog egaal was. Toen gingen er ene platvorm open waarna ze dan dachten een spook te zien.

"Cait sith", riepen ze allemaal tegelijk. Toen ze dichterbij was zagen ze dat het niet Cait Sith was da zwart witte kat met een kroontje op ene witte mog maar het was een rossige kat meet een roos lintje op een roze mog. De kat bleef met haar mog voor de 4 staan en bekeek ze is goed.

"Zijn ze het?", riep de kat luid.

"Ja ze zijn het", zei een bekende stem en kwam dan ook tevoorschijn.

"Shera?"

"Hey, jullie hebben wet opschudding veroorzaakt ", zei ze lachend. Ze keek even rond hopend op een andere bekend gezicht maar zij waren de enige.

"Opschudding?"

"Ja, opeens begon het schild te donderen waarna er dan ene paars licht te zien was in de horizon. Het schild zal geprobeerd hebben jullie tegen te houden. En wij wisten niet wie er nu was gekomen. Maar dan voelde ze de aanwezigheid van Dion", zei Shera.

"Ze?"

"Kom maar mee. We hebben veel uit te leggen. Je kan ons ondertussen helpen bij de zoektocht", zei de kat.

"En wie ben jij als we het mogen vragen", zei Elena.

"Ik ben de magnifieke superieure waarzegster van Gold Saucer, Caith Liz", zei ze met een pose.

De vier bekeken haar en dachten even dat ze in de leer was gegaan bij Yuffie.

"Ik dacht dat je ontslagen was", zei Shera kuchend waarna de kat van haar mog afviel.

"Tja, na de roep heb ik ontslag genomen", zei Liz terwijl ze terug op de mog kroop.

"Kom maar aan boord we zullen het onderweg allemaal uitleggen", zei Shera en ging terug naar binnen.

Toen ze in de controle kamer van de Highwind zaten zagen nog 3 andere personen.

"Heer Godo", zei Elena verbaasd.

"Dora", volgde Dion erna.

"Dat is een lange tijd geleden. Hoe gaat het met Ami", zei Godo.

"…Goed toen we vertrokken. Ze zijn veilig op Andoria", zei Elena. Ze was niet compleet zeker. Ze wist dat ze in veiligheid was gebracht maar der is al zoveel tijd voorbij dat ze niet wist wat er allemaal gebeurd was ondertussen.

"Wat is er allemaal aan de gaande", vroeg Karin.

"Wel, laat Liz het allemaal maar uitleggen zij heeft deze queste gestart", zei Dora.

"Wel, zoals ik vernomen sinds kort hebben Cait sith en de andere hun zielen gebruikt om het Soul shield te activeren. Maar er gebeurde iets dat niemand kon verklaren. Kort nadat Kyala aangekomen was en jullie naar Andoria waren hoorde ik de stem van Cait Sith", zei Liz.

Iedereen keek abrupt op. Ze dachten even dat ze ene grapje maakt maar iedereen keek serieus.

"Ik was niet de enige, Godo, Dora en Shera hebben Red, Yuffie en Cid gehoord. We zijn van plan om het Soul shield omlaag te halen en ze allemaal tereug te halen", zei Liz.

Ze konden nog steeds geen woord uitbrengen. Ze keken ze gewoon aan. Uiteindelijk verbrak Dion de stilte.

"Maar ik dacht dat het proces niet omgekeerd worden eens de zilvere materia gebruikt werd"

"Dat is ook zeer moeilijk. Maar het is mogelijk, we hebben alleen mensen nodig die een sterke band hebben met de personen die zich hebben opgeofferd en het moet ene gelijk anatal zijn aan het aantal dat zich heeft opgeofferd", zei Dora.

"Daar komen wij in het plaatje. Elek van ons heeft een bepaalde band met één van hen. Ik heb Cait Sith die mijn leraar was in de voorpselling technieken en men enigste famillie. Godo heeft Yuffie, zijn dochter. Dora heeft Red 13, één van de laatste mensen die nog voor hem zorgde en Shera heeft Cid, hara man. Eigenlijk komt het goed uit dat jullie er zijn. Alleen spijtig dat Florian er niet bij is en Marlene. Dat zou het ons ene pak makkelijker gemaakt hebben."

"Ik kan niet goed volgen", zei Elena snel.

"Als je dit wist. Waarom heb je ons het dan niet eerder gezegd", zei Lee.

"Omdat Aeris en Red mij opdroegen", zei Dora.

"Ze wisten dat er nog wezen als Jenova waren en als het schild omhaag was zouden ze nooit meer naar aarde kunnen komen"

"En waarom mogen we het dan nu wel weten", zei Elena snel.

Er gebeurde iets de moment dat Kyala aankwam

Dion keek opeens rond. Toen hij de stem hoorde.

"Aeris", zei hij stil.

Het spijt me dat we het verborgen hebben gehouden hadden maar zelf dit had ik niet verwacht

"Wat"

De moment dat Kyala in aanraking kwam met het schild. Kwamen we in aanraking met een iemand dat van een andere levenstroom afkomstig was. Als Ancient ben ik instaat om met de planeet te spreken maar ook mensen vanuit de levenstroom te horen, zielen van gestorven personen. Ik hoorde van een vrouw wat er ging gebeuren. Wie de touwtjes van Messias en Jenovan en nu ook de wezens van Andoria bestuurde

Dion bleef even staren in het niets wachtend op het antwoord.

Zijn naam is onbekend maar hij is van plan om het hele universum te veroveren en het heeft geen zin meer om het schild te gebruiken. Ze weten hoe ze erdoor nu moeten komen. Ze kon er niets aan doen maar vanwege Kyala's komst wisten ze het

"Maar wat gaat er dan gebeuren als jullie terug zijn", vroeg Dion.

Een oorlog zal zich plaats vinden op Andoria. Een oorlog die het lot van het universum zal bepalen. Cait Liz zal je vertellen wat er nog moet gedaan worden

"Nu weet je het", zei Dora stil.

"Oké dan, wie moeten we dan nog hebben", vroeg Dion.

"Wel nu jij, Lee en Elena er zijn. Is het probleem van Tifa, Vincent en Aeris opgelost. Als laatste is er nu nog Cloud. De enige die een band met hem waren zijn allemaal weg of dat dachten we. Zo te zien is Zack nooit naar de levenstroom gegaan. Toen Aeris in het beloofde land iedereen bij elkaar bracht die in de levenstroom was zocht ze ook naar zack maar vond hem niet"

"Wie is Zack", vroeg Dion.

"Ik weet er niet vele over maar ik heb Florian is horen zeggen dat Zack de beste vriend van Coud was toen hij nog voor Shinra werkte. Maar hij zou gestorven zijn toen hij met Zack naar Midgar vluchtte"

"Tja dat dacht iedereen maar zekerheid is er nooit geweest. Zack was neergeschoten maar Cloud was in een staat dat zelfs de soldaten hem gewoon achterlieten. Cloud was dan op één of andere manier in Midgar geraakt zonder de juiste herinneringen. Alleen stukken van de moment dat Zack neergeschoten was", zei Dora.

"Dus, er is een kans dat hij nog leeft", zei Elena verbaasd.

"Eigenlijk we zijn zeker nu", zei Liz.

"Zoals je gemerkt hebt kunnen ze alleen maar communiceren met de persoon wie ze een grote band hebben. Cloud heeft Zack gevonden maar er is iets waardoor Zack niet luistert. Hij negeert hem", zei Liz.

"We waren juist op weg toen we jullie zagen en we gezegd werden jullie op te pikken", zei Shera.

"Wel, we kunnen toch niet veel anders doen dan helpen. Hoe gaan we ooit terug naar Andoria raken zonder teleportatie materia", zei Lee.

"Alles op zijn tijd. Eerst Zack", zei Shera waarna ze dan de highwind liet opstijgen en naar het oosten trok. Al snel kwamen ze op het oostelijk continent. Lee, Dion, Karin en Elena keken door de grote ramen in de controle kamer. Het was vreemd om terug thuis te zijn. Ze hebben zolang op Andoria en dan nog is in Alteria geweest dat ze bijna vergaten waren hoe hun eigen thuis eruit zag. Ze kwamen al snel aan een grote open vlakte met in het midden aantal tenten.

"Een nomade volk", zei Shera;

"Hoe kunnen ze zonder bescherming hier rond zwerven. Of is het monsterprobleem ook verminderd in de tijd dat we weg waren", vroeg Lee.

"Nee het is nog steeds hetzelfde gebleven. We zullen ginder landen want het zou hier moeten zijn", zei Shera. Ze zette met een vloeiende beweging de Highwind neer.

"Blijven jullie maar hier. Wij zullen wel een kijkje nemen", zei Elena.

"Ik ga wel mee", zei Cait Liz.

"Maar…"

"Geen zorgen ik kan me verdedigen", zei de kat snel.

"Oké, kom dan maar"

Ze stappen uit en gingen naar het nomaden volk. Cait liz sprong langzaam achter hen aan met de grote mog.

Toen ze de eerste tenten bereikte kwam er een oudere man tevoorschijn vergezeld van twee jongere mannen die er dreigend uitzagen. Alsof ze dachten dat ze hen kwamen aanvallen.

"Goede dag jongelui hoe kan ik jullie van dienst zijn", zei de oude man met een lach.

"Halo, wij hebben ene klein vraagje voor u meneer", zei Elena.

"Is er een man met de naam Zack Fair bij jullie?"

"Zack Fair? Hmmm… Nee nog nooit van gehoord", zei de man.

"Vreemd hij zou hier moeten zijn. Ben je zeker. Een zwartharige man met blauwe licht gloeiende ogen"

"Zouden ze misschien hem bedoelen", zei één van de jongere.

"Hm, volg mij", zei de oude man ten slot en ging het kamp in. Ze volgde man die hen leidde naar een redelijk kleine tent.

"Garon, wil je even buiten komen", riep hij waarna er een persoon ja riep vanuit de tent. Al snel gingen de flappen open waarna er dan een man van middelbare leeftijd buitenkwam met zwart haar en gewikkeld in strakke gewaden zodat hij nog goed kon bewegen. Zijn ogen waren lichtblauw dat een beetje gloeide en op zijn rug droeg hij een normaal zwaard.

"Ja, zijn er problemen", zei de man toen hij het groepje vreemdelingen zag.

"Is hij het Elena", vroeg Lee stil.

"Ik weet niet, ik ken hem alleen van horen. Hij ziet er wel uit zoals Zack beschreven was en lichtgloeiende ogen zie je niet vaak meer", zei Elena snel.

"Deze vreemdelingen zouden graag even met jou willen praten. Misschien is het best dat je naar ze luistert", zei de oude man waarna hij dan wegging.

"Ik luister, wat moeten jullie van mij", zei Garon wantrouwig.

"We zoeken iemand en werden hierheen geleid. Zegt de naam Zack Fair jouw iets", vroeg Dion.

"Zack Fair…nee, nog nooit van gehoord"

"Ken je toevallig een zeker Cloud Strife?"

"Hm…nee van hem heb ik ook nooit gehoord", zei de man.

"Wat nu?", vroeg Liz.

"Wel, als hij het zit, zitten we met ene duidelijk geval van geheugenverlies en dat kan jaren duren voordat iemand daar overheen komt wat het al geweest is", zei Dion.

"Sorry dat ik jullie niet kon helpen maar ik moet op mijn patrouille nu", zei de man. Hij ging terug naar binnen waarna hij weer buiten kwam met een zwaard op zijn rug bevestigd.

"Als jullie nog vragen hebben mogen jullie meekomen"

"Hm, Ik ga even naar de highwind, gaan jullie maar", Zei Elena.

"Ik ga wel mee", zei Karin.

Lee, Dion en Liz volgde de man naar buiten de kampen.

"Wat voor patrouille is dit eigenlijk", vroeg Liz.

"Wel zoals je al weet, is de monsterpopulatie al sterk gestegen de laatste tijden, Waarom weet ik niet. Het is onveilig op de wegen dus maak ik altijd een ronde rondom het kamp voor zekere dreigingen", zei de man.

"Hoe ben je in het nomadenkamp terechtgekomen?"

"Ben ik niet zeker. Ik was zwaar gewond, zei hebben mij verzorgd. Ik herinnerde me niets meer. Ze hebben mij de naam Garon gegeven en als dank heb ik ze beschermt al die tijden"

"Het kan hem dus zijn", zei Liz stil tegen de andere.

Na een tijdje kwamen ze een groepje van wolfachtige wezens tegen die op het kamp afgingen. Garon nam zijn zwaard stevig vast in zijn twee handen en met een grote sprong doorkliefde hij de eerst wolf. De anders wolven die schrokken sprongen dan op de man af maar Ze werden snel neergeslagen door twee snelle uithalen van het zwaard.

"Hij is alle sinds een vaardige zwaardvechter", zei Lee.

"Wel, wat ik van Elena hoorde zou hij dezelfde vechtstijl als Cloud en Florian moeten hebben", zei Dion.

Dion er is iets mis

Dion stond opeens stil toen hij Amon hoorde.

Ik voel een duister aura in de buurt, en bekend aura

Dion sloot zijn ogen en concentreerde zich. Als snel voelde hij wat Amon bedoelde.

"We moeten terugtrekken"

"Wat?", zei iedereen tegelijk.

"Lee, ik voel hem, Kreshin"

"Wat? Maar hoe kan dat", zei Lee.

"Ik weet het ook niet. Normaal zou het schild alles moeten tegenhouden", zei Dion.

"Over wat hebben jullie het", zei Garon toen hij terug was.

"We moeten hier direct weg, er is hier iets dat te groot is voor u", zei Dion.

"Wie is die Kreshin eigenlijk", zei Liz maar haar vraag bleef niet snel onbeantwoord toen er weer wezens afkwamen maar deze keer waren het krenossen.

"Wat zijn dat", zei Garon.

"Krenossen, blijf maar uit de beurt van ze. Dit zijn gene gewone monster", zei Dion.

Lee had al zijn Death Penalty tevoorschijn genomen en begon de wezens af te schieten. Liz nam een groene materia af en liet de aarde onder de wezen openbarsten.

"Dion, ga met garon naar het dorp en laat ze weggaan met de Highwind", riep Lee.

"Wat en jullie dan", riep Dion.

"Geen zorgen ik heb Logan & Chaos nog als troef", zei Lee met een grijns.

"Jaja, bon kom maar want naar mij zullen ze niet luisteren", zei Dion.

Garon knikte dan maar en volgde Dion.

"Wat is ginder aan de hand", zei Elena.

"Problemen soms", vroeg Karin.

Elena wees naar verte achter het kamp waar af en toen een knal te horen was. Opeens zagen ze Dion en Garon naar het kamp lopen. Dion liep door en ging kwam naar de highwind.

"Wat is er aan de hand", vroeg Karin.

"Kreshin is hier en hij heeft zijn krenos dingen ook bij", zei Dion.

"Wat, dus dat zijn Lee en Liz dat ginder aan het vechten zijn", vroeg Elena.

"Ja, maak de Highwind klaar voor vertrek. De nomaden worden geëvacueerd", zei Dion.

"Ik gaan naar hen toe, wie weet staan ze tegenover Kreshin zelf", riep Karin en verliet het schip.

"Elena help mij met de evacuatie", zei Dion waarna de ze knikte.

"Hm, waar is dien Kreshin eigenlijk wara jullie het over hadden", riep Liz nadat ze weer een met ene nieuwe materia een paar bliksemstralen afschoot.

"Ik weet niet, maar dit zijn, zijn creatie's", zei Lee.

Opeens vloog er een krenos tegen de mog van Liz waarna ze er bijna vanaf viel. Liz liet de mog snel uithalen en smeet de krenos terug in de hoop. Al snel kwam er een nieuwe en dreef de kat achteruit.

"Nu heb ik er schoon genoeg van", zei de kat toen ze een vurig aura rond haar kreeg.

Ze liet haar tarot kaarten vallen die dan omhaar heen cirkelde. Al snel nam ze een kaart vast en smeet die naar een groepje krenossen. Op de kaart waren verscheiden munten te zien die uit de kaart kwamen. De munten begonnen in het rond te draaide en creëerde elk een tornado die allemaal samenvoegde tot één grote tornado. De krenossen werden allemaal in de tornado gezogen en verdwenen in de hoogte. Toen de tornado vervaagde vielen ze met ene grote snelheid tegen de grond waarbij je soms de beenderen van de wezens hoorde kraken.

"Dat zal ze leren mijn nieuwe mog vuil te maken", zei Liz.

"Het is nog niet gedaan ze", zei Lee die wat achteruit ging.

De krenossen smolten allemaal en vloeide dan samen in Mao'krenossen.

"Wat is dat", riep Liz toen ze langzaam achteruit sprong.

"Nu is het tijd voor onze troef", zei Lee waarna hij dan zijn Death gun in de lucht smeet.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Darkus Demos"

Al snel veranderde Lee in Logaos en kwam in plaats van zijn Death Gun de Shadow Slasher omlaag. Logaos steeg op doorkliefde de eerste Mao'kreno. Liz vermande zich en nam een rode materia. Al snel werd ze omring door gekleurde lichtjes waarna ze dan "Fury of the lands" riep. De aarde barste op waarbij Titan, een grote gespierde man, tevoorschijn kwam. Hij stond voor een Mao'Kreno en hief de grond waaronder het beest stond op om dat het op zijn hoofd te laten vallen waardoor het beest verpletterd werd.

Meer mao'krenos kwamen er af van alle kanten. Het hele nomaden dorp was omsingelt.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Diara Calesis", werd in de verte geroepen waarna dan Celestist aangevlogen kwam.

"Mooie timing", zei Logaos.

"De evacuatie is bijna gedaan we moeten ze nog even tijd geven", zei Celestist.

"Oké, jij neemt de oostelijk kan dan",zei Logaos.

Celestist knikte en vloog direct naar de andere kant.

De vloed van mao'krenossen bleef aar komen. Hoe heeft hij er in hemelsnaam zovele kunnen maken en hier kunnen krijgen, dacht Logaos de hele tijd.

Het bleef doorgaan maar als snel hoorde ze de highwind opstijgen. En kwamen Dion en Elena af gevolgd door Garon.

"Wat doet hij hier", riep Logaos.

"Hij wou niet meegaan. Hij wou absoluut meevechten"

"Oké, dan. Maar blijf dicht bij ons"

Garon knikte en nam zijn zwaard weer stevig vast. Een Mao'Krenos kwam door waarna de man met een grote sprong de rug raakt en het wezen een fatale slag kon brengen.

Elena en Liz kwamen ging met Garon mee om hem bij te staan.

"Orios Magandium Eran Gigas Arion", riep Dion waarbij hij snel in Amon veranderde.

Nu ze met allemaal meevochten daalde het aantal van Mao'krenossen snel. Tot er geen meer over waren.

"Wel wel het ziet er naar uit dat mijn speeltjes zijn opgeruimd", riep opeens een stem van boven.

"Kreshin", riep Amon en iedereen keek naar boven.

"Wel, halo. Hoe vonden jullie mijn kleine bezigheidstherapie"

"Hoe kom jij hier", riep Logaos.

"Ow, ik heb beetje meegelift toen jullie naar hier kwamen", zei de man grijnzend.

"Maar ik heb nu wat ik moest he…Jij", begon Kreshin toen hij Garon zag staan.

Garon keek vreemd op. Hij herkende hem ergens van maar wist niet goed vanwaar.

"Wel wel, het is lang geleden dat ik nog iemand van SOLDIER gezien heb en dan nog eerste klas"

"SOLDIER…", zei Garun stil.

"Ow, weet je het niet meer, Zack Fair. Herken je me niet. Ik heb je die blauwe ogen gegeven of misschien herinner je dat mislukt experiment dat je probeerde te redden. Misschien die Ancient waravan je hield ", zei Kreshin lachend.

Garun bracht opeens zijn handen tegen zijn hoofd. Flitsen stroomde door zijn hoofd.

"Wat is hier aan de hand", riep Celestist.

"Garun gaat het", vroeg Elena toen ze naast hem kwam staan. Opeens liet Garun zijn hoofd los en kwam hij langzaam recht. Hij keek kreshin aan vol woede.

"Zo heeft Hojo zich verlaagd tot op zichzelf experimenten te moeten doen", riep de man.

"Hojo?", riep iedereen tegelijk.

"Ah, weet je het weer. En nee geen experiment, evolutie", zei de man lachend.

"Maar Hojo was jarengeleden gedood in Midgar door.."

"Ja, daar Vincent Valentine maar ik werd gered door de meester. Hij heeft mij krachten gegeven waar jullie maar kunnen van dromen. Het enige wat ik moest doen was voor hem experimenten uitvoeren en natuurlijk de krachten uit die wezens van Altaria zuigen. Maar genoeg gepraat het is tijd om weg te gaan. Ik heb wat ik moet hebben. Toedeloe", zei de man en verdween dan in het niets.

"Wat in hemelsnaam is er allemaal aan de gaande", zei Zack die rondom keek.

"Dat is een lang verhaal. Maar we hebben eerst u hulp nodig. Ken je Cloud nog?"

"Ja, hoe is het met hem?"

"Wel daarvoor hebben we u nodig. Nu we voltallig zijn kunnen we terug naar Cosmo Canyon"

Lee, Dion en Karin veranderde terug en volgde de rest terug naar de Highwind om de laatste stappen van het plan te vervullen. Ze konden niet geloven dat ze dit echt gingen doen.


	27. Vereningd

_**Hoofdstuk 27: **__**Verenigd**_

"Er is een heel pak gebeurd dan na mijn zogezegde dood", zei Zack zuchtend.

Elena had alles uitegelegd wat er allemaal gebeurd was vanaf het begin van Cloud zijn reis tot hun wederkering op Aarde.

"En jullie willen nu het schild dat deze planeet beschermd omlaag halen zodat Cloud en Aeris terug leven"

"Niet alleen Cloud en Aeris iedereen", riep Cait Liz.

"Dit is allemaal zo vreemd"

"Dachten wij ook. We zijn ook niet zeker dat het gaat lukken. Dit is de eerste keer dat het soulshield geactiveerd werd. Er zijn geen gegevens over hoe je mensen die het schild zijn geworden terughaalt. We gaan louter op wat Aeris weet verder", zei Shera.

"Aeris…zolang geleden", zei Zack stil.

"Zeg maar nu iets anders. Hoe komen we terug op Andoria", vroeg Karin.

"Geen idee, zonder de teleportatie materia is het bijna onmogelijk. Ook al konden we de ruimte in we weten niet welke kant vliegen dan", zei Dion.

"Wel laten we hopen dat Aeris een idee heeft. Misschien kan ze een teleportatie materia maken", zei Lee.

"Zo Cloud en Tifa zijn ene koppel geworden", vroeg Zack opeens.

"Ja, en ze hebben een zoon die nu op Andoria is", zei Elena.

"Ik had wel zo'n vermoeden dat die twee bij elkaar zouden komen", zei Zack lachend.

"Toen we nog samen in Shinra waren kon hij niet ophouden over degene met wie hij een belofte gedaan had. En toen we in Nibelheim waren bleef Tifa constant vragen stellen over Cloud"

"Hoe zit het met u en Aeris eigenlijk, het was bij haar naam dat je geheugen terugkwam", vroeg Elena.

"Ik en Aeris…als dat er nog is", begon Zack stil. Hij wou net verder gaan totdat Shera riep dat ze bij Cosmo Canyon waren.

Iedereen stapte uit en ging naar het eeuwig vuur waar ze werden opgewacht door Dora, Dogo en een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd met een lichtbruine huid.

"En wie is dit", vroeg Shera beleefd.

"Dit is Naomi, Barret's opvolger als burgemeester in Coral. Ze was normaal zijn secretaresse maar na de verdwijning van Barret heeft zij zijn functie gekregen"

"Is dat genoeg, ik dacht dat het een sterke band moest zijn", zei Dion.

"Geen zorgen, het is ook een sterke band dat die twee hebben. Ééntje dat niet veel kennen", zei Dora.

"Oké, zijn we dan nu klaar", vroeg Dogo.

"Volgens Red en Aeris moeten we nu gewoon op dezelfde plaats staan waar het de vorige keer was geactiveerd en dan hard op de mensen concentreren met wie we ene band hebben. Als alles dan goed gaat zou de materia geactiveerd moeten worden waarbij het schild omlaag gebracht wordt en de zielen van wie het schild gemaakt is terug in onder ons zouden zijn", legde Dora.

"En als het nu niet zo moest gebeuren wat dan", vroeg Karin.

"Dara denk je maar beter niet over"

Iedereen knikte en ging voor het vuur staan. Karin bleef als enige op ene afstand kijken naar het hele gebeuren. Dora de zilvere materia boven en hield het voor haar terwijl ze op Nanaki concetreerde. Lee legde als eerste zijn hand erop met in zijn hoofd Vincent. Liz volgde dan en dacht hard aan Sith. Dion en Elena volgde snel terwijl ze op Aeris en Tifa concentreerde. Daarna volgde Shera en Dogo die aan Cid en Yuffie dachten. Zack aarzelde even maar legde dan zijn hand op de bol en dacht aan Cloud. De materia deed niets eerst en Karin wou al teleurstellend zuchten totdat opeens er een zachte gloei rond verscheen. De gloei werd sterker en sterker en werd ene fel licht die iedereen ronde de materia opslokte. Een pillaar van licht vloog de lucht in en raakt het schild dat even over heel de wereld flitste. Het schild begon lange te vervagen en vloeide in de pilaar de pilaar werd breder en breder en verdween dan in de grond. Het groepje mensen dat de materia activeerde waren achterover gevallen terwijl er nieuwe mensen op hun plaats stonden.

Iedereen bleef even kijken vol ongeloof. Ze waren terug.

"Cid", riep Shera als eerste en sprong in zijn armen. Elena en Dogo volgde al snel en liepen naar Tifa en Yuffie. Lee ging bij Vincent staan waarna hij hem in zijn armen nam.

"Barret", zei Naomi stil waarna ze dan met tranen in haar ogen zich tegen zijn stevige borst drukte. Cloud bleef even staan terwijl hij naar Zack keek.

"Het spijt me", zei hij uiteindelijk.

"Hmmm, waarom zou jij spijt moeten hebben. Ik ben degene die gefaald heeft om ons naar Midgar te brengen", zei Zack die rechtstond.

"Ik had je moeten zoeken. Ik dacht dat je dood was", zei Cloud.

"Tja je had wat andere zorgen aan je hoofd. Gene zorgen, ik heb het niet slecht gehad", zei Zack en liet zijn ogen naar bruinharige Ancient glijden.

"Tja waar wacht je op", zei Cloud en gaf Zack een duwde.

"…Zack", zei Aeris stil.

"Hey, dat is een tijdje geleden", zei Zack.

"Ja, dat wel"

"Het spijt me dat ik niet meer teruggekomen ben"

"Wel, je bent er nu. Kan ik ook meteen de schuld aflossen", zei ze met ene lach.

"Huh?"

"Ik was je nog een date schuldig van toen je mijn bodyguard was"

"Ow ja, das ook waar. Wel zeg maar waar je heen wilt en ik breng je dan wel", zei Zack lachend.

"Wel, da dat we dit achter de rug hebben is het tijd voor het volgend deel", zei Nanaki.

"Wat is er allemaal aan de hand nu", vroeg Dion.

"Wel, we weten van wat er aan de gaande was op Andoria vanwege de korte moment dat Aeris in contact was met de levenstroom van Andoria. Er is iets groot aan het gebeuren. Dat niet alleen Andoria teistert maar het hele universum".

"Ik ben te weten gekomen dat de leider van die wezens op komst is naar Andoria. Die twee hebben een paar blunders gedaan en nu komt hij hoog persoonlijk om het karwei af te maken", zei Aeris.

"Die leider is te sterk voor ons. Maar er is momenteel een wapen op Andoria dat ons een kans geeft. Messias had één deel en het andere deel was op Andoria zelf"

"Welk wapen dan?"

"Het zijn twee summon materia's, materia's van twee personen die tegen hun wil in summons zijn veranderd"

"Tegen hun wil?"

"Asmodeus en Seraphin"

"Je bedoelt…", begon Dion die nog goed wist welke materia Asmodeus was. Het werd tegen hem gebruikt en had hem bijna gedood ook.

"Ja Amsodeus is al in onze handen maar Seraphin bevind zich op Andoria en is in handen van Kyala."

"Wat, maar Kyala had nog nooit een materia gezien"

"Wel, ze weet ook niet dat het er één is. Het was een cadeau van haar moeder", zei Aeris.

"De ring?"

"Ja, die twee samen geeft ons een kans tegen die persoon. Maar als hij ze weer in handen krijgt vervliegt al onze kansen"

"Maar hoe komen we dan terug op Andoria. Zonder Teleportatie materia lukt het niet", zei Lee.

"Daar is een manier voor maar we gaan de gecombineerde kracht van Dion en Aeris nodig hebben voor dat.", zei Red.

"De rest zal Cid uitleggen"

Cid begon het laatste delen van het plan uit te leggen waarbij iedereen gefocust luisterde. Na de uitleg kwam iedereen in beweging en begonnen ze aan het plan en hoopte ze dat het hierna eindelijk gedaan was.

"Het gevecht komt eindelijk in goede banen precies", zei Zosmius.

"Ja, de verschijning van Seraphin heeft echt geholpen", zei Zandura.

De dorono's, krenossen en Mae'krenos werden eindelijk achteruitgedreven. Nadat Seraphin verdween. Iedereen die zwaar gewond was of uitgeput was compleet geheeld en kan weer terug vechten. Kyala was ook weer volledig in orde en voegde zich ook in de strijd.

Even dachten ze gewonnen te hebben maar al snel werd het leger van Corino aangesterkt door nog meer krenossen en Dorono's.

"Hoeveel hebben ze eigenlijk van die dingen", riep Florian terwijl hij met één zwaai drie dorono's neerhaalde.

"Dit zijn er wel heel veel. Ze halen alles uit de kas om ons neer te krijgen", riep Ami die haar Conformer smeet.

"Ze zullen wel ooit is op raken", riep Kandu die met een draai alles rond hem neerhaalde.

Marlene en Kyala stonden samen schoten alles dat maar te dichtbij kwam.

Opeens begon de grond te trillen. Grote wezen waren het tevoorschijn gekomen even groot als een mae'krenos. Florian en Ami werden compleet wit toen ze de wezens zagen.

"Wat is er", riep Kyala.

"Ze lijk op…", begon Ami

"Jenova en Messias", zei Florian.

"Wat?"

De wezens begonnen zicht door de dorono's en krenossen te woeden en met een slag sloegen ze een deel van de verzet strijders weg.

Florian vermande zich en liep direct op een Jenova kloon af gevolgd door Ami.

Ami liet haar conformer vliegen en sneed aantal tentakels af . Florian vloog er dan op een haalde dan uit met zijn Ultimate Blade. Het wezen schreeuwde luid terwijl er uit de diepe wonde een soort van groen bloed stroomde.

"Wel, het zijn niet de echte maar toch blijven ze gevaarlijk", riep Florian die het dan afmaakte.

Kandu en Marlene werkte samen en haalde een Messias kloon beneden. Het gevecht verergerde weer. Het aantal Messias en Jenova klonen bleven maar opkomen. Al snel werd het verzet weer teruggedreven.

Opeens hoorde ze allemaal een geluid vanuit het westen komen. Een brede straal kwam tevoorschijn waarbij een paar Dorono's samen met een kloon van Messias vernietigd werd.

"De scraper", riep Marlene toen ze het rode schip in de verte zag. De Scraper vloog met een grote snelheid naar hen toen en zoefde over het slagveld. De deuren van het schip ging opens waarna dan Quan naar beneden sprong gevolgd door een groepje Auqaïren. Ze kwamen direct in beweging en strijde mee tegen de wezens. Een oudere Auqaïren was er bij die naar Zosmius en Zandura ging.

"Goedendag heren. Ik ben Bar'Arandor", zei de Auqaïren.

"Ik geloof dat we ene gemeenschappelijk vijand hebben"

"Gegroet heer Bar, en bedankt dat u ons helpt in deze tijden van nood", zei Zosmius.

"Wel, dat gaat om de hele planeet en wij hebben nog ene rekening met Auqia. Als we daarbij samen met landlopers moeten werken doen we dat zonder te klagen"

"Ik versta het", zei Zosmius.

"Laat de verzorgers al het nodig water klaarzetten voor de Auqaïren", riep Zandura waarbij de verzorgers direct heen en weer liepen waarbij verscheidene potten met water klaargezet werden.

De Scraper ging achter het verzet landen waarna dan Dean tevoorschijnkwam.

"Sorry dat we wat laat waren maar ik moest ruimte maken om zoveel volk mee te krijgen", zei Dean.

"Je bent net op tijd jongeman", zei Zosmius waarna Dean zijn Venus Gospel klaarna en het slagveld inliep.

"Hm, hoeveel geluk blijven die ratten hebben", riep Corino geërgerd.

"Geen zorgen, we blijven ze we belegeren totdat ze eervallen van uitputting", zei Auqia.

"Hmmm, hopelijk gaat het ook zo wan anders gaan we zelf de strijd moeten ingaan", zei Corino.

"Bang om een beetje vuil te worden", zei Auqia met een grijns. Corino stond net op het punt om iets te zeggen maar toen verscheen Kreshin naast hen.

"Hm, het ziet er niet goed uit voor jullie"

"Hm, waar kom jij vandaan, moest jij niet in Altaria zijn"

"Tja, ik zag ene mogelijk en heb die genomen. Ik was op aarde",zei Kreshin.

"Aarde? Maar die was toch niet bereikbaar", riep Auqia verbaasd.

"Wel langs Altaria en ik heb een souvenir bij", zei de man en liet twee flesjes zien waarbij Corino en Auqia lachtte.

Het gevecht woede voor en het einde was nog steeds niet in zicht. De klonen van Messias en Jenova werden nu beter tegengehouden met de toegevoegde kracht van de auqaïren en Dean. Opeens bleef iedereen staan toen drie personen zichtbaar werden.

"Corino, Auqia", riep Kyala en Quan luid.

"Ons gemist, het wordt tijd dat we dit is afmaken vind je ook niet", riep Corino.

"Mara vooraleer we beginnen laten we eerst twee metgezellen terughalen", riep Auqia.

Een kloon van Jenova en Messias ging bij Kreshin staan waarbij Kreshin zelf de twee flesjes tevoorschijn nam. Hij kapte de inhoud eruit die met de klonen samenvoegde. De twee begon op te lichten en krompen dan tot menselijke vorm.

Dean, Florian en Ami stonden aan de grond genageld, ze waren terug.

Messias terug het omhulsel van Lars genomen maar Jenova had nu de vorm van een vrouw iets ouder was dan Tifa met lang blond haar.

"Maar hoe?"

"Daar hoef je geen zorgen om te maken, het is gedaan nu", zei Corino waarbij er een zwart aura rondom hem kwam. De aura werd sterk en ging over naar zijn arm. Hij wees op het groepje en vuurde de aura af die een explosie creëerde dat iedereen wegblaast.

Kyala kwam direct in actie en schoot een regen van pijlen op de twee. Auqia en Corino ontwijken de pijlen met gemak en gingen dan terug in de aanval.

Florian en Kandu kwamen dan zelf in beweging en stormde op Jenova en Messias af. De moment dat ze wouden uithalen verdwen de twee en verschenen ze dan boven hen. De vuurde gezamenlijk een meteoor af die op de twee stevende. Ami reageerde snel en vernietigde de meteoor met haar conformer. Quan en Dean volgde dan en haalde dan uit naar de twee maar hun aanvallen mistte hun doel. Marlene hield zich op de achtergrond en begon op rode materia te concentreren. De lucht begon even donker te worden en begon dan te draaien waarna die opensprong en weg maakte voor de brede straal die Zero Bahamut afvuurde vanuit de ruimte. De straal vloog op de 4 af en liet en explosie na die de grond deed trillen. Toen de rook verdwenen was stonden de 4 gewoon te wachten zonder enig schram.

Kreshin hield zich op de achtergrond kijkend naar het gevecht. Het was een kat en muis spel tussen de vechters. Zonder één van de twee dat een slag kon binnenhalen.

Jenova, Messias, Corino en Auqia kwamen samen en vuurde hun gecombineerde kracht dat omvormde in een straal van zwarte energie af op de strijders. Marlene en Florian bracht de schild en Barriere materia samen en creëerde zo een muur. De zwarte energie blijf op de muur slagen waardoor er ene energie golf steeds vrijkwam die alles uit de weg blies. Uiteindelijk begin de muur te kraken en kwam er ene explosie die de krijgers wegblies. Ze kwamen snel terug recht maar ze begonnen het te voelen, de uitputting. Ze moesten dit snel kunnen afhandelen of alles was verloren.


	28. Onverwachte Redding

_**Hoofdstuk 28: Onverwachte redding**_

Florian stond snel terug recht en nam een groene materia. Na tijdje van concentratie ontstond er een groene mist die snel begon te draaien en dan in één punt verzamelde. De 4 sprongen juist achteruit maar werden gevangen in de kracht die vrijkwam van de explosie en naar achter geslingerd.

"Onbenullige aardling", riep Corino en schoot weer een zwarte aura af die Florian tegen de grond smeet. Ami stond snel op vervuld me woede. Haar Conformer begon snel op te lichten met een vurig aura. Er waren direct 3 Ami's die in driehoek formatie rond Corino en klaar stonden met hun Conformer om te vuren. Toen de 3 Conformer begon op te lichten en omringd werd door verscheiden lichtjes kwam er een zwarte Tsunami op haar af die Ami en haar twee klonen wegspoelde. De twee klonen verdwenen en zij lag op de grond bij Florian.

"Wat een amusant gevecht", zei Kreshin die van op een rots zat te kijken.

Marlene begon direct met haar Missing Score op de 4 te schieten om Florian en Ami te dekken. Kyala kwam erbij staan en hielp mee toen ze elk naar een andere kant ging.

"Nog steeds kwaad vanwege vroeger", zei Kandu met een grijns toen hij naast Quan liep.

"Hmpff, zie maar dat je dit overleeft landloper want je liet altijd je mannen vechten", zei Quan.

"Wacht maar af"

Kandu liep op Jenova af die op dat moment 4 verschillende tentakels tevoorschijn bracht. Met een dans bevocht Kandu de 4 tentakels tegelijk. Terwijl Kandu Jenova bezig hield maakte Quan een hoge sprong en vloog met zijn drietand op Jenova af om haar te doorboren. Opeens vloog er een vuurbal die Quan naar achter slingerde en Kandu afleidde zodat hij weggeslagen werd door de tentakels van Jenova. Jenova wou het juist afmaken toen ze opeens een pijnlijke steek in haar zij voelde. Dean was van achter haar gekomen. Hij raakt niet compleet zijn doel maar toch genoeg voor een degelijke verwonding. Ze slingerde wild met haar tentakels dat Dean achteruit moest gaan. Ondertussen was Quan terug opgestaan met een vurig aura rondom hem. Het aura ging over naar zijn drietand die hij dan de lucht insmeet. Wolken begonnen te verzamelen boven de strijders waarna er dan glinsterende regen uitviel.

Toen Florian en Ami door de regen werden aangeraakt kregen ze even een blauwe schijn waarna ze dan hun ogen weer opende. Ze kwamen direct recht en keken even verward maar namen direct hun wapens weer vast.

Kandu volgde al snel terwijl hij ook een vurig aura had. Hij nam zijn twee corona's vast en hield ze verticaal op elkaar. Daarna begon hij te draaien waarna een kleine tornado ontstond en Messias opslokte. Op Messias kwamen verscheidene verwondingen tevoorschijn waarbij hij het uitschreeuwde maar al snel bracht hij zijn hand omhoog en riep weer een meteoor op die Kandu uit zijn tornado slingerde.

Opeens stond Kreshin recht die een bepaald goedje over de twee smeet. De wonden die de Jenova en Messias hadden opgelopen waren op een seconde genezen.

"Waarom geven jullie gewoon op", zei Kreshin vermaakt.

Iedereen keek naar hem hijgend. Ze waren totala uitgeput. 5 tegelijk was teveel voor hen.

"Jullie verzet houd het ook niet lang uit", zei Corino.

Ze keken achter hun en zagen verscheidene leden op de grond liggen terwijl de andere met vele moeite de gezamenlijke kracht van dorono's, krenossen en Mae'krenossen probeerde te tegenhouden. Zelfs met de extra hulp van de Auqaïren was het moeilijk voor hen.

"Geef maar gewoon op, jullie mogen ons één keer verslagen hebben maar dat was louter geluk", zei Messias met een lach.

"Ik…ik…ik geef niet op", riep Kyala en spande haar boog weer aan.

"En wij ook niet", riep Florian terwijl Ami, Marlene, Dean, Quan en Kandu naast haar kwamen te staan ook met hun wapens klaar.

"Dan zij het zo", zei Kreshin waarna hij eindelijk recht stond.

Ze staken allemaal hun hand omhoog waarna er dan ene zwarte energiebal tevoorschijn kwam. Al snel brachten ze hun handen samen waarna het dan een brede cirkel van zwarte energie werd. Marlene nam al snel nog extra barrière materia tevoorschijn waarna ze 3 barriere's samen me de schild materia linke. Een koepel van helder wit licht omringde hen toen kreshin samen met de andere de zwarte energie vrijlieten en een straal afvuurde. De straal raakte de het schild dat het tegenhield. De straal klopte op het schild en liet weer verscheidene schokgolven vrij die de omringende bijna wegblies.

De zwarte straal werd breder en heviger terwijl de witte barrière begon te schokken.

"Dit houden we niet lang vol zo", riep Florian die begon te hijgen. De groene materia die hij vasthield begon zijn gloei langzaam te verliezen.

"Als we het nu niet kunnen uithouden, zijn we verloren", riep Kyala dien één van de materia's vasthield.

"We moeten een manier vinden. Het is ons een keer geluk dus nu moet het ook", riep Ami.

Marlene en Quan die de twee andere barrière materia's in stand hielden begonnen ook stevig te hijgen terwijl hun materia's in gloed afnam.

Opeens begon de grond hevig te beven. Iedereen keek naar Kreshin en de rest maar zijn waren even verbaasd als hen. Toen spleet de grond op waarna een breed groen licht opsteeg.

"Wat is dat", riepen de meeste tegelijk.

"Dat is de levenstroom", zei Marlene verbaasd.

"Maar waarom stijgt die opeens op", vroeg Florian.

"Wat hebben ze gedaan", riep Kreshin woedend.

De levenstroom reikte de lucht in en creëerde een pad naar de ruimte. In de verte zag iedereen en fel wit licht aankomen dat door de levenstroom kwam gevolgd door nog twee lichten. Toen de lichten aan het begin punt waren van het pad was er een flits dat iedereen verblinde.

"Maak ze af nu", riep Kreshin waarna ze allemaal tegelijk al hun krachten in de straal brachten. De straal werd breder en begon een beetje te beven. Het schild begon langzaam te kraken. Toen het schild op barsten stond vloog er opeens een witte cirkel vanuit het licht die op Kreshin en de andere vloog. De 5 sprong uit de weg en lieten de zwarte straal los. De cirkel doorboorde de rots waarop ze stonden en ging dan terug naar het licht.

"Wat was dat", riep Auqia.

"Ze zijn er", zei Kreshin en gromde even.

Vanuit het licht kwam de Highwind tevoorschijn gevolgd door nog twee andere versies van de Highwind.

"Wat in hemelsnaam", riep Ami.

Toen de 3 schepen laag tegen de grond vlogen gingen de luiken open en sprongen er een ontelbare chocobo's uit die bereden werden door mensen met zwaarden en geweren. De chocobo's werden geleid door twee motors. De motorrijders hadden elk een zwaard op hun rug. Ze namen beiden hun zwaarden vast en baande zich een weg door de dorono's.

Berijders van de chocobo's kwamen dan en begonnen de dorono's dan mee te bevechten.

Het verzet keek verbaasd toe. Ze wisten niet wat er gebeurde net als Florian en co.

Corino, Auqia, Messias en Jenova namen gelegenheid van de verwarring en vuurde weer een zwarte straal op ze af. Ze zagen het niet direct aankomen en konden niet op tijd het schild opbrengen. De straal had hun bijna bereikt toen het opeens geblokkeerd werd door twee personen die in de lucht zweefde. Een vrouw met lang blond haar en een man met lang zwart haar.

"Je was zo snel weg kreshin terwijl we nog niet klaar waren", zei Logaos met grijns.

"Hmpff, onkruid zijn jullie", zei Kreshin bijtend.

"Is alles in orde", vroeg Celestist toen ze naar de andere keek.

Ze keken gewoon verbaasd rond.

"Ik denk dat we een te indrukwekkende entree hadden", zei Logaos grijnzend en floot dan op zijn vingers. Er kwamen nog paar andere personen aangelopen die ze meteen herkende.

"Elena, Dion!"

"Hey, tijdje niet gezien steenezel", zei Elena toen ze hen hadden bereikt.

"Wat is hier allemaal aan de gaande?", vroeg Ami direct.

"Dat is voor later eerst voor jullie zorgen. Aeris, Liz ze zijn hier", riep Dion.

Iedereen keek dan naar de aankomende vrouw vergezeld van een grote mog met een kat erop. Marlene vooral kon het niet geloven dat ze haar weer zag.

"Maar hoe..", begon maar zweeg direct toen ze nog meer bekende gezicht zagen.

In de verte zagen ze Tifa en Yuffie samen tegen een Jenova kloon vechten. Vincent, Barret en Red 13 aan de andere kant het verzet dekking te geven zodat ze hun gewonden konden verzorgen.

"Dit wordt wat te druk", zei Corino grommend.

Aeris kwam bij de andere en nam dan haar staf steviger vast. Al snel werd ze omsingeld door een zilverachtige wind die Florian en de rest genas.

"Ik moet is leren dat op commando te kunnen doen", zei Dion.

"Ga maar met Lee en Karin mee. We moeten zo snel mogelijk zijn", zei Aeris.

Dion knikte en liep dan naar Logaos en Celestist.

"Avio Mao Ori Nem", riep Dion waarna hij snel in Amon veranderde en samen met Logaos en Celestist in de lucht zweefde.

"Jullie ook, maak het eens en voor altijd af", zei Aeris.

Ze konden nog steeds niet volgen wat er allemaal gebeurde maar Kyala vermande zich als eerste en spande haar boog meteen aan. De andere namen haar voorbeeld en hielden zich ook klaar. Cait Liz ging bij de andere staan met haar mog paraat.

"Denk maar niet dat jullie gewonnen hebben", zei Corino met een grijns.

"Hoe denken hier onderuit te raken dan", riep Kyala.

"Hmmm, eigenlijk valt dit allemaal nog mee", zei Kreshin.

"wat?"

"Wel, jullie allemaal op één planeet, maakt het eens zo makkelijker om jullie voor eens en altijd uit de weg te ruimen."

"Ik weet niet dat je het doorheb maat je leger wordt in de pan gehakt"

"Daar heb ik het niet over" zei hij met een grijns waarna de lucht opeens donker begon te worden. Wolken begonnen te verzamelen en te kleuren naar een bijna zwarte kleuren. Opeens draaide de wolken open voor iets door te laten. Een gigantische staafachtige schip kwam neergedaald die boven de 5 wezens bleef zweven. Een licht daalde neer boven hen waarna ze stilaan vervaagde.

"We blazen deze wereld op met zijn bewoners erbij", riep Kreshin nog als laatste met een grijns. Nadat ze verdwenen waren bleef het schip gewoon roerloos hangen.

"Wat is er nu allemaal aan de gaande", riep Florian.

"We hebben geen tijd voor lange uitleggen. In dat schip zit degene die dit allemaal bestuurd heeft. De echte dreiging"

Logaos en Celestist verdwenen in een wit licht waarna dan Lee en Karin voor hen stonden. Het schip liet alweer een lichtstraal dalen waarna er dan een stroom van allerlei wezen kwamen. Florian en co wou er al op af lopen maar Aeris hield ze tegen.

"Jullie hebben gene tijd voor die wezen. Laat ons dat maar doen. Jullie moeten ergens anders henen"

"Wat?!"

"Jullie gaan het schip in. Zoals voorspeld zal er nu een eind aankomen en jullie zijn onze enige kans. Jullie moeten de leider van de Saloré uitschakelen"

"…Saloré…je bedoelt Dominimus", vroeg Kyala verward?

"Ja, hij is de dreiging die gestopt moet worden samen met de 5 die je daarnet zag. Astaroth en Seraphin zullen je helpen bij het gevecht"

"Maar gaan jullie in orde zijn?", vroeg Ami bezorgd.

"Geen zorgen, we kunnen dit wel aan. Maar genoeg gepraat. Ik ga jullie het schip insturen. Ga bij elkaar staan", zei ze snel en nam een oranje materia vast.

"Wacht is die brengt je toch alleen naar plekken die je kent", vroeg Dion.

"Dat is alleen maar een hulpmiddel. De echte kenners kunnen er overal heen teleporteren", zei ze met een grijns waarna de bol helder begon op te schijnen.

Het groepje verdween in een grote heldere witte bol dat dan opsteeg en naar het schip vloog. Toen ze bijna aan het schip waren vloog de bol tegen een onzichtbare muur. Aeris begon harder te concentreren waarna het donderderde geluid van de bol dat tegen het schild van het schil beukte over het slagveld te horen was. Uiteindelijk vloog de bol door het schild maar in verschillende stralen het schip in.

"We reken op jullie", zei ze stil waarna ze dan haar staf stevig vasthield en naar de gewonden toeliep.


	29. Afrekening

_**Hoofdstuk 29:**__** Afrekening**_

"Ze zijn aangekomen"

"Hm, dat ze door de schilden zijn geraakt…", zei Corino grommend.

"Het maakt ons wel makkelijk, ze zijn opgesplitst", zei Kreshin.

"Vernietig de ratten. Faal me deze keer niet of jullie komen niet meer terug", zei een man die in de duisternis zat maar ze voelde zijn ogen op hen branden.

"Ja heer, we zullen ze wel kleinkrijgen", zei Auqia.

"Kijk mijn liefste, de aardlingen zijn erbij, we zullen ze straffen voor wat ze ons hebben aangedaan", zij Messias terwijl hij zijn arm om Jenova legde. Jenova lachte even en keek dan met een woedende blik naar het scherm.

"Ga nu en vernietig ze eens en voor altijd"

De 5 knikte en verdwenen dan in het niets.

"Dit gaat interessant worden", zei de man en liet verscheidene schermen tonen zodat hij iedereen in het oog kon houden. Hij wou het gevecht zien, hij wou ze zien kronkelen.

"auwie… een professionele gebruiker zegt ze", zei Florian vloekend terwijl hij over zijn zere hoofd wreef.

"Klaag niet zo, we hebben grotere problemen, we zijn alleen", zei Elena.

"Ba, iedereen is weer gesplitst. We moeten ze direct vinden, samen staan we sterker"

"Beter gezegd dan gedaan", zei Elena en bestudeerde de gang waar ze in waren. Een ijzerachtige gang met dikken buizen die uit de muur staken. Er was ook een zacht gezoem dat uit de muren kwam waarschijnlijk de motoren van dit ding dachten ze.

"Zo welke kant gaan we dan op", vroeg de vrouw.

"Hm, laten we deze gang gewoon volgen misschien komen we de anderen onderweg tegen"

Elena knikte en volgde de zwaardvechter. De gang bleef maar doorgaan met af en toe een afslag. Ze dachten dat er niet eer ging zijn dan alleen maar gangen. Tot ze opeens in een grote hal terechtkwamen. Aan weerszijde waren andere gangen en over hun was een cirkelachtig platform.

"Hm, wat zou dat zijn", vroeg Elena zich af. Haar vraag werd rap beantwoord toen er een lawaai van boven hun kwam. Er ging een luik open in het plafon waarna er dan een plaat naar beneden kwam die op het cirkelachtige platform lande.

"We ontmoeten elkaar weer", zei de blonde vrouw toen ze van het platform stapte.

"Jenova", zei Florian terwijl hij zijn zwaard nam.

"Het is tijd dat ik jullie een en voor altijd stop", zei de vrouw en stak haar hand in de lucht.

Een regen van meteoren kwam uit het niets tevoorschijn en recht op Florian en Elena. De twee sprongen net uit de weg.

"Ze laat er geen gras overgroeien", zei Elena.

"Ik laat heer Dominus zien dat jullie niets speciaal zijn. Jullie zullen boeten voor wat jullie gedaan hebben", riep ze en riep meer meteoren op. Florian en Elena sprongen telkens uit de weg zonder ene kans te krijgen om zelf in de aanval te gaan.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat ze nog kwaad is", zei Florian.

Elena nam een materia bol toen ze juist wegsprong en schoot ene vuurbol op de vrouw af. Jenova hief gewoon haar andere arm omhoog en hield de vuurbal gewoon in haar hand. Ze sloot haar hand warabij de vuurbal verdween. Terwijl ze dat deed maakte gebruik van de afleiding en met een sprong vloog hij op Jenova af. Opeens voelde hij een stekende pijn in zijn maag en werd hij naar achteren gegooid.

"FLORIAN", riep Elena toen ze zag hoe Florian door een tentakel, dat uit Jenova hara rug groeide, naar in maag werd getroffen. De zwaardvechter kwam met een harde knal tegen de muur terecht en een straaltje bloed lekte uit zijn mond.

"Hm, denk maar niet dat ik hetzelfde ben als toen op aarde", zei Jenova en liet dan ene tweede tentakel groeien die Elena weggooide.

Jenova kwam dichterbij en hief de twee tentakels op en richtte op de twee als zwaarden. De tentakels vlogen op ze af met volle vaart. Elena drukte zich af op de grond en vloog de lucht in waarbij ze achter Jenova kwam. Florian gebruikte zijn zwaard als een schild en sloeg de tentakel af.

Elena vloog dan naar voor en begon met ene reeks rake klappen waarbij ze Jenova dan in de lucht smeet. Ze sprong haar dan achterna om haar een met een stoot naar beneden te smijten. Toen ze het juist wou doen greep Jenova haar bij haar been vast en slingerde haar weg. Florian was ondertussen weer rechtgekomen en sprong de vrouw weer achterna. Meer tentakels waren tevoorschijn gekomen maar Florian Vocht ze allemaal af met zijn zwaard.

Jenova bundelde alle tentakels samen zodat het één geheel was en met een harde zwaai slingerde ze Florian weer weg. Elena kwam weer af en liep over de tentakel ze deed dan een salto in de lucht waarbij ze Jenova naar beneden stuurde. Florian werd ondertussen omringd door gekleurde lichtjes terwijl Jenova rechtkwam.

"ULTIMATE END", riep de zwaardvechter waarbij 13 ridders uit het niets verschijnen. Ze kwamen allemaal op Jenova af en vuurde hun aanval af. De laatste ridder nam een gigantische bijl en sloeg ermee op de vrouw waarbij er een explosie ontstond. Florian en Elena hijgde allebei. Ze wouden niet teveel energie verbruiken, ze moesten nog tegen Dominus vechten ook. Ze dachten dat het gedaan was maar opeens verschenen er een tentakels uit de rook die de twee achteruit smeet. Jenova had haar echte vorm aangenomen, even lelijk als Elena zich herinnerde.

"Denk maar niet dat het zo gemakkelijk wordt", riep Jenova en liet al haar tentakels als zwaarden tegelijk op de twee vliegen. Ze probeerde te ontkomen de maar de tentakels waren te snel. Elena kreeg een tentakel door haar linkerzij terwijl Florian één door zijn rechterbeen kreeg. Bloed stroomde uit de wonde die ze gekregen hadden. Elena hurkte neer terwijl ze haar hand over de wonde hield. Florian was op zijn rug gevallen vanwege het gapende gat in zijn been.

"Hahahahahaha, jullie dachten toch echt niet dat jullie zouden winnen. Jullie aardlingen zijn gewoonweg zielig", zei de vrouw lachend.

"Wanneer jullie weg zijn zal ik terug naar Andoria gaan. Ik heb ene paar bekende gezichten gezien die ik graag onder handen wil nemen. Misschien laat ik jullie leven zodat jullie kunnen zien hoe ik ze zal vernietigen. Die achterlijk ouders van jullie met hun vrienden erbij"

"ZWIJG", riep Elena woedend terwijl er een vurig aura rond haar kwam.

"Oh dat weer", zei Jenova en zwaaide weer met één van haar tentakels naar Elena.

Opeens viel de tentakel gewoon op de grond . Ze wist niet wat er gebeurde maar ze voelde opeens ene stekende pijn terwijl er boeld uit de stomp vloeide waar haar tentakel was. Florian was rechtgekomen terwijl er ene vurig aura rondom hem was. Het gat in zijn been bloeide nog steeds maar het was alsof hier niets meer voelde alleen de drang om Jenova te vernietigen. De vrouw was woeden en richtte de overige tentakels op de zwaardvechter maar voelde dan een pijn in haar maag. Elena was nu rechtgekomen en klopte haar verscheidene keer in d maag waarna ze dan een flikkick maakt en haar de lucht in lanceerde. Florian verdween dan weer en vloog vliegensvlug door de lucht terwijl hij alle tentakels van Jenova wegsneed. Elena was dan opeens boven haar en met een shot vloog Jenova met geweldig kracht tegen de grond. Elena bleef dan voor de vrouw staan die terug recht krabbelde. De twee vuisten begonnen op te lichten terwijl Florian zijn zwaard ook begon op te lichten. Elena bracht haar vuisten samen waarbij ze een bol van energie vormde. Florian richtte zijn zwaard naar de bol waarbij alle energie van het zwaard overging in de bol. Elena bracht dan haar vuist naar achteren en gaf de bol een klop waarbij die op Jenova afvloog in volle vaart. De bol begon harder op te lichten en bij impact ontstond er een explosie die de twee krijgers tegen de muur liet vliegen. Toen de rook optrok zagen ze het onderlijf van Jenova plat op de grond liggen zonder een bovenlijf.

"Verdomd monster, blijf nu weg", zei Elena kwaad terwijl ze naar Florian ging.

Ze nam haar genees materia en begon direct te concentreren. De oppervlakkige wonden verdwenen in een oogwenk maar het gat dat Florian in zijn been en bij haar in d

e zij waren te ernstig. Ze scheurde een lap van haar kledij af en bond die stevig rond de wonden. Het bloed was iets wat gestopt bij het gebruik van de materia maar dat zou niet lang blijven, hierdoor werd het iets wat tegengehouden. Elena hielp dan Florian recht en ze strompelde samen naar het platform.

"Ik hoop dat de rest het beter heeft dan ons", zei Florian moeizaam.

"Zwijg steenezel, je hebt al teveel bloed verloren, spaar je energie", zei Elena scherp en activeerde dan het platform waarbij ze omhoog gingen.

Marlene sprong net opzij om de aanval van Corino te ontwijken. Cait Liz had een materia klaargenomen en stuurde een bliksem op hem maar het had geen effect op hem. Verderop zagen ze Dean en Ami tegen Messias vechten. Ze wouden hen helpen maar ze hadden hun handen vol aan Corino. Marlene nam haar Missing Score gereed en schoot een salvo af op Corino maar hij ontweek ze allemaal. Cait Liz probeerde niet meer van dichterbij te komen. Toen ze dat deed werd ze gewoon naar achtergeslingerd dus bleef ze maar bliksem en aarde gebruiken maar het had geen effect. Maar ze dacht om gewoon af te leiden zodat Marlene een degelijk schot kon krijgen.

"Hm, ik heb geen tijd voor deze spelletjes", zei Corino en begon dan langzaam te veranderen. Ze lijf werd compleet zwart en er groeide nog 4 armen bij. Hij werd groter en zijn hoofd kreeg een onnatuurlijke gladde strakke gelaat.

Dean en Ami zagen wat er gebeurde en wouden ze gaan helpen maar ze hadden zelf hun handen vol aan Messias. Elke aanval die ze al op hem hadden gesmeten bleek nutteloos te zijn terwijl ze zelf al onder de schrammen en wonden zaten.

"Hm, maak je maar geen zorgen om die twee daar.", zei Messias met ene grijns en veranderde zelf in het wezen dat ze jaren geleden met zoveel moeite neer kregen.

"Jullie hadden misschien ene kans als jullie samen vochten maar dat geluk zal je nu niet meer hebben", riep het wezen en vuurde een salvo van meteoren af.

Corino creëerde op elke hand een zwart aura, hij bracht alle 6 aura samen en vuurde een zwarte straal af. Liz kon nog maar net een schild creeren maar het brak snel waarbij ze bij de impact tegen de muur vlogen. Liz vloog van haar mog bot en stuiterde wat verder weg.

"Zwak, wat ik van gehoord heb is dit jullie geen ervaring hebben. Tsss waarom krijg ik de groentjes toch", zei Corino en lachte dan luid.

"En wat is dat ding eigenlijk. Zo lelijk", riep het wezen en nam de mog bot vast.

Liz kwam moeizaam recht en zag dat Corino de robot vast had. Opeens kneep het wezen waarbij de bot in duizenden stukken vloog. Het cadeau dat ze van Sith gekregen had hij gewoon voor haar ogen vernietigd.

"Wij mogen dan niet zoveel ervaring hebben als de andere maar onderschat ons maar niet", riep Marlene toen ze recht kwam en naar De kat keek die woedend werd. Corino keek verbijsterd naar het kleine wezen toen het langzaam een vurig aura kreeg.

Massias zag in de verte wat er gebeurde en wou hem waarschuwen voor wat er ging gebeuren maar keek op toen Dean en Ami beiden terug rechtgekomen waren en zelf een vurig aura hadden gekregen. Ami splitste zich in twee identieke klonen van haar en ging in delta formatie rond Messias staan. Messias wou haar tegenhouden maar Dean sprong de lucht in en vloog dan 6 keer daarbeneden telkens juist voor Messias waarbij de impact een explosie was. Messias schreeuwde het uit. De 3 conformers begonnen op te lichte en schoten ene geconcentreerde straal af dien messias in een energie bal opsloot. Ami werd dan terug were één en ging onder de energiebol staan terwijl Dean een sprong maken en boven de bal in de lucht zweefde. Beide wapens begonnen een immens lucht uit te stralen waarbij ze dan een straal naar de energie bal schoten. De bal explodeerde met ene kracht die de twee tegen de muur blies.

Ondertussen had Liz een kaart genomen en die naar Corino gesmeten. De kaart vergrootte en liet een planeet tonen. De kaart werd nog groter en werd dan een doorgang waarbij de planeet te zien was door de doorgang. Een vreemde energie symbool begon te draaien op bodem van de planeet. Sneller en sneller en in het midden van het symbool was een licht aan het verzamelen. Ondertussen kreeg Marlene ook een aura van vuur en splitsen in 3. Z e sprongen de lucht in omringde de kaart. Opeens barste het lichtpuntje op de planeet uit tot een witte straal die vanuit de planeet kwam en vloog zo richting de doorgang. De 3 marlene's namen elke hun Missingscore klaar en richtte op een punt dat midden in de baan lag van de straal dat uit de doorgang aan het komen was. Alledrie schoten ze een straal van vuur af dat zich concentreerde tot een bol voor de doorgang. De straal die door de planeet werd afgebuurd kwam door de doorgang en richt in de bol van vuur. De vlammen kregen een witte kleur en en veranderde in een brede pilaar die recht op Corino vloog. Het wezen begon het uit te schreeuwen terwijl het vel van zijn lichaam er werd afgeschroeid. Toen de pillaar verdween bleef er alleen nog as over. Liz en Marlene vielen beide over op hun knieën en hijgde allebei hard. Opeens werden ze omringd door een groen licht.

"Goed gedaan jullie twee", zei Dean toen hij de genees materia gebruikte.

Liz was al terug rechtgekomen en ging naar de overblijfselen van haar mog bot.

"Geen zorgen, je krijgt wel een nieuwe", zei Ami.

Liz knikte terwijl ze een paar brokstukken uit haar klauwen liet vallen.

"Kom maar", zei Marlene toen ze weer rechtstond en pakte Liz op van de grond en zette ze op haar schouders.

"Maar je bent uitgeput"

"Geen zorgen je bent nu niet zo zwaar", zei ze met ene lach.

"Kom we moeten verder. Als wij tegen deze twee moesten vechten betekent dat de andere in moeilijkheden kunnen zitten", zei Dean.

"We zullen dat platform nemen dat zij gebruikte", zei Ami. Iedereen volgde waarbij ze dan met het platform omhoog gingen.

"Van de hele groep zit ik toch met jouw opgescheept", zuchtte Kandu.

"Klaag niet, landloper", zei Quan.

"Noem me geen landloper, vis"

"Noem mij dan geen vis, daarbij vissen kunnen niet op het land ademen"

"Oké mijn fout dan, amfibie"

"Hm, je bezit dan toch nog wat grijze cellen, zere merkwaardig"

"Als je denk dat je zo slim bent was je in de eerst plaats niet gevangen genomen door mij"

Na een tijdje lopen en terwijl kibbelen kwamen de twee in grote ruimte terecht Ze inspecteren de ruimte maar zagen geen uitweg.

"Bleh doodlopend"

Opeens kreeg kandu een zware klap waarbij hij naar achter vloog. Quan wou hem achterna gaan maar botste opeens tegen een onzichtbare wand aan. Ze waren van elkaar gescheiden.

"Je gaat het berouwen van wet je gedaan hebt", riep ene stem van achter Quan. Hij kende de stem maar al te gaat. Auqia kwam opeens vanuit het plafond naar beneden op ene platform.

Kandu was ondertussen terug rechtgekomen en begon tegen de onzichtbare muur te kloppen.

"Wees niet zo ongeduldig mens, ik iemand speciaal voor u meegebracht", riep de vrouw lachende.

"Halo Kandu", zei een vrouwelijk stem achter hem. Kandu draaide zich en een vlaag van woede kwam opeens op.

"Celthier", riep hij woedend en nam direct zijn golden corona's vast.

"Je bent me nogal de wegloper", zei ze geamuseerd.

"ZWIJG", riep Kandu en stormde op haar af.

Celthier bracht opeens een lang smal zwaar tevoorschijn en sloeg elke aanval af.

"Nu toch, zo heb ik je niet geleerd om te vechten. Woede vertroebeld de kunst tenzij je het effectief als een wapen kunt gebruiken", zei ze lachend terwijl ze elke uithaal blokkeerde.

"Je zult boeten voor wat je gedaan hebt"

"Hm, het enige wat ik deed was allemaal voor het dorp, het dorp bestaat nog dankzij mij"

"Door jou is het zijn we in de eerste plaats moeten gaan vluchten, je hebt het dorp verraden, je hebt mijn vader verraden, mijn moeder, mijn zus"

"Als ik niets gedaan had waren we nu allemaal dood. Ze waren van plan heel het dorp uit te moorden. Toen ik de deal maakte hebben ze beloofd niemand van de bewoners te doden alleen degene die zich verzette. Door mij leeft het dorp nog"

Kandu bleef wilder uithalen hij sloeg er gewoon op los als een bezetene terwijl Celthier met gemak alles blokkeerde zonder een druppeltje zweet te laten vallen.

"Dit heeft lang genoeg geduurd", zei de vrouw waarbij ze opeens een kleine beweging deed met haar zwaard. Kandu voelde opeens een stekende pijn over zijn borstkas. Er was een diep snee ontstaan waar langzaam bloed uit druppelde.

"Het doet me pijn dak ik mijn eigen student moet doden", zei Celthier.

"Hmmm, je was altijd beroemde geweest voor je snelle uithalen. De meeste vijanden weten zelfs niet dat je iets gedaan hebt totdat het te laat was", zei Kandu terwijl hij terug afkoelde.

"Ja, en het zal de zelfde techniek zijn die je het graf zal insturen"

"De enigste die ooit die techniek wist tegen te houden was mijn vader. Dat was één van de redenen dat hij verkozen werd tot hoofd heb ik gehoord door zijn kracht dat iedereen respecteerde"

"Wie heeft je dat verteld"

"Kora en Koan, ze zeiden ook dat je het niet leuk vond. Je bent altijd jaloers geweest op mijn vader dat hij als leider was gekozen"

"zwijg"

"Je was zo jaloers dat je het dorp verkocht aan die wezens zodat leider kon worden. Jij kon de brokstukken lijmen zodat iedereen je zag als een redder in nood"

"Zowat, ik heb wat ik moest hebben. Het enige wat nog in mijn weg staat bij jij", zei Celthier en maakt dan weer een kleine beweging. Maar stond toen aan de grond genageld terwijl haar zwaard voor haar gestopt was. Kandu had de aanval geblokkeerd met zijn twee katana's.

"Het is waar dat jij me de basis geleerd hebt maar mijn vader heeft me geleerd hoe ik met twee zwaarden moest omgaan"

Celthier begon dan verscheidene uithalen te doen maar Kandu blokkeerde ze allemaal. Met elke uithaal dat geblokkeerde werd begon ze heviger te vechten.

"Hm, ik dacht dat het jij was die zei dat woede de kunst vertroebel tenzij je het effectief gebruikte."

"Zwijg ik stuur je achter je familie aan en dan kan ik weren ara het dorp", zei ze en sprong dan achteruit?

"Jij zult nooit meer naar het dorp terugkeren", riep Kandu terwijl hij omring werd door een aura. De Golden Corona's begonnen langzaam op te lichten een ene helder wit licht. Kandu deed dan een horizontale en verticale uitaal in de lucht die dan een groot wit kruis op de grond creëerde waarbij Celthier recht in het midden stond. Ze wou weggaan meer kon niet bewegen. Kandu nam dan zijn twee zwaard samen vast en boorde die dan in de grond aan de voet van het kruis. Het kruis begon op te lichten en vuurde dan ene straal af die omhoog ging. Celthier krijste het uit terwijl ze langzaam verdween in het niets.

Ondertussen was Quan in een hevige strijd met Auqia. Hij had al ene paar wonden opgelopen en kreeg geen enkele kans om aan te vallen met zijn drietand. Hij had al geprobeerd een paar materia te gebruiken maar het had geen effect.

"Je hebt geen kans, en wanneer iedereen hier vernietigd en dat kleine leger buiten ga ik terug naar de onderwater stad waar ik iedereen persoonlijk zal uitroeien startend met je vrouw.", riep Auqia lachende terwijl en een zwarte tsunami op Quan afvuurde die hem tegen de muur aandrukte.

"Jij zult niets doen, en je partners ook niet", riep Quan terwijl hij langzaam rechtstond met een vurig aura om hem. Het aura veranderde als snel van kleur en vorm. Het was al snel een blauw aura. Quan boorde me zijn staf in de grond waarbij er opeens ene opening ontstond waaruit water vloeide. De kamer begin vol te lopen maar Aqua sprong omhoog en bleef in de lucht boven het water te zweven. Opeens verscheen er een symbool op het water onder Auqia. Rond de randen kwamen waterstralen omhoog die als slangen rond de vrouw wikkelde. Auqia probeerde zich uit de grip te krijgen maar het lukte niet. Meer water kwam omhoog en creëerde een waterbal die haar opsloot. Quan sprong dan in de lucht boven het water terwijl zijn drietand harden begon op te lichten. Hij richtte op de bal die zelf langzaam begon op te lichten. Uit de drietand kwam dan opeens een straal van puur wit licht die op de bal van energie vloog. Bij impact ontstond er een explosie die de hele ruimte deed trillen en Quan tegen de onzichtbare muur deed vliegen. Het enige wat nog overbleef na de explosie was wat as.

"Goed gedaan Quan"

"Ow, spreken we elkaar bij de naam aan nu", zei hij terwijl hij moeizaam rechtkwam.

"Euhm, tja euhm. Ik zal eerst je wonden verzorgen", zei Kandu snel terwijl hij de genees materia nam.

"En bezorgd ook al. Waar gaat de wereld toch heen", zei Quan lachend terwijl de beiden omring werden door een groen licht.

"Het is goed hé ik zal nog is bezor…", begon Kandu en zakte dan door zijn knieen.

"Rustig aan, geef hier", zei Quan snel en nam de materia over.

De wonde begon op te houden met bloeden maar verdween niet.

"Als je niet te bruuske bewegingen doet zal het niet terug opengaan", zei Quan terwijl hij Kandu ondersteunde.

"Wie is er nu bezorgd"

"Als jij niets zegt zeg ik ook niets, Kandu"

"Dat is afgesproken"

"Dean! Florian! Ami! Iemand", riep Kyala terwijl ze eenzaam door de gangen liep.

Ze had al een paar keer lawaai gehoord maar wist niet vanwaar het kwam en ook wist ze waar hoe moest ze daar geraken. Ze was al een paar keren verscheidene kamers tegengekomen maar er was niets dat haar maar enige hint gaf welke kant ze op moest. Ze kwam uiteindelijk op ene brede metalen loopbrug terecht. Boven en onder haar zag ze meerde bruggen die tot in het oneindige doorgingen.

"Bewonder je het uitzicht", zei een stem opeens.

Ze verschoot en maakt ene sprong achteruit terwijl ze haar boog vast nam. Toen ze zag wie het was spande ze haar boog al aan klaar om te schieten. De Jager die Redria doodde stond voor haar met armen gekruist.

"Hm, jij bent het welkomstcomité neem ik aan", zei Kyala zonder de boog los te laten.

"Tja, ze zeiden dat ik hier één van de indringers moest opwachten. Ik wist niet dat jij het zou zijn maar erg vind ik het niet", zei de man.

"Hmpff, ga je daar de hele tijd staan praten of ga je wapen nemen. Ik denk niet dat je hier voor de gezelligheid bent"

"Tja, wie weet, je bent een waardige prooi geweest. Ik dacht eigenlijk dat je de kans al zou genomen hebben mij te doden. Zeker nadat ik zowel die ouwe als die tijger van je heb neergeschoten"

Kyala kon zich maar net bedwingen van de pijl niet los te laten. Dat hij er zo kalm kon over spreken vond ze onacceptabel maar ze kon geen fout maken bij hem.

"Zo komt er nog iets van"

"Niet ongeduldig ik zal je hoofd wel nemen. Ik wou gewoon de kans nemen om is eindelijk met jouw rustig te praten", zei de man en draaide zich naar de railing.

"Wat? Wat praten, jij was degene die begon met aanvallen 3 keer, en dan nog smerig ook zoals je eigen partner doorboorde om redria te doden"

"Talad was al dood voordat die pijl hem trof, je tijger had ene vitaal punt te pakken in zijn nek, dat wist je zelf ook. Hij was de enige die het waardig was mijn partner te zijn maar ja nu dat hij weg is zal ik alles solo moeten doen"

"Hm, veel verdriet heb je er precies niet over"

"Tja, je kan niet stil blijven staan om diegene dat al dood zijn. Als je dat doet heb je geen kans om te overleven"

Kyala begon zich ene beetje te ontspannen. Er was iets vreemd aan hem, iets bekent nu dat ze hem goed zag.

"Wie ben jij eigenlijk"

"Hm, Rhand heeft het nooit verteld hé"

"Wa…"

"In een ander leven toen ik nog klein was, heb ik een zusje. Ze was zo klein en weerloos en ik mocht haar eigenlijk niet omdat ze alle aandacht trok hehehe maar ja ik kon niet kwaad blijven op haar want ze was zo schattig. Op een dag kwamen de ouders terug, ze waren zenuwachtig en begonnen van allerlei spullen bijéén te pakken. Uiteindelijk werden we meegenomen en waren we op de vlucht"

Kyala liet pijl verdwijnen en de boog zakken toen ze het verhaal hoorde. In haar hoofd speelde zich het verhaal voor.

"Uiteindelijk werden we achtervolgd door wezens en probeerde de vader ons te beschermen, daarna de moeder waardoor ik en mijn zusje overbleven. Ik wist dat ik ze niet kon ontlopen dus verstopte ik men zusje in het gras en liep zelf weg maar werd ingehaald door die wezens. Ik voelde even een scherpe pijn maar het was alsof dak ik daarna sliep. Toen ik mijn ogen opendeed was ik in een vreemd gebouw in een tube zonder enige herinnering. Toen ontmoette ik Corino en hij heeft mij sindsdien verzorgd of hij het deed uit liefde of gewoon dat hij een nieuw wapen wou hebben weet ik niet maar hij heeft me al die tijden verzorgd en getraind. Onderweg kwam ik Talad tegen waarbij voor de eerste iemand had om tegen te praten. Toen ik de opdracht kreeg om jouw te doden begonnen er flitsten van een ander leven. Nadat ik Rhand doodde kreeg ik weer een paar beelden van mijn verleden en Rhand wist wie ik was. Hij heeft zelfs ene aar keer geprobeerd met mij te praten. Na ons laatste gevecht wist ik het zeker, ik zag het in je ogen"

"K…Ki…Kino", zei Kyala stotterend.

"Zo je kent mijn naam nog, zusje"

Kyala liet bijna de soul hunter uit haar handen vallen, haar grote broer leefde nog.

"Bon, genoeg gepraat laten we maar is beginnen", zei Kino terwijl hij zijn abyss shooter vast nam. Kyala was aan de grond genageld ze wist niet meer wat te doen.

"Hehe, pak je boog is steviger vast. Je bent een waardige prooi geweest ik wil het niet gemakkelijk hebben nu"

"…Waarom wil … je nog vechten"

"Hm, het is niet omdat ik vroeger je broer was dat we nu geen vijanden meer zijn. Ik ben de zwarte jager en dat zal niet meer veranderen. Het is door Corino's wezens dat ik ten eerst ben gestorven maar hij heeft me weer leven gegeven, ik heb hem al die jaren gediend en dat blijf ik doen totdat ik door mijn prooi verslagen wordt"

"Maar…"

"Niets maar. Ik geef je nog één kans om je te verdedigen anders schiet ik", riep Kino terwijl er een zwarte pijl verscheen. Kyala nam hara boog terug vast en creëerde een witte pijl. Ze schoot die af maar de pijl mistte totaal haar doel. Opeens voelde ze ene scherpe pijn in haar zij. Kino had een pijl afgeschoten die schampwonde op haar zij maakte.

"Dat was een waarschuwingschot, verman je of je sterft hier. En als je weg bent ga ik achter de andere aan met als eerst die jongen dat bij jouw was op de dag dat ik Rhand doodde"

Kyala zag opeens de flashback waar Dean in een droom stierf. Ze verstevigde haar groep en keek woedend.

"Dat is het, laten we eindelijk beginnen", zie Kino en sprong direct weg toen Kyala begon te schieten. Kino ontweek lenig de pijlen die Kyala afschoot en schoot zelf ook pijlen af. Kyala wist deze zelf te ontwijken en zelfs met haar eigen pijlen tegen te houden. Veel ruimte links en rechts hadden ze moesten oppassen als ze naar éné van de twee kanten sprongen dat ze niet over de railling vielen. Uiteindelijk raakte één van de pijlen van kyala haar doelwit waarbij Kino op de grond hurkte terwijl er een stroom bloed uit zijn been stroomde waar de pijl hem raakt.

"Hehehe, goed. Je bent echt de beste prooi die ik ooit had", zei de man en stond weer terug recht.

"…Kino"

"Ik zou maar niet teveel zorgen om mij maken en hou je bij het gevecht", riep de man terwijl hij een pijl schoot die Kyala in haar zij raakt. Deze keer was het dieper.

"… Ik kan het niet", riep Kyala opeens uit en liet haar boog vallen terwijl ze op haar knieën viel.

"Sta recht!", riep Kino en schoot ene pijl af die langs haar oren vloog.

"Ik kan het niet… je bent enige dak ik nog heb van familie", zei de vrouw terwijl tranen over haar wangen liepen"

"…Ik was je enige familie. Ik was gestorven maar ik ben teruggebracht om als pion gebruikt te worden. Ik hoor niet meer te bestaan ik ben maar een omhulsel met de herinnering van een kleine jongen. Daarbij als je mij nog niet eens de baas kunt waarom zou je dan nog maar het in je hoofd halen om Corino of de meester aan te pakken", riep Kino

"…maar…"

"Niets maar, als je nu niet vecht, als je nu niet wint dan is alles wat je tot nu toe gedaan hebt waardeloos! Dan hebben mam en pap alles voor niets gedaan, Rhand en Redria ook. Vecht en win zodat ik zeker ben dat je deze planeet kunt bevrijden"

Toen Kino die woorden zou nam Kyala haar boog direct vast en stond weer terug recht omring door een vurig aura.

"Goed zo, dit laatste schot zal het allemaal bepalen", zei Kino met een lach terwijl hijzelf omring werd door een zwart aura. De twee aura werden steeds groter en groter en begonnen in de gecreëerde pijlen te gaan. De twee pijlen begonnen steeds harder en harder gloeien. De moment dat ze hun pijl afschoot veranderde die van kyala in een tijger en die van Kino in ene panter. De twee wezen vlogen op elkaar af waarbij er een bal van grijze energie ontstond die soms van wit naar zwart ging. Binnenin ging er ene gevecht aan de gang tussen de twee wezens dat werden gecreëerd. Kyala en Kino bleven concentreren terwijl ze al hun energie aan de wezen gaven. Na een tijd ontplofte de bal en was er ene witte flitslicht. Toen de rook verdween zat Kino geknield op de grond. Een witte pijl had zijn borst doorboord.

"Goed … gedaan…", kuchtte Kino terwijl er bloed uit zijn mond kwam.

"Kino", riep Kyala terwijl ze haar boog liet vallen en naar hem toeliep. Ze hielp hem recht terwijl ze hem ondersteunde.

"Hey hey…geen tranen nu…het belangrijkste gevecht moet beginnen…sommige van je vrienden hebben al gewonnen en sommige zijn nog bezig…Als je deze gang volgt kom je totslot aan een lift die je naar de meester brengt…"

"Kom mee, we kunnen je hulp gebruiken"

"Geen zorgen … zusje, je hebt me … niet meer nodig … ik ben blij dat ik je nog heb kunnen zien voordat ik weg ga"

"Nee laat me niet alleen", riep Kyala terwijl ze begon te snikken.

"Hey…heeft Rhand je niet gezegd dat je nooit alleen bent...mam en pa, Rhand en Redria zijn allemaal bij je…ze kijken over je en ik zal dat ook doen… ik ben eindelijk vrij en dat heb ik aan jou te danken…daarbij je zult niet alleen zijn…ik weet je gevoelens", zei Kino en liet Kyala los terwijl hij naar de railling strompelde.

"Bedankt Kyala…dat je me hebt bevrijd…ik zal altijd bij je zijn", zei Kino en liet zich dan over de railing vallen.

Kyala wou hem nog vastgrijpen maar was te laat ze zag hem de diepte invallen totdat hij verdwenen. Toen hij uit het zicht was nam ze haar boog terug vast en veegde haar tranen af.

"Geen zorgen Kino, mam, pap, Rhand en Redria ik zal vechten en we zullen winnen", zei ze vastberaden en liep dan de gang in richting de lift die Kino aanwees.

"Waarom kan niets is makkelijk gaan" zei Lee geërgerd.

"Zeg je begint al net zo hard te zagen als Florian", zei Karin.

"Hm, wees blij dat we heelhuids zijn binnengebracht. We kunde ook bij impact verpletterd zijn", zei Dion.

"Leuke gedachtte…"

"Laten we maar snel de andere vinden zodat we kunnen doen wat we kwamen doen",

"Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan", zeiden de twee mannen tegelijk.

Na een tijdje lopen kwamen ze in een cirkelvormige kamer. Het leek veel op het plein dat ze in Andoria in het kasteel zagen.

"Eindelijk zijn jullie er", zei Kreshin die aan de andere kant van het plein stond.

Lee, Karin en Dion zette zich alledrie tegelijk klaar.

"Ga je het tegen ons alleen opnemen deze keer, of heb je ene speeltje achter de hand", riep Dion.

"Nee, deze keer ben ik het alleen. Er wordt toch altijd gezegd als je wilt dat iets goed wordt gedaan doe het dan zelf", zei de man grijnzend.

"Oppassen hij is iets van plan", zei Karin terwijl ze rondkeek. Maar er was niets ander in de ruimte de zijzelf en Kreshin.

"Geen zorgen alle wezens zijn op de planeet gedropt om die ouders van jullie en het verzet uit te roeien. Dus jullie hebben mij hellemaal voor jullie zelf",

"Wel als het zo zit dan", zei Lee.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Darkus Demos"

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Diara Calesis"

"Avio Mao Ori Nem"

De drie veranderde snel in en vlogen direct in de aanval. Logoas zwaaide met zijn shadow slasher waar bij ene paar energie sickle op de man afvuurde. Celestist schoot tegelijk haar shooting star af. Toen de twee aanvallen hun doel bijna bereikt hadden schoot Kreshin opeens een web af die de twee aanvallen compleet blokkeerde. Na het web volgde een energiegolf die Logoas en Celestist wegslingerde.

"Dat zijn Anansie en Kandé hun anavallen", riep Amon.

"Ah, je hebt het gemerkt. Tja na hun ontmaskering waren ze niet echt nodig dus heb ik hun krachten gebruikt om het mijne te vergroten. Ik bezit nu de gezamenlijke kracht van de shlamaals van arachnide en predators", zei de man lachend.

"Hm, hou is op met die lach, zo irritant", riep Logaos terwijl hij terug rechtkwam.

Kreshin vuurde weer een energiegolf af maar deze keer ontweken ze de aanval. Het mocht de zelfde aanval zijn dan die van kandé maar de aanval was een heel pak in kracht vermeerderd. Celestist en Logaos leunde met hun rug tegen elkaar en begonnen dan snel te draaien ze creëerde zo een tornado van vuur met elektriciteit die op kreshin afging. Hij werd opgelokt door de tornado die nog even bleef voortwoeden. Amon leef niet wachten en vuurde ene geconcentreerde straal af omring door 4 kleuren op de tornado af die explodeerde met ene geweldige knal.

Zo hoorde opeens de lach van Kreshin terwijl de rook weggeblazen werd door het wezen.

"Als dat alles is wat jullie hebben gaat dit makkelijk worden", zei de man.

Amon begon zich dan te concentreren terijl de grond waarop kreshin stond in een symbool veranderd waar vier hoeken waren uit elke hoek steeg er ene pilaar van energie op elke een andere kleur. Rood, blauw, bruin en paar. De pilaren werden breder en slokte Kreshin op waarbij de pilaren één werd en een zilveren kleur kreeg.

Toen de pillaar verdween was Kreshin nergens te zien.

"Dat zag er gevaarlijk uit. Maar ja voor een wezen zoals Amon is dat normaal", zei opeens een stem vanachter hen.

Toen ze zich omdraaide stond Kreshin daar ze ging direct achteruit en maakt zich klaar om weer aan te vallen.

"Hm, ik heb niet veel tijd dus ik zal dit snel maken", zei het wezen terwijl het langzaam begin te veranderen. Hij werd groter en groter en kreeg een grijze huid. Op zijn maag groeide twee hoofden die bekend voorkwamen, Anansi en Kandé. Toen hij klaar was schoot hij direct een energievlaag gevold door een zwarte straal. De ontweken de aanvallen en vielen dan zelf aan maar het had geen effect. Logaos begon te concentreren waarbij er een grijze mist ontstond. De mist begon rond Kreshin te draaien, sneller en sneller en verdween dan in een punt midden in Kreshin. Er ontstond direct een explosie die het stof weer deed oplaaien. Uit het tof verscheen opeens een energievlaag die logaos wegslingerde tegen de muur.

"Logaos!", riep Celestist en draaide zich dan naar kreshin die begon te lachen. Ze kreeg ene witte aura die naar haar wapen overging. Ze schoot haar shooting star naar boven die dan ene stralend wit licht werd. Uit licht regende ontelbare shooting star die het wezen bekogelde maar het had geen effect het lachte gewoon en vuurde dan een zwarte straal af die Celestist naast logaos deed neerkomen.

"Nu jij nog", zei Kreshin terwijl hij naar Amon keek.

Amon begon dan verscheiden stralen af te schieten maar het had geen effect. Kreshin schoot dan een energievlaag af maar amon creëerde een barrière die de vlaag tegenhield end e gevolgde zwarte straal ook.

"Geef het op en geef me jouw kracht. Jij kunt dat niet voor eeuwig volhouden"

"Je hebt gelijk; op deze manier houden we het niet vol. Celestist, Logoas, start de twilight invocation", riep Amon.

"Twilight invocation?" zei Kreshin verward.

"Ben je zeker, we weten niet of het mogelijk is", vroeg Celestist

"Geen zorgen, we hebben dit al besproken. We houden het wel vol", zei Amon lachend.

Logoas zei niets en knikte gewoon. Celestist en Logaos gingen aan weerzijde van Amon staan terwijl ze beide een witte en zwarte aura kregen. Op de grond onder Amon verscheen ene groot pentagram met in het midden van het pentagram een zilveren kruis dat omring word door zwarte en witte energie. Logaos en Celestist veranderde dan in energie die in Amon vloeide.

"Wat zijn jullie van plan", riep het wezen.

"Jij wou toch mijn kracht hebben. Bij elke Mae'Shall is zijn kracht voor 80 verzegeld, wat wij doen is de zegel die mijn kracht vasthoud loslaten", zei Amon met een grijns.

Kreshin geloofde het eerst niet totdat het symbool een vreemde energie uitstraalde. Hij stuurde verscheidene energievlagen af maar ze kwamen niet verder dan de grens van het pentagram.

"Orios Magandium Eran Gigas Arion", zei Amon opeens waarbij de pentagram een energie straal creëerde die hem opslokte. Kreshin kon bijna niet blijven staan hij werd langzaam naar achter geduwd door de kracht die vrijkwam. Toen het licht verdween zweefde er een gedaante voor hem. Hij had lang zilver glanzend haar en zijn ogen waren ook compleet zilver. Zijn kledij had een strak motief. In zijn handen hield hij een zwarte staf vast met aan beide kanten de helft van de shooting start.

"Wat ben jij",riep Kreshin.

"Ik ben Omega, dit is mijn ware vorm", zei het wezen

"Kreshin begon weer met energievlagen en zwarte stralen te schieten maar het had geen effect de aanvallen raakte hem nog niet eens.

"Zoals je al eerder zei er is niet veel tijd meer dus laten we dit snel afhandelen", zei Omega en nam zijn Dawn Cleaver steviger vast.

Kreshin wou nog vluchten maar voordat hij nog iets kon doen voelde hij opeens een stekende pijn in zijn benen en viel hij op de grond.

"We gaan toch niet vluchten", zei Omega terwijl hij voor het wezen zweefde.

Omega kreeg dan ene zilveren aura rond hem terwijl het plafon verdween en de ruimte liet tonen. Hij vloog omhoog terwijl het aura steeds harder en harder begon te schijnen. Uiteindelijk verschenen er meerdere kopies van Omega elke met hun aura en vlogen ze als ene komeet op kreshin af terwijl het origineel bleef wachten. Bij de impact van de kopies ontstond er steeds ene explosie waarbij kreshin het uitschreeuwde. Het origineel begon dan met zijn Dawn Cleaver te draaiden totdat het een cirkel werd. Uit de cirkel kwamen een straal uit die op Kreshin vloog. Toen die neerkwam ontstond er een explosie die gat in de vloer achterliet. Het enige dat van Kreshin overbleef was een dele van zijn arm en been.

"Hm, we moeten snel zijn. Mijn energie begint op te raken", zei Omega stil en vloog in de gang hopend één van de andere tegen te komen of Dominus te vinden.


	30. Het Einde

_**Hoofdstuk 30: Het einde**_

"Florian!", riep Ami uit toen ze hem zag ondersteund door Elena.

"Geen zorgen, het kon erger zijn maar hij moet snel behandeld worden", zei Elena terwijl ze Florian losliet.

Ze waren in een kamer terecht gekomen met verschillende platvormen naast elkaar, waar al de platformen bij elkaar kwamen dachten ze.

"Jullie hebben het precies ook ruw gehad", zei Florian terwijl hij Ami omhelsde. Iedereen zat onder wonden en Liz was zonder haar mog.

"Wel, we zijn corino en Messias onderweg tegengekomen maar daar hebben we verlopen geen last meer van", zei Marlene.

"Enig spoor van de andere", vroeg Elena toen ze Dion niet zag.

"Nee, ik maak me zorgen, ze wachtte ons op dus dat betekent dat de andere in moeilijkheden kunnen zitten", zei Dean terwijl hij aan Kyala dacht. Ze hoorde dan een laag gezoem achter hun. Een volgende platform kwam omhoog. Ze namen allemaal hun wapens vast terwijl ze naar de opening keken waar het gezoem vandaan kwam. Drie figuren kwamen tevoorschijn vanuit de opening.

"Waa, rustig", riep Kandu toen hij iedereen met zijn wapens op hun gericht zag.

"Kyala!", riep Dean toen ze de wond in haar zij zag en nam direct ene genees materia.

"Geen zorgen het is maar ene kleine schampschot", zei de vrouw maar ze vond het wel leuk dat hij zo bezorgd was.

"En wat zijn wij, mist", zei Kandu geërgerde.

"Hm, misschien in u geval", zei Quan terwijl hij van het platform stapte.

Voordat Kandu kon reageren stond Marlene voor hem terwijl ze de wonde over zijn borstkas verzorgde.

"Weer onvoorzichtig geweest neem ik aan", zei ze terwijl ze wit verband uit haar zak nam.

Kandu kreunde even toen ze het verband strak aantrok.

"…bedankt", zei Kandu achteraf.

"Ik ben blij dat je in orde bent", zei ze stil. Kandu bleef even staan en liet dan een glimlach tonen.

"Ow en Quan bedankt dat je voor hem zorgde", zei ze snel daarachter.

"Wa…hij zorgde voor mij. Juist omgekeerd"

Marlene deed dan hetzelfde bij Florian en Elena die de samen met Kandu de ergste wonden hadden.

"Wat nu, we missen nog 3 personen. Hier wachten en hopen dat ze ook uit zo'n lift ding komen of doorgaan", vroeg Liz.

"Ik denk dat we beter doorgaan, ze halen ons met zekerheid wel in", zei Elena.

De rest knikte waarbij ze de kamer verlieten. De gang bleef maar één richting doorgaan, er was geen enkele bocht of trap naar boven of beneden. Naarmate ze verdergingen begon de lucht zwaarder te worden en voelde ze iets dreigend in de verte die een rilling veroorzaakte. Ze kwamen in een reusachtige zaal terecht terwijl ze het plafond niet eens konden zien het was één grote duisternis boven hun. En weerkanten waren pilaren waarbij de top in de duisternis verdwenen. Opeens hoorde ze een lach in de verte. Ze zagen een grote troon, waarin ene persoon zat. De persoon zelf was niet zo groot, 2 koppen kleiner al henzelf.

"Zo, eindelijk is het vertier aangekomen", zei de man met ene grijns terwijl hij zijn hoofd op zijn hand liet leunen.

Iedereen keek de man gewoon aan terwijl hij relaxed in de stoel bleef zitten.

"Ik hoop dat het ontvangst naar jullie zin was"

"Het doet je precies niets dat we je vrienden verslagen hebben", zei Dean.

"Oh, vrienden", zei de man en begon dan luid te lachen waarbij het geluid heel de zaal vulde.

"Ze waren gewoon pionnen om mijn doel te bereiken. Ze hebben hun nut gehad"

"Wel je kunt ze opvolgen, het plezier is nu voorbij", zei Florian terwijl hij zijn zwaard vast nam. Iedereen volgde zijn voorbeeld en nam zijn wapen gereed.

"Ow, haastig zijn we. Zouden jullie niet wachten op de laatste gasten ze kunnen iedereen moment aankomen", zei de man en wees naar de grond voor hun.

Opeens begon de vloer te trillen en was er een ontploffing. Een gat was ontstaan waaruit Omega vloog.

"Dominus", riep Omega en vloog direct op hem af.

"Iedereen is toch zo haastig", zei de man terwijl hij gewoon op zijn stoel bleef zitten. Toen Omega hem bijna had bereikt stak hij gewoon zijn hand uit. Uit zijn vingertoppen vlogen verscheiden rode bliksemschichten. Omega werd erdoor gevangen en begon het uit te schreeuwen van de pijn. Uiteindelijk explodeerde de schichten en werd hij naar achteren geworpen. Hij straalde even licht uit en splitste dan in 3 personen. Lee, Karin en Dion kwamen met een harde knal op de vloer terecht voor de rest. Marlene en Elena ontfermde zich direct over de 3.

"Wel, nu dat we compleet zijn. Zullen we dan maar beginnen", zei Dominus en kwam dan recht vanuit zijn stoel.

Dean, Florian, Kandu en Quan vlogen als eerste op de man af. Dominus maakte gewoon ene zwaai met zijn hand waarbij er een vlaag ontstond die de 4 wegwaaide.

Kyala en Ami begonnen dan maar de conformer nog de pijlen raakte hun doel.

"FURY OF THE LAND", riep Liz terwijl ze de rode materia in haar handen vasthield.

Titan kwam vanuit de vloer tevoorschijn en stond klaar om zich over Dominus te ontfermen maar voor hij iets kon doen schoot Dominus een kleine straal af die Titan deed oplossen.

Lee, Karin en Dion kwamen weer terug bij.

"Wat gebeurde er", vroeg Karin toen ze moeizaam rechtkwam.

"Hij zoog gewoon al onze energie op, zodat we de vorm niet meer konden behouden", zei Dion.

"Dan maar op de ouderwetse manier", zei Lee en nam zijn Death Penalty. Karin volgde zijn voorbeeld en beschoot Dominus samen met Ami en Kyala. Marlene voegde zich er snel aan toe.

Liz had ondertussen een andere materiabol genomen waarbij ze samen met Dion en Elena een gecombineerde kracht van ijs, vuur en bliksem afschoten. Een stof begon langzaam op te stijgen van alle aanvallen te samen. Florian, Dean, Quan en Kandu sprong achteruit en namen zelf ook een materia. Nog een extra kracht van Vuur en ijs werd eraan toegevoegd terwijl Florian Ultima aan het voorbereiden was. Lee nam op zijn beurt de Contain magie terwijl Karin, Marlene, Ami en Kyala ook vuur, bliksem en ijs afschoten. Al snel werd de zal gevuld met een groene mist en rode energie die langzaam naar het midden begonnen te verzamelen. Toen alles in één punt verzameld was ontstond er een explosie die iedereen naar achter blies.

"Iedereen in orde", riep Marlene die als eerst weer rechtstond.

Iedereen kwam langzaam terug recht. Florian zakte bijna door zijn been, de wonde was terug opengegaan net als bij Kandu. Ze werden als eerst behandeld door genees materia maar het had niet vele effect meer.

"Hebben we…", begon Liz.

"Ik weet het niet", zei Quan terwijl ze naar het groot gapende gat in de vloer zagen. Er was geen spoor van Dominus.

"Wel, dat was de laatste keer dat we ultima en Contain samen gebruiken", zei Lee terwijl hij over zijn hoofd wreef.

"Laten we het hopen dat het over is", zei Karin.

"Dion wat is er", vroeg Elena toen ze zag dat hij gewoon naar het gat bleef staren.

"…Hij is daar nog", zei de Ancient dat gevolgd werd door een luide lach vanuit het gat.

"Nu dat was spectaculair maar ik heb erger meegemaakt"

Vanuit het gat kwam Dominus terug omhoog zwevend in de lucht.

"Ik neem aan dat het nu mijn beurt is", zei de man terwijl hij zijn hand in de lucht stak. Rode bliksem verscheen weer uit de toppen van zijn vingers in elke richting. Iedereen schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Toen de bliksem stopte viel iedereen weer op de grond.

"Hm, ik had toch iets meer verwacht, waar is die kracht waar jullie zo over opscheppen", zei de man teleurgesteld.

"Jij wilt het hebben, dan krijg je het", zei Ami terwijl ze een vurig aura rondom haar kreeg. Marlene stond zelf ook op met een aura. Al snel hadden ze beidde zich opgesplitst in 3 kopieën. De Ami's ging in Delta formatie staan rondom het gat terwijl de Marlene en haar kopiën ook rond het gat stonden en in de lucht sprongen. Ami en Marlene samen met hun Kopieen schoten tegelijk een straal af die recht op Dominus ging. Dominus zwaaide dan gewoon met zijn arm waarbij de stralen gereflecteerd werden. Er ontstond een explosie waarbij Marlene en Ami tegen de muur vlogen. Een straaltje bloed druppeltje van hun gezicht af terwijl ze bleven liggen.

"Nog andere", zei de man.

Degene die nog konden bewegen vlogen weer terug op Dominus af en bekogelde hem met aanvallen.

"Dit ziet er niet goed uit", zei Dean terwijl hij samen met Kyala Marlene en Ami verzorgde.

"Hij is te sterk voor ons", zei ze verslagen.

"…je moet het niet zo snel opgeven", zei de man.

"Maar ze heeft gelijk. Hij speelt gewoon een spelletje met ons", zei Quan die nog tegen de muur geleund zat.

"Dat wil niets zeggen", zei Marlene terwijl ze terug rechtkwam.

"Toen wij voor het eerst tegen Messias vochten leek het ook hopeloos, maar we bleven vechten, we gaven het niet op", zei Ami en kwam ook terug recht.

"En we zullen nu ook niet opgeven, we hebben beloofd te helpen en dat zullen we ook doen", zei Dean met een lach en stak de genees materia weer weg.

"We blijven gewoon vechten tot het einde, hoe hopeloos het er ook uitzie. Kijk maar naar Liz ze heeft haar mog bot niet meer maar toch blijft ze vechten", zei Marlene.

"En Florian, hoe erg zijn wonde ook is hij blijft vechten zolang hij nog kan", zei Ami.

"Toen we bij het verzet bijna overrompeld werden zag het er ook even hopeloos uit maar we hebben het toch gehaald", zei Dean.

"Maar wat kunnen we nog doen, we hebben alles gedaan wat we hadden", zei Quan.

"Zolang we nog kunnen we nog kunnen bewegen zullen we blijven vechten, zolang er iets is om te beschermen zullen we blijven vechten", zei Ami.

"Iets te beschermen?"

"Wat zou je vrouw zeggen als je het nu opgaf en Kyala jij kwam naar ons om Andoria te redden, wil je de planeet en zijn bewoners dan niet beschermen", zei Dean.

Kyala en Quan bleven even naar het gevecht zien. Hoe iedereen aan het vechten was terwijl ze zelf dachten hoe ze zelf aan deze reis waren begonnen

Marlene en Ami waren terug rechtgekomen en stortte zich ook het gevecht in.

"Zo wat zeggen jullie", zei Dean.

"Dat ik men vrouw ga beschermen en haar een toekomst wil geven", zei Quan vastberaden terwijl hij terug opstond gevuld met nieuwe kracht.

"En, jij"

"Het is waar, ik wild e planeet beschermen maar dat is niet het enige", zei ze en keek hem in de ogen. Dean liet een lachje zien waarbij haar dan een kus gaf dat een eeuwigheid leek te duren.

"Kom, laten we hem is tonen wat onze kracht is", zei Dean terwijl hij zijn lans weer vast nam. Kyala knikte en volgde hem. Het gevecht bleef voortwoeden. Dominus begreep niet waar ze de energie bleven halen maar hun aanvallen werden steeds sneller en harder. Hij bracht zijn hand weer omhoog en schoot rode bliksem weer af die iedereen naar achteren dreef.

"Waarom blijven jullie het nog proberen", zei de man.

"Jij wou onze kracht zien, dit is onze kracht. Wij blijven vechten totdat we winnen, om onze familie, vrienden en de planeet hun toekomst", riep Florian.

"Hm, zolang je geen kracht hebt, pure kracht, zullen jullie niet winnen."

"Jij mag dan krachtig zijn, maar wij zullen toch zegevieren", riep Quan.

"Je hebt je eigen planeet vernietigd omdat voor macht, en je hebt andere planeten veroverd en wilt hetzelfde met Andoria doen. We laten dit niet toe en met geen enkele andere planeet", riep Kyala.

"Porbeer mij maar te stoppen dan"

"Met plezier", riep iedereen tegelijk. Opeens begon de bij Quan en Kyala een materia te gloeien. Astaroth en Seraphin gloeide simultaan met elkaar.

Het is tijd om eens en voor altijd ene eind te maken riep de stem van Seraphin.

Wij zullen jullie de kan geven, maak jullie klaar riep de stem van Asteroth.

"Wat, leven die twee nog. Hoe?", riep Dominus.

De twee materia's begonnen in de lucht te zweven en straalde een helder rood licht uit. Toen het Licht vervaagde zweefde Astaroth en Seraphin in de lucht rond Dominus. Ze staken hun hand uit waarbij een zwarte en witte straal op de man vloog. Dominus kon de straal niet ontkomen en zat vast in een zilvere cirkel.

"Maak het nu af, zijn krachten zijn geneutraliseerd", riep Astaroth.

"Idioten laat mij los. Jullie kunnen niet winnen. Ik blijf almachtig", riep Dominus.

"Almachtig? Dat denk ik niet", zei Dion.

"Je bent nooit almachtig geweest", zeiden Florian en Ami.

"En dat zul je nooit worden", zeiden Karin en Lee.

"Zolang er personen zoals wij zijn", vervolgde Liz en Quan.

"Zal je nooit zegevieren", zei Elena.

"Zal je nooit meer iemand kwaad doen", zeiden Marlene en Kandu.

"Dit is het einde voor je", zeiden Kyala en Dean.

Iedereen kreeg dan een vurig aura rond hun dat als een steekvlam de lucht in ging. Het ging dan over hun wapens dat helder dan begon op te lichten. Allemaal schoten ze een straal af die samenvoegde tot een brede straal van energie. Straal vloog op Dominus die hem helmaal opslokte. De man begon als ene bezetene te schreeuwen. Hij was nog zichtbaar in de pilaar maar langzaam begon hij te verdwijnen. Eerst zijn ledematen dat langzaam oploste gevolgde door zijn lijf en dan zijn hoofd.

Dank je, strijders van aarde en Andoria, zei Seraphin.

We kunnen nu eindelijk rusten, zei Astaroth.

De twee materia bollen lichtte nog even op en explodeerde dan in miljoenen stukjes.

"Het is gedaan", zei Dion.

"Pfffff, ik wil op vakantie", zei Florian die eindelijk door zijn benen zakte.

Iedereen moest lachen. Het lachen stopte direct toen opeens heel de ruimte begon te schokken.

"Wat nu", riep Dion.

"Wel, naarmate het gevecht en de schade die we terecht hebben gebracht denk ik dat we neerstorten", zei Dean.

"Hoe geraken we hier weg", vroeg Kyala.

"…Ik weet het niet"

"Wat een manier om te sterven", zei Kandu sarcastisch.

"Komaan we vinden wel een weg uit dit ding", zei Quan.

"hehehe, wel we hebben het tot nu toe nog niet opgegeven. Kunnen we koppig blijven doen", zei Marlene. Iedereen knikte en kwam terug recht. Ze liepen door de gangen door terwijl alles harder en harder begon te beven. Ze konden zelf explosies horen van onder hun. Toen ze aan de liften waren hoorde ze achter hun en knal en toen een zee van vuur dat op hen afstormde. Ze sprongen in één van de lift openingen en gleden door de schacht naar beneden. Nadat ze op een nieuwe vloer waren bleven ze doorgaan, zoekend naar een uitgang.

"Hey, iedereen hier", riep Dean opeens. En volgde hem een nieuwe kamer in.

"Denk je dat het je zal lukken", vroeg Florian.

"Geen zorgen, ik krijg alles aan de praat", zei Dean.

Opeens was er een enorme explosie van achter hun en een vlam vloog door de opening waarbij de ruimte gevuld werd door een zee van vuur.

Het gevecht op de grond was zo goed als gewonnen. Het leger van Corino en Auqia was snel verslagen en de gewonden werden nu allemaal verzameld en verzorgd.

Cloud , Zack en de andere waren bij Zosmius toen opeens één van de mannen naar het schip wees en iets riep. Toen ze keken zagen ze dat het schip langzaam neerstortte terwijl er verscheiden explosie uitkwamen.

"Het is hun geluk", zei Zosmius stil.

"Mara waar blijven ze. Als ze niet op tijd eruit raken…", begon Zandura.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen om ze", zei Cloud.

"Ze zullen wel een weg vinden om eruit te raken", zei Aeris.

"Ik hoop dat jullie gelijk hebben", zei Zosmius.

Het schip ging steeds sneller en raakte eindelijk de grond. Iedereen viel bijna om van de schokgolf die er veroorzaak werd. De explosie werd steeds groter en groter en als snel bijna even groot als het schip zelf. Al snel was het schip opgeslokt in een zuil van vuur. Iedereen keek toe en juichte toen het schip verdween in de zuil van vuur maar werd direct stil toen ze nog niks zagen van hen. Al snel lieten ze hun hoofden zakken toen er een tweede explosie was waarbij verscheidene brokstukken in het rond vlogen.

"Kijk daar", riep opeens van de mannen toen er een vreemd zwart schip uit het vuur vloog en op hen afkwam. Het schip stond in vuur en vlam en verloor snel hoogte.

"iedereen wegwezen", beval Zandura toen het schip op hen afkwam met grote snelheid.

De mannen liepen allemaal weg terwijl ze de gewonde hielpen. Het schip kwam dan met een knal tegen de grond waarbij het dan bleef voortrollen. Het werd uiteindelijk gestopt toen het tegen een heuvel botste. Brokstukke lagen verspreide rondom het schip. Iedereen kwam dichterbij terwijl ze op hun hoede waren. Opeens ging er een luik open en iedereen nam hun wapens weer vast. Een dikke rook kwam vanuit het luik terwijl er iemand uitklom kuchend.

"Dat is de laatste keer dat ik met jouw nog meevlieg", riep een bekende stem.

"Klagen klagen klagen, dat is het enige dat je kan", riep een tweede stem.

"Toen de rook optrok werden Florian en Dean zichtbaar. Alle maanschappen begonnen te juichen waarbij de twee bijna omver vielen van het verschieten. Ze hielpen dan de anderen met uit het schip te klimmen.

Toen ze van het schip afkwamen werden ze omringd door de manschappen die hun handen schudde of klopjes op de rug gaven. Al snel kwamen de verzorgers die hen meenamen voor verzorging.

"Je hebt Andoria ene grote dienst bewezen kind", zei Zosmius terwijl ze naast Kyala neerknielde.

"Bedankt maar ik was niet alleen, zonder hen was het niet gelukt", zei Kyala terwijl ze naar iedereen keek terwijl ze spraken met hun vrienden en familie.

"We zijn ze veel verschuldigd. Er zal generaties gesproken worden over de krijgers van planeet aarde", zei Zandura.

"En we zullen nooit degene vergeten die hun levens hebben gegeven om deze overwinning werkelijkheid te maken", zei Zosmius. Kyala moest even aan Rhand, Redria en Kino denken.

"Vergeten zullen we zeker nooit doen, want ze zullen altijd bij ons blijven", zei ze met ene glimlach.

"En wat gebeurde er dan", vroeg één vroeg het kleine meisje.

"Wel, iedereen ging dan terug naar hun plaats in de wereld. Cloud en Tifa waren samen met Florian en Ami naar Nibelheim gegaan waar Tifa en Cloud een café runde en Florian en Ami een dojo. Cait Sith en Liz werken samen katten van hun ras een kans te geven in de wereld. Red werkt nu samen met Aeris en Zack om de mysteries van de Ancients te ontrafelen om zo de mensheid te helpen. Marlene is op Andoria gebleven samen met Kandu waarbij ze als de relatie proberen te verstreken tussen landlopers en Auqaïeren. Quan is heerser van Auqaïeren geworden door unaniem stemmin,g van het volk. Dion en Elena zijn terug naar Kalm gegaan waar ze het weeshuis van Marlene hebben overgenomen. Yuffie heeft de plaats van haar vader overgenomen als hoofd van Wutai en Barret is terug naar Coral gegaan samen met Naomi. Lee en Karin zijn samen met Vincent naar Shayul Gull gegaan en hebben de stad herbouwd die nu volop aan het groeien. Logan en Celestia zijn terug naar Altaria gegaan terwijl Chaos, Twist en Amon bij hun Harmonixers zijn gebleven. En als laatste zijn Cid, Shera, Dean en Kyala het universum aan het verkennen doormiddel van de teleportatie materia", zei de oude man.

Opeens riepen ene paar ouders hun kinderen zeggend dat het tijd was om naar huis te gaan. Zonder dat ze het wisten was de schemering al gevallen.

"Bedankt meneer voor het verhaal", zei één van de kinderen.

"Kunt u morgen nog één vertellen"

"Het spijt me maar ik kan niet lang meer blijven"

"Ik wou dat het echt was. Het zou zo leuk zijn avonturen te beleven"

"Wie zegt dat het niet echt was, zoals in het verhaal veel keren gezegd werd. Alles kan zolang je er maar in gelooft", zei de man.

Kinderen glimlachte naar de oude man en bedankte hem nog is voor het verhaal waarna ze dan terug naar huis gingen. De oude man klom langzaam de oude watertoren op end acht terug aan de keer toen hij als kind erop zat.

Ik denk dat het tijd is dat je terugkeert, zei opeens een stem.

Een vrouw verscheen naast hem doorzichtig.

"Je hebt gelijk Tifa", zei de man terwijl zijn lichaam ook doorzichtig werd en terug veranderde in de vorm toen hij nog jong was.

"Het is alleen spijtig dat ze ons zo snel vergeten zijn", zei Cloud.

"Misschien het si dan ook meer dan eeuw geleden gebeurd, maar ze hebben een goede toekomst nu en daar mogen we trots op zijn"

"Je hebt gelijk. Laten we naar de rest terugkeren en wachten tot het moment we terug keren", zei Cloud.

"Zodat we elkaar terug kunnen vinden", zei Tifa met een glimlach. De twee omhelsde elkaar terwijl ze langzaam verdween, terug naar de levenstroom. Wachtend op het moment dat ze herboren worden.


End file.
